


Silencio

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [33]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amarilla solo piensa en una cosa, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Infidelity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, NSFW, No se a cuanta gente intente matar Deadpool, Pensamientos homicidas, Poor Peter, Science Stuff, Sick Peter, Swearing, Tags actualizandose en cada capitulo, Uno si es seguro, all the porn, el doble de Angst!!, y no son chimichangas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una terrible confesión, Spidey se encontrará haciendo equipo con Hawkeye, Mockingbird y Deadpool para detener a Hydra y sus más nuevos juguetes.<br/>Las cartas están sobre la mesa y lo inevitable ocurre, algunas oportunidades no siempre parecen serlo.<br/>______________________________________________________________________<br/>Wade y Peter deciden darle una oportunidad a la pequeña relación que empezó hace más de dos años, ¿lograran superar los obstáculos que les ponga la vida y ciertos súper héroes? ¿O caerán ante las dudas de Peter y el miedo de Wade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo que empieza bien...

**Author's Note:**

> Muajajajaja: continuación de la serie de Cortos Spideypool

Se terminó…

Esas habían sido las exactas palabras del abogado, justo antes de que el corazón de Peter se rompiera en pedazos como un vidrio al contacto de un veloz proyectil. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le reclamaba la estupidez que había cometido al enamorarse una vez más. ¿No fue suficiente sufrimiento el perder a Gwen? ¿alejarse de Mary Jane para protegerla? ¿Aquella noche con…? ¿Por qué creyó que esta vez sería diferente?

Iluso…

Eso es lo que era, un tonto iluso que por un año pensó que todo iría bien, que ya no tendría que despertarse por las noches azotado por las pesadillas; que imaginó una vida al lado del pelirrojo. Todo para golpearse con la dura y fría realidad: jamás podría ser lo que Matt tanto anhelaba, y todo por una simple y sin embargo poderosa razón.

No era ella…

A eso se resumía todo. Toda aquella palabrería que el hombre sin miedo soltaba frente a él era solo para encubrir aquella dolorosa verdad. Para justificar aquella decisión. Un tipico “No eres tu, soy yo” se coló por sus oídos, regresándolo a la conciencia.

-Claro que soy yo- susurró quedamente.

-No Peter… tu eres fantástico, pero… yo no soy lo mejor para ti.

-¿Acaso lo dije mientras dormía? Ya decía yo que la inconsciencia no me sentaba bien.

-No, tu nunca…- el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó un suspiro- me doy cuenta de que no soy lo mejor para ti.

El castaño lo miró fijamente, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo cansancio y dolor. Matt sintió la intensidad de aquella mirada y desvió el rostro, avergonzado. De su decisión, de sus temores, de sus deseos, de sus mentiras, de todo cuanto era. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ella regresó de la muerte y con ello, la esperanza, ¿cuál esperanza? Ser completamente feliz. Algo que el menor debía entender ¿No merecía él también ser feliz?

-Yo… esto…

-Esto lo meditaste por mucho tiempo - interrumpió Peter- ¿o me equivoco?

-… No… pero debes entender que…

-No debo entender nada… más bien no quiero hacerlo…no ahora…

-Lo siento Peter…

-… claro…

Le dió la espalda al mayor y observó como el sol se ocultaba tras el río Hudson. Allí, en la azotea del Daily Bugle, los recuerdos  de aquella mañana se agolpaban en su cabeza, dispuestos a hacerle perder la cordura. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir los sollozos que pugnaban por salir; y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba susurró.

-De todo corazón deseo que seas muy feliz con Elektra…

El pelirrojo no se sorprendió de que lo supiera, después de todo era Peter Benjamin Parker, uno de los chicos más listos de la universidad. Pero una duda lo asaltó ¿En qué momento exacto lo descubrió? ¿En qué momento él mismo mostró que algo había cambiado? O quizá la verdadera pregunta era: ¿cuándo dejó de amar a aquel chiquillo tímido e ingenioso? ¿realmente lo había dejado de amar?

-De verdad lo siento Peter…- masculló antes de dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta que daba a la azotea- de verdad lo siento…

-Yo también lo siento…- soltó con un pesado sollozo el castaño cuando el eco de la puerta cerrándose se desvaneció en el aire.

_____________________________

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?

-No lo sé Capi paleta, no estoy muy bien adiestrado en las decepciones amorosas… al menos no entre super héroes…

De pie en el recibidor de su piso, el gran genio, multimillonario, filántropo y playboy se rascaba la cabeza, buscando soluciones para el problema que se les presentaba. A su lado, el primer vengador lo miraba pensativo, como si intentara ayudar al pelinegro en la resolución del mayor problema que habían enfrentado hasta entonces. No como héroes, sino como amigos.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo simplemente así Tony…

-Quizá… pero Peter es un chico muy inteligente, si necesita ayuda nos lo dirá… espero…

El sonido del elevador abriéndose llamó su atención. De el salió la persona de quien estaban hablando: cabello castaño revuelto, grandes ojeras y ojos avellana irritados. Todo en él decía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, preocupando aún más a los mayores.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué de piso… lo siento- se excusó el chico

-¡Espera Peter!… ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar?

-N-no creo… debo ir con tía May…

-No creo que debas ir con tu tía luciendo así- el pelinegro se interpuso entre el elevador y el chico.

-¿De verdad estoy tan mal?- ambos hombres asintieron, ganándose un suspiro como respuesta - … entonces supongo que aceptaré una taza de café si no les importa…

-No hay problema Peter, nuestra casa es tu casa

-En realidad MI casa es su casa, pero esos son detalles menores

El rubio le dio un codazo al empresario, para después tomar al castaño de la mano y dirigirlo a la cocina. Lo ayudó a sentarse ante la barra en la que solían desayunar Tony y él, y de inmediato comenzó a preparar el café pedido.

Mientras tanto Tony analizaba los daños causados en el joven superhéroe. Los más evidentes: ojos rojos e hinchados, de tanto llorar pensó, ojeras y un semblante bastante pálido, por las noches en vela. Los menos visibles: el ligero temblor en sus manos al tomar la taza que con cariño le ofrecía Steve, el pequeño corte en el labio inferior que parecía hecho hace poco y el errático ritmo de su respiración.

-Así que… ¿cómo van las cosas con…- una seria mirada por parte del blondo lo hizo recapacitar- … con tu clase de bioquímica molecular? ¿es muy difícil?

-No tienen que hacer esto- soltó con voz apenas audible- no es necesario que finjan que no saben lo que pasó entre… entre Matt y yo. No porque lo evadan será menos real.

-Perdona Peter, es solo que no queremos hacerte las cosas más difíciles- el ojiazul posó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de transmitirle aunque fuera un poco de paz- este tipo de cosas son por sí mismas muy dolorosas, como para que encima nosotros te fastidiemos con nuestras preguntas.

-En realidad yo si quiero preguntar…- una manzana arrojada con la suficiente fuerza a su rostro lo hizo callar.

-No, no quieres…

-Esta bien, no quiero- el moreno se tocaba con cuidado donde la fruta lo había impactado- pero si te sientes con ganas de hablar, ten por seguro que Capipaleta o yo te escucharemos con gusto.

-Gracias chicos- le dio un último sorbo a su café, se levantó y envolvió a ambos hombres en un fuerte abrazo- gracias por todo.

-Hey, para eso estamos los genios, millonarios, filántropos y los supersoldados inmortales de la segunda guerra mundial.

Peter soltó una suave carcajada y se separó de los mayores. Les dedicó una sonrisa cansada y salió del apartamento en silencio. Una vez que se marchó, la relajada expresión de Tony fue sustituido por una llena de enojo y la antes cálida sonrisa de Steve se torció en un gesto de decepción.

-Perdoname Cap, pero si llego a encontrarme de frente con el pelirrojo ese, ten por seguro que le freire la cabeza.

-Usualmente te daría un sermón Tony, pero esta vez concuerdo contigo. Matt le ha hecho mucho daño a nuestro Peter… y eso es algo que no podemos tolerar.

El moreno estaba por hacer un comentario cuando la familiar voz de Jarvis lo interrumpió

-Capitán Rogers, el director Fury solicita hablar con usted

-¿Por el comunicador?

-Así es Capitán ¿desea que lo enlace?

-Si me hicieras ese gran favor Jarvis…

-¿Ahora que quiere ese pesado? ¿No ve que estamos ocupados ideando un plan para castrar a Daredevil?

-Tony, dudo mucho que sepa lo que ocurrió… entre Peter y Matt- le reprendió, mientras sacaba su Stark phone e iniciaba la comunicación.

-Oh, vamos Capi. Ese tipo sabe todo de todos… apuesto que sabe el color de tu ropa interior- se acercó al rubio y se apoyó en su hombro, para ver mejor la pantalla.

-Esto es más personal y nosotros, que somos como su familia, apenas nos enteramos. No hay forma de que tenga conocimiento de esto. Ni de mi ropa interior…

-Capitán Rogers, Stark- fue el escueto saludo del director

-Fury- respondieron lo héroes al unísono.

-Iré al grano, tenemos una complicada situación entre manos. Una facción de Hydra está desarrollando armamento de alto poder en una de sus bases del Sahara. El procedimiento básico en este tipo de casos no funcionará, pues según los reportes de nuestros agentes encubiertos es tecnología totalmente nueva…

-¿Quieres que vaya a desactivar las armas?- inquirió Tony

-Negativo Stark, no podemos cometer ningun error

-¿Qué estás insinuando Fury? ¿Qué YO cometo errores?¿Te recuerdo quién creó todo el equipo de Shield?

-Tony, cálmate. Director Fury, prosiga por favor

-Debido a nuestro poco conocimiento sobre el funcionamiento del armamento, debo pedirles la ayuda de Spiderman- ante la cara de desconcierto de lo otros dos, dejó escapar un gruñido- el chico tiene unas manos tan rápidas como su boca, es ágil, inteligente y sobre todo, su sentido arácnido nos viene a la medida.

-Es cierto- murmuró Steve- podría saber que componente tocar y cual evitar para desactivar las armas.

-Sigo insistiendo en que YO puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que el chico. Además- arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos- no está en condiciones para este tipo de…

-Piénsenlo como una forma de distraerlo- interrumpió irritado- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Stark, ocupar la mente para distanciarse de los problemas sentimentales

-¿Cómo…? - fue lo que atinó a decir Steve

-Tsk… hablaré con él. Si acepta…

-Aceptará…

-Si acepta- prosiguió el moreno, enojado por la interrupción- más te vale que no le pase nada malo Fury. O aquí Capipaleta y yo iremos al Helicarrier a patearte el trasero.

-La misión conlleva riesgos, pero me encargaré de que los mejores agentes lo acompañen. También necesito a Hawkeye- antes de que pudieran contestar agregó- ya me comuniqué con él. Mandaré transporte para el chico. Cambio y fuera.

El silencio que siguió a las últimas palabras del hombre del parche se extendió por varios minutos. Steve aun estaba un poco sorprendido de que Nick Fury supiera sobre el rompimiento de Peter. Tony por su parte, tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre esta misión, como si algo importante fuera a pasar, algo grande.

-Llamaré a Peter- el rubio marcó el número del chico- quizá tenga razón, y le ayude a distraerse… además… se lleva muy bien con Clint- el moreno solo asintió.

-… Jarvis, comunícame con Barton ahora…


	2. … Quizá falle a medio camino, en medio de gritos y una que otra maldición...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las paredes de las bases de SHIELD deberían ser más gruesas, así evitarían que cierto alguien se enterara de cierto algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí seguimos, a duras penas y viviendo a base de té y chocolate

-I’m burnin’ through the sky yeah~ Two hundred degrees, that’s why they call me Mister Fahrenheit~- canturreaba el enmascarado mercenario mientras veía las nubes pasar por la ventanilla del avión.

-Llegaremos en 20 minutos- informó un agente de Shield con gesto cansado

-Don’t stop me now I’m having such a good time!!- fue su respuesta

[Don’t stop me, don’t stop me, don’t stop me hey hey hey]

<Si que aman esa canción>

-Espera que cantemos Somebody to love…- soltó una risita al ver que el agente a su lado se cubría los oídos- ya nadie aprecia los clásicos jum.

[A todo esto… ¿por qué vamos a ver a Nick Fury?]

-Recuerda que nos ofreció un trabajo jojojo~

<De los que nos gustan. Explosiones, armas y rock and roll>

-Y como plus, trabajaremos con algunos de los Avengers

[Espero que sea Spidey]

<Oh, oh y Capitán América>

Soltó un suspiro contento y miró por la ventana, mientras volvía a cantar. Realmente esperaba hacer equipo con el castaño, ya había pasado casi un mes que no lo veía y le extrañaba demasiado. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras recordaba que la última vez que vio a su Spidey boy, éste estaba deprimido por que discutió con su… noviecillo de cuarta...

-Jum… estúpido cieguito, si le haces algo a mi baby boy te las verás con mis katanas jum

<Palabra>

[¡Puro barrio homie mothafucka!]

<Debemos conseguir poderes de incineración a distancia>

-Eso sería muy útil… así podría deshacerme del abogadillo sin parecer culpable… ¡secuestrar a Spidey y casarnos en Nuevo México!

<el mejor cuento de hadas del mundo>

[¿Nuevo México? ¿No encontraste algo más cliché?]

-Calla, es como un pequeño México dentro de la unión americana. Solo que sin el español… ni la delincuencia organizada… ni los mil muertos por semana…ni un idilio amoroso entre un zeta y un tomza

[¿Qué?]

<Y nos llaman locos a nosotros>

El agente junto a él solo se encogió más en su asiento, le habían dicho que Deadpool estaba loco, pero esto no era lo que esperaba. Desvió la mirada al piloto quien le devolvió un gesto lleno de pena antes de regresar la mirada al cielo. Superhéroe o no, realmente compadecía a la persona que tuviera que hacer equipo con el mercenario.

-¡Oigan ¿dónde están mis cacahuates?!

_______________________________

La rubia se paseaba ansiosa por toda la habitación, dejando escapar pequeños gruñidos y una que otra patada a la amplia mochila que descansaba a los pies de su catre. Sentado sobre el escritorio, Clint la miraba preocupado, intentando detener sus pasos, ganándose solamente unos codazos y una mirada furibunda.

-Barbara, cariño, cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡¡Ése idiota!! ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar!

-Tranquila amor… lamento decirlo, pero no nos incumbe la relación de esos dos…

-¿Cómo de que no? ¡Son nuestros compañeros de equipo!

-Pero su noviazgo es algo más…- una mirada por demás enojada cortó cualquier cosa que fuera a decir

-Entiendo que su vida privada no nos concierne… pero… hacer eso… entiende que afectará el rendimiento como equipo... y no solo eso…- la rubia se detuvo un momento y bajó la mirada-... ¿No crees que es horrible que te cambien por alguien más?

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho del arquero, haciéndolo revolverse un tanto incómodo en su asiento. Por supuesto que era horrible ser reemplazado, que otra persona ocupe el lugar que creías tuyo. Suspiró amargamente y tomó la mano de su novia, acercándola hasta envolverla en sus brazos.

-Claro que lo es… pero lo único que nos queda es confortar a Peter y no sé…- soltó otro suspiro al percatarse de la mirada decidida de la chica-... ¿qué planeas?

-Nada Clint… tienes razón…-disimuladamente elevó la voz-... Debo respetar el que Matt decidiera abandonar a Peter, corrijo, que se revolcara con Elektra cuando se enteró que había revivido… aceptaré con resignación el que al chico se le rompiera el corazón cuando se enteró… cuando los vio... - una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante el ruido de algo siendo golpeado con fuerza al otro lado de la puerta-... yo no haré nada mi querido halcón…

-¿Qué fue eso? Barbara… - advirtió el rubio, mientras se levantaba e iba a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un enorme hoyo en la pared de enfrente- ¿Cómo es que…? ¿qué hiciste?

-Yo nada…- dijo con voz inocente, sentándose en la cama-... quizá alguien nos escuchó por accidente… está vieja base tiene paredes muy delgadas…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡No, no, no, no, no!- se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza -Por tu bien, espero que no haya sido él…. por el bien de Daredevil…¿Y de dónde sacaste que Matt y Elektra…?

-Un agente jamás revela sus fuentes...- fue lo único que contestó Mockingbird antes de recostarse completamente en el catre. ¡Ja! Ahora ese estúpido pelirrojo tendría lo que se merecía.

 

Ajeno al horrible dolor de cabeza que empezaba a aquejar a Hawkeye, un muy furioso Deadpool se dirigía al cuarto que le habían asignado, sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta y sus instintos homicidas al tope. Las palabras que había escuchado aún hacían eco en sus oídos e incluso habían dejado calladas a las cajas.

Él solo pasaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, a dejar sus cosas e ir a molestar a gente cuando escuchó el nombre de Peter y decidió reclinarse un poco en la puerta de aquella habitación (sí, era un chismoso de primera). Al principio, las palabras del que suponía era Barton, lo dejaron confundido, ¿por qué tendrían que consolar a Petey pay? ¿Volvió a pelearse con el cieguito ese?

Pero cuando la mujer que lo acompañaba empezó a enlistar lo que había ocurrido con el castaño, definitivamente algo dentro de él se rompió. Y no en un sentido figurado.

[Creo que fue nuestra vena de bondad]

<Yo digo que mandemos al diablo esta misión y le hagamos una visita al chico vista de topo...>

-... y le metamos una preciosa bala en el corazón…

[Un final perfecto para ese pendejo]

<¡Oh, oh! ¡¡¡Saquemosle el corazón y pisémoslo como la basura que es!!!>

-Me agrada como piensan jejejeje- el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de sus macabras fantasías- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- abrió la puerta, mirando fríamente al agente delante de él

-Ahm… el D-Director Fury pidió verlos a t-todos… en la sala de juntas…- el pobre hombre sudaba a mares ante la siniestra aura del mercenario

-Perfecto, así podré decirle que por mí, esta misión se puede ir al carajo- empujó al agente y se encaminó hacia allá, su mente corriendo a mil, pensando en todas las maneras en que torturaría al imbécil de Daredevil.

___________________

Peter miró con aburrimiento el vaso de papel que tenía en la mano, preguntándose por enésima vez cómo es que se había dejado convencer por Steve para aceptar esta misión. Quizá fue la idea de alejarse de New York un tiempo, o la esperanzada voz del rubio… como sea que fuere, aceptó sin pensarlo mucho.

“Mala idea. El desierto y yo no nos llevamos”- pensó, haciendo bolita el vaso y lanzándolo contra el bote de basura cerca de la puerta. Unos instantes después, esa misma puerta fue abierta con fuerza, mientras Deadpool entraba gritando

-¡Escuchame bien, Fury! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces! ¡me largo de…- el mercenario se calló al ver a su arácnido favorito ahí, el rostro cubierto por la máscara y sentado como solo él podía en una de las incómodas sillas- ¡¡Petey!!

-Hey… - le saludó el chico, no tan enérgico como acostumbraba- ¿también estarás en la misión?

-Ah... bueno...

<Decisiones, decisiones...>

[O nos quedamos aquí con Petey o vamos a matar a ese idiota]

-... ¡Espera!... ¡dilema existencial!...- Deadpool se llevó las manos a la cabeza y corrió en círculos, confundido

El joven arácnido rió quedito, divertido por los gestos del otro. Quizá no fue tan mala idea hacerle caso a Cap.

 

 


	3. ... incluso puede que se ponga peor y arda en llamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amarilla y sus ideas de tríos y orgías. Una suerte que nadie note los inconvenientes espontáneos de Deadpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gripe fatal, montones de trabajo y el estrés post-apocaliptico de cierto omake de un AU que quiero terminar pronto :3

Fury les miraba con molestia, como siempre, mientras describía los detalles de la misión. Se infiltrarían en una base “secreta” que Hydra estaba manejando en el momento, encontrarían los 9 misiles que poseían y los desactivarían a cualquier costo. Ahora el mercenario entendía porque le habían contactado.

<Por nuestras increíblemente altas habilidades en manejo de situaciones riesgosas>

[Nop, estoy seguro que para eso están Mockingbird y Hawkeye]

<¿Nuestra agilidad e inteligencia?>

[¡Meh! Respuesta equivocada, ese sería Petey]

“Spidey~, recuerden que cuando tiene la máscara puesta, debemos llamarlo Spidey”

<[Upsi~. No volverá a pasar~]>

<... ¿entonces? ¿por qué nos llamaron?>

[Porque somos los que mejor sabemos hacer caos y destrucción, ¡Dah!]

<¡ah, ya! Eso tiene sentido>

“Y aunque no fuera por eso, necesitamos destrozar algo para aplacar nuestra gran ira”

[Personalmente, preferiría que hiciéramos nuestras prácticas de tiro con Daredevil]

<To-tal-men-te de acuerdo~>

“Ya somos tres... pero primero ésta estúpida misión y asegurarnos que nada le pase a Spidey pay”

-Así que básicamente, ese es el plan- terminó con voz solemne Fury- espero todos lo hayan entendido a la perfección, porque no tenemos derecho a fallar.

“<[¡¡¡¿AH?!!!]>”

-Podría usar algunas de mis arañas rastreadoras para ahorrarnos tiempo- el moreno solo asintió

-Viejo, esas cosas son aterradoras, hasta parecen que tienen vida propia- Clint hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Es porque tienen vida propia

-¿Y eso no le preocupa a nadie?- el rubio miró a todos en la sala, esperando la reacción de alguno- ¿en serio?

-Dulzura, son arañas, no te pueden hacer daño- Mockingbird rodó los ojos, releyendo el archivo que Fury les había dado

-Sí, tranquilo Barton, ¿qué pueden hacer unos cuantos arácnidos?- Peter se encogió de hombros, sonriendo malicioso.

-Tienes suerte que no haya decidido inventar algo parecido a las arañas de Australia- el mercenario abrazó al chico por los hombros, hablando con tono burlón- aunque seguro que ahora que he dicho eso, Spidey pay ya ha de estar pensando como construirlas, ¿no, baby boy?

[Es una suerte que sea uno de los buenos]

<Aunque no me molestaría vivir en un mundo regido por Spidey jejejeje>

[Sería nuestro amo~]

<Y tendríamos que obedecer cada orden que nos diera y recibir sus castigos jujujuju~>

“¡Hey! ¡Nada de cosas pervertidas! Estamos en medio de algo importante”

<Preferiría que estuviéramos en medio de las piernas de Petey>

[Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor... ¿te imaginas? Tener nuestra cabeza entre esas deliciosas piernas, hacerle gemir de puro placer, ah~ ]

“¡No, no quiero imaginarlo!... No ahorita, al menos... ¡lo que menos necesito es tener una erección espontánea!”

[<¡Jo! Aguafiestas>]

-Ya está decidido, se infiltrarán al anochecer y procederán de acuerdo al plan, sin peros- el ojo sano de Fury miró con molestia a Deadpool- ni uno solo

<¿Cuál plan?>

[¿No pusiste atención?]

<La verdad que no, estaba más ocupado babeando con la maravillosa imagen de Petey semidesnudo con nosotros sobre él... ¿y tu?>

[Obvio... que no... he fallado como el más cuerdo de este trío, sniff]

<Jijijiji trío jijiji. ¡Espera! Eso significa que si lo hacemos con Spidey boy, ¿será una orgía?>

“¡Dejen de hablar de eso!”

[No creo que aplique de esa manera con nosotros, porque técnicamente, el único que puede tocarlo es este tonto]

<Buuu~ no es justo. A mi también me gusta Peter>

“Oh, ¡que se callen!”

-Por ahora, vayan a descansar y a preparar todo lo que necesiten para la misión. Se reunirán en seis horas en la entrada oeste, donde varios agentes los escoltarán hasta la ubicación de la base. Recuerden, esos misiles no deben ser lanzados bajo ninguna circunstancia- y con eso, el imponente director de SHIELD dio medía vuelta y salió de la sala.

______________________________

Caminaron tranquilamente por el pasillo, escuchando como Deadpool hablaba a mil por minuto, contando sobre la vez que tuvo que comerse su propia mano para escapar de un grupo paramilitar que lo atrapó mientras cruzaba la selva, buscando una rana arborícola por la que le habían pagado dos millones.

-¿Quién gasta tanto por una rana?- Clint le miró incrédulo, y un tanto asqueado por la descripción tan gráfica del mercenario

-¿Gente que tiene el dinero?- se encogió de hombros, mirando por sobre su hombro, notando que Spiderman y Mockingbird iban varios metros atrás de ellos, hablando en susurros.

<¿Qué se estarán secreteando?>

[¿Tal vez hablan de la misión?]

-Ya preguntaremos...- suspiró y volvió la vista al frente, siguiendo con su historia.

La rubia suspiró frustrada cuando Peter negó por enésima vez a su pregunta de si necesitaba algo, lo que fuera: un vaso de agua, un abrazo, un hombro en el que llorar, la cabeza de Murdock en una bandeja de plata.

-Espero estés bromeando con lo último- murmuró el chico, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me parece la opción más razonable- Barbara le miró seria- tu solo dilo y haré que parezca un accidente

-No, gracias Mockingbird...- el castaño suspiró frustrado- … no quiero un asesinato sobre mis hombros

-Bueno, entonces cuéntame, ¿qué le hiciste? ¿Sabe que estás enterado sobre él y Elektra?

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora, en serio...

-Vamos, te hará bien sacar todo eso de tu pecho, créeme- la rubia seguía insistiendo, sin notar la irritación del más chico

-¡Qué no!- Spiderman gritó, bastante molesto y llamando la atención de los otros dos- ¡Solo quiero que me dejen en paz! ¡No quiero hablar de nada! ¡No lo necesito!- apretó lo puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, se alejó de ahí corriendo, hacia su triste y sencillo cuarto

-¡Bobbi! ¿Qué te pasa?- Clint se acercó molesto. Lo que menos necesitaban era crear conflictos en el equipo. Al menos si planeaban regresar con vida

-Creo que me excedí un poquito...- la rubia se mordió los labios, apenada.

Deadpool les miró unos momentos, sin saber que hacer. ¿Ir tras Peter o darle su espacio? De verdad que quería animar al castaño, verle sonreír como siempre, pero tal vez lo molestaría más de lo que ya estaba.

[Bueno, si Spidey nos saca a patadas, no sería la primera vez]

<Cierto, antes lo hacia más a menudo, ¿recuerdas?>

[Sí... Ahora ya casi no...]

<¿Es porque le gustamos?>

[Jijijijiji ¡¡sí!! ¡Le gustamos a Petey!]

<Y a nosotros nos gusta él~>

[Nonono, lo amamos~]

-Con locura- suspiró el mercenario, mirando por dónde se había ido Spiderman

_________________________

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se recargó en ella, arrancándose la máscara con frustración. ¿Por qué tuvo que reaccionar así? Bobbi solo estaba siendo amable y una buena amiga, no merecía que le gritara de esa forma. Arrojó la máscara al suelo y la miró largo rato, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó así, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, cuando el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de su trance. Parpadeó varias veces y notó que su vista estaba borrosa, al tocarse el rostro, notó que estaba llorando. Dios, era tan patético.

-¿Spidey? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Deadpool desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Ah... sí... espera...- se secó el rostro con el dorso de la mano y recogió la máscara, poniéndosela antes de abrirle al otro- ¿ocurre algo?

-En realidad no, Blanca solo quería saber si es posible darle alas a los gatos, científicamente hablando~

<¿Por qué preguntas eso?>

[Tonto, es para hacerle conversación]

<Aaaaaaaaah ¿por qué?>

[Por Jotün, eres imposible]

<¡Hey! Solo soy algo lento>

[¿Algo? Hasta un perezoso te ganaría]

<¡¿Cómo te atreves?!>

[Así, mira... ¡lento,lento, lentoino!]

<¡Gasp! Malvado insensible bastardo>

“Basta los dos, estamos aquí para distraer a Petey, no señalar lo evidente”

<Siento que de alguna forma me estas insultando pero no se cómo>

[Coffflentoinocoff]

-¿Alas funcionales?- el menor le dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta con menos fuerza esta vez.

-Completamente... dime Petey pay, ¿puedo tener gatos voladores para la cena? ¡Imaginate el éxito de eso! ¡Adiós palomas! Esas malditas merecen morir por robarse mi pizza

-Tu tuviste la culpa, no debiste dejarla en la banca del parque...- le recordó Spidey, sonriendo levemente

-¿Y cómo se supone que iba a abrir mi refresco? ¡No tengo telekinesis!

-Te dije que yo lo hacia por ti

-¡Pero Petey pay de limón! ¡Soy una mujer independiente! ¡Y esa estúpida rata voladora se aprovechó y se llevó mi deliciosa pizza!

[Y luego la perseguimos por todo el parque]

<Y casi la atrapamos, de no ser por ese lago del mal que salió de la nada>

-Debí haberlo grabado: El gran Deadpool derrotado por una paloma neoyorquina

-Jum, tienes suerte de ser lindo, si no, ¡esta ofensa no te la perdonaría!- hizo un puchero, enseñándole el dedo medio al otro, quien solo se soltó a reír a carcajadas

[¡Mission Complete!]

<Petey boy es feliz~>

-¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de burlarte! ¡Te daré algo de lo que reírte, baby boy!- tomó al chico entre sus brazos y lo aventó al catre, antes de caer sobre él y hacerle cosquillas

-¡No! Jajajaja... B-basta jajajaja... ¡Wade!

-Ese es mi nombre~, puedes usarlo todas las veces que quieras, no se desgasta~

[Gritalo si quieres mientras te mast...]

“Lalalalala ¡no me hagas pensar en eso ahorita!”

-Gracias... que considerado...- respondió con sarcasmo, tratando de recobrar el aliento después de tan horrible ataque

<Difícil no pensar en sexo cuando jadea de esa forma>

[¿Recuerdas lo adorable que se ve cuando está por correrse?]

<De eso están hechos nuestros sueños~>

“Oh, ¡que se callen!”

-Este...- el mercenario se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cruzando las piernas para ocultar su inesperada erección- entonces... ¿sí se puede?

-¿Quizá? Tomaría mucha... investigación y experimentación...- el otro se acostó completamente en el catre y se sacó la máscara, revolviéndose el cabello distraídamente- lo siento Wade, no gatos voladores para la cena

-Buuuu, allá va mi plan de retiro, bueno, ya pensaré algo más

-Sabes... nunca te he visto sin máscara- comentó el ojiavellana, luego de largos minutos de silencio- ni siquiera cuando... ahm... tu sabes...

<Oh, lo recuerda~>

[Le gustamos, obvio... espera... ¿desde cuando? Porque si es antes de que saliera con el abogaducho, pido que nos matemos]

<¡Totalmente de acuerdo!>

-Lo siento, baby boy~ pero esta cara puede dejarte ciego por tanta geniatolosidad

[O hacerlo vomitar]

<Seeee, no es lo mismo un cuerpo con cicatrices que una cara de Freddy Krugger~>

“No, si ustedes le hacen maravillas a mi autoestima”

-Creo que puedo manejarlo, señor Ryan Gosling- Peter rodó los ojos y se acomodó de lado en la cama, mirando curioso al otro- anda... tu sabes como luzco sin máscara, es tu turno

-Nope, prefiero salvarle el recorrido a tu desayuno- el chico le miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿No se supone que somos amigos? ¿O no confías en mí?

-Confio en ti, Petey pay de cereza, pero me parece que hacerte enfermar antes de una misión importante no es algo muy inteligente.

-Deadpool...- siseó algo irritado el menor

[Oh,oh... volvió a la forma impersonal]

<ehm...ehm... ¡haz algo!>

-¡Spidey! Ahora solo falta que alguien grite ¡Burro!- se levantó de la cama de un salto- ¿no? ¿nadie? ¿Qué será de este mundo?

-¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo- Peter se giró en la cama y le dio la espalda.

-Oh, vamos, Petey... no te pongas así- el castaño no le respondió, en su lugar, se puso de nuevo la máscara

[Bravo... le tratamos de animar y terminamos molestándolo]

<Eso es mejor a provocarle vómito crónico>

-Supongo...- murmuró, mirando con tristeza al joven héroe- ahm... iré a ver si... tu sabes... si, eso...- el otro no le contestó- ...te veo... te veo en un rato Petey pay...

Cuando Peter escuchó la puerta cerrarse, soltó un suspiro frustrado. Primero recibía la lástima de Steve y Tony, luego Bobbi le fastidiaba con lo de Matt y ahora se enteraba que Wade no le tenía la confianza suficiente como para mostrarle su rostro. Fanfuckintástico... nada más le faltaba que le cayera el edificio entero encima y su “perfecto” día estaría completo

_____________________________

La tensión que se sentía en el aire podría cortarse hasta con un grano de arena. Incluso los agentes que les acompañaban notaban el tan opresivo ambiente, caminando con mayor rapidez, buscando dejar a los héroes lo más pronto posible. Clint les tenía envidia, malditos afortunados.

-Aquí estamos, a partir de este punto ustedes irán solos- dijo con voz grave el líder de los agentes

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Deadpool le miró molesto

-Es parte del plan de Fury... ¿no pusiste atención, ¿o qué?- Mockingbird se cruzó de brazos

-Ah... ¡Claro! Solo quería estar seguro de que nuestros amigables amigos agentes lo supieran...

-Ajá...- Hawkeye se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con frustración- ¿exactamente que escuchaste del plan?

-Ahm...

[Estamos en ceros, grandote]

<¡Piensa en algo rápido!>

-Pues... que... Spidey pay hará que sus arañas rastreadoras entren a la base y recopilen información sobre los malos y la posición de los... ahm... de los misiles. Y basados en eso, buscaremos la entrada más factible y... ¿nos dividiremos para alcanzar los objetivos?...

[¡Siendo silenciosos!]

<Es algo que Fury diría>

-... todo en la mayor sigilotosidad posible... mientras los agentes se quedan aquí para ser nuestros refuerzos en caso de... ¿que necesitemos ayuda?...

Todos le miraron impresionados, e incluso varios agentes tenían la boca abierta. El primero en recuperarse fue Spiderman, quien parpadeó varias veces antes de aclararse la garganta. No que él considerara a Deadpool tonto, al contrario, pero había estado casi seguro que el mercenario no prestó ni la más mínima atención a la junta que tuvieron.

-Sí... básicamente...- murmuró el menor, sacando de una pequeña mochila que cargaba varias de sus arañas- solo denles algunos minutos- se agachó y dejó a los minirobots en la arena, quienes no tardaron en desplazarse hacia la base de Hydra

<[¡¿Le atinamos?!]>

-Ni yo me la creo...- dijo para sí mismo, observando a las arañas corretear por las dunas, algunas enterrándose por aquí y por allá.

-¿Minutos, eh?- Hawkeye se acomodó mejor la máscara- ya veremos...

 

 


	4. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te extraño?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que ocurre al mismo tiempo en que Deadpool, Spiderman, Hawkeye y Mockingbird se infiltran en la base de Hydra.  
> O un intento porque no odien a Matt, que termina en fracaso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ese momento cuando el trabajo me mata rapidamente y solo puedo hacerme bolita abajo del escritorio

El viento soplaba con fuerza y las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, augurando una fuerte tormenta. La pelinegra resopló con molestia mirando su reloj, mientras su cabello ondeaba libremente en el aire, pareciendo la princesa de algún mítico cuento. Pateó una pequeña piedra y se recargó en la pared del sencillo edificio.

-¿Cuánto más vas a tardar, Matt?- dijo a nadie en particular

-Lo siento, Elektra... tenía que terminar con el papeleo... con Foggy enfermo, tengo que hacer el trabajo de los dos- se disculpó el abogado, apareciendo detrás de la chica

-¿Intentabas asustarme?- arqueó una ceja, sonriendo maldosa

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- el pelirrojo puso cara de inocencia, y si Elektra no le conociera mejor, le habría creído

-Claro, a mi no me engañas Murdock... te conozco muy bien...- la chica le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- .. pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez... me prometiste deliciosa comida, después de todo.

-Ah, he encontrado su punto débil, señorita Natchios- le ofreció su brazo y echaron a andar hacia el restaurante

-Bueno... creo que desde que nos conocemos ya no he sido... tan señorita, ¿o sí?- un adorable sonrojo se dibujó en las mejillas de la pelinegra

-Bueno, yo tampoco ya soy una señorita jajaja- Matt ladeó el rostro y de repente recordó que él había sido la primera vez de Peter. Negó varias veces, este no era momento para recordar algo que ya estaba en el pasado _“¿Realmente lo estaba?”_ susurró una voz en su interior

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Ah? No... solo... pensaba en...- “ _en Peter”_ \- en mi último caso...

-Relajate Matt... hoy solo nos divertiremos, así que despeja esa cabeza tuya

-Lo siento... prometo que a partir de este momento, todos mis pensamientos serán para ti y para la deliciosa pasta que comeremos

-Qué romántico- comentó sarcástica la chica, aunque sonriendo feliz

-Así soy yo, el hombre más romántico sobre la tierra

-Bueno, hombre más romántico sobre la tierra, ¿ya casi llegamos?

-Solo un par de cuadras más, querida- Matt se inclinó un poco y besó su mejilla- y tendrás toda la pasta que puedas soñar...

_______________________

-Sabes... podríamos meter a Daredevil en un cohete y lanzarlo a Alfa Centauri...- comentó como si nada Tony, ajustando la transmisión de uno de sus autos, mientras hablaba por celular

-Tony, no...- respondió con cierta dureza Steve, mientras escribía un reporte, al otro lado del celular a casi 10 kilometros de ahí

-Tienes razón... no es lo suficientemente lejos...

-No me refiero a eso... No podemos mandar a uno de los nuestros al espacio así como así

-¡Pero Steeeebeee!- se quejó, aunque se detuvo luego de un momento- ¡Podemos pedirle a Strange que lo mandé a alguna dimensión donde sufra inconcebibles torturas!

-Por muy tentador que suene...

-¡Sabía que me apoyabas!

-... No vamos a hacerle eso a un miembro de los Avengers

-¡Bien! ¡Le revoco su membresía! ¡Listo! ¿Ahora sí podemos dárselo a Hulk para que lo use de muñeco de trapo?

-¡Qué no, Tony!- el pobre rubio se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba- por favor... no me digas que Bruce ya lo sabe

-No... aun no. ¡Y no entiendo porqué no debe! Sabes lo mucho que él y el otro grandote adoran a Peter

-Por eso mismo... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando se enteró que Carol se quedó plantado en su última cita?

-Claro que lo recuerdo... mi chequera aun lo recuerda y...- el moreno parpadeó varias veces y gruñó derrotado- ... ya capté el punto... ok... nada de Hulk

-Gracias, Tony... gracias- Steve empezó otro reporte, mirando con resignación el reloj de su escritorio. Aun faltaba mucho para poder irse a casa- por cierto, ¿no has sabido nada de Peter?

-Nope... estuve espiando los canales de comunicación de SHIELD y no hay nada nuevo

-Tony no deberías... argh... ¿sabes qué? Olvidalo- cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el teclado de la computadora- te llamo después

-Ordenaré comida Thai- el pelinegro se limpió varias manchas de grasa del rostro- no tardes Capsicle

-Sí, sí... avísame si sabes algo de Peter- y con eso, el rubio cortó.

_________________________

Spiderman bajó sigilosamente del ducto de ventilación, seguido de Hawkeye. Hasta el momento todo iba de acuerdo al plan, al menos de su lado; tendrían que esperar unos minutos más para saber si Deadpool y Mockingbird habían podido entrar sin problemas al otro lado de la base. Mientras esperaban, exploraron un poco la habitación en la que habían terminado. No había mucho en realidad, solo cajas y más cajas llenas de papeles inservibles.

-¡Holas que vienen, holas que van!- la alegre voz del mercenario sonó en sus comunicadores- ¡no hay quesos en el refri, ni pan en la caja!

-Lo que este tonto quiso decir, es que entramos sin problemas

-Bien, ¿todos tienen las posiciones de los misiles?- el arquero preguntó, al tiempo que miraba en la pantalla de su muñeca varios puntitos rojos.

-¡Oki doki!

-Sí... ¿por qué tuve que hacer equipo con él?- resopló molesta Mockingbird

-Porque sí- el rubio contestó secamente. La verdad que les había emparejado juntos como castigo por molestar al chico. No que se preocupara por él, claro está... solo era sentido común.

-Juro que me vengaré por esto, Hawkeye... será terrible...

-Sí, como sea... ¿Listos? Recuerden que no debemos alertarlos de nuestra presencia a menos que sea necesario

-Eso va especialmente para ti, Deadpool- murmuró el castaño, mirando en su propia pantalla cuál misil estaba más cerca

-Me ofendes baby boy, yo siempre soy discreto

-Como un toro en cristalería- volvió a murmurar, aun molesto con el mercenario por lo de horas antes

-Siento que no me quieres como ayer~. Que todo se va~, como una estrella fugamphpphmpmhp-el otro empezó a cantar, pero por suerte, alguien al otro lado del comunicador le tapó la boca. Peter suponía que Bobbi.

-Mejor terminemos con esto antes de que Mockingbird decida matarlo- dijo con cierta diversión el arquero, tapando su comunicador, para que solo Spiderman le oyera

-No se perdería mucho, en realidad- asintió el menor, un poco más animado.

Salieron con cuidado de la habitación y caminaron por un largo pasillo. Según la ruta trazada por las arañas, el primer misil estaba cruzando la puerta del final. Y también un grupo de soldados de Hydra, los cuales custodiaban el arma. Tenían que hacer esto perfectamente o si no, el resto del complejo estaría alertado de su presencia y adiós al elemento discreción. Aunque si Deadpool estaba en la misión, quizá pedían demasiado.

-¿Cómo hacemos esto? ¿Con estilo o burdamente?- murmuró Spiderman

-Me ofendes, chico... sabes que soy un hombre con estilo

-Decidido entonces- el castaño le sonrió de lado y tocó dos veces a la puerta, antes de saltar y pegarse al techo.

Adentro, los guardias se miraron con duda y después de discutir un poco, se acercaron todos a abrir. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con Hawkeye apuntándoles con una flecha que emitía un ligero pitido

-A dormir, idiotas- disparó al pecho del primer soldado, quien recibió una descarga que le dejó inmóvil. El resto preparó sus armas, pero en un parpadeo les fueron arrebatadas de las manos por varias telarañas

-Lo siento chicos, pero las armas de fuego van contra las reglas, aprendan de Cap, el solo usa un escudo súper brillante y patriótico.

-O de Iron Fist, y sus súper puños chi- Clint lazó otra flecha al suelo, provocando una densa nube de humo, que el menor aprovechó para noquear a los guardias.

-Eso estuvo bastante bien- resopló el arquero, terminando de amarrar a los soldados y ocultándolos bajo la mesa.

Spiderman solo asintió, acercándose al misil, sintiendo como su sentido arácnido parecía volverse loco con cada paso que daba. Chasqueó la lengua y sin perder tiempo, empezó a desarmar la carcasa, cuidando de no tocar más de lo debido.

-Ahm... Hawkeye... tenemos un problema...

-¿Ahora qué?- el rubio se volteó a mirar al chico, quien sostenía con delicadeza una plaquita de vidrio roja- ¿qué es eso?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero es algo muy muy peligroso- al pobre castaño le dolía la cabeza de solo sostener el pequeño objeto- creo que los misiles no son solo para causar daño material...

-Mierda...


	5. … bueno, lo haría, si no estuvieras tres metros bajo tierra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra y sus estúpidos planes de caos mundial. Deadpool los desaprueba completamente.  
> O  
> el principio del fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me iré al infierno por esto... y porque tengo como veinte mil asignaciones y una semana para terminarlas :v

Clint se paseaba ansioso por la habitación, pateando de vez en cuando a alguno de los guardias, que seguían inconscientes. Se detuvo un momento y observó el misil desarmado que descansaba sobre la mesa junto a la plaquita roja de vidrio. A varios metros de él, Spiderman buscaba en la computadora toda la información que pudiera encontrar sobre los planes de Hydra, maldiciendo entre dientes cada tanto. Spiderman maldiciendo. El rubio estaba seguro que era el fin del mundo.

-¿Y bien? Si sigo así dejaré un hoyo en el piso- harto ya, se acercó al chico.

-Es peor de lo que creía...- Spiderman se frotó las sienes, tratando de alejar un poco el dolor que su sentido arácnido le provocaba- según los informes que encontré en el servidor, esa cosa... - señaló a la mesa, en especifico a la “inocente” placa- … es una especie de virus por contacto. Por eso está en ese contenedor de vidrio.

-Ah...- Clint se alejó dos pasos de la mesa

-Según lo que encontré, la idea es lanzar los misiles con el virus dentro, para esparcirlo por una zona bastante considerable, debido a su alta volatilización. Así, mientras todo el mundo se preocupa por atender los daños materiales y a los heridos, el virus lograría expandirse fuera del perímetro original

-Eso suena a algo que haría Hydra... - por si acaso, el rubio dio otros dos pasos más hacia atrás

-Por los documentos que he estado leyendo, ataca los órganos más importantes del cuerpo: hígado, riñones, pulmones, corazón y cerebro. En ese orden- Peter suspiró, mirando la pantalla de la computadora que logró hackear- y todo en menos de 12 horas.

-¿Cura?

-Ninguna, o al menos no hay información sobre una en el servidor principal- miró de soslayo la mesa. Esta misión se había vuelto más complicada de lo que habían anticipado

-Genial... simplemente genial- masculló Hawkeye, encendiendo su comunicador- chicos, código alfa-delta rojo 42, repito, alfa-delta rojo 42... esto no es un simulacro...

-¡Entendido! Informando al cuartel

-¿Qué significa eso?- murmuró Deadpool al mismo tiempo que los agentes

-Significa que si no hacemos esto bien, todo se irá al infierno- respondió con algo de brusquedad Mockingbird- ¿Qué encontraron?

-Algo malo, muy malo...- Clint miró al chico envolver con cuidado la plaquita de vidrio con varias capas de cinta, antes de hacer lo mismo con sus telarañas- cuando desarmen los misiles, por nada del mundo dejen que la placa roja que tiene dentro se rompa... ¡Y estoy hablando en serio!...

-¿O si no, qué?

-Solo tendrán doce horas para decir adiós- murmuró Spiderman- a menos que sean Wa... Deadpool...

-¿Doce horas?

-Ya estoy mandando todo lo que necesitan saber- el pobre arquero suspiró, mirando al otro- suerte... y cuídense mucho...  
_____________________________

Mockingbird terminó de desarmar el cuarto misil cuando la alarma de la base se activó y de varios altavoces se daba aviso que Spiderman y Hawkeye se encontraban adentro, seguido de la orden de eliminarlos.

-Jum... no creí que Spidey pay y cabeza de pájaro nos delatarían- dijo el mercenario, mientras guardaba la placa de vidrio en un maletín con refuerzo anti-golpes que encontraron por ahí

-No, todos pensamos que TU arruinarías lo secreto de la misión

<Tomo ofensa en eso>

[Yo no, hasta aposté veinte dolares a que activábamos la alarma primero]

-¡Hombre de poca fé!

<Ahora soy veinte dolares más rico~~>

[sigh... Toma pues...]

-Hawkeye, ¿me copias? ¿Necesitan refuerzos?- la rubia habló por el comunicador, algo preocupada

-Negativo, sigan con el desmantelamiento... Spiderman y yo...- una ráfaga de disparos interrumpió al otro- … tenemos todo controlado...

-¿Seguros? Porque más suena a que los intentan hacer coladeras

-Seguros... argh... diablos- se escuchó como algo golpeó con fuerza el suelo después de eso- ¡Spiderman! ¡Levántate!

-¡Baby boy!- Deadpool le pasó el maletín a la rubia y se echó a correr- ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

-Ugh... estoy bien, estoy bien...

[Eso no suena a que esté bien]

<¡Galopa, fiel corcel, a salvar a nuestra princesa! Digo, ¡Príncipe!>

-¡No temas, Spidey pay! ¡Deadpool va a tu rescate!- abrió de una patada la puerta y siguió corriendo por los largos pasillos

[¿Sabes siquiera a dónde vas?]

<¡Claro, a salvar a Petey!>

[Ajá... ¿y dónde está?]

-Ah, pues... ahm...- el mercenario se detuvo y se rascó la nuca, mirando hacia todos lados- ahm...

[No eres la manzana más brillante del puto huerto]

<¡Hey! Se supone que debemos mantener este fic apto para un público menor de 18 años>

[Creo que en el primer momento que se mencionó una erección espontánea, esa intención fue arrojada al reino de las sombras]

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Ustedes y sus sucios pensamientos!

<Somos tu, ergo... >

[Eres un total pervertido]

<Al menos aquí ambos son mayores de edad>

[No como ese fic que se le estaba ocurriendo a la autora]

<¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Quería hacer un AU dónde Petey y tu se conocieran cuando él era un niño y tu estabas entrando a la adolescencia!>

[Eso me huele a shotacon]

-Oh, ¡cierren la boca! No tenemos tiempo para discutir lo enferma que está la autora- negó varias veces y caminó hacia el pasillo de la izquierda- ¡debemos encontrar a baby boy!

-¡Hey, tu! ¡Detente!- gritó a su espalda un soldado de Hydra

-Ugh... ¡Qué no tengo tiempo, sabe!- desenfundó una de sus pistolas con rapidez y le disparó en la cabeza al otro, sin siquiera voltear.

-¡Deadpool! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Clint le gritó por el comunicador

-¿Tu qué crees, cabeza de pájaro? ¡Salvar a Spidey pay de cereza!

-... ¿por qué de... cereza?- el menor sonaba bastante confundido

-¡Porque son deliciosas!- se lanzó contra otra puerta, rompiéndola de los goznes y cayendo sobre ella en el suelo

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- los soldados miraron perplejos al mercenario, quien rodó por el suelo un rato, antes de que alguien le jalara por el pie y lo obligara a esconderse tras lo que parecía haber sido un anaquel

-¿Es que tu estás loco?- el arquero parecía a punto de estrangularlo

-¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?- se sacudió un poco el traje, antes de notar a Spiderman recargado contra la pared, masajeándose las sienes- ¡baby boy!

-Ugh, deja de llamarme así... ¿y no deberías estar ayudando a Mockingbird?...

-Ella es super poderosa, puede cuidarse sola- una nueva ráfaga de disparos les interrumpió- ¡¿Disculpen?! ¡Estamos teniendo una importante discusión aquí atrás!- sacó una granada de entre sus múltiples bolsillos y la arrojó por encima del anaquel

-¡Deadpool!- gritaron al unísono los otros dos, horrorizados

-¿Qué? No los matará... mucho...creo...- una pequeña explosión siguió a sus palabras y luego varios gemidos y gruñidos de dolor- ¿ven?

-Mejor voy a ver que no los hayas dejado hechos pulpa- Clint se asomó con cuidado y luego de asegurarse que los soldados ya no representaban peligro, se acercó a ellos

-¿Ya desactivaron los demás misiles?- Spiderman sacudió la cabeza y se sentó más derecho

-¡Al diablo con los misiles! ¿Tu estás bien, Spidey boy?

-Wade...- murmuró entre dientes el más chico, bastante molesto

[Uh... herido y enojado, ¿por qué nos parece tan sexy eso?]

<Porque tenemos serios problemas mentales y somos unos completos fetichistas>

[Era una pregunta retórica, idiota]

<Ah... pues... ¡la tuya!>

-Ya nos encargamos de cuatro

-¿Las placas del virus?

-¡Seguras como la virginidad de Cap en manos de Doom!

-Ok... ahora no podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza...- Spiderman se levantó con cuidado, aun algo aturdido

-¡Ya respondí a tus preguntas! ¡Tu turno!- el mercenario le abrazó contra su pecho, cuidando de no apretarlo mucho- ¿estas bien? ¿qué te pasó? ¿debo matar a alguien? ¿qué fue primero, la enchilada o la chimichanga? ¿Este traje me hace ver gordo?

-Por milésima vez, estoy bien, me golpeé la cabeza, nada grave, en serio...- Peter se separó lo suficiente para mirar directamente el rostro del mayor y no su fornido pecho- NO, nada de matar... ya te lo he dicho...

<[¡Ups!]>

-... Supongo que la enchilada y no, tu traje no te hace ver gordo, en absoluto...

-¿Es sarcasmo?

-¿Me crees capaz?- el chico ladeó el rostro, con el mismo tono

-No sé si eso también es sarcasmo o no...

[El poder está en él]

<¡Su nivel de sarcasmo está sobre 9000!>

-Para nada...

-Ahora lo estás haciendo a propósito- el mercenario entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un puchero

-¡Deja de jugar con su mente, de por sí ya tiene grave daño cerebral!- le regañó Hawkeye, asintiendo al ver que los soldados aún estaban vivos, inconscientes y llenos de heridas, pero vivos- porqué no mejor en vez de contarse el chisme del día, van a buscar y desactivar el último misil.

-¿Ah?

[Siempre a la vanguardia de la conversación]

<¿ah?>

-Nosotros también desactivamos cuatro- Spiderman se despegó de la espalda un bulto no muy grande de telarañas- las placas están sanas y salvas aquí

-Cuatro de ustedes... y cuatro de la rubia y yo... eso hacen... ahm...- Deadpool se dio golpecitos en la frente con el índice- ... ¿ocho?

-Wow, cuidado, no vayas a desbancar a Tony como el mayor genio de la historia- Clint levantó las manos, como queriendo aplacar la inteligencia del otro

-Jar, jar... que gracioso, cabeza de pollo...- le enseñó el dedo medio, algo fastidiado. Tenía mala cabeza para las matemáticas, era todo.

[No pasó de la secundaria]

<Me sorprende que sepa atarse los cordones>

[O que ya no tome en vasito entrenador]

-Eso solo fue una vez... ¿nunca lo olvidarán?- masculló, cruzando los brazos con molestia

-¿Qué cosa?- el arácnido súper héroe le miró con el ceño fruncido, igual de confundido que Barton

<Qué este tonto está tonto>

[Por una vez concuerdo contigo... ¡huye, Spidey pay! ¡no vaya a contagiarte la idiotez!]

-Nada...cosos de las cajas...

-¿Cajas?

-Ignoralas por ahora, Deadpool- el chico le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de confortarlo- aún tenemos trabajo por hacer, cuando terminemos, prometo escuchar lo que tus cajas digan

<[¡Owwww! ¡Es adorable!]>

-S-Sí señor~- el mayor se puso bien derechito, agradeciendo tener la máscara puesta, pues estaba seguro que su sonrojo le hacía competencia a la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

-Ugh, demasiada miel para mí...- el arquero rodó los ojos y empujó a ambos hombres hacia la salida- mejor vayámonos antes de que me den diabetes

-¡Amargado!

-¿Y qué pasará con ellos?- Spíderman señaló a los soldados

-No creo que hagan mucho por ahora- el rubio se encogió de hombros-  esa granada los dejó hechos polvo... no tan literal, gracias al cielo.

[Mala suerte, supongo]

-¡Buuuuu!

-Oh, solo muévete, no tenemos tiempo- Hawkeye le dio otro empujón, rezando por más paciencia  
________________________________________

Bobbi terminó de poner las placas restantes en el maletín, asegurándose de tocarlas lo menos posible. Clint las miraba con cierto recelo, sin poder creer que algo tan pequeño fuera tan peligroso. A varios metros de ellos, Spiderman y Deadpool vigilaban la puerta.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- el menor se sentó en el suelo, seguido del mercenario

-Sí, aun nos falta una cosa de esas y toda la maldita base sabe que estamos aquí

-Tendremos que separarnos. Las placas no pueden quedarse aquí más tiempo, corremos el riesgo de que en algún enfrentamiento Hydra nos las quite o se rompan por accidente- la rubia les miró gravemente- dos de nosotros deberemos salir a encontrarnos con los agentes que dejamos atrás y los otros dos se encargaran de desactivar y tomar el virus del otro misil.

-Pan comido...

-Entonces ya está decidido, Deadpool será parte de los que se quedaran aquí

-¡¿Qué?!

[Jajajajaja por hocicón]

“¡Hush! ¡No se burlen de mi desgracia!”

-Falta uno...- el castaño miró el maletín y suspiró- yo me quedo con Deadpool, no me siento cómodo con que alguno de ustedes dos tenga que seguir aquí

-Espero que no lo digas por nuestra falta de poderes, chico- Barton le miró molesto- porque si es así, juro que te meteré una flecha por donde no te da el sol

<Dudo que con la flexibilidad que tiene Spidey, haya un lugar donde no le pueda dar el sol>

[Tu razonamiento es impresionantemente correcto... ¿quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Amarilla?]

<¡¿No puedo mostrar inteligencia sin que te burles de mi?!>

[No, no puedes]

<Buuuu... malo...>

-¡No! ¡No es por eso!- el castaño negó varias veces- … pero creo que los agentes allá afuera les harán más caso... además, si algo llegara a salir mal, ustedes sabrían como actuar y a quien llamar. Después de todo, ustedes han trabajado más para SHIELD que nosotros

-Eso es cierto- el mercenario asintió, encontrándole lógica a aquello

-Mmm... de acuerdo... te salvaste... ¡por ésta vez!- Hawkeye le amenazó con el dedo, antes de tomar el maletín- necesitaremos que lleven a la mayoría de los soldados tras ustedes. ¿Podrán?

-Pffft, es como pedirle a un gato que coma ratones... ¡Esa es nuestra especialidad!

-Ya, como sea- la rubia se masajeó el puente de la nariz- no tarden mucho. Si en media hora no salen, volveremos por ustedes

-¡Aye, aye, madame!- Spidey dio un saludo y saltó al techo

-¡Hora del show!

Ambos hombres salieron del cuarto y empezaron a hacer el mayor ruido posible, atrayendo a los guardias hacia una parte más alejada, tanto del misil como de sus compañeros de equipo. En cuanto la zona quedó libre, Mockingbird y Hwakeye se apresuraron por los desiertos corredores con una sola cosa en mente: sacar de ahí el maletín.  
___________________________________

Entraron corriendo a la única habitación que les quedaba y con rapidez cerraron la pesada puerta. Varios disparos sonaron, pero gracias a su buena suerte, ninguno atravesó el metal.

-Ok... estos tipos no bromean con su lema- el chico empezó a inspeccionar el enorme cuarto dónde estaban, notando que el misil aún se encontraba ahí. Agradecía mentalmente al cielo que no lo hubieran movido aún.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Hasta parecen cucarachas... u oxxos!

-¿Qué es un oxxo?- el joven héroe le miró descolocado

-Son como los 7-11 de México... ¡prácticamente hay uno en cada esquina!

<Encuentro un patrón aquí...>

[¡Santa chimichanga!]

-¡El Oxxo es una franquicia de Hydra!

Peter solo le miró unos momentos más, antes de darse la vuelta y observar con detenimiento el último de los misiles. Su sentido arácnido “sonaba” con fuerza conforme ponía sus manos sobre el frío metal de la carcasa, aún más que cuando varios de los soldados de Hydra les dispararon con una bazooka. Tomó aire y empezó a desensamblar el arma, tratando de ignorar los disparos y los gritos al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Cómo vas, baby boy? No que quiera presionarte, pero creo que nuestros amigos quieren unirse a la fiesta- Deadpool miró como la puerta empezaba a cambiar de color- ¡Spidey! ¡Están usando calor para derretir nuestra adorada puerta!

-¡Un minuto!- se apuró a sacar la placa de vidrio, dejándola un momento sobre la mesa, antes de arrancar el dispositivo que le permitía al misil recibir comandos.

-¡Spidey!- el metal pasó de naranja a rojo, demasiado rápido para su gusto- ¿Ya lo tienes, sweetums?

-Ya... ¡vámonos!- pisó el aparatejo ese  y tomó la plaquita

-¡Al fin! ¡Creí que esos tontos iban a...!- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la puerta dejó escapar un horrible ruido, antes de que un agujero se abriera en el medio de ella- ¡corrección, los tontos ya entraron!

[¡¡Aaaaaah!!]

<¡¡Aaaah!! ¡Tienen lanzallamas! ¡Quiero uno!>

-¡Ya tenemos uno en casa!- el mayor se lanzó por sobre la mesa y agarró a Spiderman del brazo, jalándolo hacia el fondo de la enorme habitación.

-No quiero saber- Peter lanzó una telaraña al agujero, sabiendo que eso no les contendría más que unos segundos- rápido, agarrate a mí

<Jejejejeje te agarramos lo que quieras>

[¿En serio? Estamos a punto de morir y solo se te ocurre eso?]

<¡No puedo evitarlo! Solo soy una triste y pequeña caja en la cabeza de un mercenario>

Deadpool le hizo caso, ignorando lo mejor posible a las voces en su cabeza. Se sujetó con fuerza de la cintura del menor, quién no tardó nada en saltar al techo, esquivando la primera ráfaga de balas. Spiderman trató de llegar al ducto de ventilación más cercano, aunque era algo dificil, considerando que cargaba a un hombre que pesaba probablemente el triple que él y en una de las manos seguía sujetando la maldita placa de vidrio.

-¡¡Arriba!!- gritó uno de los soldados, apuntándo con su rifle a los enmáscarados, apretando el gatillo sin dudar

-¡Auch! ¡Mira dónde disparas, tarado!- el mercenario sacó su pistola y le disparó en el brazo al molesto esbirro- ¡ese era mi pulmón favorito!

-¡Diantres!- el sentido arácnido de Peter enloqueció más y de la nada se dejó caer al suelo.

-¡¡¡Waaaaa!!! ¿Qué te pasa?

[¡Nos da un infarto!]

<¿Ya se le acabó lo pegajositoso?>

Justo cuando iban a tocar el suelo, Spiderman se contorsionó de tal forma que quedaron de pie, aunque la explosión sobre sus cabezas los hizo agacharse.

[¡Bazooka!]

<Debemos conseguirnos un sentido arácnido, nos vendría de perlas>

[Primero tratemos de salir enteros de aquí]

-¡No dejen que escapen!- varios soldados más sacaron granadas y las arrojaron muy muy cerca del misil

-Oh, oh...- Peter le tomó de la mano y se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, lanzando al mismo tiempo una telaraña para tomar las granadas y arrojarlas contra el lado opuesto del misil, hacia los restos de la puerta de metal

-¡No me gusta como suena eso!

-¡Retirada! ¡corran!- los soldados de Hydra se apresuraron a alejarse en cuanto vieron que les regresaban sus juguetes

La explosión fue casi inmediata y bastante potente. Tanto que lanzó a ambos héroes contra la pared, con tal violencia que ésta se resquebrajó. En donde habían estado los guardias solo quedó un enorme agujero, sin contar el fuego que comenzaba a consumir todo.

-Ugh... debemos... salir de una maldita vez Spidey pay...- el mercenario estaba seguro que se había roto dos costillas por lo menos.

-W-Wade...- murmuró casi sin aliento el chico

-¿Puedes caminar? Digo... no me molesta cargarte pero... estoy algo molido... y no en el sentido usual...- al notar que el otro no le respondía, volteó a verlo.

Wade abrió los ojos como platos, Peter sostenía su mano izquierda contra el pecho, mirando fijamente los trozos de vidrio incrustados en ella. La sangre de la herida confundiendose con el rojo del cristal.

-No...


	6. De 12 a 0, ¿cuántas horas te quedan de vida? (O el principio del fin...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Empieza la super aventura para salvar la vida de Petey pay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde un titipuchal con este capitulo, pero siento que valió la pena :3

12:00

Hay momentos en la vida que marcan a una persona, ya sea para bien o para mal. Algunas veces la reacción es estridente y medio mundo lo nota, otras veces, es prácticamente imperceptible, y ni siquiera los más cercanos se dan cuenta, hasta que es demasiado tarde. Y en muy contadas ocasiones, no ocurre ni lo uno ni lo otro, y solo hay una absoluta resignación.

Y luego estaba Wade. Que sentía que las tres cosas ocurrían en él al mismo tiempo... o quizá era que sus cajas reaccionaban de manera distinta la una de la otra, y de sí mismo. ¿A qué clase de autor se le había ocurrido tal estupidez? Si lo encontraba, le volaría la cabeza... justo como estaba por hacer al agente de Hydra que se asomaba por lo que quedaba de la puerta.

-¡Deadpool! ¡Nada de matar!- Spiderman le jaló la mano con una de sus telarañas, desviando el disparo al hombro del sujeto

-¡Pero deben pagar! ¡son los malos!

[Por su culpa Peter... él... no podemos perderlo... no a él, por favor... Nonononononononononono....]

<Siempre es lo mismo... cuando creemos que algo bueno nos pasará, el cielo nos lo arrebata... es nuestro destino...>

[… Solo nos queda algo por hacer...]

<... es lo menos que podemos hacer por Petey...>

<[¡MÁTALOS A LA CHINGADA A TODOS!]>

-¡Jajajajaja con mucho gusto!- apuntó otra vez con su pistola, pero de nueva cuenta, el joven súper héroe lo detuvo

-¡Lo digo en serio, Deadpool!- Spiderman le jaló para que cayera al suelo, mientras llenaba de telarañas al otro tipo- ¡no quiero tener que lidiar también contigo!

[¡Esos imbéciles prácticamente lo condenaron a la horca!]

<Deben recibir su castigo... ¡debemos pintar las paredes con sus entrañas!>

-¡No son tiempos para ser un puto santo!

<[¡Amén!]>

-Wade... ¡basta!- Peter se sentó sobre él, sosteniendo con su mano sana el collar del mercenario- vamos a noquearlos y a salir de aquí tan rápido como podamos. Que SHIELD lidie con ellos... ¿trato?

<¡Nada! ¡Queremos sangre!>

[… No, me parece una buena idea... entre más pronto saquemos a Petey pay, más pronto podrán darle algo para que se cure]

-Concuerdo con Blanca...- murmuró el mayor, antes de realmente mirar al otro- … oki doki, Spidey pay de limón... no decapitaré a nadie

-Ugh... gracias... supongo...- se bajó del mercenario y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

_-”...piderman... adpool... lguien me... opia”_ \- el comunicador pareció volver a la vida, aunque la voz al otro lado no era fácil de reconocer.

-Aquí Spiderman... ya desactivamos el último misil...- el chico miró la herida en su mano- necesitaremos un...

-¡Llamen a Banner! ¡A Stark! ¡Al doctor Simi! ¡Alguien que cure a mi baby boy!- gritó Wade al mismo tiempo.

_-“...ubo... ridos... peren has... equipo... llegue...”_

-¿Ah? ¿Que llegue quién? 

-Creo que... un equipo especial...

-¡Pero no tenemos tiempo!- Deadpool levantó las manos en desesperación, pero las bajo en cuanto le dispararon- ¡Esperen cinco minutos, ¿sí?!, ¡Estamos discutiendo si los mato o no!

Spiderman solo se llevó una mano al rostro, gruñendo quedamente, ya bastante desesperado y molesto. Necesitaban salir pronto, SIN matar a nadie, énfasis en la parte de no matar. A pesar de él mismo estar en peligro, no podía evitar pensar en el bienestar de los demás, aún si estos eran agentes de Hydra.

-¿Tienes bombas de humo o algo parecido?

-Tengo granadas de luz, de varios colores. ¡Listas para tus necesidades de fiesta!- el mercenario sacó dichos dispositivos y, quitándoles los seguros, lanzó al menos unas diez hacia el boquete donde hubo alguna vez una puerta- ¡fuego en el agujero!

<¡Saquen la música y el pastel!>

[Dubs~ dub dubsdubs~]

-¡Ese es el peor dubstep que haya escuchado!- gritó a todo pulmón, alzando a Spiderman en brazos y corriendo hacia la libertad- ¡mejor dedicate a otra cosa!

_______________________________

11:00

El personal del área de enfermería de la base de SHIELD iba de un lado a otro, atendiendo a los agentes heridos y a varios soldados de Hydra que habían sido capturados después de la explosión. Pero la mayor conmoción se suscitaba en la parte más alejada del edificio, donde al menos una decena de doctores revisaban a Spiderman, Deadpool y todo aquel que hubiera entrado en contacto con el arácnido superhéroe.

Por motivos de seguridad, aparte de estar separados los unos de los otros, les habían alojado en habitaciones estériles y acondicionadas para mantener a un paciente en cuarentena indefinida. Clint juraba que si no salía de ese lugar en los próximos 10 minutos, le pondría una flechiza espantosa al siguiente doctor que entrara por la puerta.

-Sí yo estoy así- murmuró, jugando con una venda- no quiero ni imaginarme como estará Deadpool

-No tendrás que hacerlo- la voz de Bobbi lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ya dijeron que estamos limpios... y que debemos detener a nuestro mercenario “favorito”

-¡Al fin! ¿Qué está haciendo ese descerebrado?-el rubio saltó de la camilla y salió con rapidez del cuarto, siguiendo a su novia

-Le rompió un brazo a una de las enfermeras y está intentando entrar a la habitación donde tienen a Spiderman

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- el arquero negó varias veces- al menos dime que los doctores ya le dieron el visto bueno

-Claro que sí... su factor de regeneración se deshizo del virus en un parpadeo, maldito suertudo

-¿Y a Spiderman?- siguieron caminando por el pasillo, hasta ver a varios enfermeros y agentes tratando de contener a Deadpool- … Bobbi... ¿qué dijeron de Spiderman?

-... aún siguen revisándolo...- fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer

-Diablos... con razón está así...- se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar a un agente que le arrojó el mercenario, quien no dejaba de exigir ver a “Spidey pay”

-Mejor hacemos esto rápido, hasta pena me da

Clint asintió y sacó un pequeño dardo, que le pasó a Mockingbird. Eso les compraría un poco de tiempo a los doctores, al menos el suficiente para darles buenas noticias... o correr por sus vidas. La rubia tomó el dardo y en un ágil y certero movimiento, lo lanzó al cuello del antihéroe, que tardó exactamente dos segundos en caer al suelo como piedra.

-De verdad espero que sean buenas noticias- murmuró, observando como varios agentes arrastraban al mercenario hacia varias sillas de plástico y lo dejaban recostado sobre ellas

____________________________

10:30

Peter miraba distraídamente las sábanas de la camilla en la que estaba, escuchando apenas las palabras de uno de los doctores. El alboroto afuera del cuarto había cesado y el castaño suponía que o Deadpool se cansó de molestar, o alguien se lo llevó. Ninguna de las dos opciones le tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

Quizá por fuera pareciera tranquilo, ingenuo incluso; pero por dentro el pánico y la ansiedad lo carcomían. ¿Qué pasaría con tía May? ¿Con todos los proyectos que dejaría inconclusos? ¿Con Matt? Se mordió la lengua con cierta fuerza ante el recuerdo del pelirrojo. Ya no formaba parte de su vida, y lo que ocurriera con él... tendría sin cuidado al abogado.

-Y allá van mis pensamientos felices... yuju...- susurró sarcástico, mirando de soslayo a los doctores- ¿Qué es? ¿Lupus? Rayos, siempre es Lupus

-Bueno... ejem... los resultados de los análisis aun no están listos- uno de los doctores le miró algo nervioso, por detrás de la mascarilla que usaba- … pero creemos que...

-Que el virus está en mi sistema y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a experimentar los síntomas- ante la mirada perpleja del hombre, rodó los ojos, aunque fuera inútil por la máscara- súper oído, no son tan discretos como creen.

-Ejem... efectivamente... lo sentimos...

-Igual que yo- suspiró, mirando sus manos- supóngome yo que no hay ninguna cura mágica que SHIELD haya desarrollado en esta última hora, ¿o sí? Porque si es así, quisiera al menos una docena jajajaja- su risa sonaba hueca, pero realmente no podían culparlo

-No... pero ya hemos llamado a los mayores genios para que trabajen en una- uno de los doctores que se veía más amable dijo, acercándose y sonriendo con algo de pena- … solo queda esperar

-... es lo único que me queda, ¿no?- suspiró por enésima vez. Serían las 11 horas más tortuosas de su vida. Y probablemente las últimas- ¿puedo llamar a... a casa?

-Claro, mandaremos a un agente a que traiga tus cosas- los doctores empezaron a salir del cuarto- verás que todo saldrá bien

-Claro... ¿dónde habré escuchado eso antes?- murmuró con cierta molestia, mirando la puerta cerrarse. Esperaba que ese agente se apurara, realmente quería despedirse de tía May. En el muy probable caso de que... bueno... no hubiera un mañana para él.

___________________________________

10:10

La noche apenas caía en Hell's Kitchen, y cierto vigilante enmascarado se preparaba para salir a cuidar de su vecindario. Justo cuando salía de la ventana, su celular sonó. Pero no cualquiera, sino el que le habían dado los Avengers. Con el ceño fruncido regresó al interior y tomó el aparato.

-Daredevil al habla...

-Buenas noches señor- un hombre que sonaba no mayor a los 30 años contestó al otro lado de la línea- hablo de la oficina general de SHIELD. Tenemos entendido que Spiderman dejó su número para contactarlo en caso de emergencias

-Así es...- se apretó el puente de la nariz, preguntándose porque Peter aun no había cambiado ese detalle, hasta que cayó en cuenta- ¿ocurrió algo con... con Spiderman?

-Desgraciadamente así es. Spiderman sufrió un percance en su última misión con nosotros y nuestro deber como agencia de seguridad nacional es informarle a todas aquellas personas que están en su lista de...

-¿Qué ocurrió?- el abogado apretó el celular con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que el chico estaba en una misión. Pero, ¿por qué habría de saberlo? Ya no eran nada, más que amigos... y ni de eso estaba seguro.

-Los detalles son confidenciales, aunque con gusto le haremos saber los puntos más importante. Pero requerimos que se dirija a las instalaciones donde se encuentra Spiderman.

-¿Y dónde sería eso?- un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. El tono de voz del agente que le llamaba sonaba nervioso, aunque tratara de ocultarlo

-Ejem... nuestra base en el desierto del Sahara... Si gusta, una de nuestras naves le esperará en el helipuerto de la torre Stark, para llevarlo...

-Ok... estaré ahí en... en quince minutos- colgó y se quedó quieto por varios minutos. El Sahara, Peter estaba en el maldito Sahara; probablemente herido de gravedad, si SHIELD había recurrido a avisar a sus contactos de emergencia. Pero la duda le surgía, ¿debía ir con el chico, a pesar de ya no ser su pareja? No quería incomodarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que estaba preocupado en extremo.

Se paseó por la habitación varias veces, antes de decidirse. Quizá Peter no le querría ver, pero era mejor una cara conocida en medio de una difícil situación, aún si él no tenía derecho a ser un alivio para el castaño.

-Parece que me tomaré unas vacaciones- sacó una pequeña maleta del armario y metió varias cosas en ella, debía apurarse si realmente quería estar en la torre Stark en diez minutos

_____________________________

9:50

En muy contadas ocasiones de su vida, Antony Edward Stark se había sentido tan desesperado, enojado y al borde de matar a alguien como en este preciso momento. Si no fuera por su adorado Steve, estaba más que seguro que ya le habría ordenado a Jarvis bombardear el Hellicarrier, al diablo las consecuencias políticas.

-J, amigo, dime cuánto nos falta para llegar a la base

-Aproximadamente 40 minutos, señor, si mantenemos la misma velocidad- la AI respondió de inmediato, mostrándole al genio la distancia que faltaba por recorrer

-Hagamos que sea menor, J. Peter nos necesita ya... ¿En dónde se encuentra Brucie Bear?

-El doctor Banner está llegando al aeropuerto privado de SHIELD en estos momentos, señor.

-Perfecto, comunícame con él y entra a los archivos de nuestro querido pirata. Necesito saber a que vamos a enfrentarnos

-De inmediato, señor. Me gustaría informarle que la agencia ya ha hecho contacto con Daredevil y que este se encuentra en camino a la base dónde tienen al joven Peter

-¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿Y cómo por qué?- genial, lo que le faltaba, ese maldito ciego

-Parece ser que está en la lista de contactos de emergencia del joven Peter, y dado que su rompimiento es reciente, es lógico que aun no lo haya cambiado.

-Ok, eso es entendible ¡¿pero por qué rayos está yendo?! ¡¿Que puto derecho tiene?!

-Es una buena pregunta, señor. Y me gustaría poder contestarla- JARVIS sonó ligeramente molesto

-Infórmale de este detalle a Cap... estoy seguro que lo adorará- murmuró sarcástico, sintiendo que sus ganas de matar a alguien se multiplicaban- y consígueme...

-... Espero que no sea un cohete para mandar a alguno de los Avengers a Alfa Centauri, por favor Tony...- Bruce interrumpió justo a tiempo su orden

-¿Quizá? Vamos, no puedes negar que el abogado de quinta se lo merece

-¿Y por qué lo merece?- Bruce sonó confundido

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No recuerdas que ese idiota...?- el pelinegro se mordió la lengua. Si el buen Banner se enteraba, también Hulk. Y eso, desataría la tercera guerra mundial o algo por el estilo- te digo luego, ¿oki?

-Tony...- dijo en tono de advertencia el otro

-Luego, lo juro, ¿oki doki?... Mejor dime si ya llegaste a la base, a mi aun me falta un tramo, y me preocupa que Peter la esté pasando mal... bueno, más mal de lo que ya lo hace

-Apenas estoy abordando una de las camionetas de SHIELD, en cuanto llegue te aviso.

-Gracias Brucie, recuérdame comprarte un nuevo juego de química.

-Qué amable- más sarcástico y llegaba al nivel del genio

-Bueno, te dejo, veré si puedo llegar a Match 4 con este traje, ¡Cuida de Peter por mientras!- y con eso, cortó la comunicación con Banner

________________________

9:30

Deadpool miraba por el cristal de doble vista como una enfermera, vestida apropiadamente para evitar cualquier infección, le daba un par de pastillas a Spiderman, quien se veía un poco amarillo, o al menos la piel expuesta de su rostro se notaba amarillenta.

[Ya hay daño a su hígado]

<Eso quiere decir que pronto orinará sangre?>

[Probablemente... eso nunca es divertido]

-¿Por qué orinaría sangre?

[¡Recuerda lo que nos dijeron!]

<Citando a Barton ”el virus ataca principalmente hígado, riñones, pulmones, corazón y cerebro”>

[Si ya le están dando medicina para el hígado, quiere decir que lo próximo es una falla renal masiva]

<¿Le saldrán ranas?>

[No, tonto, quiere decir que sus riñones dejarán de funcionar, ergo, su cuerpo no podrá filtrar las toxinas de su cuerpo]

<Ahhhhh... eso suena mal>

-Lo es...- suspiró con frustración, golpeando levemente la ventana, ganándose la mirada curiosa de Peter y la enfermera, aunque lo único que podían ver ambos era su propio reflejo.

[Pobre Petey, debe sentirse como una rata de laboratorio]

-Hemos estado ahí y hemos visto el paisaje, no es para nada agradable- miró a la enfermera salir de la habitación, ya sin el estorboso traje que debía usar- ¿ya puedo entrar a hacerle compañía al pobre pobre Spidey?

-L-lo siento señor, los doctores han prohibido cualquier contacto con personas ajenas al área- la mujer le respondió bastante nerviosa. No la culpaba, que un mercenario fuertemente armado le hablara de la nada no debía ser cosa de todos los días. Y mucho menos negarle algo importante.

-Oh, vamos... solo unos minutos, quiero asegurarme que Spidey pay tenga el mejor servicio. ¡Hasta me pondré mi traje de enfermera!- ante esas palabras, el color en el rostro de la mujer se tornó verdoso

-Oh, por favor, no...- dijo Peter, desde el otro lado de la ventana- aun no estoy tan al borde de la muerte para ver eso...

-¡Malo! ¡Yo que quiero ayudarte a curar más rápido con el poder del amor!- la enfermera aprovechó la distracción y se alejó como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡no aprecias mis sentimientos!

-Aprecio tus sentimientos, pero no el traje de enfermera- Peter apoyó la frente en el frío cristal

-Luzco maravilloso en el y lo sabes

-Nop, no lo sé- el suspiro del chico empañó el vidrio- si digo que te creo, ¿dejarás de insistir con el traje?

-Nopiti nop~- Wade le miró acongojado. Se sentía tan impotente en esos momentos- ¿no quieres sentarte un momento Spidey pay de cereza?

El castaño negó débilmente, la frente aun apoyada en su lado de la ventana. Verlo de esa forma, tan apagado y pequeño, le rompía el corazón al mercenario. Pero no había nada que hacer, al menos no de su parte, solo le quedaba esperar junto a Peter que SHIELD encontrara una cura o...

[Ni siquiera lo pienses]

<Todo saldrá bien, Petey pay... estará como nuevo e iremos a comer chimichangas y tacos... todos juntos y felices...>

[¡Y le pediremos salir en una cita! Y visitaremos la feria y haremos... cosas divertidas y... y...]

<Y baby boy... se quedará con nosotros... >

-No sé si estás muy callado o si escapaste al comedor- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el menor

-Tonto, como si te fuera a dejar solo- rió con amargura- sigue diciendo esas cosas y ahora sí me pondré mi traje de enfermera

-Jajaja... ok, ok... no dudaré jamás de tu lealtad- a pesar del tono juguetón, Wade sabía que Peter hablaba en serio- gracias... por... bueno, por estar aquí...

-Hey, cualquier cosa por ti, baby boy~

-Agh, Wade... no me llames así- el mercenario sonrió con malicia al verle sonrojar. Era una buena señal

-¿Por qué no, baby boy?- hizo su voz lo más melosa posible- adoro llamarte así, baby boy~

[Y algún día~]

<Seras nuestro baby boy~>

-Nuestro y de nadie mas~- continuó cantando, feliz de poder animar, y de paso apenar, a Peter.

-Tienes suerte de que nos separé un vidrio de cinco centímetros de espesor, o si no, ya te tendría rogando piedad

[Podemos rogarte muchas muchas cosas]

<Jejejeje... babeo de solo imaginarlo>

-No es como que sea una gran barrera la que te detenga, baby boy~

-Pero en su condición, preferiríamos que no se esforzara mucho- interrumpió la siempre cansada voz del doctor Banner- ¿no es así?

-Ah, claro, claro... solo jugábamos, ¿verdad, babyboy?

-Aun quiero golpearte por decirme baby boy- Peter se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza en una especie de saludo al pelinegro- ¿Bruce?

-El mismo. En un minuto estaré dentro contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-No hay problema, doc- el castaño sonrió de lado y fue a sentarse de nuevo a la camilla- espero traiga algo con qué entretenerme. No hay ni siquiera una televisión aquí.

-¡¿Insinúas que te aburres conmigo?!- el mercenario hizo un puchero

-Jjijiji, sabes que no- Peter le sacó la lengua, acomodándose mejor- ahora, si no te molesta... dejaré de hablar tan alto, porque contrario a ti, no todos hablamos con una bocina integrada

<Tiene toda la razón, ¡hasta yo te escucho!>

[…]

“...”

<¿Qué?>

-Como seaaaaaaa...- rodó los ojos y miró al doctor, quien escribía algo en su tablet- ¿Petey estará bien?- murmuró quedito, para que solo el otro hombre le oyera

-Haremos todo lo posible, Wilson- el pelinegro le regaló una sonrisa amable- Tony y yo no descansaremos hasta ver que mejore

-Gracias...- ya había olvidado la última vez que se sintió realmente agradecido con alguien que no fuera Peter- de verdad...

_________________________

9:00

Tony ni siquiera se quitó el traje cuando llegó a la base, yendo directamente a la habitación que Jarvis le había dicho, sin detenerse por nada del mundo. Al menos hasta que vio la figura de Deadpool pegada a la ventana de la habitación, como una lapa sobrecrecida y exageradamente armada. No que alguna vez hubiera visto una lapa con pistolas semiautomáticas a los lados.

Decidió que lo más sano sería ignorar por el momento al mercenario, aun tenía instinto de auto preservación, gracias. La armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo y se acomodó por sí sola en forma de maletín. Se colocó junto a Deadpool, mirando por el vidrio como Bruce hacía una ecografía del abdomen de Peter, asintiendo a las preguntas que el chico hacia.

Sacó su Starkpad y sin perder tiempo, revisó los archivos que Jarvis había conseguido de SHIELD. Entre más leía, mas molesto se sentía. ¿Cómo es que algo tan vital como el mentado virus se les había pasado desapercibido a los agentes encubiertos? Hablaría muy seriamente con Fury y su panda de pseudo agentes. Pero primero, encontrar una cura para Peter.

-Ok, grandote, me llevaré a Bruce, nos atrincharemos en un laboratorio y trabajaremos sin descanso. Tu te quedas aquí a cargo del chico- observó por el rabillo del ojo al mercenario, quien enderezó la espalda y asintió vigorosamente.

-¡Cuidaré de Petey pay!

-Claro que lo harás- murmuró el genio, empezando a entender porque Steve aprobaba la amistad entre esos dos- o si no... le diré a Hulk que te de una lección- aunque eso no significaba que aun no tuviera sus reservas- Por cierto... un pajarito me contó que Daredevil viene para acá.

Y con esas ultimas palabras, tocó la ventana y le pidió a Bruce que saliera. Una retorcida sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras él y el otro pelinegro se alejaban por el pasillo. Después de todo, disfrutar del sufrimiento al que estaba seguro el pelirrojo sería sometido, no era algo malo. Bueno, no tanto.


	7. De 12 a 0 ¿cuántas horas te quedan de vida? (O el demonio se enfrenta a la ira de la piscina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Wade tienen una conversación que debió pasar hace dos años. La situación se complica y cierto pelirrojo al fin hace su aparición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Díganme que tal les pareció? ¿Debo renunciar como escritora y viajar a lo más recóndito del universo a morir de vergüenza uwu?

8:00

Peter miró con desidia el techo, escuchando el leve sonido de una pistola siendo recargada. Usualmente eso le preocuparía, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello era obra de Wade; y por ese simple hecho, se sentía más seguro. Aunque la curiosidad empezaba a picarle, pues parecía como si el mayor estuviera preparando una cantidad ridícula de armas.

-Deadpool...- dijo en voz alta, levantándose de la cama- ¿qué haces?

-¿Yo? Nada Spidey pay de limón- el mercenario terminó de colocar el cartucho de su semiautomática, asintiendo satisfecho al escuchar el familiar click- limpiando a Bea y a Arthur

-Pues suenan sospechosamente como pistolas- se apoyó de espaldas en el vidrio, dejando vagar la vista por la habitación.

-¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? ¡Me ofendes baby boy! ¡Podré ser un sucio, pervertido, flojo, mentiroso y devorador de comida mexicana, pero jamás un clon de Nick Fury!

[No creo que hayas dicho eso bien]

<Incluso yo lo sé. Mejor hablemos de temas importantes... ¡como que Tumblr para celular me borra!>

[Eso es porque está en html, y los picoparéntesis son parte de tags... técnicamente te toma como un tag mal escrito... lo cual, a mi parecer, es perfecto]

<Eres tan pinche malo>

[Gracias, me esfuerzo cada día. Una dieta a base de ironía y sarcasmo]

El castaño resopló y se miró la mano izquierda. Le habían obligado a ponerse una bata de hospital, aunque le permitieron conservar sus boxers y su máscara. Así que era más fácil ver la venda que cubría aquella herida provocada por la pequeña placa de vidrio, un sencillo pero poderoso recordatorio de lo poco que le quedaba.

-Wade... ¿qué se siente?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- el mayor enfundó sus armas con cuidado, asegurándose de que todas estuvieran a su alcance

-Morir...

Deadpool detuvo sus movimientos en seco, mirando con sorpresa a Peter, o al menos a su espalda. No supo que decir, porque el chico era la persona de la que menos esperó escuchar esa pregunta. Y le aterraba el pensar que su adorado Petey estuviera haciéndose a la idea de... de su propia muerte.

-¿Wade?

[No podemos ignorarlo por siempre y lo sabes]

<Pero... ¡Petey pay no debe preguntar esas cosas!>

[Pues lo hace y debemos responderle. Mejor nosotros que tenemos experiencia en eso]

-Depende...- el mercenario se acomodó mejor la máscara, tratando de serenarse- a veces es realmente doloroso... y otras veces es como quedarse dormido. Je, influye mucho como es que... bueno... la causa de muerte...

-¿Cómo crees que sea en mi caso?- se abrazó a sí mismo, bajando el rostro- ¿me dolerá? ¿o ni siquiera estaré consciente para sentirlo? Digo, lo siguiente serán mis pulmones y estoy muy seguro que se necesitan para vivir, ¿no?

-Ninguna de las dos... ¿y sabes por qué?- Wade se paró frente al chico y puso ambas manos en la ventana, serio como muy pocas veces- porque no vas a morir, vas a estar bien. Stark y Banner van a encontrar la cura y te aliviarás pronto. ¿Me escuchaste, Petey?

[No importa si tenemos que ir y venderle nuestra alma al diablo...]

<¡No vamos a dejar que nada le pase a Peter!>

-Pero...

-Nada de peros... he dicho- el mayor apoyó la frente en el vidrio y se mordió con fuerza los labios. No iba a dejar que el chico se diera por vencido tan pronto.

-Esta bien...- susurró quedito, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

De verdad quería creer las palabras de Wade, pero estadísticamente hablando era imposible que encontraran una cura en menos de nueve horas. Esa clase de milagros solo existían en las películas o en las novelas, no en la vida real. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a su reflejo, no, al de Spiderman; quien le miraba sin expresión alguna. Con cuidado se quitó la máscara y entrecerró los ojos, si este iba a ser su último día, había algo que quería hacer antes del final.

-Wade... yo...- carraspeó un par de veces- ...yo sé que... bueno... hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho... ¿no?

-¿Sí?- el mercenario frunció el ceño, confundido

<¿Crees que...?>

[Va a decirnos su última voluntad]

<¡No! ¡No necesita hacerlo, porque él va a estar bien!>

“No quiero escucharlo lalalalalala”

[Hazlo, Peter confía en nosotros... bueno, en ti...]

-.. y pues... se que a veces puedo ser muy malo contigo- se mordió el labio inferior, mirándose los pies. Dios, se sentía como una colegiala ante su primer crush- pero... la verdad es que... yo... ah... ejem... tu... bueno...- se revolvió el cabello con su mano sana y negó varias veces.

Esta era una mala, pésima idea. ¿Qué iba a sacar de esto? ¿Qué le volvieran a romper el corazón? Porque era más que obvio que su pequeña confesión sería respondida con un amable “No siento lo mismo” en el mejor de los casos o una estruendosa risa en el peor. Tal vez sería mejor irse de este mundo con la duda y ahorrarse la humillación.

-Hey, baby boy... calma... respira y... bueno, dime que atormenta a esa preciosa cabecita tuya- Wade le miró preocupado

\- No... olvidalo...- cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió el consejo del otro, obligándose a respirar con calma

-Na ha... ya me dejaste con la duda. ¡Y yo no puedo vivir con eso! Bueno, sí, pero no quiero... y cuando no quiero algo, no lo quiero y ya. Así que empieza a cantar como la linda arañita que eres

-...ah... ok...- se revolvió el cabello una vez más, tratando de darse ánimos- ...t-tu... bueno... me gustas... desde hace un tiempo…

[Oh...]

<Oh... Pero eso ya lo sabíamos>

[Pero Peter no sabe que sabemos]

<¡Ohhhhhh!>

-... Y sé que no sientes lo mismo... pero... solo quería decirlo... porque bueno... no quería irme sin decirlo, pero al mismo tiempo sí... ¿puedo culpar los designios del universo que así lo quiere? y ya no se que estoy diciendo y quizá debería callarme antes de avergonzarme más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo...

-Jijiji... tranquilo Petey pay- Wade sonrió de lado, enternecido- ¿qué te hace creer que no siento lo mismo?

[Para empezar, no nos gusta]

<¡Lo amamos con locura!>

“Shush... no interrumpan”

<[Perdón]>

-Bueno... pues... lo de hace casi dos años...- murmuró apenado el chico, sintiendo que las mejillas se le ponían rojas... tu...

-Eso... ehm...- el mayor se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso. ¿Cómo decirle a Peter que se fue porque pensaba que el chico merecía algo mejor? Aun lo pensaba, si era honesto consigo mismo, pero también era verdad que se había vuelto más egoísta y quería al castaño para él solo- … ¿me creerías si te digo que padecí de estupidez momentánea?

-No, creo que no podría creerte- se encogió de hombros, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-Bueno, no importa... porque... bueno... tu también me haces sentir... ya sabes...- el mercenario desvió la mirada, agradecido por que el menor no podía ver lo rojo que se estaba poniendo

\- ¿Mariposas?

-Yo diría más bien avispas gigantes asesinas de Japón- rió quedito

-Sabes... creí que esto sería distinto... para empezar, mis planes no incluían un hospital en medio del desierto...

-¡Ah! ¿Osea que planeabas confesar tu innegable y gigantesco amor hacia mi, eventualmente?- abrió los ojos como platos, porque eso definitivamente era una sorpresa

-Mhmm no precisamente lo llamaría amor- murmuró el menor, rascándose la nuca- ... lo... lo pensé... antes de... bueno, de empezar a salir con Matt- el castaño recargó la frente en el frío cristal, cerrando los ojos

[¡Lo sabía!]

<Opino que un tiro en la cabeza es perfecto>

“Todo este tiempo...”

[Te dije que regresáramos, pero noooooo, tu y tu baja autoestima]

<No que nosotros te hayamos animado mucho, la verdad>

“¡Esto es tu culpa, amarilla! Dijiste… dijiste que Petey estaba mejor sin mi”

[¿Y tú nos haces caso? ¡Somos voces en tu cabeza!]

<No que no apreciemos la atención, pero de verdad no deberías escuchar todos nuestros consejos>

-¿Wade?- Peter abrió los ojos algo preocupado por el silencio del otro- ¿sigues aquí?

-Ah… sí, claro… solo tenía una conversación filosófica con Blanca y Amarilla…

-¿Sobre qué?- ladeó el rostro, curioso

-Sobre la higiene dental… la forma correcta de calentar un burrito… cuánto ha subido el dólar con respecto al peso mexicano… lo mucho que también nos gustas~

-¿D-de verdad?- sonrió tímido, hasta que notó algo- ¿les gusto? Te refieres a que… bueno… ¿tus voces también?

[Cien por ciento, sweetums]

<Eres mi sueño hecho realidad, baby boy>

-Definitivamente- el mercenario puso su mano contra la del castaño, el vidrio lo único que los separaba- y justo ahora, estamos de acuerdo en algo…

-¿En qué?- Peter se mordió el labio inferior, sonrojado hasta las orejas

-En que debemos tener una cita~

[A la luz de las velas]

<Con alguna canción de Celin Dione de fondo~>

-¿Una cita, eh?- intentó pasar saliva por el horrible nudo que tenía en la garganta- eso… eso me gustaría mucho…

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial!- Wade trató de sonreír, diciéndose que definitivamente tendría esa cita con el castaño- es más… ¡te mostraré mi rostro! Sin cortes comerciales y full HD jajajaja

-Sin… ¿sin necesidad de una cuenta premium?- se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de no sollozar

-Así es… pero la oferta empieza hasta mañana… así que… debes mejorarte pronto baby boy- apoyó la frente en la ventana, tratando de sonar alegre- ¿de acuerdo?

-C-claro…- al fin las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- no se vale acobardarse…

-Nu uh… por ti, Petey pay, seré hombre de palabra

-Entonces, es una promesa…

-… una promesa…- susurró el mayor, observando con el corazón roto como Peter lloraba desconsoladamente

___________________________

7:00

Tony maldijo por enésima vez, revolviéndose el cabello. Nada de lo que probaban parecía funcionar, y el tiempo se les agotaba. Bruce estaba tanto o más frustrado que él y no le extrañaría si en cualquier momento aparecía Hulk, listo para romper algunas cabezas.

Y para empeorar la situación, Matthew Fucking Murdock se dirigía hacia la base, en donde casualmente se encontraba Wade Fanfuckingtastic Wilson. Si éste último se enteraba que el abogado le rompió el corazón a Peter, estaba seguro que tendría que hacer una replica robótica del pelirrojo, porque no quedaría nada de él luego de que se enfrentara a la ira del mercenario. Aunque quizá exageraba, después de todo, no es como que Matt hubiera engañado a Peter, ¿cierto?

-Bruce, dime que tenemos algo. Anima a este pobre y cansado inventor.

-Aun nada- Banner negó varias veces, quitándose los lentes y frotandosé el puente de la nariz- el virus se multiplica demasiado rápido y el sistema inmunológico de Peter no puede atacarlo a la misma velocidad. Y ninguna de las vacunas que hemos desarrollado ha podido destruir el virus.

-¿Acelerar el tiempo de respuesta de los glóbulos blancos?

-Podría ser, pero no estoy seguro que tan bien funcione eso… - el otro pelinegro pareció considerar la idea

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Tony se levantó de su asiento, y se tronó la espalda- iré por otra muestra de sangre y a ver si Wilson no mató con sus malos chistes a Peter.

Bruce soltó una pequeña risa por toda respuesta, ajustando el lente del microscopio frente al que estaba. Ambos sabían que era algo muy factible.

-Brb Brucie Bear- canturreó el billonario, saliendo del laboratorio

______________________________

6:45

Steven Grant Rogers no se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien que guardara resentimiento contra otros, quizá debido a la difícil época en la que se había criado. Pero también era un hombre que sabía lo mucho que se podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y justo en éste momento, le estaba costando mucho trabajo no ser mordaz con el pelirrojo abogado que viajaba junto a él en el Quinjet.

Cuando llegara a la base, hablaría muy seriamente con Fury. ¿Cómo era posible que solicitaran la presencia de Daredevil en un momento así? ¿No que lo sabía todo? Negó varias veces y respiró profundamente, no debía hacer ninguna escena, menos con el estado tan delicado en el que se encontraba Peter

-¿Ocurre algo, Capitán?- el abogado preguntó luego de un rato de notar la forma en que el mayor apretaba los puños de vez en cuando.

-No… nada- respondió cortante- solo estoy preocupado por Spiderman…

-Aun no me dicen que es lo que pasó, ¿le molestaría decirme, Cap?

-Tampoco sé mucho, solamente lo que Tony me informó antes de llegar a la base- no mentía del todo, el genio no se había vuelto a comunicar con él desde hace más de dos horas

-Cualquier información es mejor que nada, Cap.

-Sé lo mismo que tu: Spiderman terminó herido durante la misión, parece que bastante grave- el rubio suspiró cansado- ni Fury ni Tony me han dicho nada más. Lo único que nos queda es esperar a llegar…

El pelirrojo asintió, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba preocupado, una mal presentimiento formándose en su corazón. Desde el fondo de su alma, esperaba que Peter se encontrara bien y todo fuera solo un mal chiste, uno del que ambos pudieran reírse al recordarlo después.

_______________________________

6:40

Cuando Tony llegó al piso donde tenían en cuarentena al castaño, notó tres cosas. La primera, que Deadpool estaba demasiado armado para su gusto. La segunda, que aún parecía una lapa súper desarrollada y la última, que Peter también estaba pegado a la ventana… ¿llorando? Frunció el ceño y mandó llamar a su armadura. Le sacaría la pulpa al maldito mercenario por eso. El chico ya estaba sufriendo demasiado, como para tener que aguantar lo que sea que el idiota ese le estuviera diciendo.

Estaba por darle un tiro de plasma en la cabeza cuando se percató de algo: Peter estaba sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas, mientras Deadpool asentía con vigor a lo que parecía decirle. Curioso como siempre, se acercó tranquilamente, dejando que la armadura se desprendiera de su cuerpo, excepto uno de sus guantes; nunca se sabía si tendría que castrar a alguien espontáneamente.

-¡Podemos subirnos al carrusel! ¡Y comer algodón de azúcar hasta vomitar! ¡o… o subirnos a las tazas locas y vomitar! ¡O a la montaña rusa y…!

-Por favor, no digas vomitar de nuevo, o tu serás quien limpie mi desastre- advirtió el castaño, tratando de limpiarse el rostro

-Puedo sostener tu cabello, pero solo eso, baby boy~

-Ugh, corten eso, antes de que me arrepienta de haberlos dejado solos- Tony negó varias veces, aunque menos al borde de matar a cierto mercenario.

-¡¿Tony?!- el menor se sonrojó, limpiando con más fuerza las lágrimas que aun seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Calma, calma… incluso yo me pondría deprimido si tuviera que pasar más de dos horas con este loco

-¡Oye!- Deadpool se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Tony no podía creer que alguien fuertemente armado pudiera verse tan ridículo.

-Es la verdad absoluta del universo- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros- ahora, si nos disculpas, necesito otra muestra de sangre, Peter

-¡Ah! ¡claro!- el chico se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en la cama, mientras el billonario abría la primera puerta y se ponía el estorboso equipamiento para evitar una infección. Tanto que SHIELD presumía de su tecnología y aun usaban bolsas de plástico gigantes.

Deadpool se sentó de nuevo en las incómodas sillas de plástico, mirando a Peter morderse los labios al ver la aguja con la que Stark planeaba picarlo. Él mismo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, odiaba esas cosas más que a nada en el mundo, demasiados malos recuerdos.

[Brrrrr… y ni que decir de los escalpelos]

<O los forceps… ugh… ¡no!>

[Hasta Petey pay se puso azul]

<Muy… literal...>

-¿Ah?- Wade se puso de pie de un salto al ver que sus cajas tenían razón- ¡Petey!

Dentro de la habitación, Tony trataba de calmar al chico, que respiraba demasiado rápido, el sudor comenzando a mojar su bata. Sin perder tiempo, el genio presionó un botón cerca de la camilla y una estridente alarma se escuchó por todo el piso, seguida de la monótona voz que casi todas las enfermeras tenían

- _Código rojo en la habitación 24, repito, código rojo en la habitación 24. Todas las enfermeras y doctores de guardia deben presentarse de inmediato._

En menos de veinte segundos, que al mercenario le parecieron una eternidad, un pequeño ejercito de enfermeras y enfermeros llegó corriendo, seguidos de los mismos tres doctores que le habían dado la mala noticia a Peter. En cuanto entraron, sacaron casi a patadas a Stark, que insistía en quedarse.

-¡¿Cómo que es contra el protocolo?! ¡Al diablo con eso!- Tony quiso entrar de nuevo, pero dos agentes le cerraron el paso

-Lo sentimos, señor, pero órdenes son órdenes- el billonario estaba a nada de llamar a su armadura, ¿quiénes se creían estos tipos?

Deadpool desenfundó sus katanas, dispuesto a hacerse camino dentro del cuarto, ya había obedecido sus estúpidas reglas demasiado tiempo. Pero entonces, la voz de un enfermero lo hizo detenerse, una horrible y fría sensación bajando por su espalda, calándole hasta en los huesos

-¡Sus pulmones colapsaron! ¡No está respirando!

_____________________________

6:00

El pasillo estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de un grupo de agentes que resguardaban la puerta y un esposado Deadpool, que miraba fijamente por la ventana de doble vista como uno de los doctores anotaba algo en su tablet, revisando todas y cada una de las maquinas a las que ahora estaba conectado el castaño.

Tony ya se había ido desde hacia un buen rato, llevando la preciada muestra de sangre al laboratorio, asegurándole que no regresaría hasta tener una cura. O que los agentes necesitaran contenerlo... de nuevo.

[Quizá no debiste intentar cortarles la garganta a esos guardias]

<Estaban en el camino, es culpa de ellos>

[Pero ahora no podemos entrar a ver a Petey]

<Pft, como si esos monigotes pudieran hacer algo contra nosotros>

-Solo esperaremos a que el doctor salga y entraremos- murmuró, sin despegar la vista del chico.

El ascensor del fondo pareció cobrar vida al abrir sus puertas, dejando salir a nada más ni nada menos que a Capitán América. Y detrás de el ícono de la nación, Daredevil. Ambos hombres caminaban apurados hacia la habitación, en un completo y tenso silencio.

-¿Cómo esta?- el rubio preguntó de inmediato, deteniéndose frente al mercenario

Deadpool solo negó varias veces, bajando los hombros con pesar. Steve se revolvió el cabello y miró dentro de la habitación, sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos al percatarse del respirador artificial y la docena de cables que iban del cuerpo de Peter a varias maquinas.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- la molestia podía palparse en la voz del pelirrojo

-Eso debería estar preguntado yo- respondió entre dientes el mercenario, mirando con odio al súper héroe- no tienes ningún derecho…

-¿Y tú sí?- Matt frunció el ceño. Por una extraña razón, sentía un completo desprecio por Deadpool y el hecho de que se encontrara en ese lugar, como si estuviera cuidando de Peter, solo aumentaba ese sentimiento.

-¡Más que tú, sí!- el mercenario se levantó de la silla y encaró al abogado- ¡Así que más vale que te pierdas, idiota!

-¿O si no, qué?- el pelirrojo tampoco se quedó atrás y se puso al mismo nivel de Deadpool- ni siquiera sé que haces aquí, ¿no tienes un puesto de comida mexciana que visitar?

<Grrrrrr>

[Debemos mantener la calma o en vez de dejarnos solo esposados, nos van a mandar a La Balsa]

-¿Quieres saber qué hago aquí?- escupió con odio- estoy asegurándome que Spidey boy esté bien… ¡le estoy acompañando por que quiero, porque puedo y porque yolo! ¡Para que sepa que al menos tiene alguien en quién confiar!

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Y tu eres ese alguien?- Daredevil se cruzó de brazos, molesto- Spiderman nunca aceptaría ser amigo de alguien como tu…

-Chicos, quizá deberían calmarse…- Steve se acercó con cuidado a ellos, usando un tono de voz conciliador- … estamos en un hospital, después de todo…

-Bueno, cometió el error de salir contigo, yo digo que tengo una buena oportunidad- Wade le sonrió de lado, apretando los puños- ¡ahora lárgate antes de que la poca paciencia que tengo se esfume como el alcohol en manos de Stark!

-¡Hey! Tony ya no bebe de esa manera- murmuró el rubio, mirando mal al mercenario

-¡Quién debe irse eres tu! ¿Quién demonios te dejo siquiera estar cerca de Spiderman?

-¡Pues Petey pay! ¡Él sabe que soy mejor compañía que tu!

-Como si…- Matt se calló al caer en cuenta de las palabras del otro- ¿Quién te dijo?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo idiota que eres? Eso es más que obvio, imbécil

[¡Es una verdad universal!]

<Si que pregunta cosas estúpidas>

-¡¿Quién. Te. Dijo. Su. Nombre?!- Daredevil le tomó de la solapa del traje, apretando los dientes con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que dejaran la identidad del castaño en manos de un inestable mercenario como Deadpool?

[Tonto, ¡no debías decir su nombre! Ahora esos guardias saben su identidad]

<¡Nah, calma! Solo los golpeamos muy muy fuerte y les damos amnesia>

-¿Tu quién crees? Abogaducho de cuarta- Wade sonrió con satisfacción ante la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo. Tal parecía que su baby boy también le guardó uno que otro secreto al cieguito- Best Friends Five Ever perra~

Murdock le soltó, sin creer sus palabras. Peter jamás... él sabía bien lo que significaba confiar en una persona como Wilson. _“Como tú”_ murmuró su consciencia. Alguien con la inteligencia del castaño jamás sería capaz de revelar su identidad secreta, mucho menos su nombre, a... a Deadpool.

-Mientes...- gruñó amenazadoramente- ¿Te crees que solo por hacer equipo con él un par de veces, ya son amigos?

-No, pero casi dos años de ir a beber juntos, tener maratones de películas y molestar a Logan, me dicen que sí.

<Sin contar que nosotros le dimos primero a ese sexy trasero>

[Aunque vulgar, como siempre, concuerdo con Amarilla]

<Aparte… ¡Nosotros no fuímos y nos revolcamos con Elektra!>

-¡Pequeño gran detalle! ¡Yo nunca le miento a Peter!

<Bueno...>

[No es exactamente la mejor afirmación…]

-¡Yo casi nunca le miento a Peter!- se corrigió Deadpool, casi de inmediato

-Claro… porque obviamente, eres la epítome de la virtud- murmuró irónico el abogado

-Soy la puta virgen María del perpetuo Socorro para tu información, cegatón- rechinó los dientes al recordar las palabras de Mockingbird- y por lo que sé de buena fuente, TU eres una de las peores basuras del mundo... Peter está mejor sin ti...

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin pensarlo, Matt le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al mercenario, haciéndole caer de espaldas en el suelo. Wade aprovechó esto y le dio una patada al otro, quien le esquivó sin dificultad.

Algunos de los agentes que estaban cuidando la puerta intentaron acercarse, pero Steve los detuvo con la mirada. Esto era algo que debían arreglar aquellos dos, sin interrupciones. Ya intervendría si las cosas se salían de control, dígase si Deadpool intentaba matar al hombre sin miedo. Aparte de que secretamente quería ver a Murdock recibir un poco del dolor que le provocó a Peter.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Herí tu sensibilidad de ciego?- Wade se puso de pie en un salto, tratando de romper las esposas, sin ningún éxito- ¿De qué diablos están hechas estas cosas?

-Una aleación de Titanio y acero reforzado- dijo en voz baja uno de los guardias

-Genial, bueno, veámosle el lado positivo, al menos no me sentiré tan mal de patearte el trasero… ¡nah! Será todo un placer hacerlo~- entrelazó las manos e hizo como que iba a golpear a Daredevil en la cara. Cuando éste se agachó para esquivarlo de nuevo, levantó la rodilla y le dio un fuerte golpe directo en la mandíbula- ¡Upsie!

Matt rodó por el suelo, poniendo distancia entre ellos mientras sacaba sus bastones. Si Deadpool quería jugar, jugarían. No iba a permitir que ese maniático estuviera cerca de _su_ novio.

-Así que nos ponemos serios, ¿eh?- como pudo, desenfundo una de sus pistolas y empezó a dispararle.

Cap y el resto de los agentes se cubrieron, aunque no fuera necesario, pues el mercenario mantenía su mira en el pelirrojo, quien esquivaba con gracia las balas, consciente de no acercarse a los inocentes observadores.

-Deja de moverte, hombre… ¡solo quiero herirte poquito!

[O mucho]

<O muchisisisisisisisimo>

Daredevil ni siquiera le contestó, arrojándole uno de sus bastones a la cara. Deadpool alcanzó a atraparlo con las manos esposadas y se lo devolvió con fuerza, logrando golpear su hombro. El pelirrojo masculló una maldición e intentó saltar por encima del mercenario, pero este le tomó por el tobillo y lo azotó contra el suelo con saña.

-Lo siento, pero eso de saltar por aquí y por allá solo le queda a Spidey- sin soltarlo, le dio muchas vueltas, hasta que se aburrió y le dejó ir.

-¡Agh!- Matt se estrelló contra la ventana, la cual solo se estremeció un poco, sin ceder- maldito psicópata…

-¡Uy, mira como me duele! Me rompes el corazón~- se encogió de hombros, antes de arremeter de nuevo contra el abogado, sacándole el aire- quizá debamos ser justos y hacerte lo mismo jajajajaja- en un rápido movimiento le enredó la cadena de las esposas en el cuello, le levantó varios centímetros del suelo y empezó a estrangularlo

<[¡¿Qué te parece eso, jodido abogaducho?!]>

-Basura como tu no merece vivir~

-¡Wilson, basta!- Cap al fin decidió intervenir, tacleando a ambos hombres al suelo, separando a duras penas al mercenario de Murdock- ¡vas a matarlo!

-Esa es la idea- se quejó, tratando de zafarse y seguir con lo suyo- es lo menos que puedo hacer por la humanidad

[Arráncale el brazo]

<Rómpele las piernas>

[Sácale el puto intestino y dáselo de almuerzo~]

<Pinta la maldita base con su sangre… sus entrañas... jajajajaja>

[¡Se atrevió a quitarnos a Peter!]

<¡¿Para qué?! ¡Para romperle su hermoso corazón!>

[¡Engañarlo con Elektra, como si no fuera la gran cosa!]

<¡¡Él feliz entre los brazos de su amante!!>

[¡¡Mientras Peter de seguro lloraba hasta quedarse dormido!!]

Cada palabra de sus cajas le hacía hervir la sangre, por que tenían razón, ese malnacido lastimó a su baby boy, y todavía tenía el descaro de ir y fingir que se preocupaba por él. Sin soportarlo más, se deshizo del agarre al que lo tenía sometido Steve y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Daredevil, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento. Sin darle ni siquiera la oportunidad, le rompió la nariz con un maravilloso golpe, y hubiera seguido moliéndole la cara, de no ser porque el montón de guardias y Cap se le aventaron encima y lo separaron del pelirrojo.

-¡He dicho que es suficiente!- Steve gritó furioso, colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Deadpool, en un intento por controlarlo

-Ugh… ¡suéltenme!- se removió con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni siquiera él podía contra el super soldado- ¡aun no termino con él!

[¡No es suficiente sangre!]

<¡Más jajajaja... más! ¡Hasta que el mundo sea de un hermoso rojo!>

[¡Huesos molidos! ¡Visceras por doquier!]

-Ese hijo de puta debe morir… ¡pagar por revolcarse con otra enfrente de Peter!- gritó fuera de sí, todo su cuerpo vibrando por el deseo homicida que le invadía

-¿Qué dijiste?- el rubio aflojó levemente su agarre, y eso fue suficiente para que Deadpool se deshiciera de los agentes y volviera a arremeter contra Daredevil, desenfundando sus katanas.


	8. De 12 a 0 ¿cuántas horas te quedan de vida? (O deja darte un beso antes del final, mi dulce princesa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golpes, gritos, verdades reveladas y tensión.  
> Adivinen quién por fin abrió los ojos, por última vez :)

5:40

Capitán América lanzó su escudo justo a tiempo para detener el par de katanas que intentaban cortar a la mitad a Daredevil. El mercenario gruñó frustrado al encontrarse con el obstáculo, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, mirando de soslayo al rubio. No iba a permitir que nadie interfiriera con su justa venganza.

[¿Qué no se da cuenta? ¡Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por Peter!]

<¿Acaso no le importa lo que este pendejo hizo?>

[¡Debemos matarlo! ¡Jajajajaja no dejar nada de él ni para los perros jajajajaja!]

<¡Sacarle el corazón mientras aún respira jijiji!>

[Imaginate… irle desmembrando poco a poco, escuchando sus gritos de dolor…]

<… rogando jijiji… porque paremos jijiji...>

[Llenar el piso con su sangre, sus visceras… jajajaja]

<¡¡Rojo!! ¡¡Todo rojo!! ¡El más increíble de todos los colores!>

[¡Nadie nos detendrá!]

<Quien lo intente debe sufrir el mismo destino~>

[¡Salpiquemos su sangre por las paredes!]

<¡Cortemos sus cabezas y juguemos bolos con ellas!>

Deadpool asintió, apretando la empuñadura de sus katanas, girándose a mirar a Cap. Si para matar al cegatón debía deshacerse del rubio, así sería. Rechinando los dientes, se arrojó contra Steve, quien alcanzó a detenerlo con una patada en el pecho, algo sorprendido de la reacción del mercenario.

-¡Llévense a Daredevil!- ordenó con firmeza, corriendo a tomar su escudo

-¡No necesito ayuda!- el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que escurría por su nariz

-No es una pregunta- Cap preparó su escudo, observando atentamente cada movimiento del mercenario, interponiéndose entre él y Murdock

-Vamos Cap… se un buen boy scout~ y hazte a un lado- intentó romper las esposas, sin éxito- ugh… y de paso quítame estas cosas, estorban mucho~

-Lo siento, Wilson. Pero si quieres acercarte a Daredevil, tendrás que pasar por mi primero- el rubio se preparó para defenderse. No quería pelear con Deadpool e incluso entendía su molestia, pero estaba yéndose a los extremos.

-Ah… temí que dijeras eso Cap… tu tan bien que me caías…- negó varias veces, suspirando- pero ya que… un mercenario tiene que hacer lo que un mercenario tiene que hacer~

[Una verdadera lástima… me pregunto… ¿de qué color será su sangre?]

<Pasó años en el frío, ¡quizá es azul!>

-Vamos a descubrirlo- una maniática sonrisa se formó en su rostro, justo antes de alzar sus katanas y correr contra Rogers- sorry~ nada personal Capi~

-Eso debería decir yo- la robótica voz de Iron Man dijo fuerte y claro, antes de disparar a la espalda del mercenario, justo donde estaba su corazón

[¡Mierda!]

<¡Eso es de cobardes!>

[Maldic...ción…]

<Nos apa… gamos… sniff>

Deadpool cayó pesadamente en el suelo, soltando sus katanas, las cuales se deslizaron hasta los pies de Steve. Lo agentes que acompañaban a Iron Man miraron boquiabiertos la escena, sin creer que uno de los Avengers hubiera recurrido a eso. El rubio bajó el escudo y recogió las armas, acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil de Wade

-Lleven a Daredevil a la enfermería, nosotros nos encargamos de Deadpool

-Podemos tirarlo en medio del desierto y esperar que un buitre se lo coma- Tony suspiró fastidiado

-Tony…

-¿Qué? ¡Intentó matarte!

-Tu lo dijiste, intentó…

-¡De no ser porque le disparé, no se hubiera quedado en intento!

-Tienes muy poca fe en mí- murmuró Steve, girando el cuerpo de Deadpool, comprobando que, efectivamente, Iron Man le había matado- ¿no pudiste solo incapacitarlo?

El genio sólo se encogió de hombros, sin una pizca de remordimiento. No es como que Wilson no pudiera regresar de la muerte. Aparte de que atacar así a su novio no merecía menos.

-Después hablaré contigo- Steve miró con severidad a Daredevil, antes de levantar al mercenario en brazos y caminar al elevador

-Uhhh… algo muy malo debiste hacer para enfadar así al buen Cap- se burló el pelinegro, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir al rubio- y de él, no te puedo salvar.

___________________________________

5:30

Bruce se quitó los lentes y miró el techo. La idea de Tony no había rendido fruto, era prácticamente imposible acelerar el sistema inmunológico de Peter. El tiempo se les agotaba con demasiada rapidez, y para empeorar las cosas, habían mandado llamar al genio para que ayudara con una situación en el piso donde estaba Peter. Esperaba que nada grave.

-No podemos eliminar el virus, no podemos aumentar la producción de linfocitos… No se me ocurre nada…- el pelinegro respiró profundo, notando que la frustración le estaba haciendo temblar- si tan solo pudieramos detener el tiempo…- abrió los ojos lo más que pudo- ¡eso es!

Se levantó de su silla y rebuscó entre los papeles que adornaban el escritorio, hasta dar con su pluma de la suerte, y en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, se puso a escribir como poseso, mascullando para sí mismo. Esto tenía que funcionar, y por todo lo que era sagrado para Bruce, se aseguraría de que así fuera.

_____________________________

5:25

Lo primero que regresó fue su sentido del oído, aunque no estaba seguro si eso era bueno, con los gritos que estaba dando Stark. Lo último que recordaba era haberle dicho al cegatón de Daredevil que se largara. ¿Qué había pasado después?

[Quizá si prestamos atención...]

<¿A qué?>

“Ugh, y yo que creí que tendría paz y tranquilidad”

[Te dispararon en el corazón, no en la cabeza]

“¿Ah? ¿Y eso como por qué?”

<No recuerdo... ¡Demencia senil!>

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Steve?! ¡Ese loco casi te mata!

“¿De quién hablarán?”

[Considerando que solo conocemos a un solo loco que actualmente está en la base...]

<¿Punisher?>

[Nosotros, idiota]

“¡¡¿Intenté matar a Cap?!!”

-En primera, ni siquiera le diste oportunidad de atacarme. Y en segunda, aunque ese hubiera sido el caso, no tenías porque haber recurrido a dispararle en el corazón- la voz del rubio sonaba molesta y cansada

-Bueno, eso no lo hace mejor... ¡Wilson es un inestable, no puedo creer que me convencieras de confiar la seguridad de Spiderman en sus manos!

-¡En ningún momento lo lastimó!

-¡Porque no le dimos la oportunidad!

El mercenario se sintió enfermo ante la implicación de Stark. ¡Él jamás heriría a su baby boy! ¡Primero se arrancaba las piernas y se las comía sin salsa! Se sentó con esfuerzo en el catre donde la habían arrojado y se tocó el pecho, sintiendo como terminaba de regenerarse el músculo.

[Bueno, si pantalones de hierro supiera porque nos pusimos así...]

<Apuesto que él también hubiera intentado destrozar a medio mundo>

-Mira, se que no es justificación...- empezó a decir el rubio capitán

-Vamos, adelante... dame una buena razón por la cual casi matar a un súper héroe está dentro de tu código moral

[Ouch, Stark tiene que calmarse]

<Yo digo que finjamos que seguimos muertos y así evitamos hablar con ellos>

-¡No hay ninguna! Pero tampoco puedes ser tan duro con Deadpool

<Cap nos defiende sniff>

-¿Te estas esuchando, Steve? ¡Estas abogando por un mercenario con graves problemas mentales, sed de sangre y una horrible obsesión por la comida mexicana!- en este punto a Stark no le importaba si toda la base lo oía- ¡Ni todas las donas del mundo me harán reconsiderar mi decisión: Deadpool no se va a acercar a Spiderman, jamás!

-Tony...

-¡Nada de Tony! ¡Parece que soy el único que se preocupa por el chico!

-¡Daredevil engañó a Peter!- gritó frustrado el rubio, silenciando al pelinegro

[No creo que Petey encuentre divertido que todo mundo se entere de eso]

<Al menos le cerró la boca a Stark... ya me estaba doliendo... ahm... ¿me puede doler algo?>

[No, eres una voz en la cabeza de un mercenario cuasi mortal]

-Oh... ¡Oh! ¿entonces que esperamos? Vamos a terminar lo que empezó Wilson

Wade juraría que escuchó como Cap rodaba los ojos, y no pudo evitar reírse. Mala idea, porque de inmediato la puerta se abrió y ambos líderes de los Avengers le miraron con seriedad. Diablos, debió seguir la idea de Amarilla

-¿Hora de una plática motivacional?- preguntó nervioso

-Oh, créeme que será muy motivacional- Stark le sonrió de lado

<[¡Corre!]>

-¿No podemos dejar esto para el 30 de febrero del siguiente año? Tengo cosas por hacer, cosas que romper, comida que comer... ya saben, eso...

El billonario frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta tras de sí con más fuerza de la necesaria. A unos pasos de él, Steve observaba con paciencia a ambos hombres. El ambiente se tornó tenso, con reproches y amenazas no dichas.

-Wade...- empezó el Capitán, antes de ser interrumpido por Tony

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-¿El qué? Se muchas cosas... como por ejemplo, la velocidad de vuelo promedio de una golondrina...

-¡Lo de Daredevil!- el pelinegro no estaba de humor para jueguitos. Si por él fuera, le patearía el trasero al mercenario y al abogado que seguramente ya se encontraba de nuevo fuera del cuarto de cierto castaño.

-... nadie aprecia un clásico...

-Wade, por favor. Solo responde la pregunta

-Bien, bien... nada más porque lo pides amablemente Cap- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se volvió a tumbar en el catre- desde que llegué aquí.

-¿Spiderman te lo dijo?- el genio arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Pffft... claro que no... pero un mercenario decente nunca revela sus fuentes.

-Oh, lastima que tu no seas decente

[No, si este viene con todo]

<¡No le mandaremos tarjeta de Navidad!>

-¿Peter lo sabe?- ante esta pregunta, Tony miró con sorpresa al rubio

-¡Steve! ¿Cómo te pones a decirle la identidad de Spiderman?

-Oh, por favor. Sé su nombre desde hace más de dos años- Deadpool rodó los ojos- ¡y el propio Petey me lo dijo! ¡así que no hay problema~!

Cap asintió, mientras el pelinegro murmuraba un 'tendré que hablar con el chico sobre eso de la confianza en asesinos a sueldo'. Eso pareció hacerle recordar algo al rubio, quien de inmediato se paró derecho y puso una mirada seria, la misma que utilizaba en el campo de batalla.

-¿Tu aprecias mucho a Peter, no?

-Claro que sí- Wade entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en la orilla del catre, sintiendo algo de miedo por el otro

-¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por él?

[Esto no me gusta nada de nada]

<¿Qué planea el mayor ícono de América,? después del pay de manzana, claro está>

[¡Petey pay de manzana!]

<¡Petey pay de manzana con canela y chocolate!>

-¿Cualquier cosa?- meneó la cabeza, tratando de callar a sus cajas.

-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación, Wilson?

-U-una afirmación, señor...

-¿Seguro?- Tony se inclinó levemente hacia él, sonriendo de lado, como el hombre de negocios que aún era.

-Seguro...

[Definitivamente traman algo]

-Eso es perfecto- prosiguió Steve, con la misma seriedad- porque debes saber algo. Después del incidente de este día, no podemos permitir que Peter esté cerca de alguien tan peligroso como tú...

-Perdón por romper tu burbuja, Wilson. Pero la seguridad del chico es nuestra mayor prioridad

<[¡NO!]>

-¡P-pero yo nunca...!- el rubio le calló con un gesto de la mano

\- … así que debo pedirte que ce s es tus actividades como mercenario, si es que realmente  quieres una relación con Peter

-¡Sí, lo que dijo...! ¡Espera, ¿qué?!- tanto Tony como Wade miraron boquiabiertos a Cap, quien se mantenía en su misma postura de líder

- Peter te aprecia demasiado, pero sé lo mucho que tu “carrera” le disgusta. Por ahora la ha tolerado, pero dudo que tengan un futuro juntos si continúas por el mismo camino...

-¡Alto! ¡Detente ahora, Steven Grant Rogers! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Admito que estoy tan confundido como el hombre de lata

-¿Quieres salir con Peter? Deja de ser un asesino a sueldo y pide ayuda para tus problemas emocionales  y mentales . Sé que tal vez será difícil, pero para él significaría el mundo, créeme.

-Santa vaca en tutú...

[Jesús del sagrado Taco y la enchilada...]

<Dios reencarnado en Oprah...>

-¡Estás aceptando que éste loco esté cerca de Peter!

-Yo solo pongo las cartas sobre la mesa- Steve negó levemente, relajándose un poco- los sentimientos ya están ahí, es trabajo de Wilson decidir si valen la pena o no

Deadpool solo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como ballena en pleno desayuno. Cap... Capitán América, mayor héroe del mundo y portada del Times le estaba dando una oportunidad para... para estar con su baby boy. Claro, el castaño ya había aceptado que le gustaba, pero que... ¡Capitán América! diera su casi visto bueno, era... Era lo mejor que podía pasarle. A él y a Peter.

-Definitivamente debo hablar con el chico sobre decisiones estúpidas- murmuró aún anonadado el genio.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Peter vale  más que tu trabajo ?

-¡¿Qué si lo vale?! ¡Por él dejaría de comer chimichangas si me lo pide!

<Esperemos que no lo haga, las adoramos>

[Ese no es el punto... sino que dejaremos de ser Deadpool: mercenario bocón]

-... para solo ser Deadpool, novio de Spidey pay~

[Me gusta como suena]

<¡Sí! ¡Chupate esa, Marvel!>

_____________________________

5:00

Matt se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas, aún sintiendo el ardor del desinfectante y la molestia de los puntos en su mandíbula. Adentro de la habitación las cosas parecían iguales, lo cuál, según tenía entendido el pelirrojo, era algo bueno.

Se concentró en el débil y pausado pitido del electrocardiograma, tratando de notar cualquier cambio, por pequeño que fuera. Uno de los agentes le había explicado la situación del castaño; lo que explicaba la presencia de Iron Man, pero eso no ayudaba en nada a calmar su preocupación. Todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué Peter había aceptado una misión tan peligrosa? Más importante, ¿a quién se le ocurrió reclutar al chico para semejante trabajo? Cuando lo supiera, tendría una nada amistosa charla con aquella persona. Y con Peter, por ser tan descuidado, ¡ya no era un niño para tomar las cosas a la ligera y arriesgar su vida! Y aun mucho peor, ¡¿cómo se le ocurrió revelar su identidad a un conocido e inestable asesino?!

Negó varias veces y se llevó una mano a la nuca, recordando las palabras de Deadpool. Tragó con dificultad, volteando el rostro hacia un lado. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Peter realmente sabía lo de esa noche con Elektra? No, era imposible, él se habría dado cuenta, sus sentidos le hubieran alertado de la presencia de su novio, ¿cierto?

Maldijo por lo bajo. Todo apuntaba a que había lastimado a Peter de la peor manera posible. Fue un estúpido y por su propio egoísmo se mantuvo junto a él, sin importar que su corazón y su alma le gritaran que su lugar era junto a la pelinegra. Parecía que Peter no era el único que debía dar explicaciones.

Podía sentir la mirada del par de agentes que se quedaron custodiando al menor, y lo incómodos que estaban en su presencia. Chasqueó la lengua, parecía que su engaño pronto sería sabido por toda la base. Debía evitarlo, si no por él, si por Peter. Estaba seguro que el chico no apreciaría ser parte de los chismes de aquellos agentes.

-¡Deadpool está en el edificio, perras!- la animada voz del mercenario se escuchó mucho antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran

-Debimos dejarlo abajo- se lamentó Iron Man, esperando a que Capitán América y Wilson salieran- no más distracciones, debo ayudar a Bruce.

-¡Oki doki! Me portaré muy muy bien~

Tony solo negó con cansancio, apretando el botón hacia el piso donde de seguro el otro científico ya estaría sobre la pista de una cura. O siendo Hulk. Cualquiera de la dos supondría un reto para el pelinegro.

-Bye bye~- Deadpool se despidió alegremente del superhéroe, antes de dar media vuelta y correr hacia la puerta de la habitación de Peter. Los agentes le cerraron el paso, apuntando sus armas directamente a su cabeza- ¡hey calma, calma!

-Está bien. Déjenlo pasar- lo guardias se miraron entre ellos, pero hicieron caso. Nadie le decía que no a Capitán América

-Ya oyeron a Capi, a un lado~- soltó una risita, entrando entre pequeños saltos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Daredevil se levantó y encaró al rubio, quien no se movió ni un centímetro

-Algo que no te incumbe- fue la fría respuesta del otro.

Ambos escucharon como Deadpool arrastraba una silla, probablemente para colocarla junto a la camilla del castaño. Matt rechinó los dientes, sin saber cuánto más iba a poder contenerse. ¿Cómo es que ese maldito mercenario estaba allí después de lo que pasó?

-¿Por qué?- siseó con molestia

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. No después de lo que hiciste. Así que te pido, no, te exijo que no los molestes.

El abogado estaba por responderle cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de los agentes que veían todo como si fuera la novela más interesante de las 9. Al pelirrojo no le quedó más que cruzarse de brazos, afinando sus sentidos para saber lo que ese estúpido mercenario hacía dentro del cuarto.

_______________________________

Peter miró el hermoso mar frente a él, sonriendo suavemente ante las caricias que sentía en los hombros. Cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando de la brisa salada mientras su acompañante dejaba pequeños besos por su nuca. Estas eran las mejores vacaciones que había tenido en años.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a nadar un rato?- murmuró entre besos el hombre tras él

-Eso suena genial Mattie… ¿unas carreritas?

-Jajaja supongo que no te molestará perder- el pelirrojo le soltó y se puso de pie antes de revolverle el cabello

-Alguien está muy confiado… ¿debo recordarte quién es el más ágil de la relación?- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le sacó la lengua

-Preferiría que me mostraras quién es el más flexible… aunque en un lugar más privado- Matt solo sonrió de lado, acariciando sus labios con el pulgar

-¿Eso es una insinuación, señor Murdock? Porque a mí me sonó como a una- mordisqueó levemente el dedo, sonrojado no solo por el sol

-¿Quizá?- contestó con malicia el pelirrojo, antes de tomar sus manos y levantarle de la arena- pero primero…

-¡Muy lento!- gritó entre risas, corriendo hacia la orilla de la playa

-¡Peter! ¡Eso es trampa!

-¡No! ¡Es un hueco legal!- respondió antes de saltar al agua, sintiendo un momento después como Matt le seguía. Abrió los ojos y miró con amor al pelirrojo, empezando a nadar hacia él.

De repente todo se oscureció y sintió como algo apretaba su pecho, sacándole el aire y obligándolo a respirar agua salada. Intentó nadar a la superficie pero su cuerpo no parecía responder y pronto la desesperación de estar ahogándose le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No quería morir, no aún.

-Shush, calma baby boy- susurró una voz tras de él, mientras una cálida mano le tocaba la frente

____________________________

4:30

Abrió los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo ante la dolorosa luz que había sobre él. Trató de levantarse, pero sintió un tirón en la parte baja de la espalda, así que dejó eso por la paz. La mano que estaba sobre su frente se alejó y sintió a alguien moverse a su lado, seguido del sonido de unas botas sobre el piso de azulejo.

-Listo, baby boy... no más feas luces cegadoras del espacio exterior

-¿W-Wade?- entreabrió los ojos despacio, notando que la luz se había atenuado lo suficiente como para no lastimarle y al mismo tiempo, poder ver con claridad a su alrededor.

-¡Me recuerdas! Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando que este fuera uno de esos fics donde pierdes la memoria

Le miró confundido, pero decidió no preguntar. La garganta le dolía horrores y hasta ese momento notó la mascarilla de oxígeno y el ruido de varias maquinas a su alrededor. Intentó sentarse de nuevo, pero igual que la primera vez, el dolor en su espalda lo hizo imposible.

-Hey, tranquilo vaquero- el mercenario le puso las manos en los hombros- vas a sacarte esa aguja enorme que te pusieron para los analgésicos.

-Ugh..- puso cara de circunstancias, odiaba las agujas tanto como a Jameson

-Jajaja pero vele el lado positivo- Wade se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando- lo siento... no le encuentro nada positivo a tener una aguja del tamaño de una vaca enterrada casi casi donde la espalda pierde su nombre... yo no le hago a eso.

El castaño se rió trabajosamente, sin poder evitarlo. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y, si los cables que conectaban su cuerpo con las maquinar era alguna indicación, le seguiría doliendo por un rato más. Suspiró con cansancio y miró a Wade, quien se había sentado sobre la camilla, cuidadoso de no molestarlo.

-¿Cuánto...?- pasó saliva a duras penas- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿Para el amanecer del tercer día? Menos de cinco horas- el mayor le echó el cabello hacia atrás, entristecido- pero, ¡hey! Ya están aquí nuestros gigantes para salvar el día y a los cuccos

-¿Entonces... tu eres... Tatle?

-¿Qué insinúas, Petey pay? ¿Qué solo existo para hablar en los momentos más inoportunos y provocarle problemas al héroe?

-Tu lo dijiste... no yo...- le sonrió burlón, o al menos lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Malo!- el otro le sacó la lengua y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo- ¡Ya no te compraré algodón de azúcar cuando vayamos a la feria!

Peter solo rodó los ojos, antes de tratar de acomodarse mejor en la incómoda camilla. Deadpool de inmediato le ayudó, siendo cuidadoso de no mover ningún cable o tubo. Le puso varias almohadas en la espalda para que apoyara la cabeza y le cubrió mejor con la delgada manta que hasta entonces había estado a los pies de la cama.

-Aun puedo ponerme mi traje de enfermera, sabes baby boy

-Ugh... no...- negó varias veces, resoplando- así... estoy bien...

-Tu te lo pierdes- el mercenario le revolvió el cabello, feliz de ver a Peter despierto.

El castaño le miró por varios minutos, sin decir nada. Wade se removió nervioso en su lugar, para nada acostumbrado a que le observaran así.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?- el mayor hizo un puchero

-No, solo... una máscara...- llevantó con cuidado el brazo que no estaba conectado al suero y acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del otro- … ¿aun... sigue en pie... nuestra promesa?

-Claro que sí, sweetums... así que...- puso su mano sobre la de Peter y la apretó suavemente- debes mejorarte y tomar toda la fea medicina que te den.

Por toda respuesta, el chico le sonrió cansadamente. Y después cerró los ojos.

-¿Petey?- preguntó alarmado

-Sueñoooo...

-Jjijiji... flojo...- se rió quedito, antes de besar su mano y después su frente

-Wadeeee... deja dormir...- Peter abrió un ojo, riendo también

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada- besó sus orejas y el puente de su nariz

-Claro que sí... basta...

-¿De qué hablas? Petey pay, alucinas, yo no hago nada jajaja- le dio un último beso en los parpados, ganándose un leve gruñido por parte del menor

-Agh... olvidalo, tonto...

Afuera, Matt apretaba los puños con fuerza, escuchando todo lo que pasaba en la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeeeentira~


	9. Cuando el corazón se rompe, ni la cinta puede pegarlo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá dejar de amar a alguien fuera tan sencillo como calentar una enchilada en el microondas. Pero al menos, ahora Peter tendrá un poco de silencio.

4:00

Peter se encontraba en ese punto intermedio entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez, escuchando a duras penas lo que Wade decía sobre un puesto de tacos, ¿o era de enchiladas? Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de mantenerse despierto, sintiéndose a cada minuto más débil y cansado.

Miró con ojos entrecerrados al mayor, quien movía las manos de un lado a otro, simulando lo que creía eran explosiones. O espasmos musculares. Era difícil de saber con Wade. Sonrió levemente cuando se levantó de la silla y dio varias vueltas a la misma, diciendo algo sobre una persecución. Por el tótem araña del multiverso, el hombre no podía estarse quieto ni un minuto. De haber estado ahí Matt, ya lo hubiera amordazado y tirado bajo la cama...

Desvió la mirada apenas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse del pelirrojo? Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era deprimirse por algo que no podía remediar, por más que lo deseara.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, si es que sobrevivía al maldito virus, sería continuar adelante y no dejar que ese amor que aún sentía por el abogado se convirtiera en amargo resentimiento. Matt no tenía la culpa de amar a otra persona y por más que lo quisiera, no podía evitar justificar las acciones del otro hombre. Solo dios sabía lo que él hubiera hecho si Gwen volvía a la vida. Probablemente lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que eso no era cierto.

-¿Petey? ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas que amenace a alguien para que te den más de esos analgésicos?- a pesar de la máscara, podía ver la preocupación de Wade. ¿Y no era eso injusto para el mayor? Teniendo como prioridad su bienestar mientras él seguía aferrándose a vacías esperanzas y tontas excusas.

-Todo bien...- le sonrió con tristeza, deseando con toda su alma el poder arrancarse el corazón del pecho y gritarle que dejara de latir por alguien que ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de preguntarse si estaría bien, si habría llegado a casa sano y salvo. Que en su lugar, palpitara por aquel mercenario que, aunque llegaba a ser molesto y ridículo hasta decir basta, siempre estaba allí a su lado, como compañeros, como amigos... y quizá, ahora como algo más.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro...- vio a Deadpool fruncir el ceño, pero, sorprendentemente no decir nada más. Por favor, que eso no fuera una señal del fin del mundo, ya tenía bastante con lo que lidiar.

De repente, Wade se levantó de la silla y le empujó levemente hacia un lado de la cama, antes de acostarse lo mejor que pudo a su lado. Con cuidado lo tomó de los hombros y le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Amarilla dice que es culpa de la incomodidad de tu almohada- fue todo lo que dijo el mayor.

Parpadeó confundido, antes de escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón de Wade, delatando lo nervioso que estaba. Sonrió apenas y se removió un poco, tratando de encontrar una posición donde la mascara de oxígeno no le presionara tanto contra el rostro. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, pasó el brazo que estaba conectado al suero alrededor de la cintura del otro, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Gracias...- murmuró, cerrando los ojos

-Cuando quieras baby boy- sintió un suave beso en el cabello, seguido de pequeñas y dulces caricias en el mismo.

_____________________________________

3:40

-J, amigo mio del alma, máxima creación de la humanidad... ¡dime que ya tenemos los resultados de las simulaciones, por el gran Assimov!

-Aun faltan 20 minutos, señor- la voz de JARVIS sonó claramente desde el StarkPad que descansaba en la mesa en medio del laboratorio

-¿No hay forma de reducir el tiempo?- el pelinegro resopló, mirando su reloj de muñeca- tenemos menos de 4 horas para la falla total de órganos... y si mis cálculos no fallan, Peter pronto tendrá un ataque al corazón... y mis cálculos nunca fallan.

-Lo lamento, señor, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya redireccioné toda la capacidad de las computadoras a la simulación

-Enfrentalo, Tony, solo nos queda esperar- Bruce le puso una mano en el hombro, con la misma cara de preocupación y culpa que él.

-Odio esperar, y lo sabes Brucie...- el genio se revolvió el cabello, frustrado a más no poder- y más cuando la vida de alguien depende de ello

El otro pelinegro solo asintió, observando la pantalla del celular y después sus notas. Si la simulación daba el resultado esperado, la estructura molecular del virus se descompondría a su nivel más básico, disminuyendo el metabolismo al ritmo suficiente como para que el sistema inmunológico de Peter se hiciera cargo. Aunque eso dejaba la posibilidad de que el chico siguiera siendo un foco de contagio, al menos hasta que su cuerpo se deshiciera completamente del virus.

-Aunque funcione, Peter tendrá que estar en cuarentena. SHIELD querrá tenerlo aquí hasta estar seguro que ya no es un peligro para los demás

-¡Ja! ¿Y tu crees que los dejaremos? El chico se regresa con nosotros en cuanto se estabilice... J, empieza a ordenar todo para acondicionar el ala médica de la torre para tener a Peter en un área esterilizada y feliz.

-De inmediato, señor. ¿Agrego muebles adicionales para el señor Wilson?

-¿Deadpool?- Bruce miró interrogante al billonario

-Larga historia, te la cuento de regreso a casa... o que mejor te la cuente Capipaleta- Tony lo consideró un par de minutos- de acuerdo, pero le tendremos bien vigilado. Aun no confío en ese mercenario.

-Así será, señor.

Bruce alzó una ceja, pero prefirió no preguntar más, aunque la curiosidad le picaba por dentro. Si notó que Peter y Deadpool se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero no pensó que a tal grado. Con un suspiro, volvió a sus notas, esperando que Matt no tuviera inconveniente con eso.

_______________________________

3:30

La enfermera colocó cuidadosamente un par de jeringas en una bandeja cerca de la cama, mientras un enfermero preparaba el desfibrilador, ajustándolo según las indicaciones de uno de los doctores, quien revisaba su tablet, murmurando para sí mismo de vez en cuando.

Wade nunca se había sentido tan ansioso e incómodo. El deseo de noquear a todo el personal, desconectar a Peter de toda esa parafernalia médica y salir de la maldita base era demasiado grande. Y Odín sabía que le estaba costando toda su voluntad y la de sus cajas el mantenerse sentado en el rincón más alejado del cuarto, sin despegar su vista del castaño.

<¿Para qué es eso?>

[Esa enfermera se ve muy sospechosa]

<¿Por qué hay tanta gente de repente?>

[¿Por qué las agujas son tan grandes?]

-¿Qué le hacen a Spidey?- preguntó más molesto de lo que pretendía

-El señor Stark nos pidió que preparáramos lo necesario en el caso de que se presentara un ataque cardíaco en el paciente- explicó con calma el más joven de los doctores- así no perderemos tiempo valioso.

Hizo un puchero y notó que Peter le miraba con una media sonrisa, apenas visible por la mascarilla de oxígeno. ¿Qué? Nunca se podía ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso, prefería que lo tacharan de paranoico a dejar que algo malo le ocurriera al chico.

[Hemos tenido bastantes malas experiencias con los hospitales]

<¡Sí! ¡No nos juzguen!>

-Con la chimichanga que cocines serás medido, dijo el Bucky- murmuró, cruzándose de brazos

Las enfermeras se miraron entre sí, completamente confundidas. Peter solo rodó los ojos, exasperado. Con un movimiento de cabeza llamó al mercenario, quien de inmediato obedeció, apartando a empujones al enfermero que estaba cerca de la cama del chico.

-¿Qué pasa baby boy? ¿Timmy se volvió a caer al pozo?

-Obvio, Lassie...- suspiró cansado- promete que te estarás quieto... pase lo que pase...

-¿Ah? ¡Pero!

-Pero nada...- el castaño miró de soslayo el desfibrilador- promételo... lo que menos necesitan... es que amenaces gente

-Me ofendes, Spidey pay... yo nunca...- se calló al ver un “en serio” en la cara del menor- ok... ok... prometo no amenazar de manera potencialmente mortal al equipo del hospital... ¿contento?

-Supongo que es mejor que... nada... ugh...- Peter se llevó una mano al pecho, el dolor visible en su rostro

-¡Spidey!

-Estoy bien...- murmuró, aunque era más que obvio que mentía.

-Preparen 5 miligramos de epinefrina de inmediato- ordenó con paciencia uno de los doctores- y carguen a 136.

<Eso es mucho... creo>

[Cálmense, solo es por precaución]

-Ahm...- Wade quizó acercarse, pero una mirada severa de Peter le hizo detenerse

[Para estar sufriendo un ataque cardíaco, sí que sabe como ser estricto]

<A eso le llamo fuerza de voluntad>

Un doctor le bloqueó la vista, mientras el electrocardiograma empezaba a sonar con más rapidez, anunciando un inminente paro cardíaco. El enfermero acercó el desfibrilador, mientras su compañera aplicaba la epinefrina en el brazo descubierto del castaño.

\- Despejen el área de inmediato e informen al doctor Banner. Desconecten el respirador artificial y traigan el manual.

El resto de enfermeras hicieron como se les había pedido, mientras los enfermeros vigilaban al mercenario, quien se veía claramente afectado. Por más que Blanca le repitiera que todo estaría bien, no podía creerle. Si hace un par de horas, cuando tuvo ese paro respiratorio se sintió morir junto al castaño, ahora era mucho peor, porque aunque estaban en la misma habitación, le era imposible tomar su mano para asegurarle, asegurarse, de que todo estaría bien.

[Tienes que calmarte]

<¡Pero.... pero... Petey pay!>

[Él va a estar bien. ¿O en serio crees que le dejaran morir? Sabiendo que tienen un mercenario tras ellos, y ni que decir de Papá Rogers y Mamá Stark]

<Aunque, al final de cuentas, Spidey solo es humano... incluso él no puede contra la muerte>

-¡No digas eso!- cerró los ojos con fuerzas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- ¡Él va a a estar bien!

<¿De verdad lo crees?>

[Yo sí. O si no, este fic no estaría planeado para más de diez capitulos]

<Bueno, la autora es una retorcida, igual y escribe 4 capítulos de puro angst>

Wade se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, como si con eso pudiera acallar a Amarilla. Debía ser optimista, igual que Blanca. Sí, Peter estaría bien... le mostraría su rostro... tendrían una cita... y serían felices... Todo estaría bien al final... ¿Verdad?

-Doctor, su presión está bajando- y hasta ese momento notó que Peter estaba acostado ya sobre la camilla, con una enfermera aplicándole rcp y un doctor con las paletas del desfibrilador

-Aumenten carga a 150- el peculiar sonido de la corriente eléctrica le crispó los nervios.

-¡Despejen!- sintió las lágrimas querer resbalar de sus ojos la ver el cuerpo de Peter saltar por la fuerza de la descarga.

El pitido del electrocardiograma se aceleró un momento, antes de volver a bajar el ritmo. Los doctores gritaban órdenes mientras el resto del personal iba y venia por toda la habitación. Pero nada evitaba que los latidos del castaño fueran haciéndose cada vez más esporádicos, hasta que en un instante, este se detuvo por completo. Un pesado silencio engulló el ambiente, a pesar del ruido de las maquinas.

-¡PETEY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten, o el fics se queda así xD


	10. Pero quizás tus manos y tus besos puedan arreglarlo al fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo enfrentas la perdida de la persona que más amas?
> 
>  
> 
> Fácil, no lo haces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí la conclusión más lógica de este fic...

3:29

Matt golpeó con fuerza el vidrio, maldiciendo entre dientes, mientras trataba de bloquear el ruido de las máquinas, buscando frenéticamente el pulso de Peter. No podía ser cierto que el castaño... que su Peter muriera así, en aquel lugar apartado de las personas que lo amaban y apreciaban.

Esto, esto no tenía que terminar así. Peter no podía, no debía darse por vencido. Sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta, mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. ¡No! Este no era momento para llorar, no ganaría nada con eso. Respiró con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus emociones, no había nada que pudiera hacer por Peter, al menos nada que los doctores no estuvieran haciendo ya.

-¡No creas que así te libraras de nosotros, Spiderman!- gritó con fuerza, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. Sonaba tonto, pero era lo único que podía ofrecer por ahora. Animar a Peter para que siguiera luchando. Y esperar- Vamos... yo sé que puedes...- murmuró, apoyando la frente en el frío cristal- vamos Peter... tienes que volver... por favor...

_______________________________

3:28

La carga del desfibrilador aumentó de inmediato y la respiración de la enfermera que aplicaba el rcp se volvía cada vez más agitada por el esfuerzo. Epinefrina fue aplicada con apuro, mientras el doctor ordenaba a los demás alejarse del chico, para aplicar la tan necesitada descarga de energía.

El mercenario estaba totalmente paralizado, mirando como la vida de su adorado castaño se escapa de entre los dedos de todo el equipo médico, sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada. Dejó escapar un patético quejido, dando varios pasos hacía atrás, hasta topar con la pared. Intentó mantenerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Vamos Petery.. tienes que volver... por favor... Peter...- murmuró entre sollozos, abrazándose a sí mismo. Esto debía ser un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla.

[De seguro... fue por... por cenar tantos taquitos]

<¡Sí! Definitivamente... ya no más... taquitos...>

-Petey... por favor... lo... lo prometiste...

-Carguen a 100 más- gritó el doctor, que empezaba a desesperarse- ¡Despejen!

Y de repente, el largo pitido del electrocardiograma se vio interrumpido. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que nadie hizo movimiento alguno, no creyendo lo que habían escuchado. Silencio absoluto, hasta que de nuevo, aquel suave 'beep' sonó.

-¡Su pulso regresó, doctor!- medio gritó una de las enfermeras, sonriendo aliviada.

-Sí...- el médico negó varias veces, aún había trabajo por hacer- ¡su presión aún es baja! ¡Conecten un IV con una solución salina mezclada con una dosis de Dobutamina.

-De inmediato

Wade sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, aun sollozando levemente. Miró como el personal se movía de nuevo de un lado para otro, colocándole a Peter una bolsa de suero, retirando el desfibrilador, reconectando el respirador artificial; probando que su baby boy aún estaba con ellos.

[¡Nos va a escuchar! ¡No puede volver a darnos esos sustos!]

<¡Lo secuestraremos y le mantendremos fuera de todo peligro! ¡He dicho!>

-Así será...- murmuró quedamente, sin despegar la vista del chico- nada... nada malo le volverá a pasar...

_______________________________

3:27

El rubio capitán había corrido como muy pocas veces en su vida, subiendo por las escaleras prácticamente sin tocarlas, no teniendo la paciencia para esperar el elevador. Había estado tomando uno de esos insípidos cafés en la cafetería de la base cuando un agente se acercó apurado a él, más nervioso que Clint después de comerse todas las galletas de Hulk. Solo un par de palabras bastaron para que el súper soldado saliera como un rayo hacia el ala de enfermería.

Azotó sin cuidado la puerta al fondo del pasillo, opuesta al ascensor. Sin pensarlo marchó hacia la ventana de doble vista, empujando de paso a Matt, quien parecía pegado al cristal, maldiciendo entre murmullos. Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en cuanto miró el electrocardiograma señalar los débiles pero constantes latidos del castaño.

-Gracias, Dios...- dio dos pasos y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, antes de reír un tanto histérico. Peter estaba bien. Ahora solo faltaba que Tony y Bruce terminaran la maldita cura para que pudieran irse todos a casa.

___________________________________

3:20

-La simulación ha terminado

-¡Al fin! ¿Y bien, J? ¿cuáles son los resultados de nuestro pequeño proyecto científico?

-Todo indica que la formula creada por el doctor Banner y usted...- ante el ruido de impaciencia del genio, la AI decidió cortar su muy preparado discurso- la simulación muestra que efectivamente, el agente que crearon baja el metabolismo del virus en un 85%.

-¡Perfecto! ¡somos los mejores, Brucie!- el billonario giró sobre su silla, levantando los brazos- ¡Shawarma para celebrar!

-Claro, Tony, después de sintetizar la vacuna y llevársela a Peter

-J, avísale a los doctores que en cinco minutos subiremos con el tratamiento para el chico.

-De inmediato, señor.

-¡Ah, sí! Y manda llamar un Quinjet. Sacaremos a Peter de este hoyo en cuanto se encuentre mejor, o me canse de SHIELD, lo que sea primero.

-Así será señor.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperamos Bruce? Tenemos una vacuna que hacer- Tony se frotó las manos, como si fuera un científico loco.

El otro pelinegro soló soltó una pequeña risa y se puso a trabajar. Parecía que al final el sol salía después de tan horrible tormenta.

______________________________

3:18

Por segunda vez en el día abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el blanco techo de la habitación. Definitivamente debía dejar de desmayarse, no le apetecía despertar conectado a mil y un aparatos. Movió levemente el rostro, notando al fin que el mercenario parecía dormir en la silla que estaba justo al lado de la camilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había quedado inconsciente esta vez?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y medio suspiró. Ahora se sentía peor que antes, si es que eso era posible. Todo le dolía, respirar le costaba más trabajo del que le gustaría y lo único que lo detenía de dormirse de nuevo era el miedo de no despertar otra vez. Sólo a él le pasaban semejantes cosas los martes.

-¿Petey?- volteó hacia donde se encontraba Wade, observando como éste intentaba pararse de la silla, solo para resbalarse y caer de trasero en el frío suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó en un murmullo, tratando de no reírse. En serio le dolía.

-Sí, de todas formas quería probar la resistencia del piso- el mercenario se puso en pie de un salto y casi se aventó sobre él- ¿tú como te sientes? ¿debo llamar al doctor? ¿la guardia nacional?

Negó lentamente, sintiendo como las manos del otro le tocaban de pies a cabeza, causándole cosquillas y dolor al mismo tiempo.

-Wade... basta...- se quejó con esfuerzo, dándole un leve manotazo en el brazo al mayor

-Pero Petey pay, debo saber si estas bien... tu... y luego... y... me... me...- el mercenario le tomó con suavidad de las manos, mientras empezaba a hipar descontroladamente- ¡me asustaste!

Arqueó una ceja, tratando de recordar que había pasado antes de desmayarse. Oh, cierto, le estaba dando un paro cardíaco. Eso explicaba la ansiedad con que le miraba Wade, tanta que hasta la notaba a pesar de la máscara.

-Hey... ya estoy bien...- trató de sonreírle, pero solo pudo conseguir hacer una mueca un tanto adolorida.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer...- respondió de inmediato el mayor- ¡¿oíste?! ¡Nunca, nunca, jamás!

-Wade...- asintió levemente, algo sorprendido por el pánico y el enojo que había en la voz del otro.

-Nunca más, Petey pay...- el mercenario soltó un lastimero sollozo, antes de tomar una de las manos del chico, besándola suavemente.

Frunció el ceño al notar la rugosa textura de la máscara de Deadpool. Aún no había olvidado su promesa, y por lo que deducía gracias a sus síntomas, pronto se cumplirían las 12 horas a las que lo había condenado el virus. Ah, si tan solo pudiera aguantar un poco más, podría ver el rostro de Wade al fin, con una enorme sonrisa, si fuera posible.

<Creo que algo molesta a Peter>

[Ahm, no se supone que aparezcamos aún... es su punto de vista]

<Me vale, ya llevo mucho rato callado, además, no es como que nos escuche>

[Pero los lectores si nos pueden ver, y esto los confundirá]

<¿En serio? Oh... no lo hbía pensado>

[Idiota]

<¡Hey!>

-Calma, Petey boy. Pronto estarás mejor... ¡Mama Stark y su super asistente Bruciemodo ya encontraron la cura!- el mayor apretó su mano, tratando de infundirle un poco de ánimo- O eso es lo que escuché que le decían al doctor, pero estoy bien seguro que son puras verdades verdaderas. No como esa película con Arnold ese cuyo apellido nadie puede pronunciar bien.

-Wade...

-¿Sí baby boy?

-Cállate...- rodó los ojos, soltando una dolorosa risita.

-Solo si me das un beso~

-Ugh... ¿y de verdad... te vas a callar?

-¡Claro que sí! Como cinco minutos, tampoco pidas milagros

-Esta bien... pero sin la máscara...- le miró serio, esperando que se negara.

-Ahm... ¡pero Spidey pay! ¡Aun no es hora!

-Entonces... nada- frunció más el ceño.

-Oh, vamos. No seas así, baby boy- se quejó el mayor, haciendo un puchero. Al ver que el castaño no daría su brazo a torcer, suspiró derrotado- de acuerdo... pero solo la mitad de la cara... ¡no se vale hacer trampa!

Peter asintió, bailando internamente por su pequeña victoria. Observó como Deadpool se levantaba la máscara, como solía hacerlo cuando comían juntos en alguna azotea de New York. Aunque en esta ocasión se veía más tenso que de costumbre.

-Ven, tu tonto...- se quitó la mascarilla del oxígeno, mientras le hacia un gesto para que se acercara.

Wade obedeció, sentándose en la cama e inclinándose un poco. El castaño le puso una mano en la mejilla y le hizo bajar más el rostro, dejando un suave beso en la otra mejilla, riendo levemente al sentir como el mercenario se removía en una mezcla de nervios y alegría.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- la voz seria de Bruce los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-B-Bruce

-¡H-hey, Doc! ¿Cómo esta? Espero que totalmente tranquilo y no listo a volverse Hulk, porque eso sería horrible para mi salud física.

A pesar del temple calmado del pelinegro, Peter notó con cierta preocupación que los ojos del científico se tornaban un poco verdosos.

-Deadpool, ¿podrías... darnos tiempo de... hablar?

El mercenario asintió muchas veces y con una velocidad digna de Quicksilver, se metió al baño y cerró con llave. No que fuera un cobarde, pero definitivamente quería evitar ser aplastado por Hulk, al menos por lo que restaba del día.

-¿Y Matt?- fue todo lo que preguntó Banner, mirando con reproche al chico.

-Es... una larga historia- se colocó de nuevo la mascarilla, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire- ¿primero mi medicina?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Meeeeentiiiiraaaaaa! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	11. El doctor está en la casa, y no trae buenas noticias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce no está de acuerdo con lo que intenta Deadpool, y se lo hace saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, es muy cortito, pero no me da la cabeza para más u_u

El doctor Banner inyectó a Peter con la semi cura del virus, asegurándose de que hasta la última gota entrara en su torrente sanguíneo. Cuando terminó, tiró todo lo que usó en un bote de basura especial para los residuos médicos. Durante largos minutos no dijo nada, paseando por la habitación, ganándose sin saberlo la atención de Daredevil, quien seguía afuera de la habitación.

-No es totalmente un cura- Bruce se sobresaltó un poco por lo fuerte que había sonado su voz, así que siguió con un tono más suave- solo... desacelerará el metabolismo del virus. Eso le permitirá a tu sistema inmunológico y a los antibióticos actuar apropiadamente. Seguirás en cuarentena, pero mejorarás si continuamos con los mismos cuidados.

-Vaya y yo que creí que ya iba a dormir con las margaritas- el castaño le sonrió de lado, sintiendo un gran alivio- Gracias, doc... sin ti o Tony... quién sabe que me habría pasado.

-No vale la pena pensar en eso. Ahora debes descansar y recuperarte- el pelinegro le sonrió paternalmente, antes de recordar como había encontrado a Peter unos momentos antes- ¿se puede saber que fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- el castaño se hizo el tonto, ganándose la mirada seria de Bruce

-Deadpool y tu...

-¡Oh! Eso...- tomó la orilla de la sábana y se puso a jugar con ella, nervioso- solo... estábamos... ya sabes... hablando...

-Hablando- repitió con tono seco el pelinegro- vaya, no sabía que así se le decía a besarse ahora.

-¡solo... solo fue un beso en la mejilla!- intentó cruzarse de brazos, pero el repentino dolor que sintió en la muñeca le recordó que aún tenía una aguja allí, haciéndole desistir- no tiene nada... nada de malo.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- Banner bajó los hombros, dándose cuenta de que quizás había exagerado- creo que le debo una disculpa a Deadpool. Lo asusté de verdad... aunque... ¿a qué te referías con que es una larga historia?

-Ah... bueno... pues...- paseó la mirada, nervioso. Realmente no quería hablar de esto, y mucho menos con Bruce, pero suponía que se lo debía después de que éste le había salvado la vida- Matt y yo... ya no... ya no somos novios- murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

El pelinegro le miró sorprendido. No se esperaba aquella confesión, aunque ahora ciertas cosas tenían sentido. Excepto el porqué Mathew Murdock estaba afuera de la habitación, esperando noticias del castaño.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace una semana... oficialmente- parpadeó varias veces, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Odiándose por no ser más fuerte- que puedo decir, así es... la vida...

-Lo siento- Bruce se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le palmeó suavemente la cabeza, sintiéndose completamente culpable por hacerle recordar al chico algo tan doloroso, pues se notaba que aún le seguía amando.

Del otro lado del vidrio, sentado en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico, Steve miró con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo, que apoyaba la frente en el cristal, atento a cada palabra de los ocupantes de la habitación. Tomó aire un par de veces y sacó su Starkphone, buscando entretenerse en algo que no fuera matar con la mirada al abogado.

Por su parte, Matt chasqueó la lengua al escuchar las palabras de Peter, sintiendo la culpa carcomerle. Si era verdad que el chico sabía lo de aquella noche con Elektra, le había causado más daño del que pensó. Y ahora que se acordaba de la pelinegra, ¿no se suponía que tendrían una cita con ella ese día?

-¡Rayos!- el pelirrojo sacó su celular y marcó el celular de su novia, alejándose de la ventana- Va a matarme...

-Ojalá nos haga ese favor- murmuró Steve, sin dejar de jugar en su Starkphone.

____________________________________

Elektra terminó de limpiar su sai, observando distraída al montón de ninjas que gruñían por el dolor de sus heridas. Usualmente no era tan sádica, pero cierto pelirrojo dejándola plantada en la cena que habían planeado por una semana sacó lo mejor de ella misma. Con una maldición, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la escena.

___________________________________

Bruce checó una vez más los signos vitales del castaño, asintiendo al notar que iban volviendo a la normalidad. Deadpool ya había salido al fin del baño, apercherándose de nuevo en la silla junto a la camilla, tomando la mano del menor y murmurando cosas sobre la feria y toneladas de algodón de azúcar.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar la palabra 'cita' salir de los labios del mercenario. Se giró levemente, para poder observar a Peter, notando que éste estaba a nada de caer dormido de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua y se contuvo de decir algo, ya hablaría con el chico después.

-Iré a hablar con los doctores, Spiderman debería de estar bien por ahora. Volveré en una quince minutos para aplicarle otra inyección... Podrías... ¿Podrías estar atento a él mientras tanto?- su voz sonó dubitativa.

-¡Oki doki, Doc! ¡No dejaré que nada malo le pase a Spidey pay!

[!Seremos su enfermera personal!]

<¡Rápido, pongámonos el traje de enfermera en cuanto Hulk se vaya!>

-Deadpool...- Bruce se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta a la zona de esterilización, rumiando su pregunta antes de atreverse a hacerla- ¿tendrás una cita con Spiderman?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Iremos a la feria! ¿Verdad baby boy?- el mercenario se giró a ver al castaño, pero este ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-¿Entonces sabes lo de Daredevil?- el pelinegro se acomodo las gafas, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-¡Je! Que si lo sé

[No por nada queremos matarlo]

<¡Hay que intentarlo una vez que estemos fuera de este agujero>

-Ya veo... Debo decir que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con esto de _la cita_ \- al ver que el mercenario se tensó, se apuró a agregar- Spiderman está en una situación muy complicada, no solo por su salud. Cualquier tipo que _relación_ que pudiera tener, sería más para obtener apoyo emocional que por verdadero interés.

[¡Ouch!]

<¡Eso era innecesario, Doc!>

-¿Piensa que Spidey pay haría algo así?

-No conscientemente, claro está. Él no jugaría así con los sentimientos de una persona- Banner le miró seriamente- pero hay una alta probabilidad de que acepte tus avances más de lo que debería.

El mercenario le sostuvo la mirada, rechinando los dientes. El pelinegro no sabía de lo que hablaba, no sabía que a Peter le gustaba desde antes de todo este desastre. Y de seguro no sabía lo que ese maldito pelirrojo hijo de puta había le había hecho a su sweetums. O de lo contrario, en vez de el tranquilo Banner, estaría el grandote verde.

-Aprecio sus consejos, _Doc_. Pero lo que pase entre Peter y yo será eso, _entre nosotros_. Así que con todo respeto, puede irse al carajo... y de paso llevarse al cegatón...

Bruce entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada más. Parecía que tendría que dejar que las cosas se calmaran un poco, antes de intentar hacer entrar en razón a Peter. Porque era obvio que el mercenario no escucharía razones. Se dio la vuelta y salió por la primera puerta, sin poder evitar mirar a aquellos dos mientras se quitaba el estorboso traje.

_______________________________

Tony salió del ascensor y de inmediato fue a sentarse al lado del rubio soldado, quien parecía muy entretenido en su celular. Cuando miró por encima de su hombro lo que hacía, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Steve escribía una lista de las razones por las que matar a Daredevil no sería considerado un delito.

-Sabes, la idea tres y cinco me parecen excelentes, aunque la trigésima octava no creo que sea tan convincente.

-Por eso es la trigésima octava, Tony- suspiró el rubio, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su novio.

-Obviamente, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?- el billonario apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del súper soldado y miró por la ventana de doble vista, notando que Deadpool revolvía el cabello de Peter- sigo sin estar seguro de dejar que ese psociópata esté cerca del chico

-Lo sé Tony, pero es su decisión.

-El chico estuvo a nada de morir, creo que su juicio no es el mejor del mundo.

-Tony, somos super héroes, siempre estamos a punto de morir...

-¿Y? Aparte, es demasiado joven y Deadpool demasiado viejo... creo... como sea. ¡Steeeeeebe no te rías!

-Lo... jajajaja... lo siento... jajaja... pero nos estás... jajajajajajajaja.... ¡nos estás describiendo!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó escandalizado el pelinegro

-Sí lo es- Steve guardó su celular y le abrazo con fuerza- así que deja de pelearlos.

-¡Jum!- se cruzó de brazos y suspiró derrotado- por cierto, ¿dónde está Murdock? ¿Al fin hizo algo bueno y se largo?

-Fue a hacer una llamada...

-Dejame adivinar... ¿su noviecita?

-¿Tal vez? Honestamente no quiero pensar en eso- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Pero definitivamente me dejaras freírle las gafas al idiota cuando volvamos, ¿verdad, Capipaleta?

Steve solo se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa maldosa dibujándose en su rostro.


	12. Y detrás de la cortina número trece...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen quien se vistió de enfermera~

En el cuarto solo se escuchaban los ruidos de las maquinas conectadas al castaño y uno que otro murmullo del mercenario, quien jugaba angry birds en su celular.

[Uno creería que después de tantos años, podrías pasar el maldito juego]

<¡Tienes dos pulgares izquierdos!>

-¡Oh, cállense, como si ustedes fueran mejores en esto que yo!

<Obvio, no somos unos perdedores>

[En realidad tiene razón. Nosotros apestaríamos más]

<¡Gasp! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?>

[No tenemos forma física...]

<Ugh, odio cuando tienes razón>

-¡Ja! ¡Gané!- se levantó de un salto y empezó a bailar- oh yeah~, quién es el mejor~ ¡Yop yop!

-Ugh... basta...- una almohada golpeó al mayor en la cabeza, haciéndole callar por un momento

-¡Petey! ¡regresas del mundo de los sueños! ¿Qué soñaste? ¡Dejame adivinar! ¡En nuestra súper increíble cita en la feria!, ¡O quizá en el zoológico!

<Tal vez soñó con pandas nucleares>

[O quizá ni siquiera pudo dormir por el alboroto que has estado haciendo. Si tuviera ojos, te miraría muy muy mal]

-No te diré- contestó aun adormilado el chico.

-¡Oh, vamos! Quiero saber que sueña mi dulce Petey pay cuando cierra sus ojitos~

-No soñé nada... estoy demasiado exhausto para eso

-Ow, pobrecito- le tomó de la mano y le dio varios besos a sus nudillos

-Wade- susurró el castaño, mirándole fijamente

-Dime, Petey.

-La máscara...

[¡Rayos, lo recuerda!]

<Ahm... ahm... ¡rápido, cuenta un chiste?>

-Este... aaah... ¿un chiste? ¿cuál? ¿Qué soy, un comediante?

-Wade... la máscara...

-¿Tan pronto? No han pasado más que...- hizo como que miraba un reloj en su muñeca- muchas horas pero no las suficientes...

Peter entrecerró los ojos, impaciente y molesto. Sospechó que esto pasaría, las inseguridades del mercenario podían verse desde la luna, pero no pensaba dejarle escapar tan fácilmente ésta vez. Diablos, había estado a nada de morir, tenía derecho a ser un mocoso petulante y egoísta.

-Wade Wilson... hiciste una promesa...

-¿En serio? Pft, no deberías tomarme en serio, baby boy, ya sabes que hablo sin pensar realmente.

-Tan poco...- desvió la mirada, dolido- … tan poco valgo para ti, ¿que ni siquiera... cumples tu palabra?

[¡No! ¡No insinuábamos eso]

<¡¿Para qué abrías la boca?!>

-Nononononono, Petey pay... no digas eso- se sentó en la orilla de la cama, maldiciéndose internamente por hacerle pensar al castaño semejante cosa- no es porque no te considere alguien valioso... en serio, baby boy- apretó su mano, tratando de que el chico le mirara de nuevo- es solo que... yo...

<Aquí vamos de nuevo>

[¿De verdad crees que quiere escuchar sobre lo jodido que estas de la cabeza?]

<Aparte de tu aspecto físico, claro está. Hasta Freddy Krueger es más sexy que nosotros>

[Mejor ahorrale la molestia y lárgate de una vez]

<¡Podemos ir a comer tacos para ahogar la tristeza!>

-¡Oh, cierren la puta boca de una maldita vez!- gritó más fuerte de lo que planeaba, ya harto de sus cajas.

-¿Wade?- el castaño le miró algo sorprendido, pero no asustado. Sabía sobre las “voces” que escuchaba el mercenario, pero en muy raras ocasiones le había visto perder el temple por culpa de ellas.

-L-lo siento, baby boy...- murmuró apenado, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho- .... no te gritaba a ti...

-Lo sé- Peter le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, para que viera que todo estaba bien- hagamos algo... te dejaré usar tu... tu traje de enfermera- el mayor prácticamente saltaba de gusto- ¡pero! Debes quitarte la máscara...

-¡Eso no es justo Petey!- el ojiavellana solo le miró fijamente, un aura de verdadera molestia rodeándolo- ¡aunque por ti, hasta hago explotar la luna!- la misma mirada- ok, ok... solo... deja... me cambio en el baño. Una señorita debe ser pudorosa, Spidey boy

-Bien, no te tardes mucho- el castaño al fin le dejó de casi matar con la mirada- no quiero que algún pobre doctor te vea así

-¡Malo!- le sacó la lengua y se metió corriendo al baño.

_______________________________

Steve pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su pelinegro novio, disfrutando de esos raros momentos en que el billonario estaba callado. Miró su celular y cerró la aplicación de notas, ya se le ocurrirían más razones por las que matar a Murdock no sería considerado un delito.

-¿Estás seguro de querer dejar que ese psicópata esté cerca de Peter?

\- Aunque les dijéramos que no, ambos encontrarían la manera de verse... Prefiero que estemos enterados de su relación, a que hagan algo estúpido...

-Odio cuando tienes razón Capipaleta- Tony se acomodó mejor contra su hombro y miró la ventana que les separaba de Peter- al menos ya convencimos a Deadpool de dejar de ser un mercenario... No que creo que funcione, si soy honesto contigo.

-Debes tener más fe en él... tal vez no lo parezca, pero Wilson trata de ser una mejor persona

-Aún así... no me pidas que no tenga mis reservas para con él

-Ok... te entiendo, Tony. Pero mientras no intervengas entre él y Peter, no creo que sea problema.

-¿Yo? ¿Meterme en la relación de Peter y un conocido mercenario psicópata? ¡Jamás, Steve!

El rubio solo rodó lo ojos, imaginándose que debería mantener vigilado a su novio para que no cometiera alguna locura que pudiera lastimar más al castaño y a Wade. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, también debería de mantener un ojo sobre Murdock, pues algo en su actitud le decía que no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a los otro dos. Dios, ¡él había terminado con Peter! ¡ya debería dejarlo en paz de una vez!

-Tony, ¿sabes algo de Daredevil?

-Aparte de que no está a salvo mientras Deadpool está aquí, no. ¿Por qué Steve? ¿Planeas dejarme darle su merecido? ¿Dárselo de comer a Hulk?

-¿De verdad quieres que Bruce sepa lo que pasó?

-Oh, vamos... una gran parte de mí quiere ver a ese idiota corriendo por su vida... y no me negarás que tu también, capitán pantalones apretados

\- No es correcto...

-¡No es un no!- canturreó el pelinegro, abrazando a su rubio novio- tranquilo, Brucie Bear jamás se enterará de que ese idiota pelirrojo engañó al chico... Al menos no de mi parte... solo si me siento particularmente molesto con Murdock...

-Tony- el ojiazul le miró con seriedad

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No diré nada... diablos, cálmate.

Steve solo asintió un par de veces, contento con que el billonario aceptara cerrar la boca. Volvió a mirar hacia la habitación de Peter y de inmediato sintió sus orejas ponerse rojas de vergüenza por lo que pasaba dentro. Desvió la mirada y le tapó los ojos a su novio, esperando haberle salvado de tan terrible visión.

-¿Qué carajos contigo, Steve?- Tony intentó quitarse la mano del rostro inútilmente- ¿qué me estás ocultando?

-Créeme, Tony, es mejor si no lo sabes... en serio...

_____________________________

Peter suspiró al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, eso había sido más rápido de lo esperado. Con cuidado se acomodó en la camilla, tratando de no enredar más el montón de cables que le rodeaban.

-¿Listo?- preguntó luego de unos minutos de absoluto silencio- ¿Wade?

-¡Cierra los ojos!

-Ok...- dijo con cierta incertidumbre, pero de todas formas obedeció.

Escuchó unos tacones resonar en el suelo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, confundido. De repente sintió el costado de la cama hundirse bajo el peso de alguien, y un par de manos tomando con suavidad las suyas.

-Ok, baby boy, preparate para ser sorprendido más allá de tu imaginación~- Peter solo asintió y tomó tanto aire como le permitía la mascarilla de oxígeno- bien, ¡ya puedes abrir los ojos, Spidey pay!

Hizo como le pidió el mercenario, y de inmediato se arrepintió. Wade estaba usando el más escandaloso y sexy traje de enfermera que había visto en su vida. Obviamente sobre su ya más que conocido spandex, pero aún así, de alguna forma, dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tuvo que desviar la mirada momentáneamente para calmarse.

-¿Y? ¿Verdad que luzco linda?

[Super preciosa]

<La flor más bonita del ejido>

-Ah... sí... se te ve... bien...- murmuró completamente avergonzado- ¿De... de dónde lo sacaste?

-Los bolsillos de mi traje no son de adorno, baby boy~

-Me imaginé...- volvió a mirarle, sonriendo un poco tenso- aun tienes puesta la máscara...

-Bueno, me pareció que tu debías tener los honores

[¡Mentiras! ¡No soportas verte en el espejo!]

<Vomitar antes de ver a baby boy nunca es buena idea~>

-Si tu lo dices...- rodó los ojos y le puso las manos en los hombros, sintiendo lo tenso que estaba- ¿listo?

-No realmente, pero pues como las costras, alguien tiene que arrancarlas antes de que sanen~

-Ok... eso no suena correcto... o higiénico...- el castaño puso cara de asco por un momento, antes de toser un poco y adoptar un aura seria- bien... aquí voy...

Wade solo asintió levemente, tratando de quedarse tan quieto como le fuera posible. Con cuidado, el castaño tomó la orilla de la máscara y la fue levantando lentamente, observando con atención al mercenario. Este solo tomó una gran bocanada de aire,apretando con fuerza la sábana bajo él.

[Hasta aquí llegamos con Spidey]

<Una vez que vea nuestro rostro, vomitará, se enfermará más y nos sacará a patadas del cuarto>

[Y esa sería una buena reacción, no lo culparía]

Peter se detuvo cuando la estorbosa tela estaba un poco por encima de la nariz del mayor, recorriendo con la mirada cada pequeño detalle. Igual que el resto de su cuerpo, la cara de Wade estaba llena de cicatrices y heridas que sanaban, solo para reaparecer en otros lugares. Acarició con sus pulgares la dañada piel, antes de continuar con su tarea.

El mercenario no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sintió como la tela abandonaba su cabeza. Le era imposible soportar el asco que de seguro se dibujaba en el precioso rostro del castaño. ¿Por qué había aceptado aquello? Ahora se quedaría sin Petey, justo cuando las cosas parecían funcionar entre ellos.

-Wade- le llamó suavemente el menor, sus manos sosteniendo con firmeza las arruinadas mejillas- abre tus ojos, ¿si?

[Negativo, Houston]

<Ni por mil chimichangas>

-Por favor...

El mayor soltó un gemido parecido al de un animal muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Entreabrió los ojos solo un poco, tratando de mirar cualquier cosa menos al adorable castaño frente a él.

Peter le miró completamente sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que tenía frente a él. Wade tenía los ojos más azules y preciosos que había visto en su vida. Le recordaban al mar en un día tranquilo, o el cielo a mediodía, tan prístinos y llenos de un brillo especial.

-Wade...- susurró, jalando levemente al ojiazul, hasta hacer que sus frentes quedaran una contra la otra- … gracias...

-¿Eh? ¿P-por qué?- el otro parpadeó confundido, no se suponía que Petey reaccionara así

-Por confiar en mi...- se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y le dejó un casto beso en la comisura de los labios- … por dejarme verte al fin...

-Ah... yo... ¿de nada?- Wade rió nervioso, sintiendo como se sonrojaba, pero feliz porque su querido sweetums no le encontraba vomitivo.

<Espera a que se le pase el efecto de la medicina. Regresará a sus cinco sentidos y correrá a las colinas>

[¡Suficiente! ¡Por decisión unánime, te callas!]

<¡Tu no puedes... mhmpmhmp!>

[Mucho mejor... Y tú, ¡di algo más o por lo menos abrazalo!]

-¡Sí, señor, señor!- sonrió con verdadera alegría y sin decir agua va, abrazó a Peter con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Spidey pay!

-¡Agh! ¡W-Wade! ¡Suéltame!- el menor se removió, tratando de no reírse, seguro de que si lo hacía, solo alentaría al mercenario

-¡Nunca!- le dio un sonoro beso en la frente al chico- ¡Nunca, nunca te soltaré!

Y tenía toda la intención de cumplirlo hasta su último suspiro.


	13. Someone like you, that makes my heart feel all warm and mushy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Los Science Bros se unen para luchar contra el mal y el Spideypool! O como JARVIS es completamente increíble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: ¡Más del mes y apenas publico! ¡Lo siento mucho! *se tira a un pozo*

Nick Fury salió del elevador, caminando con paso firme y el característico porte de alguien que lo sabe todo. A su espalda, una media decena de agentes le seguía, hablando unos sobre otros, tratando de llamar la atención de su jefe. Se detuvo frente a la ventana de doble vista que daba al cuarto de Spiderman y arqueó su única ceja visible.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios hace Deadpool ahí adentro?

-¿No va a preguntar por el traje de enfermera?- murmuró uno de los agentes que se veía más joven.

-¿Tu quieres saber?- le respondió otro.

-No...

-¡Entonces cierra la boca y finge que no lo ves!

-¿Nadie me tiene una respuesta?- el director miró a ambos líderes de los Avengers, que parecían ajenos a su presencia.

-Wilson se atrincheró en cuanto el chico tuvo su primer paro respiratorio- bufó Tony, tratando de quitarse la mano de los ojos- ¡Steve, ya déjame ver!

-Créeme Stark, te está haciendo un favor- Fury se giró levemente y con una simple mirada, corrió al séquito de agentes que le seguía. Una vez que estuvieron solos, volvió a enfocar la vista en la ventana- la agente Hill me informó que hubo una confusión y se llamó a Daredevil...

-¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿No que eras el puto amo del universo y lo sabías todo?

-Opino lo mismo que Tony, ¿cómo es posible que esto ocurriera? Lo que menos necesita Spiderman es tener a su ex cerca. Y mucho menos después de... eso...

-¿Eso?- Fury arqueó de nuevo la ceja, pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada

-¡No te diremos, señor sabelotodo!

-¿No te mordiste la lengua, Stark?- el director de SHIELD resopló, empezando a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza- ya me hice cargo de Daredevil, en estos momentos está siendo transportado de regreso a New York. Estaba bastante malherido, ¿alguna explicación para ello?

-¿De verdad nos estás preguntando? ¿No te dijeron tus monigotes que Deadpool tuvo un ataque y casi vuela media base?- Tony se quitó la mano de los ojos y encaró a Fury

-Creí que solo peleó contra Daredevil y Capitán América hasta que interviniste y lo mataste.

-Oh, entonces si lo sabías- el pelinegro rechinó los dientes, odiaba cuando Fury jugaba a hacerse el listo. Ya le bastaba consigo mismo.

-Es posible. Las cámaras de seguridad no son malditos adornos- el moreno cambió su expresión a una más neutral- también se me hizo saber que el Dr. Banner y tú consiguieron una cura...

-No es una cura, solo una vacuna... Digo, ¿si sabes como funcionan esas verdad? O si no, puedo pedirle a JARVIS que te haga unas diapositivas en PowerPoint.

-Tony- advirtió el rubio, que estaba considerando dejar a esos dos pelearse e ir por otro insípido café.

-Sigue así y hasta me sentiré alagado, Stark- Fury arqueó una ceja con toda el sarcasmo del mundo

-¿Qué? Estoy siendo amable con él- el pelinegro sonrió de lado- es más, hasta le pondré un par de imágenes divertidas.

-Agh- Steve negó varias veces. A veces olvidaba que su novio era un completo idiota- antes de que sigan en... lo que sea que están haciendo, tengo una pregunta, señor.

-Dígame Capitán- el semblante de Fury se volvió menos mordaz

-¿Cuándo podremos llevarnos a Spiderman? Entiendo que es necesario asegurarse de que está bien, pero... no creo que le agrade demasiado la idea de quedarse más tiempo...

-Que bueno que toca ese tema, Capitán...

-¿A él si le hablas de usted?- murmuró como un niño petulante el billonario, siendo ignorado por los otros dos.

-... hablé con los médicos, ellos sugirieron que el chico se quedara un par de días más, antes de moverlo al Hellicarrier en New York...

-¡Ja! ¿Y también quieres las joyas de la corona? Negativo, parchesín. El chico se va con nosotros a la torre en cuanto tus doctores buenos para nada le den el visto bueno... es más... cuando Brucie diga que no vomitará al subir al Quinjet, ¡nos largamos de este agujero!

-Capitán...

-Lo siento, director, pero solo por ésta vez concuerdo con Tony...

-¡¿Cómo que solo por esta vez?! Steve, estoy resintiendo esto- el pelinegro hizo un puchero

-Imagino que no hay forma de convencerlos de lo contrario- al ver al rubio negar, el moreno tuvo que rodar su único ojo bueno- eso temí. Pero al menos háganle un favor al mundo y llévense con ustedes a Deadpool.

-¡Claro que no!

-Por supuesto, director.

Tony se cruzó de brazos como un niño berrinchudo y miró con odio a su novio. Juró ante la tumba de su padre que no dejaría que el ojiazul se acercara a su cama en dos meses... no, mejor ¡tres meses! Eso le enseñaría a no aceptar el hacerse cargo de un mercenario psicópata.

_______________________________________

Bruce anotó en su tablet los cambios que comenzaba a presentar el castaño, sonriendo levemente ante la mejoría del chico. A este ritmo, podrían regresar a New York en un par de días. Aunque Peter tendría que seguir en cuarentena hasta que su cuerpo hubiera eliminado por completo el virus.

-Tony ya mandó preparar un área especial de la enfermería para tu alojamiento. Te trasladaremos en cuanto te desconecten del respirador,

-Oh, gracias al tótem araña... la comida de aquí es horrible...

-Y el café... ¡Cap me trajo un vaso y casi me deshace la garganta! ¡Parecía ácido de batería!- Deadpool, con la máscara puesta una vez más, se llevó las manos al cuello y se tiró de la silla, fingiendo espasmos musculares- una muerte segura.

El buen doctor ni siquiera se molestó en ver tal demostración de dramatismo propia de un niño de 3 años. Simplemente se limitó a seguir checando los signos del menor. Aún no había podido hablar a solas con él, pues Deadpool no se despegaba de su lado mas que para ir al baño, y eso porque Peter le prohibió volver a orinar en una botella.

-Al menos ya no tiene el traje de enfermera- murmuró para sí mismo, terminando el chequeo.

-Lo sé... debiste escuchar el grito que pegó Tony cuando lo vio por la ventana- Peter rió levemente, tratando de no esforzar demasiado sus pulmones. Entre más rápido se recuperaran, mejor- estoy seguro que se desmayó o algo así.

-Jum, no pudo como mi awesomosidad- el mercenario se paró de un salto, como si dos segundos antes no hubiera estado imitando a un pez fuera del agua- ni mi sexitosidad, ¿verdad baby boy?

-Dudo que exista alguien en este mundo aparte de mi que pueda con semejante espectáculo- murmuró quedito, rodando los ojos.

-Eso es porque tu eres ultra super especial, sweetums- Wade dio varios brinquitos y se tiró con todo su peso sobre el pobre castaño

-¡Agh!

-¡Deadpool! ¡Vas a lastimarlo más!- Bruce tuvo que controlarse para no dejar que Hulk saliera. En serio, el grandote era muy sensible cuando se trataba del bienestar de Peter. Si, el que le tomara cerca de una hora calmarse para no dejar que su otra mitad saliera a causar destrozos en cuanto se enteró de la condición del chico, no era una señal de lo mucho que Hulk le apreciaba, entonces no sabía qué podría serlo.

-¡Lo siento!- el mayor se bajó de la cama, mirando alternativamente entre Peter y Bruce.

[Bravo, Petey no tiene más de 2 horas en recuperación y tu vas y lo lastimas]

<En serio, parece que lo haces a propósito. ¿No quieres que Spidey pay se cure?>

-¡Claro que quiero que mi baby boy se cure!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro, como intentando marear a sus cajas

[No funciona]

<Creo... que conmigo si... ugh...>

[… Estoy rodeado de incompetentes...]

Bruce miró con preocupación los gestos del mercenario, inconscientemente interponiéndose entre él y Peter. Precisamente por esto no confiaba en la “relación” que Deadpool insistía en querer tener con el menor; el equilibrio mental del otro era fácilmente desestabilizado por cualquier cosa, y que pareciera hablar consigo mismo no le tranquilizaba en absoluto.

-Estoy bien.. en serio...

-¡Lo siento, baby boy! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

<Estás empezando a sonar como un histérico>

[Mejor hazle un favor al pobre y salte del cuarto antes de que le perfores un pulmón o le rompas algún hueso]

-Hey... ven aquí...- Peter le llamó con tono firme pero amable, extendiendo una de sus manos para que la tomara.

Bruce frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar que el otro se acercara al castaño.

-Lo siento- murmuró de nuevo el mercenario, obedeciendo y sosteniendo la mano del menor entre las suyas, aunque negándose a mirarle a los ojos, encontrando más interesante el piso.

-No pasó nada... solo me sorprendiste, es todo- Peter le jaló para que se sentara en la camilla junto a él- solo, ten cuidado para la próxima vez... ¿de acuerdo?

Wade asintió débilmente, envolviendo cuidadosamente al castaño en sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el pequeño hombro. ¿Por qué nunca hacía nada bien? Siempre tenía que arruinar las cosas de una u otra manera. Sintió como Peter acariciaba su nuca y no pudo evitar acurrucarse aún más contra el chico. Se sentía bien, aunque no lo mereciera.

Bruce se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al castaño. Wilson no necesitaba que lo mimaran como un niño pequeño, mucho menos después de ser tan desconsiderado con la condición de Peter. Definitivamente debía hablar con él sobre el caos andante que era Wilson y sus posibles repercusiones a largo plazo, no solo en estos momentos en los que se encontraba tan débil.

-Iré a intercambiar unas palabras con los doctores, ¿estarás bien?

-Claro, Dr. Banner, Deadpool me cuidará bien, ¿no es así?

-¡Puedes apostar tu sexy trasero a que lo haré!

-Claro- y eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba al pelinegro.

________________________________

Tony se puso sus gafas oscuras y contempló la magnifica vista desde el helipuerto de la base. Atrás de él, uno de los Quinjet de los Avengers se erguía majestuoso, completamente listo para llevar a cabo su misión.

-Con este clima tan favorable, deberemos estar en New York para la hora de la comida- Steve se acercó a su novio, observando también el despejado cielo.

-Mientras menos tiempo pasemos con ese loco, mejor- el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y apuntó acusadoramente a Deadpool, quien venía siguiendo al pequeño grupo de enfermeras que trasladaban la camilla de Peter

-Vamos, no será tan malo.

-Coincido con Tony- agregó Bruce, mientras caminaba hacia ellos- entre más pronto lleguemos a la torre, mejor.

El rubio rodó los ojos, uno más que se sumaba al equipo anti-Deadpool. Pidió paciencia al cielo, no solo para él, sino también para Peter, porque una vez que Tony y Bruce se concentraban en algo, era muy difícil que desistieran hasta cumplir su objetivo. Y en este caso, era algo mucho más delicado y preciado que una fórmula química o un nuevo traje. Al menos, tanto Peter como Wilson contarían con un poco de súper ayuda americana.

Sonrió levemente y se acercó para ayudar a subir la camilla al Quinjet. Operación “mantener a los Science Bros a raya” estaba por empezar.

_______________________________

-¡Qué elegancia la de Francia!- Deadpool silbó maravillado al ver la sofisticada y elegante habitación donde su baby boy iba a pasar el resto de su cuarentena. Stark no bromeaba cuando dijo que el castaño tendría lo mejor de lo mejor.

<Tendremos que trabajar el doble si queremos impresionar a Petey pay. ¿Un penthouse será suficiente?>

-¡Un edificio entero! Me pregunto, ¿cuánto nos costaría tener a Michelle Workman para la remodelación?

<Ufff, una cifra de más de 7 ceros>

-Entonces necesitaríamos al menos unos 10 trabajos... sin contar el precio del edificio... los muebles... mmmm...- sacó su celular y abrió su siempre confiable aplicación para mercenarios en búsqueda de trabajo- ¿dónde queda Satzvey?

[Ejem, lamento romper la maravillosa burbuja de sangre y dinero sucio, pero me parece que están olvidando algo sumamente importante y crucial]

-¿Qué cosa?

<Si, a ver, iluminanos, Blanca>

[¡YA NO PODEMOS SER MERCENARIOS! ¡SE LO PROMETIMOS A CAPITÁN AMÉRICA!]

<Yo no prometí nada...>

-Oh... ¡Oh!.... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿A qué hora pasó eso?!

[Cuando te estaban regañando por casi matar a DareDevil]

<¡Es cierto! ¡Cap dijo que solo así estaría de acuerdo con que saliéramos con Petey pay!>

-¿¡De verdad acepté tal... tal monstruosidad?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que gane el pan nuestro de cada día?!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, completamente anonadado.

[No estábamos pensando en otra cosa que no fuera estar con nuestro baby boy]

<Si... es preocupante como el chico ocupa el 100% de nuestros pensamientos con solo ser mencionado>

[O lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer por él]

<¡Viejo, hasta pensamos en dejar las chimichangas si nos lo pedía!>

[En resumidas cuentas, estamos total...]

<inequivoca...>

[y asquerosamente...]

[<¡Enamorados de Peter!>]

-¡¡¡Arrrgggghhhh!!!- el mercenario se dio la vuelta y empezó a golpearse contra la pared- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y ahora soy un desempleado por eso!

-¿Por qué?- Peter entró en ese momento, sentado en una silla de ruedas que Stark le había obligado a usar, so pena de quitarle el cable de la enfermería

-Ah... por... yo...

<Un efecto más de Spidey pay>

[Crashear la habilidad lingüística de este idiota]

<¿Alguna vez tuvo?>

-¿Tu?- el castaño arqueó una ceja

-La bolsa de valores no está en su mejor posición y aun no llega a cuarto menguante, entonces, no hay mareas, ergo, se acaban los hombres lobo y el dinero escasea... jeeez, Petey pay, creí que ya lo sabías.

-Oh, cierto... lo había olvidado totalmente- el menor le dio su mejor mirada de _“trata algo más inteligente”_

-Como sea~... ¿qué piensas de tu pequeña jaula esterilizada? En lo personal, preferiría unas cortinas rosas y una mesa de Hello Kitty, pero bueno, no todo se puede tener en la vida- se limpió una lágrima imaginaria y tomó los manubrios de la silla, empujando a su querido castaño hacia la cama.

[Entonces... ¿cómo consentiremos a Spidey? Digo, si el trabajar como mercenario está fuera del mapa]

<¿Qué hace la gente normal para ganar dinero?>

“No tengo ni una reverenda idea... ¡Pero por Odín nuestro salvador, que tenemos que averiguarlo!”

-Es más que suficiente para mi, aunque espero llenarla de un poco de vida con mi frazada de Capitán América...- el castaño abrió los ojos como platos al recordar algo- ¡Mis cosas! ¿cómo se supone que viva un encierro cuando tengo todo en mi apartamento y en...?- guardó silencio, no queriendo mencionar que varias de sus posesiones aún estaban con Matt.

[¡Ésta es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Escapemos y busquemos un empleo decente!]

<No lo sé... nosotros estamos a años luz de la decencia>

-Tu tranquilo, Petey pay, yo me encargo de todo- el mercenario le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

-Solo necesito un par de cosas de mi apartamento, estoy seguro que JARVIS te puede dar acceso al piso...

-Con mucho gusto, joven Parker.

<[¡¡¡JARVIS!!!]>

[Él puede ayudarnos, ¿no tiene como, información de todo el mundo?]

<¡¡¡Sí!!! Seguro que encuentra algo para un ex-mercenario, loco como una cabra, más feo que el vómito y con un factor de regeneración súper cool>

“¡No soy feo como el vómito! Creo...”

<Obvio que no, eres peor>

[No puedes contra la verdad absoluta del Universo]

-¿Wade? Tierra llamando a Wade- el mayor parpadeó varias veces y miró al castaño

-¿Ah? ¿Mane?

-¿Estás bien? Parecías perdido por un momento, ¿tus cajas te están peleando de nuevo?

[¡Gasp! ¡Sabe cuando te hacemos bullyng!]

<O al menos lo intuye>

[¡Secuestralo!]

<¡Cásate con él!>

-Es demasiado pronto para eso- se cruzó de brazos y resopló- ¿de qué estábamos hablando? ¿De las cualidades de un burrito de carne asada?

-El joven Parker comentaba que usted podría ser útil para transportar varias cosas desde el piso asignado a él, hasta aquí, para hacer de su estadía algo más placentero.

-¡Cierto! ¡Guía el camino mi fiel corcel!- el ojiazul dio vueltas como una bailarina y se dirigió a la puerta- ¡deja todo en manos del poderoso yo, Petey pay de fresa!

-¡Ni siquiera te he dicho que traigas, idiota!- miró como el otro le ignoraba totalmente y salía de la enfermería bailando la macarena- dios... ¿en qué me metí?

______________________________

Bruce entró a su habitación con paso sereno. Ahora que Peter estaba sano y salvo, el cansancio y el estrés de la semana anterior al fin cobraban su precio. Con cuidado se sacó los lentes y se talló los ojos, caminando a paso lento hacia su cama, con toda la intención de dormir cuánto pudiera.

-Bienvenido, doctor Banner- JARVIS le saludó educadamente como siempre.

-Hola JARVIS, gracias- el pelinegro sonrió con cansancio- ¿Peter ya está instalado en la enfermería?

-Justo hace unos minutos, doctor. Y me temo que deberé molestar su tan merecido descanso.

-¿Por qué?- se puso alerta ante las últimas palabra de la AI. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo con el castaño?

-Como sabrá, ahora que el joven Parker estará confinado en cuarentena, necesitará de varios artículos para que su estancia no sea tan odiosa

-Bueno, eso es entendible, pero...

-Así que dotó al señor Wilson con la tarea de recoger algunas cosas de su apartamento, pero el joven Parker me ha informado que dejó un par de objetos necesarios en casa del señor Murdock, y me pareció que lo más prudente era que alguien más “estable” fuera por dichos artículos.

-¿Lo dices por el incidente en la base de SHIELD?

-Es correcto señor.

-¿Y Steve? ¿No podría ir él? O Tony...- usualmente estaría más que dispuesto a ayudar al castaño, pero el cansancio era demasiado.

-Me temo que no, de otra forma, no habría recurrido a molestarle después de tan extenuante viaje.

-¡Ah! Supongo que no se le puede hacer nada- Bruce sonrió levemente- parece que iré a Hell's Kitchen para el almuerzo. ¿Qué debo recoger?

-Unos libros de química avanzada y una frazada de Capitán América

-Jajajaja, se nota que Peter aún es un niño- negó varias veces, sin dejar de sonreír- dile que no tardaré nada

-Por supuesto, doctor Banner. Dele mis más sinceros saludos al señor Murdock.

Y si la voz de JARVIS sonó maliciosa al final, el pobre pelinegro estaba tan cansado que no lo habría notado.


	14. I AM THE SMASH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera pelea de Spidey y Deadpool como no-somos-pareja-pero-queremos-pero-no-decimos-nada-pero-es-obvio-que-queremos-darnos-contra-el-muro-o-una-cama-que-es-más-cómodo.
> 
> Ah, sí. Y también qué pasa cuando los planes de JARVIS funcionan.

Ya casi era medio día cuando Elektra decidió que era hora de levantarse y hacer algo productivo. Con cuidado, se desenredó de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y el de su amado pelirrojo. Le miró un momento, aún sin creer que hubiera vuelto a los brazos de aquel fuerte y compasivo hombre. Besó su frente y salió de la cama, recogiendo del suelo una de las camisas de su novio y poniéndosela para hacer un rápido y simple desayuno.

Estaba en camino a la cocina, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de forma suave, como si temiera romperla.

-¡Un momento!- tomó uno de los sai que había dejado en el sillón, justo debajo de la frazada de Capitán América que tenía un par de semanas ahí. No estaba de más prevenirse, pues ambos tenían formidables enemigos.

Caminó con pasó ligero a la entrada y entreabrió unos cuantos milímetros la puerta, sintiéndose aliviada al ver de quien se trataba. Tiró el arma de nuevo al sofá, haciendo una mueca al ver que perforaba un poco la frazada. Bueno, ya compensaría a Matt.

-¡Doctor Banner!- abrió la puerta por completo y le sonrió al nervioso pelinegro, que tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¡¿Elektra?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! Tú...

-La muerte no puede mantener a alguien como yo quieta mucho tiempo, querido doctor.

-¿Cuándo...?

-Un par de meses. Lamento no haberles informado antes, pero quería ser egoísta y pasar un tiempo con Matt- le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo complacida con el sonrojo que se hizo presente en el hombre.

Y fue hasta ese momento, en que el pelinegro notó la vestimenta de la mujer frente a él. A pesar de lo cansado y sorprendido que estaba, no tardó en unir los puntos. Peter había estado en la base de SHIELD durante una semana, más otra que pasó desde su rompimiento con el abogado, si es que decía la verdad (¿y por qué habría de mentir?), sumado a la declaración de Elektra...

-¿Se encuentra Murdock?- prácticamente escupió entre dientes, obligándose a mantener la calma. Ahora tenía sentido el comportamiento de Wilson para con el abogado. El dolor en la mirada de Peter tomaba un nuevo significado.

-Sí, iré a despertarlo- la asesina le miró con un mal presentimiento

-Dile que espero a DareDevil afuera- fue todo lo que dijo el doctor, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por el pasillo, hacia las escaleras.

____________________________________

Pestañeó varias veces, sin poder decidirse cuál par de calcetines llevarle a Peter. ¿Los de Iron Man o los de Capitán América? Ambos parecían cómodos y perfectos para andar con ellos todo el día.

[Los de Cap]

<¡Los de Black Widow!>

-No hay de esos, Amarilla, ¿qué demonios contigo?

<Ah, creí que estábamos opinando que calcetines se nos verían monísimos>

-Tu estás más allá de la salvación, ¿sabes?

[Dejémoslo en el bosque, para que se lo coman los gatos salvajes]

<¡Grosero! ... ¿Por qué?>

-Olvídalo, en serio. La autora tiene un horrible dolor de cabeza y aun no se recupera de la maldita bronquitis que casi la mata.

<¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?>

[Que no queremos que la hagas perder más tiempo en tu diálogo. Aún le faltan diez páginas para terminar este capítulo]

-¡Sí! ¡Y aún no tenemos el gusto de matar a DareDevil!

-Me parece que eso no sería posible, señor Wilson.

<¡AH!>

[¡Cállate! Solo es JARVIS]

<Lo sé, pero me sorprendió, olvidé que era una entidad omnisciente en la torre>

-Ya sé, ya sé... “Nada de matar a compañeros Avengers” Pft, yo ni siquiera soy uno, no entiendo porque debo seguir las reglas- rezongó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

-El joven Parker no tomaría bien su comportamiento, mucho menos ahora que le prometió al Capitán Rogers que dejaría su vida de mercenario-

-Aun sigo sin creérmelo

<Ni yo>

[Los tres sabíamos que eventualmente sacrificaríamos nuestra vida de dinero sucio y chimichangas por Spidey pay]

<Eso no lo hace menos doloroso>

-Fue una grata sorpresa para muchos. Aunque aún no tengo conocimiento de la reacción del joven Parker- la AI sonó un tanto confundida

-Oh... bueno... aún no le he dicho. Ya sabes, J, amigo, con todo eso de que estaba al borde de la muerte y yo a nada de terminar por hundirme en el pozo de locura y violencia que ya lleva frente a mi desde hace años...

[Sin mencionar que nuestra atención ha estado ocupada 24/7 por Peter]

<Igual que nuestra boca... Jijijiji los besos de enfermito de Petey pay son deliciosos>

-Mejor que una enchilada recién hecha mmmm- cerró los ojos, rememorando los pequeños besos que le había robado al castaño mientras descansaba en su camilla, ajeno al infierno que se desataba en manos de mamá Stark y papá Rogers.

[Una suerte que tengamos un factor de regeneración, o si no, habríamos muerto]

<Aunque eso tampoco nos hubiera detenido, si somos honestos. Morir por recibir amor de Petey pay es una buena forma de estirar la pata>

-Sugiero que se lo comente pronto, sin duda será una noticia muy agradable

-Bueno sí... aunque creo que sería aún más genial si, aparte, tuviera un empleo “decente” para hacer la sorpresa súper doblemente increíble.

-Esa es una excelente idea, señor Wilson. ¿Ya ha pensado en algo?

<¿Entrenar chihuahuas?>

[¿Bailarín exótico? Dios, lo imaginé y ahora quiero vomitar]

-¿Monstruo en la casa del terror de la feria?

<Eso no suena tan mal>

-Si me permite, sugiero contactar a SHIELD. Creo recordar que necesitaban un agente para infiltrarse a un sindicato de la mafia y recuperar un disco duro con información de vital importancia. El pago quizá no sea tan glamoroso al que acostumbra, pero no es nada deleznable.

[¿Oí bien?]

<¿La mayor tecnología del planeta nos está consiguiendo empleo?>

-¿Crees que parchesín me acepte?

-Con un poco de recomendación, es plausible

<Usa palabras de niño grande>

[O tu estás idiota...]

-¿Pero quién querría respaldarme? ¿Mi barrio?

-Estoy 100% seguro que el Capitán Rogers estaría más que encantado en dar su apoyo.

-Si ese es el caso...

<¿Seremos los perros de SHIELD?>

[Si con eso pagamos las cuentas y consentimos a nuestro baby boy, no veo porque no]

-Buen punto, Blanca. J, buen amigo... cuéntame de este trabajo...

-Con mucho gusto, señor Wilson, con mucho gusto- contestó complacida la AI

_________________________________________

Daredevil cayó con gracia desde la ventana de su apartamento, cada uno de sus sentidos enfocados en encontrar al doctor Banner. A pesar de las advertencias de Elektra, no consideraba al buen doctor como una amenaza, imaginándose que tal vez aquella rudeza de la que le había hablado su novia, se debía a algo relacionado con la integridad de la ciudad.

-¿Doctor?- escuchó con atención y no tardó en escuchar la acelerada respiración del pelinegro- ¿todo bien?

-O, pero por supuesto- contestó el otro, sarcásticamente- todo está perfectamente bien... si consideramos el engañar a tu novio como algo de todos los días...- la última frase fue dicha con tanto odio que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

-Puedo explicarlo...- exactamente, cómo, no tenia la menor idea.

-Estoy seguro que sí, pero veras... el Otro yo no parece muy dispuesto a escucharte- los ojos del Bruce se tornaron de un profundo esmeralda, mientras su piel se teñía del mismo color- Hulk... no... aceptar excusas...- cada musculo del pelinegro se tensó, antes de crecer de forma desmedida a una vertiginosa rapidez- ... ¡de hombre demonio!

Daredevil se puso a la defensiva, listo para esquivar cualquier ataque del otro superhéroe. Esto no sería como su pelea con Deadpool, había algo más en juego que unos cuantos huesos rotos. Tenía que mover la pelea a algún lugar dónde ningún civil resultara lastimado.

-Doctor Banner, por favor, piense lo que está haciendo.

-¡Débil Banner no estar!- rugió Hulk, saltando hacia el pelirrojo- ¡solo Hulk! ¡Y Hulk aplastar a hombre demonio!- Daredevil esquivó por nada el colosal cuerpo del otro- ¡nadie lastimar a chico araña!

Matt usó sus bastones para golpear con fuerza a Hulk, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño. El grandote aprovechó esto, le tomó de un brazo y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared de un edificio cercano, asustando a varias personas que pasaban por ahí.

-¡Hombre demonio romper corazón de chico araña!- Hulk caminó con paso decidido hacia el pelirrojo que intentaba levantarse del suelo- ¡Ahora Hulk romper a hombre demonio!

____________________________

Wade entró a la habitación cargando todo tipo de cosas, Peter le miró por encima del libro que había estado leyendo, preguntándose cómo es que había logrado llegar desde su apartamento hasta aquí sin morir enterrado en la montaña de objetos. Parecía como si hubiera sacado todo lo de su armario.

-¿No crees que exageraste un poco, Wade?

-Nu uh, no podemos dejar que nada te falte, Sweetums~

[¿No olvidamos nada, verdad?]

<¡No podemos fallarle a nuestro baby boy!>

-Con un par de cosas bastaban, Wade- dejó el libro en la mesita a un lado de la cama y fue a ayudarle al mercenario.

-¡Petey! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡No te atrevas a bajarte de esa esponjosa cama!

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada, baby boy!- como pudo, el mayor le empujó con el pie para que volviera a acostarse

<¡Seríamos perfectas bailarinas>

[Tenemos la gracia, pero no la apariencia. Somos como un burrito en esteroides]

<¡Asteroides!>

-¡Galaga!

-No quiero saber- Peter hizo un mohín de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos, viendo como el otro hacia mil y un malabares para dejar sus cosas en el espacioso sillón que ocupaba el lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Yo sí, pero dudo que las cajas quieran decirme de que va su conversación.

[Aún estás en un nivel muy bajo para comprender nuestra sabiduría]

<¡Ratas con tutú!>

[… Un día de estos renunciaré y no me verán el pelo, metafóricamente hablando]

<Yo tengo una larga trenza y muchos moñitos>

[…]

“...”

-Como sea- el castaño rodó los ojos, antes de tomar su libro y empezar a leer de nuevo.

-¿Qué lees, baby boy?- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le revolvió el cabello, sonriendo como un tonto al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

-Sólo un poco de química molecular avanzada

[… Lo diré por los tres... ¿Qué carajos?]

<Este chico es un nerdo>

[Siempre tenemos que enamorarnos de los adorables y sexys come libros de pelo castaño y superpoderes de araña]

<¡Jajajaja que nos coma esta!>

“Amarilla, eso es vulgar, hasta para mi... creo...”

-Ok... cosas que ni en un millón de años entenderé o necesitaré. Y si lo necesito, pues solo te pregunto y ya~

-Mi conocimiento tiene un precio Deadpool- dijo juguetónamente el menor

[Oh~]

<Oh,oh~>

-¿Y cuál sería ese precio, baby boy?- se inclinó ligeramente hacia Peter, atento a su siguientes palabras.

-Oh, algo sencillo en realidad- el castaño entrecerró los ojos, alzando un poco el rostro

-Vamos, dime... la incertidumbre me mata, no literalmente, no tengo ese placer, pero creo que entiendes mi punto, baby boy

-Jijiji... ok, ok... un beso- dijo como si nada el menor, a pesar del sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas.

-Un precio razonable, ¿no es así, chicos?- acortó la distancia entre sus labios, aunque sin llegar a tocarlos

-Nu uh.. así no- con cuidado, Peter le levantó la máscara lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto sus labios- mejor...

-Jeeez, Spidey... sabes como poner nerviosa a una chica- intentó alejarse un poco, aún consciente de sus cicatrices y en general de la horribilidad de su piel.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?- el castaño le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le atrajo más hacia sí mismo- aún no contestas... ¿Puedes pagar el precio?

[¡No soporto tanta tensión sexual!]

<Kiss the Spidey~~>

-Pero por supuesto...- murmuró, antes de al fin mandar al diablo sus inseguridades y besar a Peter, apenas un roce de labios que provocó en ambos un dulce cosquilleo.

[Aun no me acostumbro a esto]

<Ni yo... estamos en la gloria~>

“Hush, silencio, déjenme disfrutar esto”

<Jum>

[Ya qué, idiota]

Siguieron besándose durante unos minutos más, hasta que Peter bajó sus manos hasta su pecho y lo alejó un poco para tomar aire. Aprovechó la pausa y le abrazó cariñosamente, repartiendo pequeños besos por su pelo, sintiendo una tremenda paz.

-¿Te quedarás?- susurró el castaño.

-Por supuesto que sí, baby boy. Ni todas las chimichangas del mundo me harían alejarme de ti- le dio un beso en la frente- ¿quieres hacer algo, o podemos seguir dándonos besitos?

-Me gustaría ver un poco de televisión, creo recordar que habría un documental sobre pirañas- Peter se acomodó en la cama y le hizo espacio a su mercenario favorito- aunque no me molestaría un poco más de esos besos. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-La máscara...

[¡Diablos!]

<Creí que nos saldríamos con la nuestra>

[Ya enseñamos bastante, Spidey]

<¡Diablos! ¡Y ahora no engrapamos una foto de Hugh Jackman en nuestra cara>

[Oye, oye, está bien que estemos más feos que un aguacate arrugado, pero tampoco hay que caer en los extremos. ¿Quién querría besar la cara de Wolverine?]

<... Yo...>

[¡Jódete, Amarilla! ¡Jódete!]

-Jo, ¿de nuevo?- hizo un puchero, pero aún así se quitó la máscara, aun sintiendo miedo de que el chico le mirara con repulsión

-Sip, de nuevo- Peter le sonrió satisfecho y le jaló del brazo para que se acostara junto a él en la cama- JARVIS, podrías encender la televisión por nosotros.

-Con gusto, joven Peter.

-Gracias.

La pantalla en el extremo opuesto de la cama se encendió y pronto la voz de Morgan Freeman hablando sobre los rituales de apareamiento de las pirañas llenó la habitación. Wade se acomodó mejor en la cama, de tal forma que la cabeza del menor quedara sobre su pecho, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, asegurándose de que estuviera cómodo y protegido. Uno nunca sabía cuando Hydra o un vendedor de puerta en puerta pudiera aparecer.

-Interrumpimos la programación habitual para dar un boletín de último minuto- la voz formal de un conductor de noticias cortó la explicación de porqué las pirañas eran tan pequeñas- se han estado recibiendo informes de diversas partes de Hell's Kitchens sobre una supuesta confrontación entre las filas de los Avengers. Hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna víctima, pero las autoridades, que ya se encuentran en el lugar de los hechos, no descartan ésta posibilidad, estando Hulk involucrado en la querella...

<¿Quién demonios dice “querella”?>

[La gente educada, tu cerdo inculto]

<Ouch, calma Blanca, solo preguntaba>

[Y yo sólo te respondía]

<¿Es por lo de Wolvie?>

[... Solo empeoras tu situación, Amarilla...]

-¿Hulk?- Peter se sentó en la cama, mirando las imágenes que pasaban en la televisión, obviamente grabadas con celulares por los neoyorquinos.

En una de las tomas se apreció a Daredevil saltando en el último momento de una poderosa tacleada propinada por Hulk, quien parecía intentar de todo para capturar al otro super héroe. En un descuido del abogado, Hulk le tomó del brazo y lo lanzó con fuerza contra un auto, abollando considerablemente la carrocería.

-... Aún no se sabe el motivo de la pelea, y hasta ahora, ninguno de los líderes de los Avengers ha hecho declaración alguna sobre el suceso. En unos minutos tendremos un corresponsal en Hell's Kitchen, transmitiendo en vivo y directo esta colosal pelea. La policía sugiere a todos los civiles cercanos al área a permanecer dentro de sus casas y atender a todas las indicaciones...

-¿Qué...?- Peter prácticamente saltó de la cama, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Su cerebro no podía procesar el hecho de que uno de sus más grandes amigos; porque Hulk era casi como un hermano mayor para él, y el hombre al que, desgraciadamente, seguía amando, estuvieran tratando de matarse. Bueno, más bien el grandote verde trataba de matar a Matt y el abogado solo podía rezar por salir vivo de ello.

-Je, ese idiota se lo merece... debería grabarlo y guardarlo para la posteridad- murmuró Wade, el tono de su voz demostrando lo divertido que le parecía todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres con que “se lo merece”?- el castaño entrecerró los ojos y miró al mercenario. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, en ningún momento le había dicho a Wade sobre su rompimiento con Matt. Ok, Bobbi no fue precisamente muy discreta en la base, pero el otro no tenía manera de saber lo que _realmente_ había ocurrido entre el abogado y él. ¿Verdad?

-Ahm... nada... yo solo... ya sabes como soy Spidey pay, se me viene un pensamiento a la cabeza y boom, lo digo. Mi boca no tiene filtro, no como los cigarros, los cuales, dejame decirte, jamás debes fumar, porque esas cosas dan cáncer y están matando lentamente a la autora, o el estrés, ya no sabemos. El punto es que nunca debes confiarle tu dinero a los bronies, malditos, se lo gastan en mercancía de MLP y en cosplays furries y eso me asusta bastante...

-WADE- siseó entre diente, con una creciente molestia.

-¿Petey?- respondió el otro, sonando como un niño a punto de ser regañado.

-Wade Wilson...

[Uh uh... dijo nuestro nombre completo]

<Técnicamente no es nuestro nombre completo, pero captamos el mensaje: ya nos cargó la chingada>

-Ok... no... no te vayas a enojar, Petey pay... por favor- el mercenario se bajó de la cama y levantó las manos, como tratando de calmar la furia que su baby boy desataría de todas formas.

-Entonces empieza a hablar, Wilson

<Al menos no nos llamó Deadpool>

[Eso nos hubiera roto el corazón]

-En cachitos- miró al castaño, quien se había cruzado de brazos, claramente esperando a que empezara a explicarse- ejem... verás... yo digo que el cieguito ese se lo merece porque... bueno... ¡terminó contigo! Y aunque eso es genial para mi, porque puedo cortejarte abiertamente y llenarte de amor- movió sus inexistentes cejas de forma sugerente- te hizo sentir mal y eso es un gran No No en mi lista de cosas que no están bien, justo arriba de TacoBell y abajo de lastimar niños pequeños...

-¿Cómo sabes que fue él quien terminó conmigo y no al revés?

-Ah...

[¡Atrapados!]

<Hazte el muerto, como las zarigüeyas>

-Pues... ¿una suposición?

-Respuesta incorrecta, Wade. ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?- el mayor se encogió más sobre sí mismo al escuchar como el chico rechinaba los dientes.

-Ok, ok... Sé lo de... lo que ese imbécil hizo... lo de... que te engañaba con Elektra...

<En realidad, creo que al menos 30-40 personas saben sobre eso>

[Ni se te ocurra decirlo o nos arranca la cabeza]

-¿Cómo?- susurró Peter, descruzándose de brazos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Negó varias veces, hasta marearse, tanto que tuvo que volver a sentarse en la cama.

-Baby boy... no hagas eso...- en un minuto, Wade estuvo a su lado, sosteniéndole de los hombros y ayudándolo a recostarse sobre el mullido colchón- aún estás débil...

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?- el menor sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, luchando por no recordar aquella horrible mañana, aquel terrible mes en el que tuvo que fingir que todo estaba bien. Que ver a Matt no le mataba por dentro, sabiendo que había otra persona compartiendo sus besos, sus caricias y su corazón.

-No, sweetums... no llores- el mayor se inclinó y le abrazó como pudo. Le mataba ver a su adorado castaño así- te diré, te diré...

[Nos va a matar]

<Es mejor a que siga llorando... míralo, ¿no te destroza el alma?>

[Bueno, la verdad que sí... Ugh... ok, dile]

-La rubia, Mockingbird… la escuché hablar sobre eso, cuando llegué a la base de SHIELD, antes de saber que tu también estarías allí

-¿Q-quién más?- la voz de Peter sonaba tan rota que físicamente le dolía al mercenario.

-Ah… cabeza de lata y Cap… y tal vez Fury, pero de él no me extrañaría, sabe todo de todos. Apuesto que incluso sabe quien mató a Waldo.

-¿Quién les dijo a ellos?- el castaño tensó la mandíbula, el dolor siendo remplazado rápidamente por una ola de furia.

<¡Aborten! ¡Aborten!>

[Fue un placer compartir esta cabeza con ustedes, muchos buenos recuerdos, sniff]

-¿Tengo que responder?- sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber que con eso se delataba

-¡¿C-cómo pudiste?!- Peter le empujó con fuerza, haciéndole caer al piso brutalmente- ¡¿Con qué derecho?!

-¡Perdona! ¡No es como que lo hubiera planeado!- miró como el castaño se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasearse por la habitación revolviéndose el cabello- ¡Estabas a nada de morir y seguían insistiendo en llamar al ciego ese! ¡No encontré otra forma de detenerlos, porque sabía que no querrías verle la cara al bastardo ese!

[Oso, oso, mentiroso~]

<Hey, no vamos a decirle que el abogaducho de cuarta sí fue, eso solo le daría puntos al bastardo>

[Touché… yo no digo nada si ustedes no dicen nada]

<¡Hecho!>

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Qué tal si deseaba ver a Matt?!

<[Fucking ouch]>

-¿De verdad?- murmuró tenso, encajando las uñas en el frío piso. Hubiera sido otra persona, y no Peter, ya le habría arrancado la cabeza.

[Calma, su rompimiento aún es reciente…]

<¡Pero nos dolió! Nosotros estuvimos ahí con él… ¡El tonto éste se quitó la máscara por él!>

[Bueno, sí, pero entiende que se siente traicionado]

<¡¿Y a mi qué?!>

[¡Pues que no lo juzgues, imbécil!]

<¿Quieres pelear? ¡Llégale, perra!>

“¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos! ¡Ahora no es momento para esto!”

-… No…- suspiró derrotado el chico, aunque sin dejar de mirar con enojo al ojiazul- … tal vez una parte de mí… la parte estúpida de mí…- tragó saliva con dificultad, desviando el rostro para que el otro no viera las lágrimas que al fin resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Oh, baby boy…- se paró de inmediato del suelo y fue a abrazarle con fuerza- lo siento, lo siento mi adorado Spidey… no quise gritarte… Es solo que… yo... agh... ya sabes... no sé cuando callarme y las cajas no me dejan concentrar...

<Echanos la culpa, bastardo infeliz>

[Haré que confundas la izquierda con la derecha, a ver si te gusta eso malnacido]

-Doble agh...- cerró los ojos con cansancio, a veces era tan difícil lidiar con sus cajas- … como decía... yo... lo siento... creo que... no me gusta escuchar que defiendes a ese pendejo... menos después de lo que te hizo y... Petey... ayuda... no soy bueno con esto- se quejó al final, apoyando la frente en el hombro del castaño.

-Le preguntas a la persona equivocada- después de dudarlo un poco, el menor correspondió el abrazo, acurrucándose contra el fornido pecho del mercenario- pero creo entender tu punto... Yo... también lo siento... no quise... hacerte sentir mal. Aún... aún amo a Matt y no quiero que nada malo le pase, pero...

-¿Pero?

<[¿Pero?]>

-Q-quiero que esto entre nosotros funcione... como... que _funcione_ funcione... Argh... soy igual de pésimo en esto, Wade.

-Esta bien, Petey pay... lo dos podemos ser un jodido desastre en esto de las pláticas a corazón abierto. No tan literal, gracias, duele un montón- sonrió más tranquilo al escuchar la suave risa de su Spidey.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que no siga enojado por lo que hiciste! ¡Debí ser yo quien decidiera si decirle o no, idiota!- yep, el menor le había dado un coscorrón en la cabeza

-Ouh... eso duele... ¡mide tu super fuerza o no te dejaré comer gelatina!- despegó la frente de su hombro y le miró con un puchero.

-Me da igual- Peter resopló y miró hacia un lado, ofendido- ni me gusta la gelatina

-¡Gasp! ¿Con qué clase de persona...?- empezó a quejarse, antes de que el rugido de Hulk le interrumpiera.

Ambos voltearon a ver la olvidada pantalla, solo para encontrarse con la escena de Daredevil entre los brazos de Hulk, en un abrazo de oso mortal. El pelirrojo tenía el traje bastante roto y la sangre resbalaba de varias heridas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo. Peter se soltó de nuevo del ojiazul y fue al sillón a rebuscar entre la montaña de cosas.

-¿Qué haces baby boy?

-¡Debo detener a Hulk! ¡Si sigue así, lo matará!

[No veo el problema en eso]

<Realmente no me importa>

-¡Pero no puedes salir! ¡El doc dijo que estabas recuperado en un 40%, 45 % si soy amable...- entrecerró los ojos, pensando.

-¡Pero Matt!

[Tendremos que ir nosotros]

<¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ni loco! Mejor que el grandote verde lo deje hecho tortilla>

-¡Ok, ok! Iré a calmar a Hulkie Bulky- elevó las manos al cielo, pidiéndole paciencia a Uatuh- pero tu te quedas aquí, quietecito, mirando a las pirañas o lo que sea

-¿De verdad?- Peter le miró esperanzado. Demonios, no podía mentirle a esos preciosos ojos.

-De veritas itas itas. Así que, vuelve a la cama, Petey pay- se acercó y lo levantó en brazos como una princesa, antes de depositarlo suavemente en la cama- espera tranquilito mientras Deadpoolio va a salvar el día- se puso la máscara y tomó las katanas que descansaban abajo de la cama del chico.

-Wade- el ojiavellana le llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta- gracias... por todo...

-Esto solo lo hago por ti, mi baby boy- respondió con sinceridad, antes de sonreír maníaticamente- ¡pero ahora no puedes negarte al algodón de azúcar!- y con una estruendosa risa, salió de la enfermería.

_______________________________

Elektra saltó sobre Hulk y le enterró uno de sus sais en la espalda, gruñendo frustrada al ver que no le hacía ni cosquillas a la bestia verde. Apretó la mandíbula y, sacando sus armas de la verdosa piel, volvió a apuñalarle con más saña.

-¡Suéltalo de una vez!- levantó las afiladas hojas para golpear con todas sus fuerzas cuando éstas fueron arrebatadas de sus manos por dos certeros disparos- ¿Qué?

-Lo siento, señorita~ pero está prohibido lastimar al grandote. Es un buen amigo mío. Ok, no completamente, pero Spidey no aprueba que lo toquen de esa manera tan sanguinaria. Y créeme, nena, yo sé lo que es eso~

-¿Deadpool, qué carajos?- miró con odio al otro mercenario, olvidando que aún estaba en la espalda de un enfurecido Hulk. El superhéroe solo tuvo que sacudirse un poco para hacerla caer al suelo, antes de volver a cargar contra Daredevil.

-¿Con esa boquita besas a tu mamá?- el otro se llevó una mano a la mejilla, fingiendo estar escandalizado- muy mal jovencita, tendremos que lavarte la jodida boca con ácido y piedra pómez- Deadpool desenfundó sus katanas y saltó desde su lugar en el techo de un auto que milagrosamente seguía intacto- Solo una advertencia, dulzura~. Te acercas a Hulk y al cieguito ese…- cruzó las espadas, listo para atacar- y vas a perder ese lindo cabello, junto con tu cabeza~

[¡Vas a caer, maldita zorra!]

<¡Muajajajajajaja!>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Empiezo a sospechar que mis constantes dolores de cabeza son algo más D:


	15. Dulzura, soy un pecador (por omisión)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una suerte que JARVIS esté del lado de Peter y Wade... y ahora también Hulk.

Elektra lanzó su sai hacia la mano de Hulk, sonriendo de lado al ver que se encajaba casi hasta el mango en la piel del otro héroe. Pero poco le duró el gusto cuando Deadpool apareció de la nada y la lanzó contra un poste con una poderosa patada en las costillas.

Por su parte, Daredevil logró hacer tropezar a Hulk, aprovechando que éste se detuvo un momento para sacar el arma de su mano. Tan pronto como el peso del grandote hizo retumbar el piso, se alejó varios metros, sosteniendo su hombro derecho. El otro súper héroe había logrado dislocarlo completamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Hulkie! ¡El ciego ese se está escapando!

-¡Cierra la boca, Deadpool!- la pelinegra le arrojó su otro sai y le dio directo en un lado de la cabeza

[Madita… pe… mpmpo]

<… Blahbli bili>

-¡Eso… duede!- el mercenario trató de quitarse el sai, pero al parecer el arma había dañado regiones muy importantes de su cerebro, en específico las que controlaban su coordinación motriz. Dio tres pasos y cayó de lado sobre el concreto, balbuceando maldiciones hacia la otra asesina.

[¡Titalo!]

<¡Hita te puda!>

-¡Arrrgh!- al fin logró tomar la empuñadura del arma y con toda la fuerza que su nula coordinación le permitía, tiró del sai. Como odiaba las heridas en la cabeza, siempre le dejaban mareado y con el miedo de perder el control sobre su vejiga- ¡Edtúpida! ¡Di meo mid pantaloned tu lod limpiarad con la lengua!

[Por favor no… quién sabe donde haya estado]

<Seguramente en el pito del cegatón>

-Iugh… nunca creí decir edto, pero, que ascooooo- hizo girar el sai en su mano derecha, usando la izquierda para darse de golpecitos en la sien- creo que ya me arreglé.

[Pft, ya quisieras]

<Seguimos aquí~>

-Para mi desgracia y beneplácito de los lectores. Malditos sádicos de primera- negó un par de veces, saltando con gracia sobre los escombros que había dejado Hulk a su paso. Miró a la distancia como Elektra trataba de alejar a Hulk de Daredevil; la chica si que se preocupaba por él- pero no podemos dejar que Hulkie se vaya con las manos vacías, digo, Spidey siempre nos ha dicho que es mejor dar que recibir~

<Oh, y vaya que le vamos a dar~>

[Y le daremos duro~]

-¿Hablamos de Spidey o de Elektra?

[¿De Peter? Vamos, hombre, ¿para qué queremos darle a la pelinegra? No que tenga mal cuerpo, pero no me prende las velas]

<Creí que hablábamos de lanzarle el sai súper durísimo a la chica con nombre de mueblería mexicana>

-… ¡No es mala idea!

<[¿Cuál?]>

-¡Las dos!- rió como el buen esquizofrénico que era y, tomando la pose de un lanzador de béisbol, arrojó el arma con todas sus fuerzas hacia Daredevil. Al escuchar el grito de dolor de éste, giró sobre sí mismo y se felicitó por un buen trabajo

<Eso fue mejor que mi plan inicial>

[Y justo en la pierna~. Ahora no podrá correr ~]

-No hay nada como el olor de la sangre de infiel al mediodía. Hace que todo lo puro de este país brille como el sol.

[¿También Spidey?]

-¡Sobre todo Spidey! En especial su sexy trasero~

[Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se enojará más con nosotros por lastimar al pendejo este?]

<¡Cierto! Se supone que debemos salvarlo de Hulk… no que me importe mucho el bienestar del idiota.>

-¡Demonios, lo había olvidado!- miró desesperado hacia el cielo, notando un helicóptero que pertenecía sin dudas al canal local de noticias- ¡me lleva el carajo! ¡Spidey me matará!

[No si te redimes y vas a ayudar al abogaducho]

<NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TODO MENOS ESO>

-¡Ñu!- se cruzó de brazos y dio muchos pisotones en el suelo- ¿No podemos decir que lo intentamos, pero fallamos?

[Mírenlo de esta forma, par de idiotas estúpidos: Si salvamos a Daredevil, Petey pay estará tan agradecido y orgulloso, que probablemente nos dejará manosearlo un poquito]

<Mmmm… te escucho>

-¿Tu crees, Blanca?- ladeó el rostro, dejando su berrinche de lado

[¡Pero por supuesto! Hasta olvidará que también le dimos una pequeña paliza al imbécil]

<Me gusta como suena todo eso>

-A mí también… De acuerdo- se fajó mejor los pantalones y desenfundó sus katanas- ¡Hora de salvar el día!

__________________________________________

-¿J, seguro que no puedes hacer nada para recuperar la señal?- Peter se cruzó de brazos, aún acostado en la cama, justo como lo había dejado el mercenario.

-Lo siento, joven Peter, pero parece que el problema viene de la transmisión.

-Rayos…- se revolvió el cabello, sintiéndose completamente inútil. Un dolor muy familiar en el estómago le hacía querer salir por la ventana y ocuparse de todo con sus propias manos.

-Parece que la señal regresó, joven Peter- la AI sonó un poco culpable, pero en su desesperación, el chico ni lo notó.

El castaño miró con ansiedad como la antes oscura pantalla volvía a la vida, mostrando con claridad el campo de batalla en que se habían convertido las calles de New York. La cámara enfocó temblorosamente a Hulk, quien parecía a nada de moler a golpes a Daredevil, quien permanecía en el suelo, en medio de escombros y vidrios rotos. Sin embargo, parecía que algo detenía al gigante, o más bien alguien.

Deadpool estaba delante de Hulk, agitando las manos de arriba a abajo, como enseñándole a volar. Sorprendentemente, el otro súper héroe parecía prestarle atención, incluso asintiendo toscamente a lo que sea que fuere que el mercenario le estaba diciendo.

Peter sonrió con alivio y orgullo. Era bueno ver a Deadpool resolver las cosas sin necesidad de usar la violencia. Se acostó mejor en la cama, el cansancio de tanta preocupación al fin llegando a él, y entrecerró los ojos, pensando en cómo debía recompensar al otro.

-J, ¿qué crees que le pueda dar a Wade?

-Tengo varias ideas, joven Peter- respondió JARVIS, sonando complacido con la reacción del chico

____________________________________

Matt trató de incorporarse, solo para recibir un fuerte gruñido de parte de Hulk. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de sangre empapar sus dedos. El ataque del alter ego del doctor Banner le había dejado con varias heridas en el cuerpo y al menos tres fracturas en la pierna izquierda, dos en las costillas y un brazo dislocado. Y eso sin contar el músculo desgarrado de la pierna derecha, gracias a cierto mercenario que estaba delante de él.

-Mira Hulkie, no digo que no lo mates; porque seamos sinceros, todos quieren matarlo, la autora hizo un buen trabajo en hacerlo el villano de este fic…

<¿Quién dijo que no sabía escribir?>

[Su maestro de Educación Física… y ella, cada dos minutos]

-… pero piensa en Spidey, a él no le gustaría que uno de sus amigos hiciera pupita a otro de sus amigos, por muy pendejos que estos sean- Deadpool le miró de reojo con odio, antes de volver su atención a Hulk- Además, no queremos que la pelinegra esa se ponga en modo venganza- señaló a Elektra, que intentaba sacar las katanas que la mantenían apresada por la cintura contra un gran pedazo de escombro- digo, no sé tú, pero demasiados ninjas no son divertidos…

-Ninjas débiles… hacer puff cuando Hulk aplasta

-Totalmente de acuerdo, pero los bastardos pueden hacer un verdadero caos en la ciudad- el mercenario miró de un lado a otro- no que nosotros no hagamos un desastre también.

-Hulk sentir…- el super héroe miró al suelo, arrepentido.

-¡Hey, no pasa nada!- Deadpool se acercó a darle unas palmaditas en el brazo- estoy seguro que Stark pagará todos los daños, aparte, esta calle necesitaba una remodelación, demasiado asfalto, si me lo preguntas.

-¿Spiderman molesto con Hulk?

-¡Oh, claro que no, grandote! Si Spidey debe estar molesto con alguien, sería con ese bastardo mal parido de ahí- señaló al abogado- Pero mejor no le decimos porque decidiste ir en modo tanque contra el imbécil, confía en mí.

-¿Hulk confiar en hombre bocón?

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Si Spidey confía en mí, tu también puedes hacerlo! Además, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, a menos que sea viernes y se hayan terminado las chimichangas o los tacos, aunque prefiero las enchiladas, son fanfuckingtasticas ¿no?

-Hulk perderse… pero creer que sí…

-¡Eso es lo que cuenta!- le dio unas cuantas palmadas más, antes de girarse y acuclillarse frente al maltrecho abogado- eres un hombre con mucha suerte, ciego idiota, mucha, mucha suerte… Si por mí fuera, me sentaría junto a esa perra y comería palomitas mientras veo como Hulk te hace trizas

-¡Hulk querer palomitas!

-Y las tendrás, grandote- se puso de pie en un salto y caminó como si nada hacia Hulk- pero primero debemos llevar a cuernitos a la enfermería o algo así- se rascó el mentón- y tal vez a la maldita zorra de su novia, creo que le rompí una uña jajajaja.

-¡Yo te voy a romper la maldita cara!- Elektra gruñó desde su lugar, aun intentando zafarse de entre las katanas

-Oh querida, antes de tocar mi bello rostro estarías de vuelta en el maldito infierno del que saliste, así que no me tientes- Deadpool escupió con veneno, mirando a la pelinegra como si fuera peor que basura- así que cierra esa puta boca, antes de que me arrepienta y deje que aquí Hulk nos haga el favor de deshacerse de ese perro bastardo.

-¡Lenguaje!- regañó con voz firme Capitán América, que se acercaba con paso firme hacia ellos.

-¡Hey, Cap! ¡Al fin! Y yo que creía que tendría que limpiar esto yo solo...

[Ajá, claro]

<Jajajajajajajaja que buen chiste, lo únicos que alguna vez re-cogeríamos sería a Peter>

-Pensamientos inapropiados en situaciones serias siempre le dan vida a estos fics.

-No preguntaré- murmuró Steve, tomando nota del desastre que aquellos cuatro habían hecho. O más bien Hulk y su gran preocupación por Peter- puedes irte, Wilson, SHIELD y yo nos ocuparemos a partir de este momento...- el rubio encaró al gigante verde- ¿Crees que puedas descansar un poco, compañero?

-Hulk descansar- asintió el aludido, sentándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, o terminaré lo que empezó el grandote- Deadpool giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí. No estaba muy lejos cuando pareció notar que le faltaba algo- ¡No olvides devolverme mis katanas Cap, las pobres no pueden estar mucho tiempo junto a estúpidos por mucho tiempo!

-¡Solo vete, Deadpool!

-¡Aye, aye!

[Ugh, tendremos que limpiar a las pobres con ácido]

<Ni de broma les dejaremos rastro de la sangre de esa perra>

-¡Obvi que no! ¿Qué tal si se pudren?- negó varias veces, ya corriendo hacia la torre de los Avengers- ¡Bea y Arthur no pueden sufrir ese destino!

[Por otro lado... estoy seguro que esto de ser el mejor hombre y no matar a Daredevil nos traerá mucha suerte con Spidey]

<¡Cierto! ¡Besos y sexy times!>

-Oh, sí... ¡dulce, dulce sexy time con Spidey pay!- alzó un puño al cielo y siguió corriendo, ansioso por llegar con su baby boy.

__________________________________

Peter suspiró entre aliviado y frustrado, al ver como la imagen del Capitán América era reemplazada por el diagrama de la anatomía de una piraña, y la voz de Morgan Freeman de nuevo llenando el cuarto. La transmisión de la pelea entre Hulk y Daredevil se había visto interrumpida varias veces, a pesar de los esfuerzos de JARVIS.

-¿Daredevil estará bien?- murmuró mientras acomodaba alguna de las cosas que Wade le había llevado.

-Es probable, joven Peter. Tal vez un par de heridas menores y algunos moretones.

-¿En serio crees eso?- el castaño miró hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido. Por lo que pudo observar, Hulk no se contuvo para nada.

-El señor Wilson calmó bastante bien a Hulk, y estoy seguro que Daredevil estará en perfectas condiciones en muy poco tiempo.

-Mmm... si tu lo dices- murmuró Peter, no tan convencido.

________________________________

El doctor Banner revisó con brusquedad las heridas del pelirrojo, apenas conteniendo a su contra parte, quien aun no estaba satisfecho y quería seguir haciendo sufrir al abogado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y miró por sobre su hombro, notando como Steve hablaba con Elektra, una expresión de molestia en su siempre amigable rostro.

-Steve, creo que deberemos llevar a Daredevil a la torre. Tienen múltiples fracturas y ha perdido bastante sangre.

-¿Se puede confiar en usted, _doctor?_ \- la pelinegra le miró con veneno.

-A menos que quieras llevar a Daredevil a un hospital, creo que es su única opción, señorita.

La pelinegra pareció considerarlo un momento, y no pareció ceder hasta que un leve cabeceo de Matt le dio a entender que todo estaría bien. O al menos, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-De acuerdo, pero si noto que el buen doctor quiere jugar a ser Hulk de nuevo, no tendré compasión de ninguno.

Bruce sonrió dulcemente, mientras en su interior, Hulk reía con fuerza. Como si la chica tuviera alguna oportunidad contra él. Era tan ridículo que incluso le causaba ternura a Hulk.

-Le informaré a JARVIS sobre el arribo de Daredevil- Steve sacó su comunicador y se alejó unos cuantos pasos- para que tenga la enfermería lista y todo el equipo necesario...- “Y que esté muy lejos del cuarto de Peter” pensó con cierta preocupación, pues estaba seguro que cierto ex-mercenario se opondría con uñas y dientes a que Murdock compartiera siquiera los mismos metros cuadrados que el chico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si les digo que casi llega el final de este fic?


	16. Las paredes son de papel y tus besos de pastel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade y Peter se vuelven más unidos, a pesar de las protestas de Tony. Elektra desconfía del doctor Banner y Matt sigue tan herido como en el último capítulo...
> 
> Ah, si... y alguien debería decirle a los Avengers que JARVIS es la maldad encarnada

-¡Spidey pay!- Deadpool entró como un huracán a la habitación, riendo cual adolescente a punto de encontrarse con su primer novio a la salida de la escuela. Excepto que él era un hombre de treinta y tantos años y el chico que le esperaba no era ni su primero, ni su novio… aún.

[No debemos apresurar las cosas…]

<¡Pídele matrimonio!>

[Sigh… en serio, ¿por qué tuve que ser la más cuerda de todos? ¿Qué le hice al universo para merecer esto?]

<Lo que pasa es que no sabes vivir la vida~>

“Eres una amargada, Blanca”

[Síguele, idiota y haré que pienses en el trasero de Logan cada que cierres los ojos]

<¡No te atreverías!>

[¿Quieres ver que si, pendejo?]

-¡Dijiste una mala palabra!

-Yo no dije nada, Wade- el castaño le miró confundido, aun acomodando las cosas del sillón.

-No me refería a ti, baby boy, es que… ¡¿POR JESÚS EN CORPIÑO, QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- tacleó a Peter y le tomó en brazos, antes de correr y depositarlo en la cama como si estuviera hecho de cristal- ¡El doc prohibió cualquier tipo de sobre esfuerzo!

-¿Cuál sobre esfuerzo? Solo ordenaba las cosas que trajiste...

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable, Petey! ¡Es tu salud! ¡Piensa en los niños!- el menor puso cara de circunstancias- ¿Quién será su héroe si terminas lastimándote por levantar un libro de física psicótica?

-Cuántica...

-Cuasimodo, ¡lo que sea!- se sentó a su lado y le tomó de las manos, mirándolo con intensidad- Petey pay, debes prometer que no te moverás de esta cama bajo ninguna circunstancia...

-¿Y si quiero ir al baño? ¿Ducharme? ¿Comer?

-¡Para eso se inventaron los pañales y los baños de esponja!

-¡Wade!

-En cuanto a la comida, estoy seguro que el Capitán Rogers proporcionará con gusto cualquier alimento que desee…

-¡JARVIS! ¡No estás ayudando!- Peter soltó sus manos e hizo un puchero- ¡no soy un bebé! ¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo!

-Pero no hay necesidad si cuenta con nuestra presencia, joven Peter

-¡Lo que dijo J! Si nosotros podemos protegerte de las fuerzas del caos y los emisarios del infierno, lo haremos sin dudar, baby boy~

Peter soltó un gruñido de frustración, tomando una de las almohadas bajo él y dándole duro en la cabeza al mercenario. Dios, a veces le odiaba tanto por ser tan retorcidamente tierno. Y encima, parecía tener el apoyo incondicional de JARVIS, ¿qué diría Tony cuando lo supiera?. De seguro encontraba una forma de matar permanentemente a Wade.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Pero soy tu idiota!

[Que el diablo nos lleve si no es verdad~]

<Wiiiiiiiii~ Nuestro kokoro hace doki doki~>

-Oh, cierra la boca- el castaño le puso la almohada en la cara, sonrojado- tienes suerte de que.. me gustes…- murmuró apenado lo último.

-Jijijijijiji, soy super mega ultra afortunado, sweetums- el mayor se quitó la almohada del rostro y procedió a abrazar al castaño como si no hubiera mañana- ¡merezco muchos arrumacos!

<No matamos al idiota~>

[Fuimos buenos chicos~]

-¡Fui un Deadpool bueno!

-Jajaja, claro que lo fuiste, Wade- Peter se rindió y correspondió el abrazo del mayor- estoy orgulloso de ti, controlaste la situación sin herir a nadie- se separó un poco y le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

<Doki doki motherfucker>

[Momento… Pero sí lastimamos gente]

-¿Ah? ¿A qué…?

-El joven Peter observó por las noticias todos sus esfuerzos, señor Wilson, a pesar de los constantes cortes de la transmisión- JARVIS comentó con cierto tono conspirativo.

-¿Oh?… ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Fui totalmente increíble en mi modo pacifista! Casi como Ghandi o Winnie Pooh.

[Santa vaca del perpetuo queso]

<JARVIS está totalmente de nuestro lado… ¡nos shippea con Petey!>

-Dime, dime, dime, oh dulce Spidey pay~. ¿Cuál es mi recompensa por ser tan super kawaiiosamente bueno?

-No tengo idea de que es “kawaiiosamente”, pero asumiré que algo positivo- Peter rió suavemente, levantando la máscara del mercenario para besar sus labios suavemente.

-Puedes apostar tu sexy trasero a que lo es…- susurró en medio del beso- pero no nos desviemos del tema, Petey pie… ¿Cuál es mi premio?

-No sé…- el castaño cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, dibujando con sus dedos figuras sin sentido en el pecho del mayor- … cualquier cosa que quieras, tal vez…

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- le dio otro beso, sintiendo algo cálido alojarse en su corazón… y en su entrepierna

-De verdad…- respondió Peter en un suspiro, bajando sus manos hasta el abdomen del mercenario, disfrutando del momento tan íntimo que se había formado.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Lo que quieras, mientras no sea ilegal o potencialmente dañino para la raza humana

-Me conoces tan bien, baby boy- susurró con voz sensual, antes de unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso.

______________________________

El quinjet aterrizó delicadamente en la azotea de la torre, siendo observado atentamente por Hawkeye, quien había hecho un pequeño “nido” en medio de la enorme 'A' que decoraba el edificio. Arqueó una ceja al ver a Elektra salir del avión, seguida de Bruce y finalmente Steve, quien traía en brazos a un Daredevil que se veía más horrible que el último intento de Tony por hacer el desayuno. Lleno de curiosidad, bajó de su cómodo lugar y siguió al peculiar grupo en su camino hacia dentro de la torre.

-¿Hubo alguna misión de la que no me enteré?- preguntó con tranquilidad, a pesar de la obvia tensión que había entre el resto

-¿No tienes otro lugar en el que estar, Clint?- Steve le miró de soslayo, con un gesto que claramente decía que éste no era el momento.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo de Peter?- sonrió con malicia, al notar como Elektra le lanzó una mirada llena de confusión- Oh, ¿no te han dicho, querida? Parece que tmmmpph mhmp- Bruce le tapó la boca antes de que empeorara las cosas. No que el pelinegro sintiera que le debían algo al abogado, pero tampoco quería más derramamiento de sangre, y mucho menos en su hogar

-¿No me han dicho que?

-Nada- masculló Steve entre dientes, advirtiéndole a Clint con una dura mirada que si decía algo, el que terminaría al otro lado de sus puños sería él.

-Barton solo quiere molestar como siempre, ¿verdad?- ahora fue turno de Bruce para amenazar silenciosamente al rubio.

Clint solo asintió, temiendo solo un poco por su vida. Viejo, tenía que irle con el chisme a Bobie, estaba seguro que su novia estaría feliz con como se estaba desarrollando toda esta situación.

Al ver que parecía que Barton se comportaría, Bruce le quito la mano de la boca y continuó guiando el camino hacia el ala médica de la torre, esperando no encontrarse con Tony, y mucho menos con Deadpool. Que detuviera a Hulk no significaba que no intentaría despellejar vivo a Murdock si lo veía de nuevo.

-JARVIS, ¿ya se encuentra todo preparado para atender a Daredevil?

-Así es Dr. Banner. Todo está dispuesto en una habitación en el ala izquierda del pasillo principal.

-Gracias, JARVIS

Tanto Steve como Bruce suspiraron aliviados de que no se encontrará del mismo lado que la habitación de Peter, pues eso hubiera sido un verdadero desastre. Pero para no tentar su suerte, recorrieron el largo pasillo con rapidez y sin perder tiempo giraron a la izquierda, donde una de las doctoras que trabajaba para los Avengers les esperaba para ayudar con Daredevil.

_________________________

Wade miró con adoración el tranquilo rostro de Peter, quien dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, murmurando entre sueños cosas sin sentido. Simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a tener el gran honor de estar cerca del chico, parecía más una alucinación de su retorcido cerebro, y lo creería si no fuera por las pequeñas imperfecciones que ni siquiera su enorme imaginación podría crear. Un lunar por aquí, una cicatriz por allá, un vello demasiado largo en la frente, una adorable verruguita en la base del cuello.

[Es perfectamente imperfecto]

<Y es sólo nuestro… ¡Y no tuvimos que chantajearlo!>

-No sabes cuánto te amo, Petey- murmuró casi en un suspiro, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos las sonrojadas mejillas del chico- ojala algún día tu... también sientas eso por mi…

[Ese día juro que dejaré de humillarte verbalmente]

<¡Y yo!>

-Pero mientras tanto…- dejó la frase sin terminar, presionando un casto beso en los labios del dormido castaño.

-Señor Wilson, lamento interrumpirlo, pero el doctor Banner y el señor Stark se dirigen hacia aquí.

-Gracias J, pero creo que dejaré que la gloriosa vista de mi puro amor los deje ciegos~

-Como deseé, señor.

Acomodó mejor a Peter entre sus brazos y se cubrió la cara con su máscara. Solamente su baby boy tenía el derecho de observar su horrible y desfigurado rostro. Escuchó el ruido de los sanitizadores instalados afuera de la habitación, imaginando que Stark le presumía a Banner sobre lo “eficientes” y “tecnológicamente superiores” que eran en comparación a los de SHIELD.

[Alguien tiene el ego del tamaño de Galactus]

<¿Cómo lo aguanta Rogers?>

[Supongo que el sexo debe ser increíble]

-Gyuuuuuuuuuuuuh, horrible imagen mental- cerró los ojos con fuerza y escondió el rostro en el alborotado cabello de Peter.

-No tanta como la que se acaba de grabar en mi cabeza… necesitaré al menos dos botellas de vodka para olvidarla- Tony se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Oh vamos, no es tan malo, al menos no estoy completamente desnudo, cinco minutos antes y quizá hubieras tenido el gusto…

-¡No, cierra la boca, eso es algo que jamás quiero volver siquiera a escuchar!- el gesto de asco que hizo el pelinegro quedó oculto por la máscara quirúrgica que llevaba.

-Tony, Wilson, basta los dos- Bruce suspiró con cansancio, como un padre al ver que su hija se quitaba el pañal y lo lanzaba por los aires por quincuagésima vez- estamos aquí para revisar a Peter y administrarle otra dosis del antídoto.

-Como dijo Bruce, así que deja de asfixiar al pobre chico y vete al rincón.

-Oblígame, lata oxidada- y solo para demostrar su punto, abrazó un poco más fuerte al menor.

-Oh, con gusto, pedazo de idiota

-¡Basta los dos!- el doctor alzó la voz con molestia- ¿no les da vergüenza actuar como dos críos? ¡La salud de Peter está primero, no su “sensibilidad”- miró con el ceño fruncido a Tony- ni su petulancia- ahora Deadpool fue víctima de la desaprobación del pelinegro- así que hagan el favor de cerrar la boca y portarse como gente medianamente civilizada los 20 minutos que me tomará revisar a Peter y aplicarle la vacuna… a menos que quieran que Hulk les haga una visita…

-¡No! ¡Seremos buenos!- gritaron los otros dos hombres al unísono.

Bruce les dedicó una última mirada, antes de asentir y hacerle un gesto con la mano al mercenario para que soltara al castaño. Fue hacia el armario y sacó todo el equipo necesario. Solo porque la habitación parecía sacada de un hotel cinco estrellas, no significaba que no tuviera el equipo necesario para atender cualquier emergencia. Cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró a Deadpool de pie al lado de Peter, removiéndose nervioso ante la visión del instrumental médico.

-Solo revisaré sus signos vitales, tomaré una muestra de sangre y le inyectaré el medicamento, solo eso- informó con lentitud, observando atentamente la reacción de Deadpool.

-Esta bien…

[Si intenta algo más, Hulk o no, lo matamos]

<¿Por qué nuestro baby boy tiene que estar cerca de tantas agujas?>

-Quién diría que un mercenario de primera clase tendría miedo de un simple doctor- Tony rió despectivo. Si no podía alejar al psicópata ese, al menos le jodería el tiempo que estuvieran ahí.

[¿Tu qué sabes, Stark?]

<Yo que tu, cerraba el hocico, genio de cuarta>

-¡Ja! Que gracioso, ¿quién escribe tus chistes? ¿Liefeld?- Wade rechinó los dientes, tratando de controlarse. Peter no estaría feliz con él si molía a golpes a Stark.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Una pequeña aguja te asusta, Wilson?

-Deja sacar mis katanas y veremos quién está asustado…- miró con odio al pelinegro y controló el impulso de cerrar las manos en puños y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

-Listo- Banner terminó de inyectar a Peter, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no revisar tan bien como quería al chico. Pero era eso o dejar que Deadpool masacrara a Tony- todo está bien por ahora, volveré a la hora de la cena para darle otra dosis del medicamento.

-Espero que para ese entonces, ya te hayas largado de mi torre, Deadpool.

-¡Ja! Sueñas Starksito. Yo no me voy de aquí sin Petey pay.

[¡Palabra!]

-¿Quieres apostar?

<¡Apostemos enchiladas!>

-Vamos, princesa de hojalata, voy a hacer que muerdas el polvo

-¿Te recuerdo quién terminó frito la última vez?

<[Uhhhhh]>

-¡Ahora no tendrás tanta suerte!

Bruce se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Esto era peor que lidiar con niños de kinder, al menos a ellos podían convencerlos con dulces o juguetes. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando Steve y Peter cuando se involucraron con semejante par de idiotas?

-Hora de irse, Tony- tomó al otro pelinegro por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia la puerta, ignorando sus quejas- recuerda, Wilson, a la hora de la cena. Por mientras, deja descansar a Peter, que buena falta le hace.

-Como diga Doc

-¿Le confías la seguridad del chico a _éste_?

-¡Éste tiene nombre, cabeza de lata!

-Señor, me parece que el Capitán Rogers solicita su presencia en el comedor- interrumpió JARVIS antes de que el mercenario y el genio empezaran de nuevo a discutir- me parece que es algo de suma importancia.

-Dile que voy en un momento- Tony entrecerró los ojos, mató con la mirada un poco a Deadpool y se dio la vuelta- si rompes algo, me encargaré de entregarte a SHIELD.

-Uy, mira como tiemblo- le sacó la lengua y le enseñó el dedo medio

Bruce suspiró de nuevo, le regaló una cansada sonrisa al mercenario y siguió al billonario. Bendito fuera JARVIS por saber como detener a esos dos.

_________________________________

La luz que entraba por la ventana le daba un toque alegre a la habitación en dónde se encontraba el pelirrojo abogado, subiendo un poco el ánimo de Elektra, quien miraba con ojo crítico como la doctora terminaba por suturar la herida en la pierna de Daredevil.

-Listo, sugiero mucho reposo antes de volver a sus actividad usuales- la doctora puso una gasa sobre los puntos y arqueó una ceja- por los menos un mes de descanso para que los huesos solden bien.

-Gracias- Matt sonrió aun adolorido

-Por el momento sería todo- la mujer se levantó de la silla que había usado todo este tiempo y guardó sus cosas en el maletín sobre la mesa de noche junto a la camilla- espero se recupere pronto, señor Daredevil. Con su permiso.

La doctora tomó su maletín y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se despidió de la pareja. Elektra la vio marcharse y no fue hasta que la puerta se cerró completamente detrás de ella, que la pelinegra se sentó en una de las camillas al lado del pelirrojo.

-Esperaba algo más… llamativo…- la comentó, mirando a su alrededor. Obviamente la enfermería tenía lo último en tecnología y las camillas que se repartían a ambos lados de la enorme habitación eran de la más alta calidad, pero esperaba algo más lujoso y del estilo de Stark.

-¿Entonces no estoy acostado en una cama de oro y rubí?

-Me temo que no- la pelinegra rió levemente

-Apuesto que Stark si que deseaba tener camas hechas de piedras preciosas, aunque eso hubiera sifo malo para la espalda de cualquiera- Matt suspiró y escuchó la respiración de su novia, notando lo tensa y cansada que se encontraba- ¿Por qué no vas a casa a dormir un poco?

-¿Y dejarte indefenso ante los horribles planes del doctor Banner?

-Puedo defenderme bien, después de todo, solo tengo un par de huesos rotos.

-Claro...- Elektra le miró en silencio por unos momentos, pensativa- de acuerdo, pero volveré ni bien me haya dado una ducha, señor hombre sin miedo- se levantó de la camilla y se acercó al pelirrojo- por favor, usa esos sentidos aumentados que tienes y trata de no meterte en problemas.

-Lo intentaré- al notar la incredulidad que irradiaba de su novia, sonrió- lo prometo.

-Bien- suspiró no tan convencida. Se agachó un poco y besó con cuidado la amoratada mejilla del hombre- te amo...

-Y yo a ti...- Matt trató de sonreír, tratando de no demostrar la culpa que le hacían sentir esas palabras al recordar a Peter.

_________________________________

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente Peter al despertar, fue de los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban por el vientre y el firme pecho que presionaba contra su espalda. Lo segundo, fueron lo resecos labios que besaban su nuca y que le provocaban un rico cosquilleo. Definitivamente esta era la mejor forma de despertar.

-¿Wade?

-¿Mhm?- el mercenario se detuvo un momento, atento a su baby boy.

-¿Qué hora es?- se giró como pudo hasta quedar de frente al mayor, frunciendo el ceño al encontrarse con la máscara de Deadpool- Wade…

-Peter~

<¡Blanca!>

[Amarilla…]

El castaño suspiró y con cuidado tomó las orillas de la máscara, sin atreverse a hacer nada más, esperando el permiso del otro. Cuando Wade asintió, levantó la tela y dejó al descubierto ese hermoso par de zafiros a los que empezaba a hacerse adicto. Eran simplemente preciosos.

-¿Contento?- el mercenario bajó la mirada, consciente del aspecto de su rostro.

-Si…- puso la máscara bajo la almohada y besó suavemente los labios del otro- ¿me perdí de algo mientras dormía?

-No mucho, el buen doc vino a darte más medicina y checar que todo estuviera bien...

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?- parpadeó confundido

-¿Y estoy bien?- el castaño rió quedito, fascinado con lo expresivo que era el rostro de Wade.

-Oh, ¡claro! ¿No te lo había dicho Petey pay? Hulkie y cabeza de latón harían que todo estuviera bien~

-Tenías toda la razón- suspiró contento y se acurrucó contra el pecho del mercenario

-Soy como madame Zasú, predigo el futuro y vendo zapatos del Avón.

-Lo que digas, Wade- rodó lo ojos y como pudo, le dejó un beso en el mentón.

El ojiazul se puso rojo y carraspeó un par de veces, tratando de controlar el mini infarto que le estaba dando. Una cosa era que llenara de besos a Peter y otra que el chico le besara por su propia voluntad. Aun no se acostumbraba a eso. Por Odín en mallas, estaba seguro que jamás se acostumbraría.

[¿Hace calor aquí, o soy yo?]

<H-hey... esos besos están yendo muy abajo...>

<[No que nos quejemos, la verdad]>

-¿Baby boy?- pasó saliva con dificultad, sonrojándose aun más al sentir los labios del castaño acariciar su cuello por encima de su traje- ¿qué haces?

-Nada…- el chico rió con malicia, siguiendo su camino de besos hasta uno de los fuertes pectorales del mercenario.

-Eeek. ¡Sweetums! ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?- le separó un poco, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Una chica linda?

-Obviamente- rodó los ojos, luchando por no sonrojarse más- pero también soy toda una dama, decente y con buenos valores

-¿De verdad?

Peter le miró burlonamente, antes de tomar su rostro con la mano que no estaba ocupada acariciando su espalda, y le jaló hacia sí, rozando apenas sus labios, mientras un adorable sonrojo se dibujaba en su rostro. Wade se quedó estático, sin saber como reaccionar a algo tan dulce y puro, sus cajas gritando dentro de su cabeza en un frenesí de negación y “¡por el amor a toda la comida mexicana, bésalo!”.

-De verdad- susurró, eliminando la distancia y perdiéndose en los suaves labios del castaño.

Se besaron inocentemente por varios minutos, hasta que Wade enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Peter y este dejó escapar un necesitado suspiro. Solo eso fue suficiente para encender la sangre del mercenario, quien no tardó en meter su lengua en la boca del chico, saboreando cada rincón de la misma, deleitándose en los maravillosos sonidos que hacía Peter.

Sin darse cuenta, fue recostando de espaldas al chico sin dejar de besarlo, bajando una mano hasta su trasero, acariciándolo por encima de la tela del pantalón, mientras presionaba con insistencia su propio deseo contra la cadera del menor.

-Oh baby boy... eres hermoso... tan... perfecto...

-Wade...- suspiró el menor, llevando sus manos a la nuca del otro, abriendo sus largas piernas para que el mercenario pudiera acomodarse mejor entre ellas, gimiendo cuando sus erecciones se rozaron la una contra la otra- Wade...

-Petey pay... tan lindo... ¿te das cuenta de como me la pones?- gruñó contra sus labios, moviendo la cadera para tener más de esa deliciosa fricción- un poco más y puedo cortar un diamante~

-Wadeee- se quejó el chico, avergonzado por las palabras del ojiazul- ¿qué nunca... aah... te callas?

-Nop... es genético... como querer comertela todita~

-Diablos... aah... Wade- le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al tiempo que abrazaba su cintura con las piernas y le mordía el labio inferior- eres... un... aagh... un vulgar...

-Claro que no, sweetums...- el mayor se separó un poco y se relamió los labios al ver a su adorado Peter todo sonrojado, jadeando y con su hermosa boquita entreabierta, en un perfecto cuadro de inocente decadencia- mírate, baby boy, listo para que te devore de un solo bocado...

Wade sonrió retorcidamente, y sin darle tiempo a responder, bajó sus labios hasta el cuello del castaño, lamiendo y mordiendo cuanto podía, dejando chupetones por toda la blanca piel, excitándose cada vez más con cada suspiro y gemido que escapaba por la boca del menor.

-No puedo esperar...

-¿A... a qué?- Peter parpadeó confundido, tratando de concentrarse en medio del deseo que le consumía por dentro

-A que estés mejor... y poder estar dentro de ti de nuevo...- dejó con reluctancia la obra de arte que sería el cuello del chico y le miró fijamente con una sonrisa seductora- … pero ésta vez no será una, ni dos, ni tres veces las que te haga mío, Petey pay. Nonononono, no te dejaré descansar hasta que estés cubierto de tu propio semen y tu dulce culito esté a reventar del mío~

-¡Wade!- gritó escandalizado y completamente excitado ante la sola idea.

-Petey~- le guiñó un ojo, antes de bajar su mano y acariciar la firme erección del menor- creo que Spidey Jr está totalmente de acuerdo- siguió masajeando el endurecido miembro, orgulloso de los balbuceos que provocaba en el otro.

-No... ah... no le... aaah, Wade... digas asiiiii- Peter cerró los ojos, gimiendo largo y tendido cuando Wade metió las manos en su pantalón para seguir torturandolo, esta vez piel contra espandex- los... aaah... Wade... los guantes... Dios...

-Prefiero, Wade, baby boy...- rió entre dientes, sacando la mano y quitándose los guantes tan rápido como le fuera posible, antes de arrojarlos a algún lugar de la habitación- ¿mejor mi encantador Spidey pay?- murmuró sobre sus labios, regresando su mano dentro de los pantalones de Peter, gruñendo al acariciar su hombría y notar las primera gotas de semen- estás todo mojadito, y eso que aun no hago nada~

-Ugh... ah, cállate antes de... aaah ¡Wade!- gimió realmente fuerte cuando el pulgar del mercenario acarició la punta de su miembro, haciendo que un delicioso placer le recorriera por la espalda- ¡Wade!

-¿Así?- sonrió satisfecho, aumentando el ritmo de su mano, ignorando su propia erección

-Siii... más... Wade... aaaaah...- el menor siguió jadeando, besando los labios de Wade en medio de aquel frenesí- Wadeeeee...

-Petey... vamos, mi sexy Spidey... termina para mi...- urgió el mayor, aumentando los movimientos de su mano

-Aaah... aah... W... Wa... de...- el castaño se tensó y arqueó la espalda en un perfecto arco, corriéndose en la mano del ojiazul mientras gemía incontrolablemente. Y esa sola imagen bastó para que Wade también llegara al climax.

-Baby boy...- murmuró jadeante, mientras besaba las sonrojadas mejillas de SU Peter- eres el mejor...

-Tu... también... Wadey...

El mayor le miró sorprendido por unos instantes, antes de sonreír con ternura y besarle lo más dulce posible, sintiendo como el amor que sentía por él crecía aún más.

________________________________________

Matt se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sintiendo ganas de llorar y un inmenso odio contra Deadpool. Deseando por primera vez en su vida no tener sentidos tan agudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por Rah, tardé un montón, pero ayer por fin tuve el tiempo (y la voluntad xD) para terminar este capitulo. Perdón por el mar porno u_u


	17. No es un "Te amo" aún...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Peter realmente está superando a Matt? ¿O Bruce tiene razón y solo se aferra a Wade en su momento más vulnerable?

Peter suspiró y miró el techo de la habitación mientras escuchaba distraídamente la alegre plática que Wade tenía con Steve, quien les había hecho el favor de llevarles una esplendida cena _“para que Spiderman se mejorara pronto”_. Y a pesar de que su voz era opacada por la mascarilla quirúrgica que llevaba, se podía notar el tono calmado y hasta orgulloso del joven capitán cada vez que respondía las preguntas de Wade.

Por un momento se sintió contagiado de aquella agradable atmósfera, deseando sentir ese rico calor en el pecho por siempre. Y entonces, como un relámpago, la imagen de Matt cruzó su mente, y su espalda pareció recibir un cubetazo de agua helada. ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo que traicionó al pelirrojo? Cerró los ojos con frustración, un nudo formándosele en la garganta. ¿No estaba apresurando las cosas con Wade? Tal vez… tal vez debería darse un poco más de tiempo para superar el rompimiento con Matt.

Entreabrió los ojos y miró al mercenario saltar en su silla como un niño pequeño ante lo que sea que Steve le estaba platicando. No, no podía hacerle eso a Wade, compartir algo tan íntimo y después echarse para atrás. Tal vez no fuera la mejor persona del mundo, pero el otro no merecía que jugaran con sus sentimientos así. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué su vida amorosa siempre tenía que ser tan difícil?

-¡Hey, Petey pay! ¡Tierra llamando a Petey pay de fresa!

-¿Uhm?- parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de sus confusos pensamientos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Jajaja si que estabas en la luna, baby boy- el ojiazul se levantó de su silla y fue a taclear al menor, tumbándolo en la mullida cama y abrazándolo como si fuera el fin del mundo- Cap nos decía que la mejor feria a la que podemos ir está en Coney Island, y si América dice que es genial, definitivamente debemos ir~

-Solo pienso que es una buena opción- Steve desvió la mirada, dándole privacidad a la pareja.

-¿Ves? ¡Tenemos que ir, Petey pay!

-Ok, ok- rió suavemente, dejándose hacer por el mercenario- solo deja que Bruce me de el visto bueno e iremos…

-Pues yo te veo muy bueno, baby boy- el ojiazul le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar no solo al menor- muy muy bueno~

-Ejem… creo que… voy a llevarme esto- Steve se levantó del sillón y tomó de la mesita de noche los platos sucios de la cena, evitando mirar como Deadpool manoseaba al castaño- vendré después a verlos…

-¡Cap, sálvame!- Peter trató de separarse de Wade, rojo de pena

-Lo siento- el rubio sonrió un tanto arrepentido y salió del cuarto

-¡Nadie te puede salvar de mi amor salvaje, Petey pay!- fue lo último que escuchó el joven capitán antes de que el ruido de los sanitizadores ahogara la voz de Wilson.

_________________________________

Elektra se dejó caer en el gastado sofá de la sala, justo sobre la rota manta del Capitán América. Tendría que remendarla pronto y llevársela a su novio, para que tuviera algo familiar con él mientras permanecía en esa maldita torre. Suspiró con cansancio y cerró los ojos, esto de hacerse cargo de las rondas de Daredevil sin matar a nadie no resultaba tan fácil. De haberlo sabido, le hubiera llamado a Spiderman para que la ayudara, después de todo, era muy amigo de Matt.

-¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no lo pensé ante?- se levantó de un salto, el prospecto de no tener que seguir cuidando la ciudad llenándola de energía- Ahora la pregunta es… ¿cómo lo contacto?- se llevó una mano al mentón y empezó a caminar alrededor del sillón- ¡Ya sé! Parece que visitaré Queens esta noche- asintió decidida y sin dudarlo, salió de nuevo del apartamento.

___________________________

Después de probar un poco de la súper fuerza de Peter, quien a pesar de su debilidad, aún sabía como meter un buen golpe, Wade se quedó tirado largo rato en el suelo, escuchando los pequeños ruidos de la habitación: la respiración aún trabajosa del castaño, el sonido de las hojas del libro al ser cambiadas, el leve siseo del extractor de aire, las voces en su cabeza…

<Aburridooooooo>

[Sabía que este dulce momento no duraría mucho]

“Amarilla, ¿en serio?...”

<¡¿Qué?! Solo señalo lo obvio, es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan aburrido esto>

[Estamos con Peter, no es aburrido]

<Claro que sí, porque podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas con él>

“¿Cómo qué?”

<¿No es obvio?, ¡dulce e increíble sexo!>

[¡Tonto descerebrado! ¡No podemos hacer eso!]

<¿Por qué no?>

-Porque Petey pay aún es frágil y débil- murmuró, rondando por el suelo hasta llegar a la pared- ¡Primero está la salud de nuestro baby boy!

El castaño levantó la mirada de su libro y arqueó una ceja al ver como Wade imitaba a un pez fuera del agua, al tiempo que discutía con las voces en su cabeza. Al menos sus días encerrado en la torre no serían aburridos.

-Señor Wilson, si me permite...

-¡Y por eso los crustáceos son amos de los arrecifes!- el mercenario se sentó de golpe y miró seriamente el techo- Petey, escucho voces... más de las normales...

-Solo es JARVIS- respondió el menor, tratando de no reírse- ¿qué ocurre, J?

-La agente Hill desea hablar con el señor Wilson de inmediato

-¿Conmigo?- Deadpool se señaló a sí mismo con ambos índices, parpadeando confundido.

-Así es, señor Wilson. La agente Hill le espera en la sala de conferencia de los Avengers, dos pisos más abajo.

-¿Wade?- el castaño dejó su libro de lado y frunció el ceño. El ojiazul no se pudo haber metido en problemas mientras estaba allí con él, ¿o sí?

-Tranquilo, Petey pay de fresa~, seguro que es para darme un premio o algo así- el mercenario se levantó del suelo y se acercó a darle un par de palmaditas en la cabeza- vuelvo en un parpadeo, baby boy~

-No pienso sacar tu trasero de La Balsa si es que te envían ahí- el menor se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Te aseguro que no pasará nada de eso... ¡Jamás me dejaría atrapar! Jajajajajaja- se acomodó mejor la máscara y, mandándole un beso a su arácnido favorito, salió del cuarto, solo para ser recibido por un regaderazo de desinfectantes y otros químicos más- ¡Está frío! ¡Aaaaahhhh, me deshago! ¡Como la bruja del oeste!

Peter solo suspiró y negó varias veces. ¿Por qué siempre se fijaba en personas que se desviaban de los estándares de la normalidad?

_______________________________

Maria Hill miraba la impresionante vista que ofrecía New York a esa altura con muy poco interés. En este punto de su vida no existían muchas cosas que la sorprendieran, siendo sub directora de una de las organizaciones que más lidiaban con toda clase de... peculiaridades, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y hablando de cosas peculiares, una de ellas entró justo en ese momento por la doble puerta de acero al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Agente, señora, super increíble espía Hill! ¿Qué la trae al humilde hogar de los Avengers? ¿Acaso el ego de Stark al fin se ve desde el espacio? ¿Encontraron mi figura edición limitada de Ultra Taco qué pedí? ¿Timmy se cayó a un pozo, de nuevo?

-Deadpool- la pelinegra le miró con frialdad y le señaló una carpeta en el escritorio que les separaba

-¿Qué es eso? No se ofenda, señorita Hill, pero la última vez que estuve en contacto con una de esas cosas, me dijeron que tenía El Cáncer… aunque no se me ocurre nada que pueda ser peor que mi condición de extra de The Walking Dead~

[¿Sarna?]

<¡Perder a Petey pay!>

“[¡Ni siquiera bromees con eso!]”

-Escucha bien, Deadpool- Hill se presionó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha, sintiendo los inicios de una jaqueca- por alguna razón que escapa de mi conocimiento, el Director Fury quiere contratar tus “servicios” para una misión especial. No sé que traseros tuviste que besar…

-¡El de Spidey!- rió como un niño pequeño- bueno, aún no, ¡estoy esperando que se recupere antes de saltar sobre su dulce cuerpo!

-… no necesitaba saber eso- la pelinegra suspiró con hartazgo, deseando terminar con esto lo más rápido posible- ¿Aceptas el trabajo o no? Tengo muchas cosas por hacer y enterarme de tu vida sexual… de tu vida en general, no está dentro de mis prioridades… ni de mis pesadillas…

-Qué grosera- le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos- no puedo aceptar algo que aun no se que sea, ¿qué clase de mercenario de alta clase me cree?

[Ya no somos mercenarios]

<Somos desempleados~, como el hermano de la autora>

-Uno que es capaz de vender a su propia madre por una enchilada- respondió secamente la mujer.

-¡Hey! Dos, mi madre no era tan barata y al menos sabía como meter un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-De nuevo, no me interesa, solo lee el maldito expediente y dime si aceptas o no

-Ush, ok ok. No hay necesidad de ponerse grosera- Deadpool se sentó sobre el escritorio y tomó la carpeta, leyendo rápidamente la información- mmm… creo que si aceptaré, señorita Hill, de hecho, este trabajo va de perlas con el nuevo giro de mi carrera

[Petey estará tan orgulloso]

<¡Tacos para todos!>

-Una vez más, no me interesa- la pelinegra frunció el ceño- estudia los archivos y memoriza lo que necesites. En dos horas te recogerá un agente de SHIELD y te llevará al aeropuerto. De ahí irás a tu destino. Entra, recupera el disco y sal. Rápido y con el menor número de sangre posible- Hill, arqueó una ceja, un tanto burlona- si es que puedes

-Señora agente awesome Hill, soy un hombre nuevo, con muchas responsabilidades, ¡confíe en mi!

-Prefiero no hacerlo- la agente se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida- no falles o me encargaré personalmente de que cancelen todos las repeticiones de Golden Girls

[¡Gasp!]

<El mal encarnado!>

-Satán no es nada comparado con usted- murmuró en completo shock, observando la puerta cerrarse tras la pelinegra

_______________________________

El tecleo por fin cesó y Peter dejó caer la cabeza sobre el teclado de su laptop, suspirando con cansancio y satisfacción. Su último reporte de laboratorio estaba por fin terminado y con eso, ya estaba al día con las tareas de microbiología. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar. Se había atrasado demasiado en el último par de meses, primero con lo de Matt y después con lo de estar al borde de la muerte. A este paso, le tomaría más de una semana recuperarse en el resto de sus clases

-Solo dos semestres más- murmuró, quitando la cara del teclado y apagando la laptop- J, ¿Wade sigue en el edificio?

-Así es, joven Peter. Aún se encuentra en la sala de conferencias.

-¿Y la subdirectora Hill?

-Abandonó el edificio hace media hora.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese cabeza de chorlito?- meneó la cabeza levemente y puso la laptop en la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Al menos había logrado avanzar con su tarea en la ausencia del mercenario.

-Me parece que está preparando una sorpresa- la AI sonó confiada- aunque creo que no debí mencionarlo…

-¿Una sorpresa?- entrecerró los ojos, intrigado- mientras no sea una rata muerta o la cabeza de Matt…- guardó silencio después de eso, sintiendo la tristeza carcomerle el corazón. Diablos, ¿por qué no podía superarlo de una buena vez?- hey, Jarvis… ¿sabes… sabes algo de Matt?

-La última información que tengo es de hace un par de horas, cuando se le vio junto a Elektra, deteniendo un robo a mano armada en una pequeña tienda.

-Oh… ya veo…- se mordió el labio inferior y tomó aire, diciéndose que no iba a llorar. Por mucho que doliera saber que Matt seguía con su vida, como si él jamás hubiera importado, no había caso en deprimirse, ¿verdad? Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle, joven Peter?

-¿Ah? No, gracias, J… - se acostó de lado en la cama y presionó ambas manos contra su adolorido corazón.

Pasó largos minutos en silencio, sintiendo el sueño vencerlo de a poco. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de mantenerse despierto, maldiciendo a su cuerpo por necesitar descanso. Quería ver a Wade, abrazarlo y ser envuelto en el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo, olvidar el dolor que aún le causaba el recuerdo de Matt. Dios, era tan patético.

-¿Petey?- casi saltó de la cama al escuchar la voz de Wade. ¿En qué momento había llegado?- Hey, tranquilo, ¿te desperté?- el mayor se sentó en la cama y le pasó una mano por el cabello

-Ah... no... solo... pensaba...

-Cosas nerdas, supongo, si la mini biblioteca del sillón es alguna pista- Wade rió sin malicia, siguiendo con su trabajo de hacer del cabello de Peter un nido indomable.

-Hey, deja…- hizo un puchero y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando alejarse de las manos del ojiazul- ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso!- Wade se bajó de la cama, su cuerpo prácticamente vibrando de la emoción- ¿Adivina qué, Petey pay?

-¿Ganaste un viaje con todo pagado a Guantanamo?

-Ouch, Parker, horribles palabras para un pobre hombre como yo- Deadpool se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar herido.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¡Claro que no, sweetums! ¿Por quién me tomas?- bufó y se cruzó de brazos- solo por eso, ya no te diré…

-Ok- el castaño se encogió de hombros y se giró en la cama para darle la espalda. Era divertido ser una mala persona con Wade de vez en cuando.

-¿Ok? ¿No tienes ni un poquito de curiosidad?- ahora fue el turno del mayor para hacer un puchero- ¿Petey?

El menor rió quedito y se volteó a mirar al pobre mercenario, quien jugaba con sus pulgares, sumido en un aura depresiva. Ahora Peter se sentía un poco culpable, el otro parecía un enorme cachorro al que acababan de patear.

-Claro que tengo curiosidad, Wade- se sentó en la cama y palmeó el espacio junto a él, para que el ojiazul le hiciera compañía- ¿me dirás cuál es la sorpresa?

-¡Sólo si me das un besito!- se dejó caer en el colchón junto a su castaño y le abrazó por la cintura- ¡no, dos besitos!

[Smooch, smooch]

<Muaa, muaaa~>

-Jajaja, ok, ok, dos besitos- se inclinó levemente y dejó un par de besos sobre los aun cubiertos labios del mercenario.

-¡Hey, no! ¡Esos no cuentan!- Wade se apresuró a quitarse la máscara

-No es mi culpa que la tuvieras puesta- el castaño rodó los ojos

-Oh, baby boy~ por favoooooooooooooooor- le tomó por los hombros e hizo gestos exagerados de querer besarle

-Ugh, basta- Peter le puso una mano en la frente y alejó su rostro de él. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la distancia, se agachó un poco más y besó suavemente su cuello, sonriendo de lado al sentir como el otro temblaba de gusto- ¿ahora sí me vas a decir?

-¡Hiciste trampa!- el mercenario tomó sus manos y las quitó de su rostro, resoplando como un niño berrinchudo- ¡Trampa le mphphp...!

Peter le calló con sus labios, sonriendo bobamente al sentir como Wade profundizaba el beso, hasta dejarlos a ambos sin aliento. Tuvo que detenerle después de un momento, empezando a marearse por sus malditos pulmones que aún no regresaban a su capacidad normal.

-W-Wade… hey…- el mayor siguió cubriéndole el rostro de besos, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus largas piernas- Wadey… basta…

-¿Wadey?- el mercenario dejó sus besos y levantó el rostro, mirando incrédulo al castaño

-Ahm… bueno… t-tu… tu me llamas Petey...- el menor desvió la mirada, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

-Oh mi Dios en tacones...

[¡Petey pay nos dio un sobrenombre!]

<¡Asquerosamente dulce y simple!>

<[¡Es taaaaaaaan coooooooool!]>

-Petey, baby boy, sweetums, relleno de mi chimichanga, salsa de mi enchilada, cilantro de mi taco... sniff... eso es lo más lindo que alguien me ha llamado en mucho tiempo... en realidad nunca nadie me ha puesto un mote que no degrade mi condición humana- se rascó la barbilla, pensativo

-Por favor, Wade... solo... olvidalo...- Peter sintió que pronto descubriría el secreto de la combustión espontánea- y dime cuál es la sorpresa...

-Mmmm... no lo sé...- siguió en su pose de estar analizando cuidadosamente la situación- ¡Oks! Pero espero que te inventes más nombres bonitos, no que Wadey no me guste, al contrario, tiene un no se qué que qué se yo. ¡Pero soy una persona avariciosa! ¡Quiero más apodos empalagosos! ¡MOAAAAAARRRR!

[All the fucking cuteness!]

<Watashi wa kawaii desu!!>

Peter miró entre asustado y divertido al mercenario, rezando a los cielos que Tony no llegara en ese momento y tuviera una razón más para sacar a patadas a Deadpool. Aunque debía admitir que si eso llegara a pasar, defendería al mercenario a capa y espada, y una pequeña parte dentro de él le decía que JARVIS ayudaría con eso.

-Wade... ¿vas a decirme o tendré que esperarme hasta la segunda venida de Jesús?

-¿Ah?- el ojiazul dejó de hacer ruidos de pterodactylo y miró fijamente al chico- ¡Si! Digo, lo de decirte, no lo de que esperes a la llegada de nuestro señor y salvador Ultra Man~- al ver que el castaño arqueaba una ceja, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió- SHIELD me ofreció un trabajo, ya sabes, porque mis habilidades son fuera de este mundo...

[De esta galaxia]

<Depende del autor, en realidad>

-... pero sé lo mucho que te molesta que... ahm... ponga a dormir permanentemente a la gente, así que, el trabajo es algo que no involucra personas dejando de existir... y pues... va con la temática de mi nuevo yo... que ya no es mercenario... osea... ya no hacer pew pew con mis pistolas a la cabeza de los villanos o los que me ven feo...

-Wade... eso es...- el chico le miró sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que oía. No iba a negar que odiaba el hecho de que Wade fuera un mercenario, pero no era tan duro con él desde que otro de sus amigos también tenía ciertas tendencias homicidas. Alguien que empezaba con “L” y terminaba con “ogan”. Simplemente se hacía de la vista gorda y trataba de no preguntar mucho sobre los trabajos de Deadpool. Y, aunque jamás se lo diría al otro, el que fuera un mercenario había sido uno de los puntos que le habían detenido varias veces en el pasado para atreverse a tener una relación más allá de la amistad con él.

-¿Buen Deadpool?- el ex-mercenario le miró inseguro, luchando visiblemente por no ponerse la máscara.

-Buen Wade- susurró Peter, tomando una de sus manos, sonriendo levemente para tranquilizarlo- muy buen Wade...

-¿Besito?

-Jijiji si, besito- le dio un casto beso en la boca- lo mereces, Wadey...

[¡Yup!]

<¡]jijijijijijijijijijijiji!>

-¿Y cuándo tienes este trabajo?- Peter le jaló hacia él, hasta que terminó recostado sobre su pecho.

-Ahm… como en una hora me voy…- susurró al tiempo que abrazaba al chico con ambos brazos y piernas, imitando a un koala.

-En… ¿una hora? ¿A eso vino la agente Hill?- sintió al mayor asentir y no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Él quería pasar tiempo con Wade- ¿y cuándo regresas?

-¡Cuatro, cinco días como máximo!- Wade le apretó con más fuerza, frotando su rostro contra los pectorales del menor- ¡no más! ¡Lo prometo, Petey pay de cereza!

-Esta bien, Wade, te creo- acarició su nuca y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose a gusto así como estaban- estoy muy muy orgulloso de ti, Wade…

-¿De verdad, baby boy?

-De verdad…- siguió con sus mimos, arrullándose con la respiración tranquila del ojiazul- te quiero, Wadey…

-Y yo a ti Petey… no sabes cuánto- el mayor besó el espacio sobre su corazón, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez aún no era amor, pero era un gran paso hacia ello. Y él sería más paciente que el mismo Dalai Lama, solo por escuchar ese “Te amo” de los labios de su Spidey.

_____________________________

Elektra se detuvo a la orilla de uno de los edificios, observando a su alrededor en la espera de algún movimiento que delatara a Spiderman. Lo único que había conseguido hasta el momento fue detener a un par de ladrones y una pelea callejera. El cansancio que había sentido antes, regresó con más fuerza y estaba segura que, de seguir así, caería dormida en una azotea.

Estaba por terminar su búsqueda, cuando vio que, abajo, al final de la calle caminaban tranquilamente Iron Fist y Luke Cage. Eso si era tener suerte, esos dos eran buenos amigos de Spiderman y seguramente sabrían decirle como encontrarlo.

Bajó del techo haciendo uso de sus mejores movimientos ninja y cayó silenciosamente de pie tras el par de super héroes, quienes seguían hablando animadamente sin notar su presencia.

-Te lo digo, no hay nada mejor que un buen par de costillas a la barbequeú, simplemente son divinas.

-Aunque no niego la delicia que son, mi querido amigo, me temo que mi paladar siempre encontrará más placenteras las alitas en salsa de mango...

-Pollo contra cerdo, creo que es obvio qué está en desventaja...

-Ustedes, si dejan su guardia abajo por ir platicando de comida

Ambos hombres giraron sorprendidos, solo para toparse con una muy sonriente Elektra. Y eso solo los aterró más. Existía un dicho sobre mercenarios y felicidad que estaban seguros aplicaba con el 99.8% de los asesinos a sueldo que conocían.

-¿E-elektra? ¿Eres tú?

-Para horror de mis enemigos

-Vaya, y cuando uno cree haberlo visto todo- murmuró Iron Fist, aún perplejo- disculpa la indiscreción, pero... ¿cómo es que estás en el mundo de los vivos...?

-Si, la última vez que supimos algo sobre ti, fue que... ya sabes, estiraste la pata- Luke, se cruzó de brazos- tuviste al viejo Daredevil todo sentimental...

-Es una larga historia- la pelinegra desvió la mirada- quizá en otro momento podamos sentarnos a tomar el té y ponernos al tanto

-Eso suena perfecto- el rubio sonrió levemente, antes de ponerse serio- la pregunta, entonces sería, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia ante nosotros?

-Si, ¿no deberías estar con Daredevil? Digo, escuché que Hulk lo dejó molido

-Con un poco de ayuda de Deadpool, según dicen.

-No me lo recuerden- Elektra bufó fastidiada- tiene suerte de tener ese maldito factor de regeneración, o lo habría dejado peor que puré. Pero tienes razón, Iron Fist, necesito de un gran favor.

-¿Y eso sería...?- el moreno arqueó una ceja, un tanto intrigado.

-Que me ayuden a encontrar a Spiderman. Odio admitirlo, pero esto de ser una buena samaritana no está dentro de mis hobbies favoritos.

Ambos héroes se miraron sorprendidos, intercambiando pequeños gestos que solo ellos podían entender, después de largos años de amistad. Luego de varios minutos, y antes de que la pelinegra preguntara que pasaba, el rubio decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-Es de nuestro conocimiento que Spiderman no se encuentra en el país- Luke tuvo que reprimir una mirada escandalizada ante la mentira de Randy- algo sobre una misión con SHIELD.

-Y eso fue hace casi dos semanas. Nos informaron en la reunión semanal de los Avengers- el moreno se encogió de hombros, la falsedad escapando de sus labios con tal maestría que Elektra no lo notaba- nadie sabe cuando regresará, ni siquiera Cap o Iron Man.

-Diablos...- la pelinegra se llevó un puño a los labios, maldiciendo por su mala suerte

-Pero si es la seguridad de Hell's Kitchen por la que te preocupas, Luke y yo podemos vigilarla hasta que Daredevil se recupere

-¿En serio?- la chica les miró esperanzada

-Definitivamente, todo sea por un compañero de armas

Elektra suspiró aliviada, sin notar la forma en que ambos hombres volvían a mirarse, ninguno seguro de lo que significaba la presencia de la pelinegra en New York. Aunque eso explicaría la ira de Hulk y la intervención de Deadpool. Todo mundo y su abuela sabían que Spiderman era muy preciado para esos dos. Randy solo esperaba que sus sospechas fueran falsas, y Matt no hubiera cometido algo realmente estúpido.

__________________________________

-J, amigo del alma y protector oficial del #Spideypool2016, cuida bien de Petey pay, ¿quieres?- pídió con inusual amabilidad el ojiazul, sin despegar la vista de la puerta del ascensor. Unos cuantos pisos más y estaría en el helipuerto de la torre.

-Así será señor Wilson, le informaré si ocurre alguna eventualidad que requiera de su intervención.

-¡Gracias, J!- se acomodó bien la máscara y se tronó el cuello- bueno, hora de trabajar. Veamos si pueden con mi super genialidad~

[¡Hacia la aventura!]

<¡Máximo esfuerzo!>

Levantó el puño en alto y salió corriendo del elevador una vez que las puertas se abrieron, una de las naves de SHIELD delante de él y un par de agentes de relleno que la autora decidió meter porque ya se le había acabado la imaginación.

-¡¡Hora de hacer una jodida chimichanga!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy considerando ampliar este fic, pero todo dependerá de si logro superar el proyecto que tengo en el trabajo... ¡maldita desidia que no me permite hacer nada xD!


	18. Y aunque dude de mi, siempre encontraré el camino a tus brazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la intervención de Bruce, nuevas dudas acosan a Peter y le hacen replantearse la idea de salir con Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví, por tiempo limitado y con nula inspiración xD

Deadpool suspiró con nostalgia, mirando por la ventana del avión como las nubes pasaban de un monótono gris a un más aburrido blanco. Apenas había pasado una hora y ya quería regresar a los brazos de su adorado Petey pay. ¿Por qué rayos había aceptado ese trabajo?

[Porque queremos demostrarle a nuestro baby boy que podemos ser buenos]

<¡Y el dinero!>

[También eso. De ninguna forma le daríamos cosas baratas a Petey]

<¡Solo lo más lujoso para nuestro Spidey!>

-Ok, ok. Ya entendí- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero- pero quiero estar con Spidey pay

[Solo debemos aguantar cuatro días]

<Cinco, si las cosas se complican>

-¡Ni lo pienses, Amarilla! ¡Debemos pensar en positivo! ¡Terminaremos el trabajo en tres días!- se levantó de su asiento y alzó el puño al techo del avión, dándose ánimos.

-Señor, por favor, permanezca en su asiento- pidió temerosamente uno de los agentes que le acompañaban.

-Jum, nadie aprecia las buenas vibras- se dejó caer de nuevo en su lugar y le sacó la lengua al pobre hombre- uno que quiere infundir ánimos a este deprimente equipo.

[¡Malagradecidos!]

<¡Palabra>

-Tienes suerte, agente genérico #42, por menos he dejado a enclenques como tu hechos pedacitos- sonrió siniestramente tras la máscara, regozijándose en la cara de terror del otro- pero mi nuevo camino ninja me impide darte tu merecido, ¡así que da gracias a Spider-sama!

-G-gracias S-spider... ¿sama?

-Así es~- desenfundó una de sus pistolas y la hizo girar como si fuera un vaquero del viejo oeste- ahora, chico, sigue con tu trabajo y no mires a atrás~

[pues el viento soplará~]

<trayendo sus lágrimas hasta ti~>

El agente asintió rápidamente y fue a encerrararse al baño. Pobre, de seguro la comida del avión le había hecho daño. Ya le daría una de esas pastillas para el malestar estomacal que cargaba en una de sus múltiples bolsitas. ¡Peter estaría muy orgulloso de él!

__________________________________

Bruce tomó una ampolleta de la mesa y la metió al bolsillo de su bata. Bostezó un poco y se dio un par de golpecitos en la mejillas para despertar. Aún era algo temprano, pero la vacuna de Peter no podía esperar, al menos, no si querían que el chico se recuperara lo más pronto posible.

Se encaminó con paso tranquilo al ascensor y mientras esperaba a que llegara, repasó mentalmente las cosas de las que hablaría con Peter. La ausencia de Deadpool era perfecta para que le hiciera entrar en razón y evitar que cometiera un error magistral. No tenía nada en contra de su amistad, pero era obvio que una relación más compleja, en un momento de tanta vulnerabilidad, simplemente no era sana.

-JARVIS, ¿puedes avisarle a Peter que voy hacia su cuarto?

-Claro que si, Dr. Banner.

_________________________________

El cuarto empezó a iluminarse levemente conforme el cristal de la ventana iba aclarándose. Peter se removió en la cama y se dio la vuelta, murmurando la fórmula de trinomio perfecto, mientras las cobijas se pegaban a él gracias a sus súper poderes.

-Joven Peter, el doctor Banner me ha pedido que lo despierte…- JARVIS sonó un poco apenado por interrumpir el descanso del castaño- Joven Peter…

-¿Uhm?- el menor entreabrió los ojos, antes de cerrarlos de nuevo- m… temprano… JAR…- bostezó sonoramente y se medio sentó- ¿… hora es?

-Son las 6:50 de la mañana, joven Peter.

El castaño se revolvió el cabello y abrió los ojos con pesar. Por eso odiaba dormir más de 4 horas, siempre terminaba con más sueño del que su cerebro podía soportar. Bostezó sonoramente y bajó de la cama, caminando lentamente hacia el pequeño baño adjunto a la habitación.

-¿Bruce?

-Así es, joven Peter. Ya casi se cumplen las 8 horas desde su ultima vacuna.

Suspiró derrotado y cerró la puerta, ocupándose de sus asuntos matutinos: orinar, lavarse las manos, cepillarse los dientes y mirar casi dormido al Peter del espejo, que se veía igual a él. Tal vez algún día, el Peter del espejo le ofrecería un café y una dona, pero este no era ese día, quizá mañana.

-… stoy listo JARVS…- respondió a duras penas, luchando por no dormirse mientras caminaba a la cama. Dios, se veía tan tentadora, tan suave. Y lo que era mejor, aún olía a Wade.

Sonrió tan estúpidamente al pensar en el ojiazul, que cualquiera que entrara en ese momento a la habitación se preocuparía por su salud mental, pero no lo podía evitar, el simple hecho de recordarlo le llenaba de un calorcito muy rico en el pecho, dolorosamente familiar para el Peter en sus cinco sentidos, pero dulce para el Peter adormilado de estos momentos.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y abrazó posesivamente la almohada sobre la que Wade había descansado antes de irse. Olía tan bien y estaba súper mullida, perfecta para dormir con ella por al menos otras dos horas.

-Joven Peter, recuerde que el doctor Banner viene hacia acá

-mkay… solo… cinco minutos…- murmuró, apretando con fuerza la almohada, más dormido que despierto, aun sonriendo como un tonto.

________________________________________

Elektra miró el amanecer desde la pequeña ventana de la cocina, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de café. La noche había sido fría sin la presencia de Matt, demasiado para su gusto. Pero no podía hacer nada, pues el simple hecho de pensar en quedarse en la torre de los Avengers le provocaba una ira enorme. Ellos, los tan aclamados héroes de la ciudad, lastimaron sin dudar al pelirrojo, y jamás perdonaría tal afrenta.

Suspiró con cansancio y miró la mesa, donde descansaban varios objetos personales de Matt: su celular, algunos libros de derecho, la frazada de Capitán América (ya remendada) y algunas cosillas más. Lo esencial para poder vivir unos cuantos días en la torre, hasta que sus heridas sanaran lo suficiente para que volviera a casa

-No sé como sobreviviré los siguientes días- la pelinegra miró el fondo de su taza, cansadamente. Meneó la cabeza con fuerza y se dio ánimos a sí misma. Había pasado meses sin Matt, unos cuantos días no la harían afectarían en absoluto.

_______________________________

-Peter… hey, Peter, despierta…- Banner removió ligeramente al chico, quién volvió a quedarse dormido, a pesar de los esfuerzos de JARVIS.

-Lo lamento mucho, doctor. El joven Peter parece estar en contra de despertar muy temprano si no existe ninguna necesidad.

-Está bien, JARVIS, el pobre merece descansar- le miró con simpatía, sonriendo al ver que al fin empezaba a despertar.

-¿Ahh?- Peter parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar la mirada, una gran parte de él queriendo regresar a su sueños de arañas y miel de maple- ¿Bruce…?

-Buen día, Peter.

-Buen… día…- el menor se revolvió el cabello, tratando de no bostezar- ¿medicina?

-Así es, aunque también me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante

Esas últimas palabras despertaron a Peter más rápido que cualquier bebida energética en el mundo. Ningún buen día empezaba con una plática “importante”.

-¿Ok?

Banner arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más, prefiriendo ir a preparar todo para la inyección del castaño. La habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio, cada hombre sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando Bruce tuvo todo listo, le pidió a Peter que se sentara contra la cabecera de la cama y extendiera su brazo.

-¿Y de qué quiere hablar, Doc?- el chico trató de sonar alegre, sin despegar la vista del líquido de la jeringa.

-Mmm… estoy… un poco preocupado- ante eso, Peter alzó el rostro, mirando detenidamente al pelinegro- Deadpool mencionó algo sobre una cita…

-Oh, eso… sí, queremos ir a la feria en cuanto digas que estoy mejor- sonrió aliviado, pues creyó que se trataría de algo grave.

-No creo que deban salir- dijo serio el mayor, quitando la aguja y presionando una bolita de algodón contra la pequeña herida.

-D-disculpa, ¿qué?

-Peter, tu rompimiento con Matt aún es reciente, lo que necesitas es recuperarte emocionalmente, no empezar una relación con una persona inestable.

-Solo vamos a tener una cita, no a casarnos- el castaño frunció el ceño, molesto por la forma en que Bruce hablaba de Wade.

-Pero conociendo a Deadpool, es probable que él espere algo más de ti, algo que no estás en condiciones de dar- el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos- lo primero es tu bienestar, no los sentimientos de un mercenario…

-¡Wade ya no es un mercenario!- rechinó los dientes- ¡y aunque así fuera, no es asunto tuyo, Bruce!

-Solo quiero que entiendas, Peter. Tus sentimientos hacia Deadpool solo son una forma que tiene tu psique de buscar algo en que apoyarse en un momento de vulnerabilidad. No solo lo que pasó entre tú y Matt, sino también lo de la misión y el virus te desgastó emocionalmente. Y Deadpool solo se está aprovechando de eso.

-¡E-eso no es cierto!- apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Conocía a Wade lo suficiente como para saber que jamás haría algo parecido

-Tu no lo ves, pero para los demás es obvio. Mira…- el pelinegro se quitó las gafas y las limpió con la orilla de su camisa, tratando de hacerle entender al chico- … no estoy cuestionando tus decisiones, solo quiero que tengas en claro que te estás dejando llevar por tus impulsos. Y con una persona como Wilson, eso es muy peligroso… Piénsalo, ¿si? Solo queremos tu bienestar.

Y con eso, Bruce salió del cuarto, dejando a Peter debatiéndose internamente. Por una parte, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Wade no eran algo del momento, pero por otra… tal vez Bruce tenía razón, tal vez se estaba apresurando. No tenía ni un mes desde su rompimiento con Matt y ya estaba pensando en tener una cita con Wade, diablos, hasta... hasta dejó que le tocara de una forma íntima. Se llevó la manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello, ¿qué debía hacer? Quería estar con el ojiazul, pero también con el pelirrojo, y al mismo tiempo, deseaba mandar al carajo y no saber nada de Matt en lo que le restaba de vida. Pero tampoco era su intención lastimar a Wade con sus estúpidas dudas. Se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia la única ventana de la habitación, abrazándose a sí mismo, en un intento por poner orden a su cabeza.

Se mordió los labios, reprimiendo el grito de frustración que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser difícil?, ¿por qué cuando al fin parecía saber que hacer, las dudas volvían a él? Parpadeó varias veces, luchando por no llorar de nuevo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de serenarse; debía distraerse el algo o terminaría sobre pensando las cosas. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados y fue al sillón, donde estaban sus libros. Un poco de tarea le ayudaría, o al menos, eso esperaba.

JARVIS pareció notar su confusión y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Como había dicho el doctor Banner, lo más importante era el bienestar del joven Peter, y él sabía exactamente como conseguir eso.

_______________________________

“ _I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time, When you leave I'm begging you not to go, Call your name two or three times in a row, Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.”_

[¡La diosa Beyonce canta para nosotros!]

<Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now~>

-Got me looking so crazy right now~, your touch got me looking so crazy right now~- coreó Deadpool, alzando las manos y moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro, tanto como lo permitía la silla donde estaba sentado.

[¡Tonto, contesta el maldito celular! ¡Es el tono super mega especial de Petey pay!]

<Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now~. ¡Todos juntos!>

-¡Spidey pay!- se detuvo en seco y rápidamente sacó su celular, chillando en pánico al ver que no contestó a tiempo- ¡noooooooooooo!

[Genial, ni siquiera hemos salido en la primera cita y ya estamos arruinando las cosas con Peter]

<Tlaloc arrojará su ira contra nosotros!>

-¡Silencio, Amarilla! No es tiempo para perder la fe…- miró fijamente el aparato entre sus manos, esperando a que Peter volviera a llamarlo. Pasaron varios minutos y nada- ¡Oh, dios! ¡De verdad metimos la pata!

[¡Te lo dije!]

-¡NOOOO! ¡Baby boy, lo siento!- se tiró al suelo y rodó por el piso, ante la mirada curiosa de las pocas personas que aún permanecían en el restaurante donde había decidido comer.

<Los rusos son duros de impresionar, ni siquiera parpadearon cuando nos vieron entrar armados de pies a cabeza>

[Por favor, luchan mano a mano contra osos durante sus viajes por la leche y tienen a Putin como presidente. No puedes culparlos]

<Buen punto>

Deadpool ignoró a sus cajas y se puso de pie en un salto, marcando frenéticamente el número de su Spidey, rogando a todos los hermanos y hermanas de Thor que su dulce castaño no estuviera muy enojado. Mientras esperaba a que entrara la llamada regresó a su mesa y tomó el tenedor, apuñalando varias veces el pedazo de salmón que había estado comiendo

-¿ _Bueno?_

¡Baby boy! ¡Sweetums! ¡Dulce arañita de mi corazón!- se dejó caer en la silla, aliviado de que le contestara.

_-¿Wade? ¿Qué pasó?_ \- Peter sonó un poco confundido, lo que alertó al ex-mercenario.

-Ahm… ¿no me llamaste hace como unos cinco minutos?

_-¿No? Estaba haciendo mi resumen de Física Cuántica._

-¡Ah! ¡La cosa psicótica!

_-Cuántica, Wade-_ le escuchó reír levemente, casi imaginándolo menear la cabeza varias veces

-Papa, patata, brocoli, es lo mismo~

_Estoy muy seguro que el brocoli no es un tubérculo_

-Nop, es un árbol miniatura, como los bonsai.

_-No discuto eso, porque siendo honestos, jamás he visto un brócoli en su estado natural. ¿Te imaginas que en realidad estemos diezmando lo bosques de los Liliputenses?_

-¡Oh, dios! -miró su plato y notó que había un brócoli a medio comer- ¡Petey! ¡Deforesté el ecosistema de la gente pequeña! ¡No me entregues a Greenpeace, por favor!

_-¡Gasp! ¡Wade, me… me pides demasiado! Si te encubro, seré cómplice de un crimen contra el medio ambiente._

-Vamos, sweetums, busca en el fondo de tu arácnido corazón y ayudame a escapar a México

_-Oh, Wade… supongo… supongo que puedo hacerlo. Pero te extrañaré tanto…_

-¡Podemos irnos juntos! ¡Abriremos una fonda de antojitos mexicanos y tendremos 2.5 hijos!

_-¿2.5 hijos? ¿No pueden ser 2 hijos y un gato?_

-¡Petey, sabes que soy alérgico a los gatos!

-… _¿bromeas, cierto?_

-No- hizo un puchero, aunque el castaño no lo pudiera ver

_-Oh… no… no lo sabía… creí que tu factor de regeneración podía contra todo…_

-Todo menos alergias- suspiró, tomó el pedazo de brócoli con la mano y se lo echó a la boca. Al diablo los Liliputenses y su frágil ecosistema.

_-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor… yo soy alérgico a las calabazas…_

-¡¿Ed sedio?!- casi se atragantó de la sorpresa, teniendo que toser varias veces para no ahogarse. Sería muy estúpido y embarazoso el morir por culpa de un brócoli en medio de una plática con su baby boy.

-¡ _¿Estás bien, Wade?!_

-Si… solo… la naturaleza buscaba su venganza- se dio varios golpecitos en el pecho- recuerda nunca pelear contra el medio ambiente, Petey pay, es malo para tu salud.

_-… claro… como sea… ¿qué tal va tu misión?_

-Oh, de maravilla, se supone que debo infiltrarme en quién sabe donde para recuperar quién sabe qué- miró a su alrededor, notando que las personas no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención

<[Rusos, sigh]>

- _¿Y lo estás haciendo?_

-Nop, me dio hambre y vine a comer algo. ¿Puedes creer que no venden enchiladas aquí? ¡¿Qué clase de sociedad puede sostenerse sin enchiladas y chimichangas?!

_-Jajaja, no lo sé Wade… ¿Rusia?_

<¡Por las pantuflas de Satán! ¡Es psíquico!>

[O nos conoce muy bien… Lo cual es igual de aterrador]

-Así es, Petey pay, ¡la madre Rusia desafía la lógica y las buenas costumbres!

Hablaron durante largo rato, de pequeñas cosas, memes sobre Putin y la forma correcta de cortar el queso crema. Wade no podía dejar de sonreír, como siempre le pasaba cuando conversaba con Peter o estaba cerca de él. Las horas se le pasaron volando y, si no fuera porque el dueño del restaurante le dijo que ya iban a cerrar, hubiera seguido hablando con el castaño durante mil horas más. Hasta sus cajas disfrutaban de la dulce voz de Peter y lo bien que les entendía.

-Lo siento, baby boy, pero ya debo colgar, buuuu- pateó la nieve bajo sus pies, alejándose del local- creo que ya me retrasé en la estúpida misión o algo así.

- _Wade_ … _-_ le reprochó suavemente el chico desde el otro lado de la línea- _debes concentrarte, ya hablaremos cuando termines. Además, entre más pronto_ _termines tu trabajo_ _, más rápido vendrás a casa-_ tuvo que detenerse al escuchar aquella palabra, una sensación de calidez inundando su pecho.

-No te preocupes, sweetums, ¡daré mi máximo esfuerzo para volver a… a casa!-alzó el puño y empezó a correr por la calle, una nueva motivación llenando de energía todo su ser- ¡deséame suerte, dulce Petey!

_-¡Mucha suerte, Wade!-_ la voz del menor sonó alegre y cariñosa- _¡Da lo mejor de ti! ¡Te estaré esperando!_

Y con esa promesa, el ex-mercenario se dijo a sí mismo que daría lo mejor de sí mismo, para volver a los brazos de Peter más rápido que la devaluación del peso, como un noble caballero en brillante espandex, cubierto de gloria y Old Spice.

______________________

Peter miró el celular unos minutos más, sin poder borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Aquella llamada no solo le había levantado el ánimo, sino que también llenó de determinación su alma. Esto que estaba floreciendo entre Wade y él era algo que debía atesorar, pues contrario a lo que pensaba Bruce, se trataba de lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida.

Tal vez arriesgaría de nuevo a su corazón, pero algo muy dentro de él, le decía que en esta ocasión sería diferente. Esta vez podría ser completamente feliz al lado de Wade.


	19. Cuando el amor sabe a algodón de azúcar (con un toque de cenizas)...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Peter espera el regreso de Wade y vuelve a caer en viejas dudas, Tony descubre dónde terminó la amada frazada del chico.  
> Oh, si. y Elektra se entera de la relación que hubo entre Matt y Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 meses y solo escribí esto...

El aroma de la sopa de pollo llenaba la moderna cocina en la que Steve preparaba con esmero la comida para cierto chico castaño. Como su madre le dijo cuando era pequeño y débil: “nada como una buena sopa de pollo para fortalecer el cuerpo”. Y vaya que Peter lo necesitaba, al menos si es que quería recuperarse pronto para su cita con Wilson.

-Capitán Rogers- llamó de repente la AI de la torre.

-¿Qué ocurre, JARVIS?

-Lamento molestarlo, pero me gustaría discutir con usted algo de suma importancia

-Ah, claro... dime...- el rubio bajó la flama de la estufa y miró hacia el techo.

-Tengo entendido que usted aprueba la relación que se está formando entre el señor Wilson y el joven Peter.

-Más bien la apoyo. Si la aprobara o no, no importaría, porque la decisión es de esos dos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo con usted, capitán. Por eso me atrevo a pedirle un gran favor…

-Adelante, mientras no sea que te ayude a esclavizar a la humanidad, sabes que no podría hacer eso, JARVIS.

-Hubiera sido más fácil con su ayuda, capitán, pero supongo que deberé modificar mis planes- la voz de la AI sonó divertida, antes de volver a su seriedad habitual- pero por el momento, creo que debe estar enterado que el doctor Banner ha estado… dialogando con el joven Peter sobre sus decisiones concernientes al señor Wilson.

-¿Qué?- Steve entrecerró los ojos y apagó la estufa por completo, removiendo por última vez la sopa antes de taparla- ¿cuándo ocurrió eso?

-Esta mañana a primera hora, mientras el doctor aplicaba el antídoto al joven Peter. Mis escáneres mostraron un gran estrés en el cuerpo del joven Peter, aún cuando el doctor Banner abandonó la habitación.

-Dios… y creí que solo tendría que preocuparme por Tony- el rubio se masajeó el puente de la nariz, exasperado- ¿y qué favor querías pedirme?

-Verá, capitán, el bienestar del joven Peter está entre mis prioridades en este momento, y para lograrlo, requeriré de su ayuda.

-¿Cómo sería eso?

-Yo le alertaría cada vez que el doctor Banner o el amo Tony decidieran visitar al joven Peter, así usted podría ir y servirle de apoyo moral, además de interrumpir cualquier tipo de conversación que propiciara una elevación en los niveles de estrés del joven Peter.

-Ese es un buen plan- el rubio se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo- pero eso no sería suficiente, no tardarían en darse cuenta de nuestras intenciones...

-Según mis cálculos, solo necesitaríamos mantenerlos a raya por unos cuatro días.

-¿Cuatro días? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Después de ese tiempo, el señor Wilson ya habría regresado de su misión para SHIELD.

-¡Cierto, lo había olvidado!- Steve asintió animado- una vez que esté aquí, es probable que no lo puedan alejar de Peter ni con una barra de acero.

-Exactamente, capitán. Es por eso que nuestro deber es mantener a raya las dudas que el doctor Banner o el amo Stark quieran instigar en el joven Peter

-Perfecto, pongamos en marcha el plan de inmediato- el rubio se dio media vuelta y empezó a sacar un par de platos y vasos- pero primero, la comida para Peter.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, capitán- JARVIS sonó bastante complacido con el giro de las cosas- le avisaré al joven Peter.

-Gracias, JARVIS

___________________________________

Tony caminaba hacia el ala de enfermería, revisando algunos datos sobre su último invento, cuando notó algo coloridamente familiar por el rabillo del ojo. Levantó la vista y miró que Elektra le había adelantado, llevando una pequeña maleta en la mano derecha y, bajo el brazo izquierdo, una especie de cobija pequeña, con el escudo de Capitán América estampado.

Frunció el ceño, ese pedazo de tela se le hacia muy familiar. ¿Sería de Murdock? No, era demasiado… infantil. ¿Elektra? ¡Ja, claro, y él era el próximo heredero de Oscorp! Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y ladeó el rostro, tratando de hacer memoria. Juraría por las pop-tarts de Thor que sabía a quien pertenecía la frazada. Fue justo cuando la pelinegra dio vuelta a la derecha, hacia el área auxiliar de la enfermería, cuando lo recordó. ¡Esa era la frazada de Peter! ¡Steve mismo se la regaló el primer día que se fue a vivir con ellos en la torre!

-¿Qué demonios? ¡JARVIS!

-Dígame, señor.

-¿Por qué carajos Elektra tiene esa frazada?

-Me parece que el joven Peter la dejó en el apartamento del señor Murdock hace casi un mes

-Claro, por supuesto que eso iba a pasar…- Tony apagó su tablet y siguió el mismo camino que la pelinegra- dile a Peter que no tardo nada, iré a recuperar esa cosa

-Así será, señor. ¿Algo más en que pueda servirle?

-Empieza a ver cuanto nos costaría mandar a una persona al otro lado de la galaxia- si el pelirrojo pensaba en adueñarse de esa frazada, lo mandaría donde ni el sol lo alcanzaría

-De inmediato, señor

______________________________

Deadpool miró a través de sus binoculares rosas a un par de hombres elegantemente vestidos bajar de una SUV negra. Si la información que SHIELD le había dado era correcta, se trataban de dos de los más poderoso jefes criminales de la zona, y que sin dudas querrían poner sus garras sobre información confidencial de SHIELD. ¿Qué ninguno había visto Misión Imposible? ¡¿De verdad se esperaban que tendrían el disco duro sin enfrentarse a algún súper agente o algo así!

[Osea, podríamos estar en estos momentos acurrucados con Petey pay]

<Pero noooooo, tenemos que detener a dos patéticos tipos que quieren jugarle al Padrino>

-Y la paga ni siquiera es tan buena…

[Sin mencionar que no podemos matar a nadie]

<Sigh, viejo, ¿por qué aceptaste tal brutalidad?>

-Por Petey- murmuró, bajando los binoculares- a él no le gusta eso de matar gente.

[Es demasiado bueno para este mundo]

<¡Pero la sangre!>

-Te compro un bistec para que dejes de enfadar- meneó la cabeza un par de veces y volvió a mirar por los binoculares, antes de guardarlos en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su cinturón- concentrémonos y terminemos con este tonto trabajo de una vez por todas.

[¡Entre más pronto mejor!]

<Una cita con Petey pay nos espera~>

Asintió ante los gritos de emoción que sus cajas daban y con cuidado saltó al techo del siguiente edificio, buscando una entrada para la vieja fabrica que contendría la subasta del disco duro. “Entrar, tomar y salir” se repitió por novena vez, haría las cosas bien, por su baby boy.

____________________________

La puerta no terminaba de cerrarse tras la entrada de la pelinegra, cuando Matt notó un aroma familiar. Frunció el ceño y concentró su delicado olfato que, quizá no tan desarrollado como el de Wolverine, captaba más que el de un humano común.

-¿Elektra?- escuchó a su novia dejar varias cosas al pie de la cama, el aroma intensificándose.

-Traje algunas cosas del apartamento, para que no te aburras mientras te recuperas. La doctora te dio un mes y medio, pero conociéndote, en dos semanas estarás de pie.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he sido muy inquieto- sonrió de lado, sintiendo como Elektra se sentaba a su lado- ¿qué tanto trajiste?

-No mucho, un par de tus libros, tu bastón, tu celular y… la frazada esa que estaba en el sillón- la chica se estiró un poco y tomó la manta en sus manos, sin notar la tensión que se adueñó del pelirrojo- lo siento, tuve un pequeño accidente con uno de mis sais, pero la arreglé y está como nueva…

-¿Dices que estaba en el sillón?- Matt tuvo que contener la respiración. Esa frazada era de Peter y el aroma que emanaba de ella solo lo confirmaba

-Sí, aunque me parece curioso, nunca te tome por fan del Capitán América…

-No lo es- gruñó Tony, entrando a la enfermería- ahora, suelta esa frazada antes de que me replanteé el sacar a patadas a Murdock.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Stark?- la pelinegra se levantó y encaró al furioso billonario

-¡Mi problema, es que tus manos siguen tocando esa frazada!- el genio se acercó y tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria la otra orilla de la manta- ¡Suéltala!

-¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?! ¡Es de Matt!

-Elektra, no creo…

-¡Y un carajo! ¡Es de Peter! ¡Y se la devolveré en cuanto tus garras de arpía la suelten!

-¿Quién rayos es Peter?

-Elektra, cariño tengo que…- el pelirrojo se vio interrumpido por la sarcástica risa de Tony

-¿Es en serio? ¿No sabes quién es? ¡Le robas al novio y ni siquiera tienes una puta idea de quién es?

-Yo no le robe nada a nadie- la chica jaló a sí la frazada.

-Oh, claro que sí, querida. Esa cosa que está en la cama- el billonario también jaló su extremo de la manta- ahora hazme un favor y quita tus manos.

-¡Oblígame!

-¡Con gusto!

Ambos pelinegros se gruñeron el uno al otro y empezaron a tirar de la frazada al mismo tiempo, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. Matt intentó detenerlos, pero fue muy tarde. Escuchó con verdadero horror como la pobre tela llegó a su límite y simplemente se rompió. Elektra y Tony fueron a parar al suelo, cada uno con un pedazo de la triste frazada en sus manos.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, arpía!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú y tu usual estupidez!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, remedo de asesina?!- Tony se levantó del suelo, mirando furibundo a la pelinegra

-¿Acaso estás sordo, o tu gran ego no te deja escuchar?

-Elektra, por favor, cálmate- Matt trató de levantarse para ayudar a su novia, pero el yeso en su pierna se lo impidió.

-¡No me digas que me calme!- la chica giró el rostro molesta, apretando entre sus manos el pedazo de frazada- ¿de qué jodido lado estás?

-Del que mejor coja, ¿no es así, Murdock?

-Mira quién habla- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Si bien era cierto que merecía aquellas palabras, no significaba que no le molestaran- ¿Steve sabe que te acostaste con la mitad de la población femenina de New York?

-Claro que lo sabe, yo no le tengo que ocultar nada porque nunca me he ido a revolcar con una cualquiera desde que empecé a salir con él- Tony se sacudió polvo imaginario del pantalón, mirando con desprecio tanto a Matt como a Elektra- a diferencia de ciertos abogaduchos ciegos.

-¿Matt?

\- Hay algunas cosas que no te he dicho…

-Los dejo para que platiquen con calma- el billonario sonrió de lado y se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida- por cierto, querida…- se detuvo en la puerta y miró por sobre su hombro a Elektra- … puedes quedarte con el trapo viejo, Peter merece algo mejor que esas sobras…

En cuanto salió, tiró los restos de la frazada en el bote de basura y le pidió a JARVIS que la incinerara en cuanto fuera posible, no se arriesgaría a que Peter enfermara de nuevo por algún bicho que Elektra o Murdock pudieran tener. La imbecilidad podía ser contagiosa.

________________________________

Steve miró con orgullo como Peter se terminaba toda su sopa de pollo, notando como el color en sus mejillas regresaba, e internamente le dio gracias a su madre por tan maravillosa receta.

-Estaba deliciosa, Steve- el menor suspiró contento, acariciándose el estómago

-Que bueno que te gustara- tomó la charola que descansaba sobre las piernas del castaño y la puso en la pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama- Y veo que tu apetito volvió al fin.

-JARVIS dice que es una buena señal...

-Significa que su cuerpo está luchando contra los últimos rastros del virus, joven Peter.

-Esas son excelentes noticias, chico- Tony entró en ese momento por la puerta, sonriendo como todo un casanova- así que aquí estabas, Steve.

-Alguien debe hacerse cargo de que Peter se alimente bien mientras Wilson no está- el rubio se encogió de hombros, tranquilo.

-¿Deadpool no está? ¡J, ¿por qué no me avisaste de tan maravillosa noticia?!

-No me pareció algo remarcable, considerando que el señor Wilson regresará en un par de días.

-Ah, ya decía yo que era demasiado maravilloso…

-Tony- Cap miró con el ceño fruncido a su novio.

-Bromeo, Steve… un poco… en realidad no, pero, ya sabes como soy- el billonario se sentó en la cama, del lado opuesto al que se encontraba el rubio- ¿qué hacen dos de mis personas favoritas en el mundo?

-Pa' me llenaba de comida sana.

-¿Pa'? ¿Eso qué en que me convierte a mi?- Tony arqueó una ceja, intrigado. Le llenaba de cierto orgullo que Peter considerara a Steve como una figura paterna, pues sabía que el rubio veía al menor casi como un hijo. Tal vez él era el tío cool o el otro papá…

-Eso es obvío, tu eres Ma', y eso sin contar lo dramático que puedes llegar a ser.

-¡¿Qué?!

Steve se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, tratando de acallar su risa. La cara de indignación de Tony era digna de ser retratada. Peter solo sonreía inocentemente, disfrutando de la reacción del billonario.

-Tienes suerte de que me caigas bien, mocoso- el pelinegro le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y lo jaló hacia sí, para revolverle el cabello- enano del mal.

-¡Hey, basta, basta!- Peter trató de zafarse, riendo alegremente

-Tony, deja ya a nuestro pequeño Peter- Steve le guiñó un ojo a su novio, antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas al menor- ¡O no estará preparado para mi ataque!

-¡NO! ¡jajajaja, bas… basta! ¡Jajaja nooooo…!

Pronto Peter se vio sobrepasado en fuerza y sucumbió ante las cosquillas de los dos líderes de los Avengers, riendo sin parar hasta el punto de perder el aliento. Cuando Cap vio al chico reducido a una masita de incontrolable risa y violentos espasmos, detuvo a Tony y dejó que el castaño se calmara.

-Es… bueno saber… que no son súper… súper villanos…

-Lo sé, seríamos los regentes del universo, ¿no es así, Steve?

-Muy probablemente- miró con cariño al chico y después a Tony, sintiéndose afortunado de tenerlos en su vida

-A todo esto… ¿a qué se debe tu visita, Ma'?

-¿No puedo visitar al chico araña para ver cómo está? Y más cuando ya no tengo que usar un traje para residuos radioactivos- el pelinegro le revolvió el cabello, pensando que esa pequeña plática que iba a tener con Peter tendría que esperar. Ni de broma iba a desatar la ira de Steve, le gustaba mucho dormir en su cómoda cama.

-Aprecio mucho tu preocupación, Tony, gracias- el menor rodó los ojos, sin creerle un ápice al mayor.

-Me hieres, enano, yo que pensaba en convencer a Bruce de trasladarte a tu apartamento- Tony se llevó una mano al pecho, dramático como siempre.

-¿Eso sería seguro?- el rubio preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-Mientras no vaya por ahí estornudándole a la gente, o arrojándoles su sangre.

-Horrible imagen mental, gracias, Ma'- el castaño frunció el ceño ante la mera idea de su sangre fuera de su cuerpo. Ya tenía suficiente con la que perdía como Spiderman.

-De nada, pequeña araña...

-Basta los dos- Steve meneó la cabeza, tratando de no reír por la “madurez” que demostraban ambos- me parece que ya es hora de dejar descansar a Peter, cuando llegué estaba haciendo tarea...

-¿Es en serio? ¡Te dije que conseguí que la universidad te diera un semestre de descanso!

-¡Y yo te dije que no era necesario! Puedo ponerme al corriente de mis clases...

-Claro, como hace casi dos meses que no vas- Tony le miró serio- y si no fuera porque te va muy bien en los exámenes, varios profesores ya te hubieran dado de baja.

-¿Peter?

-Yo... - suspiró frustrado y se cruzó de brazos- eso no es de su incumbencia...

-Es por lo que pasó con Matt, ¿no es así?

Peter se encogió de hombros y miró con interés una esquina de la habitación. No tenía ganas de recordar algo que ya era parte del pasado; tal vez no tanto como le gustaría, pero nadie podía negar que lo estaba intentando.

-Esta bien… ahora tienes el resto del semestre para recuperarte- Steve notó la incomodidad del chico y decidió no preguntar más. Era obvio que el tema de Matt aún era muy sensible para el menor- aunque tendrás que estudiar cuando Wilson no esté contigo, porque conociéndolo, será muy difícil que no te distraiga.

-Lo sé…- sonrió levemente al recordar la otra noche, cuando tomó todos sus libros y los escondió bajo la cama, mientras repetía una y otra vez que tanto estudio le daría dolor de cabeza- debe ser su segundo poder, porque es perfecto para eso.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca con disgusto. El chico ni siquiera salía en la primera cita con ese psicópata y ya le estaba arruinando la vida. De acuerdo, lo que más necesitaba era descansar, ¡pero aún así! ¡El tiempo de un genio era sagrado! ¡Hasta Steve lo sabía!

-Tu solo di las palabras y convenzo a SHIELD de encerrarlo en El Cubo...

-¡Tony!

-No creo que sea necesario- Peter rodó los ojos, sin estar sorprendido de la actitud del billonario- estoy seguro de que podré manejarlo.

-Mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta el final de los tiempos, chico, así que puedes reconsiderarlo cuando quieras.

Steve resopló entre dientes pero no dijo nada. Ya hablaría con Tony sobre la importancia de no meterse en las relaciones personales de los demás. Sabía que las intenciones de su novio eran buenas, pero el camino que seguía no siempre era el mejor.

-Capitán, me parece que debo recordarle que debe mostrar al señor, eso...- interrumpió JARVIS, antes de que el pelinegro siguiera sugiriendo lugares a los que mandar a Deadpool

-¿Mmm? ¡Oh, sí, eso!

-¿Eso?

-¡Si! ¡Que bueno que me lo recordaste, JARVIS! ¡Vamos Tony!- se levantó de la cama y sin esperar a que el otro le respondiera, le jaló hacia la puerta- ¡Vendré por los platos sucios después, Peter!

-Está bien, Cap- el menor miró como Steve prácticamente arrastraba a Tony a la salida- hasta luego…

________________________________

Desde que sus sentidos se agudizaron, ya hace bastantes años, Matt tenía claro que el silencio como tal no existía. Un ruido aquí provocado por la tela al moverse, otro ruido por allá a causa del aire acondicionado. La respiración agitada de una persona que apenas y puede resistir su molestia, como era el caso de la pelinegra frente a él.

-Elektra, querida…

-No endulces las cosas y empieza a hablar, Matt- respondió fríamente la chica, apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Ok… estuve saliendo con Peter… pero eso está en el pasado, cuando regresaste, corté toda relación con él- bajó el rostro, un tanto culpable por mentir.

-¿De verdad?

-… bueno… tal vez pasó una semana desde nuestro primer encuentro en el parque, antes de que pudiera hablar con él… y Stark de seguro se enteró y malinterpretó la situación…

La pelinegra le miró durante largos segundos, tratando de descifrar que tan ciertas eran aquellas palabras. Al notar el semblante calmado de su novio, bajó los hombros y suspiró entre cansada y aliviada. Si ese tal Peter no supo como mantener el amor del pelirrojo, eso era culpa suya, no del abogado.

-Stark si que es un idiota… y tu ex novio bastante patético- la chica se sentó en la camilla y tomó la mano del otro- si no sabe perder, allá él.

-Si… no… no es una persona madura, supongo- Matt medio sonrió, sintiendo la culpa apuñalarle el pecho.

-Bueno, eso es problema suyo- Elektra negó varias veces, sin creer hasta dónde podía llega runa persona en su negación- pero no te preocupes, si acaso ese mocoso intenta algo, se las verá conmigo.

-Estoy seguro que no habrá necesidad...- Matt sonrió débilmente y besó la mano de su novia.

___________________________________

Tres días habían pasado desde la última conversación que tuvo con Peter, y Wade sentía que no podría resistir ni un minuto más. Salió a toda velocidad del cuartel de SHIELD donde se supone debía entregar el maldito disco duro y paró al primer taxi que se le puso enfrente. Era vital que llegara al aeropuerto cuanto antes, o terminaría matando a alguien.

[Maldita burocracia, pueden recogernos en un jet de última generación, pero les es imposible mandarnos de vuelta a casa en otro]

<La autora no tiene idea de cómo pasar a la escena del sexo sin escribir cosas tontas>

-Shhhhhh, no la insultes o es capaz de cortar el capítulo aquí y ¡hacernos esperar otros dos meses para escribir lo de la cita con Peter pay!

[Ya lo hizo en el otro fic sobre los soulmates, ¡no tientes nuestra suerte!]

<Ugh, ok, ok... pero... ¡ya quiero sexy time!>

-Paciencia, mi querido saltamontes- se llevó ambas manos al pecho y cerró los ojos, sin notar la mirada confundida del conductor- ¡Todo será en su justo momento! ¡Vamos fiel corcel, galopa contra el viento hacia el amanecer!

-¿Por qué siempre me tocan los locos?- murmuró el taxista en un mal inglés, acelerando hacia el aeropuerto.

__________________________

Steve dejó la pila de libros sobre la mesa ratonera frente al sillón y se giró para ver a Peter entrar al apartamento cargando su laptop y varias almohadas.

-Creo que eso es todo...- el castaño puso las cosas junto a los libros y se sacudió las manos- gracias por la ayuda, Cap, aunque no era necesario, ¡Bruce ya me dio el visto bueno!

-Para salir de la cuarentena, no para hacer esfuerzos innecesarios

-Jum hablas igual que Wade- el chico hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es porque nos preocupamos por ti- Steve se acercó y le revolvió el cabello- hablando de Wade, ¿sabes cuándo regresa?

-No...- bajó los hombros, apesadumbrado. Extrañaba a Wade, pero él mismo le había dicho que en vez de llamarlo, debía concentrarse en su trabajo- antes de irse dijo que regresaría en tres o cuatro días...

-¿Y cuánto ha pasado?

-Cuatro días y medio- suspiró, descruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en el sofá- espero que esté bien. Sé que no puede morir, pero no me gusta la idea de que se lastime...

-Estoy seguro que el papeleo de SHIELD es lo que lo está retrasando. A veces dura más que las mismas misiones, te lo digo por experiencia- Steve le miró enternecido por la obvia preocupación del castaño.

-Y conociendo a Wade, está posponiéndolo cuanto puede- Peter rió despacio, recordando lo mucho que el ojiazul se quejaba cada vez que tenía que escribir algún reporte o llenar el formulario de algún pedido por internet- no tiene remedio…

-¿Y qué planean hacer una vez que regrese?

-Ah… pues… Bruce dijo que no podía estar en un lugar muy concurrido aún… pero tenía pensado en… ahm… -el chico se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada- invitar a Wade a la feria, entre semana, cuando está más solo… Aunque fue más su idea… pero…

-Creo que será una linda sorpresa- el rubio se apiadó de él y le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole levemente el cabello- se de buena fuente que Coney Island está prácticamente desolado los miércoles. ¿No es así, JARVIS?

-Su afirmación es correcta, capitán. Estadísticamente hablando, es el día perfecto para una cita- Peter se sonrojó aún más ante las palabras de la AI.

-N-no es una cita…- desvió la mirada- bueno… sí… pero...

-¿Quieres que lo sea?- Steve se cruzó de brazos y le miró con seriedad. Peter debía estar seguro de lo que quería, por su felicidad y la de Wade.

-Yo...- jugó con la orilla de su playera, nervioso- Cap... ¿puedo... ahm... preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto- el mayor se relajó y se sentó a su lado, tratando de proyectar una aire de confianza.

-Bueno... yo... ¿N-no estoy apresurándome?

-Mmm… para algunas personas podría parecer eso, pero yo sé que no es así

-¿D-de verdad?- Peter le miró sorprendido.

-Tu y Wade se conocen desde hace tiempo- el rubio asintió levemente- y se llevan de maravilla. Sus sentimientos no son algo que haya surgido de la noche a la mañana, así que yo no siento que se estén apresurando. Además, eso es algo que solo les concierne a ustedes dos y a nadie más.

-Siento… -Peter miró el suelo detenidamente, tratando de poner en palabras lo que le atormentaba, a pesar de lo que se había prometido no más de hace cuatro días- … una parte de mi siente que es lo correcto, pero… no puedo dejar de dudar… y… no es justo para Wade…

-Peter…- el mayor le puso una mano en el hombro, queriendo calmarlo- … es normal tener dudas al principio, pero lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que tu corazón te dice

-Argh, ¡ese es el problema, Steve!- el chico se revolvió el cabello y se levantó del sofá- ¡Yo siempre he seguido a la razón, y las únicas veces que le hago caso a mi corazón, todo se va al diablo!- se detuvo en seco y miró la almohada que por cuatro días había abrazado al dormirse. Bajó los hombros y suspiró derrotado- Realmente quiero estar con Wade… pero tengo miedo de… de perder otra vez…

-Oh, Peter- el rubio también se puso de pie y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo- ésta vez será diferente, lo sé… Tan solo basta verte junto a Wade para darme cuenta de lo mucho que significas para él y lo mucho que tu lo adoras. Aún cuando estabas con Matt podía notarlo.

-¿E-en serio?

-Así es, pero jamás dije nada porque eras feliz con Matt y… supuse que lo tuyo con Wade quedaría como una linda amistad- Steve le soltó un poco y le miró a los ojos- pero ahora es su oportunidad para cultivar esa increíble amistad y hacerla crecer en una maravillosa relación.

-Steve…- el castaño miró esperanzado al mayor y lentamente asintió, sin saber que decir.

-¡Bien!- Cap le soltó y sacó su celular, abriendo la aplicación de notas- Ahora que los ánimos están arriba, ¡es hora de planear una cita perfecta!

-¡S-sí!

Peter tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió feliz. Las palabras de Steve le habían infundido fuerza y las pocas dudas que había tenido, se esfumaron completamente. Si alguien tan honesto como Cap confiaba en esta pequeña relación, entonces era su deber dar lo mejor de sí mismo para que Wade y él fueran felices.

______________________________

El taxi frenó en seco delante de la torre de los Avengers, una nube de humo negra rodeando al pobre vehículo. Deadpool salió por la ventana del pasajero y le arrojó al conductor un montón de billetes. Sin esperar un momento más, entró corriendo al edificio, empujando a varios empleados que estaban en su camino hacia el ascensor.

-¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!

[¡Tenemos que ver a Petey pay ya!]

<Siento que estoy hiperventilando… son los síntomas de la abstinencia Spideyrosa>

Casi chocó contra las puertas del elevador, presionando como un maniático el botón del mismo, maldiciendo por la tardanza. ¿Es qué el mundo estaba en su contra? ¡Había roto su promesa por un día! ¿Qué clase de cuasi novio era?

[Uno medio estúpido, si me lo preguntas a mi]

-¡Ahora no, Blanca- gruñó entre dientes, presionando con más insistencia el botón.

-Señor Wilson, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta.

-¡Jesus en leggins!- el mercenario saltó asustado y se llevó una mano al pecho- J, amigo, casi me das un infarto.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor, no fue mi intención.

-Guacamoles en petate… tienes suerte de que tenga un corazón muy fuerte, o habría perdido media hora en revivir- el ascensor al fin abrió sus puertas y Wade se metió como bala en él, atacando con la misma manía de antes el botón hacia el piso donde estaba la enfermería.

-Me parece que debo informarle que el joven Peter ya no se encuentra en cuarentena- JARVIS suplió útilmente, cuando Wade prácticamente hundió el botón en la pared del elevador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por ahí hubieras empezado J!- ahora fue el turno del botón que llevaba al apartamento de Peter de sufrir el mismo destino- ¡Tendré que esperar 0.02 segundos más para ver a mi baby boy!

-Lo lamento mucho, señor. Por cierto, ¿recordó traer lo que le comenté hace unas horas?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡tuve que dispararle en las rodillas a como dos tipos y una cosa que parecía un troll!- rebuscó entre sus múltiples bolsillos y sacó un pequeño cuadro de tela afelpada- ¿Estás seguro de que a Petey pay le gustará?

-Sin duda alguna, señor. ¿Desea que le informe de su llegada, o prefiere que sea una sorpresa?

[<¡Sorpresa!>]

-Mi querido, J, hemos decidido que sorprenderemos a nuestro baby boy~

-Me parece perfecto, señor. De antemano deseo que disfruten de una buena tarde.

-Miles de millones de gracias, J, amigo mio. ¡Tu serás el primero al que invitaremos a la boda!

-Será todo un honor para mi. Iré preparando mi mejor código para tal ocasión.

-¡Ese es el espiritú!- Deadpool dio un saltito, antes de recordar que Peter le estaba esperando- ¡J, protector del verdadero amor, ¿no hay forma de apurar ésta cosa?!

-Veré que puedo hacer, señor- después de eso, la AI guardó silencio y el ascensor subió con mayor rapidez.

[¡Yuju!]

<¡Arriba, arriba y adelante!!>

____________________________

Peter se removió en el sillón, bastante absorto en la trama de la serie que estaba viendo en su laptop. Justo cuando al fin revelarían quién había traicionado al equipo, el timbre sonó por todo el apartamento.

-Ughh… ¡un momento!- gritó, pausando la serie y levantándose de su cómodo lugar- espero sea rápido, aún me faltan dos temporadas…- abrió la puerta con cierta molestia, solo para retroceder un paso, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, baby boy? ¿Nunca te ha venido a visitar un tipo vestido en spandex rojo como a las 4 de la tarde?

-¡W-Wade!- sin dudarlo, el chico se arrojó a los brazos del mayor, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Volviste!

-Por supuesto, Petey pay… sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti~- le levantó en brazos y le hizo girar varias veces

<Ah, sentimos la fuerza de su amor~>

[Estoy muy seguro que más bien es su superfuerza…No que me moleste, la verdad]

-¡Tonto! ¡Dijiste que serían cuatro días cuando mucho!- el menor se separó un poco y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento, baby boy… ¡eso no fue mi culpa! ¡SHIELD y su tonto papeleo y su falta de recursos para regresarme de vuelta!- hizo un puchero y entró al apartamento, sin bajarlo- pero ahora estoy aquí, solo para ti, mi sweetums~

[Kiss the spider~~]

<Love his heart~~>

-Te extrañé mucho...

Peter le quitó la máscara y le besó suavemente, acariciando con cuidado su nuca, sintiendo cada cicatriz como si fuera la primera vez. Wade caminó hasta el sillón, donde sentó al chico y se arrodilló frente a él, sin dejar de besarle y aún teniendo las piernas del menor alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos y rieron como tontos, embriagados en esa dulce sensación que crecía en sus pechos. Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que el estomago de Wade gruñó molesto, recordándole que no había comido nada desde hace más de 24 horas.

-Parece que alguien tiene un oso en su interior- el castaño presionó el estómago del ex-mercenario, ganándose otro gruñido como recompensa.

-No, baby boy, solo es mi panza que clama por un sacrificio en carne y tortillas.

-¿Tacos?

-¡Tacos, baby boy!- se levantó de un salto y se sentó junto al chico- pero eso puede esperar, primero, debo llenarme de abrazos de mi Spidey~

El castaño solo asintió y envolvió al ojiazul en sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro contra su fuerte pecho. De inmediato se separó y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Wade apestaba a rayos, y la tela de su traje estaba pegajosa.

-Gyuh, Wade… ¿hace cuánto que no te bañas?

-Ummm, un día

<Dos días>

[Cinco días. Te lo dije, antes de venir aquí debimos ponernos presentables]

-Ajá…- Peter se levantó del sillón y tomó su laptop.

-¡Petey, espera!

-Nop.. primero te bañas y te cambias de ropa ,y después te doy abrazos

-¡Pero baby boy!

-Pero nada. Puedes usar el baño de mi cuarto y tal vez Steve nos pueda prestar un poco de ropa- el chico fue a la cocina y dejó su laptop sobre la barra que separaba el comedor de la cocina- y mientras estás en la ducha, pediré pizza.

[Esto suena tan doméstico]

<Es asquerosamente adorable>

-¡¿Pizza?! ¿No tacos?- hizo un puchero y trató de acercarse a Peter, quien lo detuvo con una simple mirada.

-No tacos, Wade. El repartidor no llegaría en tan poco tiempo, y la pizzería está práctiacamente a dos cuadras. ¡Ahora ve a bañarte!

-Jeeeeez, eres muy malo, Petey pay- se cruzó de brazos y siguió con su mohín de disgusto.

-Al menos no huelo a calcetines de gimnasia

-¡Muy, muy malo!- Wade se dio media vuelta y fue al cuarto del menor, caminando como niño berrinchudo- ¡Malo, malo!

Peter solo negó varias veces, riendo suavemente por la actitud del otro. Apagó la laptop y tomó sus llaves, dirigiéndose a la entrada, pensando en como compensar a Steve si acaso lograba convencerlo de prestarle ropa para Wade.

-JARVIS, ¿serías tan amable de pedir seis pizzas? Dos con aceitunas y champiñones y el resto hawaianas.

-De inmediato, joven Peter. Por cierto, ya informé al capitán Rogers sobre su predicamento respecto a la vestimenta del señor Wilson, y me alegra informar que ésta dispuesto a proveer algunas de sus prendas.

-Oh, ¡excelente! Gracias, JARVIS, dile que bajo en un minuto- miró por sobre su hombro hacia su cuarto y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aún sin creer que Wade ya estuviera de nuevo allí- ¡No tardo nada, Wade!

Por toda respuesta escuchó cantar al ex-mercenario “Baby come back” a todo pulmón, haciéndole reír y sonrojarse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió del apartamento, feliz como hace mucho no lo había estado.

_______________________________

-Si las lagartijas tienen dientes y los sapos pueden volar... ¿Eso significa que habrá nueva temporada de Games of Thrones pronto?

-Pudiera ser, Wade, o solo serían señales del apocalipsis.

-Hemos sobrevivido a muchos, creo que el último fue hace como dos semanas, ¿no?

-Ni idea...

Peter se encogió de hombros, antes de tomar otra rebanada de pizza y acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de Wade, quien masticaba contemplativo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a los enigmas del universo mientras trataba de poner atención a la película que estaban viendo. No que sirviera de mucho, porque dicha película no tenía pies ni cabeza.

-Oye Wade- el ojiazul dejó su búsqueda de la sabiduría infinita y volteó a mirar al chico- ahm... ¿recuerdas que... que queríamos ir a la feria?

-¡Oh, si! ¡A subirnos a los juegos y comer algodón de azúcar y a vomitar como niños de 3 años después de terminarse un pastel de chocolate entero!

-Sí... todo excepto la parte de vomitar...- Peter puso cara de asco, pero pronto se recuperó y prosiguió- … lo decía porque... bueno... espero que no te importe, pero... yo...- el chico suspiró, frustrado consigo mismo y su incapacidad para decir algo tan sencillo- … ahm... pensé que sería bueno si íbamos entre semana... cuando no hay tanta gente y pudieras... ya sabes... estar sin tu máscara... ¡si estás de acuerdo! Porque, a mi me encanta ver tus ojos, pero entiendo si no quieres y...- se llevó una mano al rostro, sonrojado y avergonzado por su diatriba- … olvidalo, ¿quieres?

-Petey...- el mayor le apretó contra su pecho y besó su cabello- ¿Estás pidiéndome salir contigo en una cita a la feria? ¿Y quieres que vaya sin máscara?- lo último le daba cierto terror, pero suponía que podría sacrificarse un poco por su adorado baby boy, ahora que sabía que no saldría corriendo por el simple hecho de ver su rostro- ¿y me pides que lo olvide? Nu uh, señor Parker. Usted me ha hablado de una cita de ensueño y no pienso dejarlo escapar de su palabra.

<Pero... nunca hemos estado en un lugar público sin la máscara>

[¡Por eso Peter dijo que entre semana! Menos gente significa menos miradas sobre nosotros, ¡y más oportunidades de meterle mano a Petey!]

-Me gusta como suena eso~

-¿Lo dices en serio?- el castaño le miró esperanzado y menos nervioso que al principio.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tu, yo, mis cajas y la posibilidad de infinito algodón de azúcar! ¿Qué más podría desear una chica como yo?

El menor rió bajito, volviendo a su rebanada de pizza y a la mala película en la televisión. La animosidad del ojiazul era contagiosa y no podía esperar a que llegara el día de la cita. Solo esperaba que fuera tan perfecta como la habían planeado Cap y él.

-Oye, Petey…- llamó el mayor, chupándose los dedos- ¿por qué ese oso viajó al pasado?

-No tengo ni idea, Wade, tu fuiste el que quiso que viéramos ésta película.

-Ahhh… No entiendo nada…

-Yo tampoco, Wade.

-Mmm… ¿y por qué esa chica come pan sin gluten?

-Supongo que es alérgica- apoyó su cabeza bajo el mentón del mayor y sonrió al sentir su mano acariciar con cariño su hombro- te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también te extrañe, baby boy, un titipuchal de titipuchales- besó su frente y le acurrucó más contra él, sonriendo por lo bien que se sentía todo esto.


	20. Cuando el amor sabe a algodón de azúcar (con un toque de miel y chocolate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡La primera cita entre Wade y Peter! Esperemos la suerte esté a su favor y se diviertan mucho :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví por tiempo limitado. Espero estas casi 30 páginas compensen los miles de meses que no publique nada de este fic.
> 
> ¡Ánimo, solo nos queda un capitulo más!

Los créditos al fin aparecieron en la pantalla, pero para ese momento, Peter ya estaba más dormido que despierto, sumamente confortable entre los brazos de Wade. El mayor solo acariciaba su espalda, arrullándolo más.

[Ahora es el momento perfecto para darle el regalo]

<¿Tú crees?>

[¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo apreciará mil veces más!]

-Si ustedes lo dicen…- sin estar muy convencido, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el cuadrado de tela afelpada y con cuidado de no mover mucho a Peter, fue desdoblandolo de a poco.

-¿Mmm?- el castaño entreabrió los ojos al sentir algo cubrirle- ¿Wade?

-Shh baby boy… aquí estoy…- terminó de arropar al menor y le dio un beso en la frente- sigue durmiendo sweetums~

-Mokaaay…- Peter restregó su rostro en el amplio pecho del mayor y trató de cubrirse aún más con la suave tela sobre él. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que no había ninguna frazada en su sillón y, un poco más despierto, se separó levemente de Wade para mirar qué era lo que lo cubría.

Parpadeó algo confundido, sin lograr encontrarle forma al dibujo de la esponjosa manta sobre él. Se sentó un poco, para molestia del ex-mercenario, y ladeó el rostro, esperando que su cerebro entendiera lo que estaba viendo. Un enorme circulo, la mitad con el logo de Deadpool y la otra mitad con el logo de Spiderman, le miró de regreso, tanto como un pedazo de tela podía hacerlo.

-¿Mmm?

-Pensé que te gustaría… es suave… y bastante grande para cubrirte todo…- el ojiazul le sonrió nerviosamente.

[Ok, quizá debimos esperar que estuviera más despierto]

<¡Lo arruinaste!>

-Me… me gusta…- murmuró Peter, apenas audible- es calentita… como tu…- sonrió tontamente y volvió a tumbarse sobre su pecho, frotando su rostro contra la frazada- gracias, Wadey…

-De… de nada... Petey pay- el mayor le miró sorprendido, pero se recuperó pronto y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos al castaño- descansa, baby boy- le dejó un suave beso en el cabello y apagó la televisión, sintiendo que el sueño también le reclamaba- buenas… noches…

[Good night~]

<Oyasumi nasai~>

-... noches...- fue lo último que dijo el chico, antes de caer dormido, seguro de que Wade le cuidaría.

[Deberíamos llevarlo a la cama, para que esté más cómodo]

<Zzzzzz>

[¿Me oyes, tonto?]

-Zzzzzz

[Como sea… Zzzzzzz]

__________________________

Steve se dio media vuelta en la cama e intentó abrazar a Tony, solo para sentir el lugar del billonario completamente vacío. Con un gruñido abrió un ojo y buscó a su novio, deseando no tener que levantarse aún. Encontró al pelinegro sentado a la orilla de la cama, haciendo algo en su tablet, inusualmente concentrado para tal hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa. Tony? ¿algún… problema?- bostezó sonoramente, tallándose los ojos- ¿Tony?

-¿Por qué ese maniático se quedó toda la noche con Peter?- el pelinegro giró levemente el rostro, bastante molesto.

-Perdón, Tony, pero no sé de cuál maniático hablas… Conocemos demasiados…

-Jar, jar, mira como río- el billonario rodó los ojos y le pasó la tablet- me refiero a Wilson.

El rubio tomó el dispositivo y miró aun adormilado como en la pantalla se mostraba la entrada al apartamento de Peter, donde Deadpool se mantenía de pie, arreglando su uniforme. Cuando pareció estar satisfecho con su aspecto, tocó a la puerta y luego de unos instantes, ésta fue abierta. Deadpool entró con paso seguro y desapareció de la vista de la cámara.

-Ok…

-JARVIS, dime el estatus de Deadpool en la torre.

-El señor Wilson aún se encuentra en las inmediaciones, para ser más precisos en el piso 49 donde reside el joven Peter.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Ese maldito maniático lleva 18 horas con el chico, a solas!- Tony parecía a punto de arrancarse el cabello- ¡¿Quién sabe que clase de cosas le habrá hecho en todo ese tiempo?!

-Tony, cálmate, no le veo nada de malo. Peter ya es un adulto y debemos respetar sus decisiones…

-Si me permiten agregar, les aseguro que el señor Wilson ha tenido un comportamiento intachable en estas 18 horas que ha permanecido al lado del joven Peter.

-¿Estoy oyendo bien? ¿JARVIS, estás defendiendo a ese psicópata?- el pelinegro miró hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo defiendo señor, solo señalo los hechos tal y como son.

-Estás ganándote una cita con el antivirus, JARVIS- amenazó Tony, bastante molesto.

-Oh, vamos Tony, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo. Si Wilson hubiera intentado algo con Peter, estoy seguro que JARVIS nos hubiera informado de inmediato.

-Eso depende de a qué te refieras con “intentar algo”- se cruzó de brazos y se levantó de la cama- instalaré cámaras dentro de los apartamentos y nadie podrá detenerme.

-Claro, porque los demás habitantes de la torre te darán su consentimiento si lo pides amablemente- murmuró sarcástico el rubio, volviéndose a acostar. Aun era muy temprano para todo este sinsentido- muchas suerte con eso, amor.

Tony ni se molestó en contestar, mas ocupado preguntándose cuánto tomaría poner cámaras en cada rincón de los apartamentos y cómo sobornaría a cada Avenger para que lo apoyaran con su idea.

__________________________

Wade despertó con la hermosa vista de Peter acurrucado contra su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura y babeando la playera blanca que Cap le había prestado. Sonrió enamorado y acarició con cuidado la espalda del castaño para no despertarlo. Se veía demasiado tierno así.

[Toma una foto]

<¡No! ¡Muchas, muchas!>

-No es mala idea- susurró, rebuscando lo mas sigiloso posible su celular. Cuando lo encontró, en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, tomó una veintena de fotos de su Petey, sintiendo que el corazón le explotaría de tanta ternura.

[No es una mala forma de morir, si me lo preguntas]

<Sobrecarga de dulzura allá vamos~>

Cuando decidió que ya eran suficientes fotografías, aventó el celular a la mesita del café y abrazó con fuerza al castaño, besando su cabello. Peter despertó por tan repentino ataque y trato de escapar, aunque con la frazada enredada en su cuerpo y los fuertes brazos del mayor casi asfixiándolo, parecía una tarea imposible.

-¡¿Mm?! ¡W-Wade! ¡Bastaaaa!

-¡Buen y glorioso día, baby boy!- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y otro fuerte abrazo

-Ñoooo… quiero seguir durmiendo…- Peter se tapó como pudo con la frazada y se hizo bolita.

[Apoyaría la moción si no fuera porque el brazo del sillón se nos está encajando en la espalda]

<Podríamos cambiar de lugar, ya sabes, como a una cama o algo así>

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Es el fin del mundo!

-¿Mmm?- Peter abrió un ojo y miró con interés al mayor- ¿qué pasa?

-Amarilla... Amarilla tuvo una buena idea... es... es aterrador

<¡Oye, tomo ofensa de tu reacción! ¡Puedo ser muy inteligente cuando me lo propongo!>

[¿Qué diablos hiciste con nuestra Amarilla? ¡Confiesa antes de que te hagamos confeti!]

-¡En esta cabeza solo hay espacio para tres, impostor!

<¡Ustedes son unos malvados! ¡Feos!>

[No te escaparas del interrogatorio, maldito usurpador]

-Hey… tranquilo… no tiene nada de malo que Amarilla tenga una buena idea de vez en cuando… tu eres muy listo, es natural que incluso tus cajas lo sean…- el menor sonrió y se acurrucó más contra su pecho- mejor volvamos a dormir, ¿si?

<Sniff, por eso te adoro, Petey pay… ¡Eres lo más puro que hay en este mundo!>

[No puedo negar eso sin ofenderme a mi mismo, así que supongo que está bien…]

-Jjijiji, dejaste a Blanca en jaque, baby boy~- le besó en la cabeza y se levantó de un salto, sosteniendo con ambos brazos a Peter, como si fuera una princesa- y solo por eso, te prepararé el más súper increíble desayuno del mundo: panqueques, tocino, café, jugo de naranja, más tocino, jamón, papas, panqueques otra vez…

Mientras caminaba al cuarto y enlistaba todo lo que prepararía para su adorado castaño, éste había vuelto a quedarse dormido, demasiado cómodo entre los brazos de Wade y arrullado por su grave voz.

[Es tan precioso, debemos protegerlo a cualquier costo, idiota]

<¡Sí, debemos cuidar su pureza por siempre!>

-Nada malo le pasará mientras yo viva…- susurró, acostando al chico sobre la enorme cama en medio de la habitación

[Eso suena genial y todo, pero creo que tendremos un problema con eso]

<¿Cuál? ¡Somos casi inmortales y sabemos patear traseros como nadie!>

[Una palabra: Spiderman]

<Oh...>

-Oh… Bueno… puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo…

[Dijo nadie jamás]

<Podemos chantajearlo, somos buenos en eso...>

[Miren, ya cruzaremos ese jodido puente cuando lleguemos ahí, por ahora, lo más importante es alimentar a nuestro Petey]

-¡Está muy delgadito! Y con ese estúpido virus, ¡debe reponer las fuerzas que perdió!

[¿Entonces qué estás esperando? ¡Hora de sacar el sombrero de chef e impresionar a Petey!]

<Nuestras habilidades culinarias lo harán caer completamente enamorado>

-Nadie resiste mis panqueques súper especiales~- se inclinó un poco y besó los labios de Peter, sintiéndose dichoso al notar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del menor- tu descansa bien, mi dulce Petey pay, te prepararé el mejor desayuno del mundo.

Le dio otro beso y salió silenciosamente del cuarto, con la meta de sorprender a su adorado baby boy cuando éste despertara.

_______________________________

Los suspiros que se escuchaban en la habitación le encendían la sangre y provocaban que el deseo que sentía creciera cada vez más, como el fuego sobre una cama de paja. Suaves y carnosos labios presionaron contra los suyos, maréandolo de tanto placer que le provocaban.

Bajó sus manos por la fuerte espalda de su amante, deleitándose con los temblores que le provocaba, seguro, a pesar de no poder verle, de lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquellas suaves caricias. Mordió su labio inferior y levantó la cadera, gimiendo él mismo por la presión que solo le hacia desear más.

-Matt… deja… deja de hacerte el difícil…- se quejó su pareja, separándose un poco

-No sé de qué hablas…- ladeó el rostro y sonrió seductor- yo me estoy portando bien…

-Claro…- casi pudo imaginarle rodando los ojos- sigue así y tendrás que arreglártelas tú solo… ¡ah!

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Peter?- tomó su trasero y lo apretó con cierta rudeza, relamiéndose los labios al sentir como el corazón del menor se aceleraba.

-Ok… ok, tu ganas…- suspiró el castaño, apoyando la frente sobre su hombro, resoplando cuando sus erecciones se frotaron la una contra la otra- solo… solo no te detengas…

-Jamás lo haría- murmuró contra su oído, sin dejar de sonreír- … eres todo para mi, Peter…

-Y… y tu para… mi, Matt…- el menor dejó un beso sobre su corazón, jadeante- pero…

-¿Pero?- frunció el ceño levemente, un mal presentimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-La verdad… es que prefiero a Deadpool…- Peter se separó y continuó cínicamente- él si que sabe como complacerme…- se inclinó levemente y susurró contra su oído- y no se revuelca con cualquiera, al menos no como tú…

Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió otra presencia en la habitación, y el ruido de unas pesadas botas fueron pista suficiente para saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Lo siento, cegatón, pero esta preciosidad se va conmigo!- el peso de Peter fue levantado de su cuerpo y con ello, el suave calor que le había envuelto- tranquilo, lo cuidare muy bien y me encargaré de que grite mi nombre hasta quedarse ronco jajajaja, ¡Sayonara, abogaducho de cuarta!

-Adiós, Mattie~

-¡No, Peter!- se levantó tan rápido como pudo, pero las sabanas se enredaron en sus piernas y cayó contra el frío suelo.

El dolor de su pierna le hizo lagrimear y tuvo que presionar la frente contra el piso para calmarse un poco. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó al fin, desenredó la sábana, cuidando de no romperla más de lo que ya estaba. Aún olía a Peter y a café.

Apoyó una mano en la cama y se levantó con dificultad, la caída lastimando su aún enyesada pierna. Maldijo entre dientes y como pudo se sentó de nuevo en la camilla, apretando contra su pecho la frazada, tratando de aplacar el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

-Rayos…- murmuró con molestia, el sabor metálico de la sangre revolviéndole un poco el estómago.

Su consciencia si que se la estaba pasando en grande, con éste ya eran cuatro días seguidos en que tenía la misma pesadilla, y todo desde que había escuchado… había escuchado a Peter y a Deadpool gemir en la otra habitación.

Negó varias veces y dejó la frazada a un lado de su almohada, pensando momentáneamente que también eso provocaba sus malos sueños. Pero no podía deshacerse de ella, significaba mucho para Peter y perderla de seguro le causaría mucha tristeza, lo menos que podía hacer era entregársela en cuanto se recuperara, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, pues la otra mitad se la había llevado Stark.

Suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Él tenía la culpa de todo esto, si solo hubiera sido sincero con Peter desde el principio. Pero ya era muy tarde y ahora el imbécil de Deadpool se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Por el momento, porque en cuanto estuviera de pie de nuevo, hablaría con Peter, pediría perdón y le haría ver lo malo que era estar cerca de Deadpool. Como que su nombre era Matthew Michael Murdock

_______________________________

-Huele muy rico- murmuró con una sonrisa tonta Peter, arrastrando los pies por la sala, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Wade bailaba al ritmo de Shakira al tiempo que volteaba un panqueque.

-¡Baby boy! ¡Despertaste!- el mayor se giró y soltó un 'Owww' cuando vio lo adorable que estaba el castaño

[Owwwwwwwwww, ¡quiero comérmelo todo!]

<Pft, eso dijo ella anoche>

-Ahora no, Amarillla, Petey pay se ve simplemente perfecto para abrazar- bajó la flama de la estufa y rodeó la barra de la cocina, quedando frente al chico- ¡Abrazo, Petey!

-Abrazo…- bostezó el castaño, abriendo los brazos y recibiendo un enorme abrazo del ex-mercenario- comida…

-En un momento, baby boy- le besó la frente y lo sentó sobre la barra- tu quedate quietecito aquí, mientras te sirvo un plato con el mejor desayuno del mundo~

-Noooooo…

-¿No?- se detuvo en seco en su ardua tarea de ponerle tocino a los panqueques y miró al chico

-El mejor desayuno del mundo lo hace tía May- siguió sonriendo bobamente, meciendo los pies de atrás hacia adelante.

-Pero por supuesto, baby boy- rió levemente y siguió sirviendo más comida en el plato del otro.

[Siempre pensé que sería un gruñón al despertar]

<Si así es normalmente, imaginate cuando se levante después de una buena noche de sexo… Babeo de solo imaginarlo>

-Ya somos dos- rió pervertidamente, poniendo el plato de comida a un lado de Peter.

-¿Uhm? ¿Dos qué?

-Nada, baby boy, cosos de las cajas- le dio un besito en la nariz- ahora, a comer~. Di aaaah~

-Ahhh- el castaño obedeció, comiendo con gusto el pedazo de panqueque que Wade le dio a comer- ricooooo

[Lo dicho, moriremos por exceso de dulzura]

<No me importaaaaaaaa lalalalalala~>

-Y ahora, un gran trago de café. Cuidado, esta caliente- tomó una taza con un pikachu estampada en ella y la inclinó cuidadosamente para que Peter bebiera sin problemas- ¿qué tal?

-Mmm… Delicioso…- el chico cerró los ojos y suspiró contento.

-Jijiji aquí viene el tren de la comida~, vamos, di 'Ahhh'- trató de darle otro pedazo de panqueque pero Peter detuvo su mano- ¿qué pasa?

-Ya estoy bastante grande para eso, Wade- rodó los ojos y tomó un pedazo de tocino del plato, mordisqueandolo tranquilamente- pero gracias por el desayuno, ni siquiera sabía que tenía todo esto en la cocina, con eso de que no estuve en casi dos meses.

[¡Rayos, el café le quito lo adorable!]

<No sé, también así se ve lindo>

-Joooo, yo quería seguir mimandote, sweetums- hizo un puchero y se comió el pedazo de panqueque que aún había en el tenedor.

-¿De qué hablas?- le miró con una ceja arqueada, tomando más café.

-¡De que la cafeína es un invento del mal!- levantó un puño hacia el cielo, maldiciendo a la estúpida cabra que comió un arbusto de café por primera vez- ¡Convierte a mi adorable y adormilado Petey pay en un adulto responsable!

-Veo que mueves la boca, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices

-¡Oh, mi pobre corazón!

Peter miró el drama del ojiazul mientras terminaba de desayunar. De verdad que no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataba sobre su comportamiento antes de tener una deliciosa taza de café en su estómago. Sin tomarle mucha importancia, se encogió de hombros y calló al mayor con el último pedazo de tocino del plato.

-Hoy es jueves… ¿te… te gustaría que fueramos hoy a la feria? O… ¿o prefieres que vayamos la siguiente semana?

[Ni de coña nos esperamos otros seis días, que en tiempo de Autora-sama serían como 18 capítulos]

<¡Algodón de azúcar! ¡Groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!>

[La locura]

-Hoy es perfecto, baby boy

-¡Bien!- se bajó de la barra de la cocina y tomó los trastes sucios, llevándolos al fregadero- entonces, necesito que hagas algo por mi.

-¿Y qué sería eso, Petey pay?- el ojiazul le abrazó por la espalda y besó su nuca, provocándole un rico escalofrío.

-Ejem… que vayas a tu departamento…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se paniqueó de inmediato, pensando que tal vez había molestado a Peter tan pronto en la media hora que llevaba despierto.

[Nuevo record]

<¿Fue algo que dije?>

-Bueno, yo… ejem…- se giró para encararlo, ligeramente sonrojado- esta sería nuestra primera cita y… yo… quiero pasar por ti y… eso…

-Owwwwww, baby boy, vas a matarme de tanta dulzura- le pellizcó una mejilla, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Iré y me pondré súper guapa para ti!

-Gracias…- el menor sonrió y se puso de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios- ¿Está bien si paso por ti a las 3?

-Es perfecto, me dará tiempo de que mis uñas se sequen- le guiñó el ojo, sintiéndose casi flotar de pura felicidad. ¡Tendría una verdadera cita con Peter!- pero… ¿debo irme ya?

-Ah, no… puedes quedarte un rato más… ¡si quieres, claro está!

-Nada me haría más feliz, baby boy. ¡Así nos podremos acabar el resto de la comida- y para resaltar su punto, señaló con su mano la enorme pila de panqueques que había junto a la estufa- ¡Vamos, Petey, a conquistar este magno desafío!

-Jajajaja lo que tu digas, Wade- el castaño sonrió y negó varias veces, mentalizándose para atascarse de panqueques.

_______________________________

Tres horas después, Wade abrió de una patada la puerta de su departamento y entró casi volando a su habitación. Se tropezó varias veces con las armas y la basura que había dejado tirada antes de partir a su último trabajo, y ahora se maldecía por ello. De alguna forma llegó con vida al baño y se metió a la regadera, chillando cuando el agua salió demasiada fría.

[Oye, calma, primero deberías quitarte la ropa que traes puesta]

<¡Pero solo nos quedan dos horas para que Petey pay pase por nosotros!>

[Tiempo suficiente para arreglarnos y parecer gente decente]

-¡Todo tiene que estar perfecto!- saltó de un lado a otro bajo el chorro de la regadera, quitándose salvajemente el uniforme- ¡¿Habrá algún cirujano plástico que atienda en menos de una hora?!

[¿Bromeas, cierto? Odiamos a los doctores, y aún más a los que se nos acercan con bisturís o cosas afiladas]

<Punto para Blanca>

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo le hacemos?- tomó una barra de jabón rosa y se frotó con fuerza, siseando por las llagas que se abrieron- ¡Tenemos que estar al 10000% para sexy times con Petey!

[Tal vez, y digo esto sin conocimiento alguno, deberías bañarte con calma, dejar que el jabón actúe su magia antibacterial y enjuagarte bien. Después te secas con cuidado con la toalla más esponjosa que tengamos...]

<¡Crema! ¡La autora la usa cuando sus cicatrices pican mucho. Aparte, es buena para humectar la piel>

-Eso suena razonable…- se enjabonó con tranquilidad, como Blanca le había sugerido- Pero… ¿qué me pongo? Debemos lucir impecables para nuestro baby boy.

<¿Cualquier cosa que no sea nuestro uniforme?>

-¿Ah, por qué no?

[Petey quiere salir con Wade, no con Deadpool]

<Doble punto para Blanca>

-Mmm... ¿entonces qué sugieren, genios?

[Algo casual, pero no mucho… Tirándole más a formal...]

<¡Una corbata! ¡Petey la amará! Y como plus, podemos usarla para hacerle cosas pervertidas~>

Wade se rascó el mentón, jugando con una de sus cicatrices. Trató de recordar si tenía algo distinto a su uniforme y a sus adorados vestidos, sin éxito. Suspiró y dejó caer los brazos con pesadez. Nunca creyó que la falta de ropa sería un problema grave.

-¿Y si vamos a comprar algo?

[Tardas horas en tomar el coraje para entrar al Walmart, y no tenemos tiempo para eso. Rebusquemos en el armario y recemos a todos los dioses andinos que encontremos algo decente y limpio]

<Y ahora es cuando deseamos haber comprado esa estúpida lavadora con centrifugado>

-Soy un desastre, chicos- cerró la llave de la regadera y caminó descalzo hasta su cuarto, buscando una toalla mas o menos suave

[Hey, ánimo grandote. Estamos en esto juntos, todo saldrá bien]

<¡Arriba equipo esquizofrenia!>

-Gracias- medio sonrió, secándose muy bien de pies a cabeza, para después enredarse la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

<¡Oh, oh! ¡Tengo una idea!>

-¡Dispara, vaquero!

<Que tal si antes de vestirnos, arreglamos un poco el apartamento, por si Petey viene a pasar la noche>

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso cuando su apartamento en la torre es perfecto?

[No, espera. Es una buena idea. Nunca se sabe que pueda pasar en el transcurso de la cita. Si acaso Peter tuviera que venir, ¡qué mejor que sea a un apartamento libre de la peste negra!]

<¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Y podemos robarnos las sábanas y las almohadas de la vecina de abajo! ¡Así a Petey pay se le antojara dormir en nuestra cama!>

-¡Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso!

<¡Arroja todo lo inútil por la ventana y echa Glade por todos lados como poseso~>

[La vecina no está, así que no tardarás nada en tomar prestadas sus cosas~]

-Ok, ok. Eso resuelve lo de limpiar este agujero que llamamos casa- se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama- Pero nos queda un pequeño detalle… ¡¿Qué carajos me pondré?!

[No lo sabremos hasta que exploremos ese chiquero que llamas armario]

<¡Iré por mi traje anti-radioactivo!>

Wade rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de darse ánimos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se puso de pie, decidido. Su primer cita con Petey debía ser perfecta, y por los leggins de Odín, se arreglaría tan bien que Spidey caería rendido a sus pies en cuanto lo viera.

_______________________________

Peter se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de acomodarlo por milésima vez, sin éxito. Revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera negra, asegurándose que el pequeño regalo que traía aún siguiera ahí. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, tocó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente, arqueando una ceja al escuchar algo pesado caer al suelo, seguido de la voz de Wade gritando varias blasfemias.

-¡Petey, viniste!- chilló con alegría el mayor, después de abrir tan fuerte la puerta que casi la arranca de sus goznes.

-Hola a ti también, Wade- rió levemente, antes de notar lo que el otro traía puesto.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Hola baby boy!

-Wade…

-¿Sí, Petey pay de fresa?

-No creo que sea buena idea ir vestido así a la feria, podría arruinarse- señaló con ambas manos el elegante traje negro que llevaba puesto el mayor.

El saco y el pantalón parecían tener un forro de color rojo, que contrastaba a la perfección con la camisa tinta y la corbata negra que completaban el traje. Le quedaba perfectamente a la medida, acentuando no solo su musculatura, si no también la curva de su cintura. Peter se relamió los labios, pensando en lo _delicioso_ que se veía Wade, sonrojándose furiosamente por tal pensamiento.

-S-sería una lástima s-si eso pasara…- desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca. Ahora se sentía vestido con harapos en comparación con el perfecto traje que llevaba el mayor. Diablos, debió esforzarse un poco más.

<¡Te dije que nos sobrepasamos!>

[No lo sé, mira lo rojito que está, algo me dice que le gusta lo que ve~]

-¿Es demasiado? ¡Puedo cambiarme si quieres!- a pesar de lo que Blanca había dicho, no se sentía tan confiado en ello- solo... no sabía que ponerme…- jugó con sus dedos y puso cara de perro apaleado- y Blanca dijo que ante la duda, algo ¿formal?

[Yo solo dije que un buen traje causa una buena impresión. Y no fallé, ¿no te das cuenta que te está comiendo con la mirada? ¡Éxito al 100%!]

-E-está bien… te ves… te ves muy bien- Peter bajó la mirada, sonriendo levemente- no… realmente no me molesta que vayas así…

[Podría presumirnos… claro, si no tomamos en cuenta tu cara]

<Cierto. ¿Tal vez algo más casual que nos permita esconder el rostro sin la necesidad de usar la máscara?>

-¡Nah! Vamos a comer algodón de azúcar y a subirnos a juegos mecánicos de dudosa higiene. Creo que mejor me cambio a algo más… ¿callejero? ¡Esto solo es una prueba de como me vestiré para nuestra siguiente cita, baby boy!

-¿Siguiente cita?- el castaño le miró con una ceja arqueada, pero sin dejar de sonreír- Aún no empezamos la primera, ¿y ya planeaste la segunda?

[Opsie~]

<¿Eso es malo?, ¿Es bueno?, ¿Regular o de dieta?>

-¡No me refería a eso! Bueno, si… pero… ah… ¡no te estoy presionando! Solo… pensé que… ugh, no sé qué pensé… lo siento…- bajó los hombros, sintiendo que de nuevo había arruinado todo.

-Hey, Wade, solo bromeaba- el castaño le tomó de las manos y lo miró con ternura- claro que me gustaría tener una segunda cita contigo… Pero tal vez debamos preocuparnos por eso después…

[Si, cuando hayamos tenido la primera]

<Eso es bastante lógico>

-Ok… Sí, eso suena cool- entrelazó sus dedos con los del menor, sintiéndose feliz cuando Peter apretó ligeramente sus manos- Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por el pánico y las alineaciones astrales jajajaja

-Está bien, Wade, a todos nos pasa, supongo- miró su reloj y frunció el ceño- ¿de verdad vas a cambiarte? Porque se supone que el ferri parte en menos de una hora…

-¿El qué con cuál?

-El ferri. Ese como barco pequeño que nos llevará a Coney Island. Si nos perdemos el de las cuatro, deberemos esperar dos horas para el siguiente.

-¡Oh, ¿así se llama esa cosa?! Vaya, lo que aprende uno cada día- puso cara de sorprendido, antes de recordar la pregunta- ¡Sip, me cambiaré rápido, menos de cinco minutos, baby boy! ¡Hasta parecerá transformación de Sailor Moon!-se dio media vuelta y fue a su cuarto, dejando a un divertido Peter en la sala.

-Ok, yo te espero.

Se sentó en el raído sofá y sacó su celular, notando que tenía varios mensajes de texto. Curioso, abrió el primero y tuvo que contenerse físicamente para no llevarse una mano al rostro.

“ _¡¿Q tendrás 1 cita con Deadpool?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco, chico?! Dime q te amenazó y voy de inmediato a darle 1 paliza”-_ Tony Stark

“ _Wilson y tu?, srly? X, buena suerte, enano. Espero todos los detalles asap!!”-_ Barton

“ _Puedo hacerlo desaparecer en 2 hrs. J está buscando cual es pozo más profundo de la tierra”_ \- Tony Stark

“ _Diviertete, Pete! Pasénla super duper bien en su citaaaa <3 ” -_Bobbi

“ _Olvida el pozo. El espacio exterior”-_ Tony Stark

“ _Espero que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan, y que cualquier imprevisto solo mejore su día. Cuídense mucho y recuerden comer algo nutritivo y no solo comida chatarra :)”-_ Steve R.

“ _Tranquilo, no dejaré que Tony interfiera de ninguna manera. ¡Suerte!”-_ Steve R.

“ _No olviden llevar suéter. Pronosticaron un pequeño frente frío :S”-_ Steve R.

No pudo evitar reír levemente con los últimos tres mensajes. Obvio que Steve se portaría como mamá gallina en su primera cita. Cerró los ojos y negó varias veces, guardando el celular en la bolsa de su sudadera, rozando con los nudillos la pequeña caja que seguía ahí. Jugó con ella hasta que la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse.

-¿Así estará bien?

[Yo creo que sí… nos vemos decentes]

<Y es nuestra mejor sudadera>

-Es perfecto, Wade- Peter le miró de pies a cabeza, notando con cierta ternura que ambos estaban vestidos de manera muy similar: jeans, tenis y una sudadera, solo que en el caso de Wade, ésta era de color rojo, como su traje- ¿Listo?

-¡Super listo, baby boy! ¡Estoy más listo que un virgen con PornHub!

-Ok… horrible imagen mental, gracias- frunció ligeramente el ceño, caminando hacia la entrada.

[Eso fue horrible]

<¡Se supone que debes enamorarlo, no comportarte como un cerdo vulgar!>

-¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a tomar la mano del chico, deteniéndolo a unos pasos de la puerta- ¡Perdón, baby boy!

-Está bien, Wade. No pasa nada- el castaño le sonrió levemente, antes de recordar algo- ¡cierto! Tengo algo para ti…

-¡¿Para mi?!

<¡Un anillo de compromiso!>

[Lo dudo mucho. Aún no pasamos la prueba de la primera cita, idiota]

<¡Jo!, déjame soñar, sniff>

-¿Qué es?, ¿qué es?, ¿qué es? ¡Oh, por dios, Petey pay no me dejes con la duda o me darán cólicos y una hemorragia intestinal y eso nunca es divertido!- saltó como niño hiperactivo, ansioso por saber que le daría su adorado sweetums.

-Jijiji… ok, ok… calma, Wadey- sacó de la bolsa de su sudadera una pequeña caja de cartón y la sostuvo delante de él- espero te guste.

[¡Oh Celia Cruz, mi reina de la salsa! ¡Tenías razón, Amarilla, es un anillo de compromiso!]

<¡¡¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiigh!!! ¡¡¡Quiero que el vestido sea pomposo!!! ¡¡Y la boda en la playa mas bonita del MUNDO!! ¡DEBE SER PERFECTA GROARRRR!>

Con mano temblorosa, tomó la caja y contuvo el aliento, imaginando cómo contestaría a un compromiso tan importante. Obvio que diría que sí, pero tenían que pensar en todos los preparativos de la ceremonia, ver qué tipo de boda tendrían. ¿Católica o judía? ¿Rosas blancas o rojas? ¿Comida mexicana para la fiesta o hot dogs y hamburguesas?

[Ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en eso, ¡abre la maldita caja!]

<¡¡¡SEREMOS LA NOVIA MÁS PRECIOSA DEL JODIDO MULTIVERSO!!!>

Abrió lentamente la tapa de la caja y tuvo que parpadear unas diez veces, soltando el aliento de golpe, al ver de lo que se trataba. Un reloj con la forma de la cara de Hello Kitty, incluido el moño, y con correas negras de piel, bastante anchas para no romperse con la primera pelea.

[Es…]

<Oh, por Bob Dylan, santo ganador del premio Nobel, y nuestra diosa Beyonce...>

-¡ES PRECIOSO! ¡Gracias, baby boy~!

[No es lo que esperábamos…]

<¡Pero no deja de ser genial! Petey recordó nuestro amor incondicional hacia Hello Kitty>

[Y el de la autora también…]

-¿De verdad te gustó? Se que no es mucho, pero… lo vi y pensé en ti…- la cara de Peter se volvió tan roja como su traje y miró a todos lados menos a Wade, apenado.

-Me encanta, Petey pay- se puso el reloj y admiró con emoción los destellos que producía el reluciente metal- es perfecto, casi tanto como tu- arrojó la caja hacia algún punto desconocido de la sala y tomó las manos del castaño, besándolas delicadamente.

-Oh, basta… no es para tanto…- el menor sonrió levemente y por fin miró a Wade, sintiendo un rico cosquilleo en el estómago ante la felicidad que irradiaba- mejor… mejor vamos yendo de una vez, ¿ok?

-¡Oki doki!

Wade soltó una de sus manos y abrió la puerta, casi arrastrándolo afuera, riendo como un niño pequeño que estaba por ir, pues, a la feria. Peter se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ocultar su enorme sonrisa, sintiéndose igual que el mayor. Por un momento, mientras bajaban las escaleras a zancadas, le pidió a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que esta cita fuera perfecta.

_______________________________

La puerta de la cocina se abrió abruptamente y Tony Stark entró por ella, mirando con ansiedad hacia todo lados, hasta que encontró a su objetivo, quien comía lo que parecía una replica de la torre de Pisa hecha de sándwiches.

-¡THOR!

-¡Saludos, estimado Anthony! ¿El vacío de tu estómago te ha conjurado a los dominios de la cocina?

-Estoy seguro que Shakespear estaría orgulloso de tu vocabulario- el billonario se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos- pero no, Thor, no estoy aquí porque tenga hambre. Te he estado buscando.

-¿Y qué motivo existe para requerir de mi presencia? ¿Algún enemigo cuya fuerza solo sea comparable a la de los Jotün que asolaron hace siglos a los pobres pueblos de Svartalfheim?

-Fingiré que entendí lo último, ¿ok?- asintió un par de veces, con cara de perdido, antes de continuar- tampoco es eso, grandote. Pero si es algo bastante delicado.

-Dime entonces, compañero Anthony, ¿qué deseas conversar conmigo en este esplendoroso día en que el sol brilla como la más preciosa de las joyas y las aves cantan los himnos del otoño?

-Ok, ahora sé que lo haces a propósito- Tony arqueó una ceja- como sea. Me he enterado que justamente hoy Peter tendrá una cita con Deadpool…

-¡Oh, el hombre de las arañas al fin ha dado una oportunidad al más bocón de nuestros aliados!

-Sí… y ese es un gran problema…

-¿Lo es?- el rubio ladeó el rostro, como un enorme cachorro confundido- ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con el poco tiempo que ha transcurrido desde su última caída emocional en los terrenos del amor?

-Necesito a Steve para que me traduzca esto- murmuró entre dientes el pelinegro, antes de negar varias veces- Nada de eso. Lo que sea que hayas dicho. La verdad me alegraría si Peter siguiera adelante lo más pronto posible, pero… con alguien que no fuera Deadpool- al ver la cara de confusión del otro, suspiró frustrado- mira, todos sabemos que ese loco es lo peor que le ha podido pasar a este mundo desde el arenque en conserva. Y por eso mismo, detendremos esta ridiculez de una vez por todas.

-¿Y cómo haríamos eso?- Thor palideció ante las implicaciones que había hecho Tony. Si él consideraba la relación de Peter con Wilson parecida al arenque en conserva, definitivamente era algo que debía evitarse a cualquier precio.

-Escucha muy bien, Thor, porque te diré el plan maestro que terminara con tal desgracia de manera definitiva.

_______________________________

El ferri se movía de un lado a otro, en un lento ritmo que parecía acorde a la atmósfera que había entre ellos. Las pocas personas que les acompañaban en la embarcación ni siquiera parecían notarlos, para alivio de Wade, a pesar del extraño cuadro que formaban: un hombre alto y bastante musculoso, con el gorro de la sudadera ensombreciendo su rostro, junto a un chico que parecía recién salido de la preparatoria.

[La bella y la bestia]

<Y todos sabemos quién es quien~>

-Vaya forma de arruinar el ambiente- murmuró el mayor, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué?- Peter, que estaba su lado, le miró curioso.

-Nada, baby boy, Amarilla y Blanca, que les encanta molestar gratuitamente.

[Podríamos empezar a hacerte un cargo de $24.99]

<Más gastos de envío>

-Pues deben dejar de hacerlo. Vamos a divertirnos en la feria y no permitiré nada de pesimismo o insultos.

[¡Señor, sí señor!]

<¡Su palabra es nuestra ley, oh gran salvador de sexy trasero!>

-Creo que ya entendieron- Wade se inclinó levemente y apoyó su peso contra el hombro del castaño, sabiendo que éste podría soportarlo sin problemas- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero cuando lleguemos?

-No lo sé, ¿qué sugieres?

-Nu se… lo que tu quieras

-Mmm… ¿qué se te ocurre a ti?

[Oh, por el dios de la Guerra…]

<¡Ares!>

[Sí, ese mismo… Ejem, como iba diciendo, ¡Por el dios de la Guerra y el tequila! ¿Tan pronto van a empezar con ese sinsentido de las parejitas?

<¿De qué hablas?>

[Pues del típico: '¿qué quieres tu? No sé, ¿qué quieres tu?' Maldito círculo del infierno del que no puedes salir]

<No le veo nada de malo, es… tierno, supongo>

[¡Pues yo no quiero que gastemos precioso tiempo de besos en tal inutilidad! ¡Elige una maldita actividad!]

-Jeeeeez, ok, ok… diablos, son peor que Blind Al- el ojiazul meneó la cabeza varias veces, tratando de marear a sus cajas- ¡Vamos por algodón de azúcar!

-Me parece bien- el castaño sonrió levemente, mirándolo de soslayo- ¿Rosa o Azul?

-¡De ambos! ¡Moaaarr!- se separó y le alzó en brazos, tan alto como pudo- ¡No puedes detener la genialotosidad del algodón de azúcar!

-Jajajaja, ya entendí, Wade… bájame…- el menor trató de poner cara de enojado, pero la enorme sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba- ¡Wade!

-Solo si me das un beso~

[¡Al fin!]

<Ese fue un movimiento muy cool>

-Esta bien, ¡pero bájame ahora, Wade!

-Nu uh, beso primero- bajó a Peter lo suficiente para que quedara a la misma altura que él.

-Ah, eres imposible- el chico rió un poco, antes de acercar su rostro y dejar un suave beso en los labios del otro- ¿contento?

-Mmmm… no sé… no se sintió como un beso beso, solo como un beso a secas- dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo, sin soltar al castaño- Necesito otro, baby boy.

Peter rodó los ojos divertido, pero decidió complacer un poco al ex-mercenario. Volvió a juntar sus labios, igual de casto que antes, pero durante un poco más de tiempo, disfrutando esa rica sensación que recorría su espalda. Wade cerró los ojos y apretó a Peter contra su pecho, suspirando con satisfacción.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos y sonrieron como un par de tontos enamorados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Con cierta reluctancia, Wade bajó al castaño, abrazándolo de inmediato y escondiendo el rostro en su alborotado cabello, sintiéndose en paz con el universo.

[Huele a hierbas silvestres y juventud]

<Mmm… ¿podemos quedarnos así para siempre?>

-Siiiiiii~ por favor~

-No se qué, pero ok… A menos que sea algo ilegal- Peter se acurrucó más contra el ojiazul, demasiado a gusto como estaba.

-Nah, todo completamente dentro de la ley, baby boy. Somos un hombre nuevo y seguiremos nuestro camino ninja hasta ser Hokages~

-Jajajaja, ya tienes los ojos y la actitud, ahora solo te falta un eneamigo pelinegro para que funcione

-¿Stark no cuenta? Digo, me odia, pero todos sabemos que no podría vivir sin mi. ¡Y tiene el pelo negro!

-Podría ser- el castaño le abrazó por la cintura, riendo por las ocurrencias del mayor- pero Tony no es tan emocionalmente distante, ni le gustan los tomates.

-Oh, gracias al cielo por eso. Esos malditos vegetales son del diablo~

-Fruta- Peter levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos cuando hizo un '¡¿mmhm?!'- los tomates son una fruta.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

-Nop... son iguales a los aguacates.

-¡Mi vida a sido una mentira!-lloriqueó un poco, apretando aún más al chico contra él- Petey, ¡¿qué será del rompecabezas del milenio y el Brangelina?!

El menor solo le dio palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de no reír. Miró hacia un lado y se sorprendió al ver que estaban arribando al pequeño puerto de la isla. El viaje se le había pasado muy rápido con tan agradable compañía.

-Vamos, Wade, es hora de ir a comer algodón de azúcar.

-¡Siiiii!- al fin el ojiazul le soltó y empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, emocionado- ¡y después subiremos a la montaña rusa! ¡Y a las tazas locas! ¡Y al carrusel~! ¡Oh, oh, y a la rueda de la fortuna! ¡¡Llegaremos lo más alto posible!

-Todo lo que quieras, Wade- el castaño asintió, antes de soltarse por fin del abrazo- vamos, seremos los primeros en bajar.

-¡¡¡SIIIII!!!

_______________________________

Thor miró un poco dubitativo a Tony y después al cielo. Ahora que estaban por llevar a cabo su plan, ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Por su parte, el billonario le daba toda su atención a la grabación que se reproducía en su celular, con cara de haber comido un limón.

-Amigo Anthony, ¿de verdad es tan devastador el hecho de que nuestro Peter inicie una relación amorosa con Wilson?

-Thor, sabes que mi preocupación siempre será el bienestar del equipo- el pelinegro guardó su celular y encaró al asgardiano- y jamás interfería si no estuviera 100% seguro de los peligros que representa el dejar que Deadpool conquiste a Peter.

-Bueno… eso es cierto…- murmuró el rubio, mirando en su mano a Mjörnil. Cerró los ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cuadró los hombros. Su determinación era casi palpable cuando miró de nuevo a Tony- di tus ordenes mi valiente amigo y con la bendición de mi padre Odín, detendremos al mercenario Deadpool.

-Así se habla, grandote. ¡Preparate!

_______________________

[Podría acostumbrarme a esto]

<Yo también, es algo lindo, sabes. No recuerdo la última vez que nos divertimos sin la necesidad de derramar sangre por doquier>

[¡Ya sé! Es… es como caminar sobre nubes y arcoiris… y todas esas cosas gay que la autora detesta]

<Esta paz y felicidad, que no tiene ni Obama, es tan sobrenatural y perfecta, que me asusta hasta el tuétano>

[A mi también… tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento toda esta maravillosa alegría nos será arrebatada de tajo]

<...>

[…]

<No pasó nada>

[Qué raro, creí que la autora buscaría la manera de arruinar esta cita]

<¿Quizá se apiadó de nosotros?>

[Ajá… y yo soy la madre Teresa]

-Hussh, basta de tanta negatividad- Wade frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, para que sus voces se calmaran- déjenme disfrutar tranquilamente de esto.

-¿Qué te dicen?- Peter se asomó detrás del enorme algodón de azúcar rosa que llevaba en la mano.

-Que no nos atrevemos a subirnos a la montaña rusa más alta del lugar, baby boy

<¡¡¡Uuuuuuuuh!!! ¡¡Gallinas, bok bok !!>

-¡Las gallinas no suenan así, Amarilla!- dobló los codos y los agitó de arriba a abajo, como si quisiera volar- Ellas hacen croaaaac croaaaaaac

-Claro que no- el castaño le miró como si estuviera loco- las gallinas hacen boaak, boaak, boaaak

[¡Cerdos incultos! La gallina hace kokorokoko]

-¡Ese es el gallo!

-¡Claro que no!- Peter hizo un puchero

-No hablaba de tu pésima imitación de un papagayo, sino de la de Blanca.

-¿Disculpa? Es mejor que tu remedo de sapo con pulmonía

[Te estás buscando una noche entera de Amarilla cantando 'What does the fox say?']

<¡Sí! Espera, ¿yo por qué?>

[Cierra la boca y asiente]

<Ok… malo...>

-Me parece que te estás quedando sordo, baby boy. Obviamente, de los cuatro, soy el único que sabe como le hace una gallina- arqueó una ceja, desafiante.

-Una gallina radioactiva, dirás- el menor le miró con burla, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, tomó un pedazo de algodón de azúcar y se lo metió a la boca.

-¡Ñey!- trató de masticar el dulce, pero solo consiguió que los dientes se le pegaran.

-Fin de la discusión, ahora vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- Peter le tomó de la mano y lo jaló con él hacia el otro lado de la feria.

[Opino lo mismo que Petey]

<¿Sobre la gallina radioactiva?>

[Nah, sobre terminar esta tonta pelea. Mejor aprovechemos el tiempo manoseándolo]

<¡A favor!>

-¡Mo mambien!- levantó la mano, siguiendo obedientemente al menor.

-Haré como que entendí eso- Peter rió levemente y le dio otra mordida a su algodón, esperando poder terminar con el antes de subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Déjame ayudarte, baby boy~- como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, arrancó un gran pedazo del dulce y prácticamente se cubrió todo el rostro con el, en su intento por devorarlo todo.

-No tienes remedio, Wade...

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, topándose de vez en cuando con otras parejas que no les prestaban ni la más mínima atención. Definitivamente había sido un acierto del castaño el venir entre semana, pues el lugar estaba casi desierto y no había filas para los juegos.

El encargado de la rueda de la fortuna ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su celular cuando se acercaron a él, solo les hizo una ceña con la mano para que subieran. Cuando ambos estuvieron adentro de la angosta cabina, el encargado cerró la puerta y puso en marcha el juego, bostezando sonoramente.

-Vaya, hablando de amar tu trabajo- murmuró el ojiazul, sentándose como pudo en el reducido espacio.

-Supongo que incluso trabajar en la feria pierde su encanto después de cierto tiempo- el castaño se terminó al fin el algodón de azúcar y picó con el palito de madera al mayor- muévete, anda, yo también quiero sentarme.

-¿Bromeas, baby boy? No hay lugar ni para una aguja- se desparramó más en el asiento, incluso subiendo un pie en el de enfrente, sonriendo de lado- lo siento, tendrás que sentarte sobre mi~

[Oh, bastardo coqueto]

<Muy bien jugado, señor Cassanova~>

-¿Es en serio?- el menor se cruzó de brazos, sonrojándose.

-Muy en serio, Petey pay- y solo porque le encantaba ser un desgraciado, movió el cuerpo e hizo mecer la cabina, provocando que Peter casi cayera sobre él.

-¡Hey!- el chico se sostuvo de sus hombros y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Soltó un bufido y se rindió, sentándose de lado sobre una de sus piernas- tonto…

-Ves, estás más cómodo así- le guiñó un ojo y le rodeó con un brazo, acomodándolo mejor sobre su regazo.

Peter no dijo nada, mirando por la pequeña ventana frente a él, notando como la ciudad iba cambiando de aspecto conforme subían. A los lejos se veían algunas nubes negras, aunque no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si acaso llegarían a la ciudad. Estaba por preguntarle a Wade, cuando sintió un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿En qué piensas, baby boy?- giró el rostro y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules del mayor- estás muy pensativo.

-Mmm… nada en particular…- le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y besó su nariz, sintiendo lo pegajosa que estaba- Dios, Wade, parece que te embarraste toda la cara de algodón de azúcar.

-¿Sí?- el mayor se pasó a lengua por los labios y puso cara de sorprendido al comprobar que Peter decía la verdad- ¿será bueno para el cutis?

-Jajaja, no creo, Wade- el chico negó varias veces, antes de inclinarse un poco y dar un lengüetazo a una de las mejillas del otro- el azúcar no es precisamente sana en cantidades tan ridículamente grandes.

-No decías lo mismo cuando te compré el algodón~

-Oh, calla, tonto- Peter le besó en los labios de forma suave, separándose luego de unos segundos, sonriendo apenado.

[Mmm... me gusta a donde va esto]

<¡Mash beshos!>

-Eso no puede derrotar al asombroso yo- murmuró malicioso- tendrás que esforzarte más baby boy~

Tomó al castaño de la nuca y juntó de nuevo sus labios, de una forma inocente. Luego de un par de besos más, lamió los labios del chico, pidiendo permiso para llegar un poco más lejos. Con cierta vergüenza, Peter entreabrió los labios y gimió quedito cuando la lengua de Wade acarició la suya, invitándola a moverse al mismo compás.

Peter se aferró a los hombros del mayor, mientras éste le apretaba más contra su pecho, sin dejar de deleitarse en los dulces labios del chico. Sus bocas se movían al unísono y los jadeos llenaron el pequeño espacio entre ellos. De a poco, Peter fue sentándose completamente sobre el regazo de Wade, sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del otro.

Se separaron apenas unos milímetros para tomar aire y se miraron a los ojos, las respiraciones de ambos mezclándose en una sola. Wade ladeó el rostro y dejó un beso sobre la mejilla del chico, empezando un camino de besos que no tardó en bajar hasta la base de su cuello.

-Wade… espera…- murmuró entrecortadamente el castaño, mirando perdidamente por la ventana tras ellos- … Wadey...

-¿Mmm?- respondió el ojiazul, mientras empezaba a morder la suave piel expuesta ante él.

-Está… está lloviendo…

-¿Cómo?- parpadeó varias veces, regresando a la realidad. Hasta ahora escuchó el constante goteo sobre el techo de la cabina y lo frío que se había vuelto el ambiente. Miró por la ventana a su lado y comprobó que, efectivamente, afuera llovía con fuerza.

<Qué romántico~>

[Si… mientras nos quedemos aquí…]

Y como si el destino hubiera escuchado a la voz dentro de la cabeza de Wade, la rueda de la fortuna siguió girando, llevándolos de nuevo al suelo. El encargado abrió la puerta y les miró con una ceja arqueada, mientras se cubría de la inclemencia del tiempo con un periódico.

-Para abajo, tortolitos, el juego se detiene durante la lluvia

-S-si…- Peter se bajó del mayor, más rojo que un tomate, mirando hacia el suelo, como un niño recién regañado.

<[Ugh, ¡este tipo está pidiendo morir!]>

-¿Es en serio? Solo es agua- le miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando que las cicatrices de su rostro asustaran al tipejo.

-Políticas del lugar- el encargado le miró con la indiferencia de alguien que ha visto demasiada mierda rara en su vida- vayan a meterse mano a otra parte...

-¡Hey!

-V-vamonos ya...- Peter se sonrojó aún más y bajó del juego. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera y empezó a caminar hacia el área de comida, sin esperar al mayor.

-Genial, me acabas de arruinar la cita- Wade miró al encargado con cierto odio, pero éste ni se inmutó.

-Haber ido a un hotel.

<Grrrr>

[Olvídalo y mejor ve tras Peter. ¡Aún podemos salvar la cita!]

-Tienes suerte- el ojiazul le señaló con el índice y entrecerró los ojos con rencor- te salvaste de mi justa ira.

-Si, como sea. Bajate de una vez antes de que me haga sopa.

[Qué grosero]

<¡Así no se trata a un cliente!>

-Espera solo una estrella en foursquare- amenazó con una última mirada de odio, antes de correr tras el castaño, que ya estaba bastante lejos.

-Ah, esta gente es más rara cada año- murmuró el encargado, cerrando la puerta de la cabina y apagando el juego.

Wade alcanzó a Peter cuando éste se detuvo bajo el toldo de uno de los puestos de comida. Su sudadera estaba completamente mojada y el pobre tiritaba de frío. El mayor le abrazó por la espalda y trató de darle algo de calor, aunque también estuviera empapado.

-¿Petey?- trató de mirarle a la cara, pero el castaño solo miró hacia el piso- ¿Sweetums?

-El del clima se equivocó...- suspiró con pesar, sintiendo como sus mejillas aún ardían de la vergüenza, a pesar de lo rápido que estaba descendiendo la temperatura.

-¿Alguna vez han estado en lo correcto esos tipos?- Wade apoyó su mentón en el hombro del chico y le abrazó un poco más fuerte- una vez vi una chica presentar el clima, pero sus bubis tapaban el maldito mapa y jamás supe si iba a llover, granizar o llegar el apocalípsis a Oregon. Te lo digo, baby boy, tarde o temprano los vestidos fucsia serán parte de la moda hiphopera en la Antártida~

-¿Qué?- Peter giró el rostro y le miró confundido- ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Del precio del dolar, sweetums. Todo es culpa del calentamiento global y las acciones de Nintendo

-Ok... si tu lo dices...

-No lo digo yo, lo dice el vagabundo que vive a dos cuadras de mi apartamento... Pepe el de los globos.

-Oh, todo un experto en el tema- rió levemente, sintiéndose un poco mejor

-Ni siquiera los peces de negocios pueden con él- Wade sonrío orgulloso de haber hecho a su Petey reír y, aprovechando que ésta vez no había encargados malditos que los interrumpieran, le robó un beso- ¿vamos a robarnos una cabra?

-Jajaja, creo que no, Wade. Pero podemos esperar a que pase la lluvia, para subirnos de nuevo a la montaña rusa.

-¡Oh, hay que sentarnos hasta atrás! ¡Y cantar la macarena en cada bajada!

Peter asintió y se giró en los brazos de Wade, para quedar de frente a él. Se puso de puntitas y le dio un tímido beso, que no tardo nada en convertirse en un apasionado beso cuando el ojiazul metió su lengua en la boca del castaño, robándole un par de suspiros. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrieron cual tontos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si fuera el primer beso que compartían. Wade le dio un besito en la nariz y Peter apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, mirando con calma las gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

_________________________

Las calles eran pequeños ríos, y el usual tráfico neoyorquino se había vuelto un verdadero infierno en la tierra. Los autos no avanzaban más de un metro cada veinte minutos y la gente se desquiciaba más de lo usual.

Wade resopló mientras se hundía más en el asiento del taxi, maldiciendo a su suerte, al universo y de paso a la autora, por arruinar lo que había empezado como una maravillosa cita. A su lado, Peter dibujaba distraídamente sobre el empañado vidrio, suspirando de vez en cuando.

[¡Maldita lluvia!]

<¡Nunca pinches llueve en esta ciudad! ¿Por qué hoy, de todos los días?>

[Te diré porqué, ¡porque la maldita Autora está llena de trabajo y toda su creatividad se fue al carajo, como su vida amorosa, por eso!]

<Oye, cálmate, tampoco hay que blasfemar>

-Tenemos todo el derecho, mató ésta historia como a sus sueños e ilusiones- gruñó entre dientes, metiendo las manos a la bolsa de su sudadera. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos y la lluvia arreció- estúpida vida… A este paso llegaremos hasta la primavera del siguiente año, claro, si Namor no nos invade ahora que la ciudad parece una maldita pecera…

Peter dejó de mirar por la ventana y en su lugar observó en silencio al ex-mercenario, quien seguía maldiciendo a todos los dioses que recordaba. Sonrió levemente y tomó su mano, esperando que eso lo tranquilizara un poco, antes de que el conductor los sacara a patadas del taxi.

-Wade…

-Pepe el toro es inocente… ¿eh? ¿qué pasa, Petey?

-Nada… ¿todo bien aquí?- se dio un golpecito en la sien, esperando que entendiera.

-Oh, si. Todo bien, solo discutíamos cosas banales del universo. Ya sabes, como de qué lado masca la iguana o porque los gatos caen de pie. Esas cosas en las que uno piensa cuando está atrapado en un taxi neoyorquino en medio de la puta tormenta perfecta- gruñó lo último, sintiendo que la poca paciencia que tenía se esfumaba.

[No somos claustrofóbicos, ¡pero esto es ridículo!]

<¡Ya quiero llegar a casa! ¡Estamos mojados, tenemos frío y nuestra cita con Petey pay se arruinó! ¡Buaaaaaa!>

-¡Ya sé!

El conductor miró por el espejo al mayor con molestia. Peter notó esto y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando a mil por minuto. Volteó a la ventana y notó que la lluvia había amainado bastante. Sacando unos billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón, se los dio al conductor y abrió la puerta del taxi, agarrando la mano de Wade, jalándolo consigo para que saliera.

-¿Ah, Petey?

-Muchas gracias, señor- dijo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y echar a correr bajo la lluvia con Wade siguiéndolo lo más lejos que le permitían sus manos aún entrelazadas.

-¡Baby boy! ¿Qué rayos? ¡Está lloviendo!

[No me digas, genio]

<Ah, el aire fresco. Ojala no nos dé una pulmonía>

[Esa ni siquiera es un posibilidad para nosotros. El único que podría enfermarse es…]

-¡Petey! ¡¿Qué carajos contigo?!- se detuvo en seco y jaló al castaño hacia sí, abrazándolo al punto de casi cubrirlo con su cuerpo- ¡Petey, ¿estás loco?!- miró desesperado a todos lados, pero no había ni un lugar en la calle que les ofreciera protección contra la lluvia

-Tu eres el que casi se sube por las paredes en el taxi- el chico trató de zafarse del mortal abrazo, sin éxito- suelta, Wade, vamos…

-Nu uh, te cubriré con mi cuerpo hasta que encontremos un lugar seco y tibio- como pudo, echó a andar hacia el único lugar que conocía cerca de esta calle: su departamento- no puedo creer que olvidara que aún estás débil, ¿qué clase de novio soy? ¡El peor, te digo!

[Nos dejamos hechizar por ese sexy trasero]

<¡Se nos nubla el juicio cuando Petey pay nos besa!>

-Es una simple lluvia- contestó el mechón de cabello castaño que sobresalía bajo el mentón de Wade- no exageres.

-Y el DDT era considerado benéfico hace 60 años. No vas a convencerme de exponerte a las inclemencias del tiempo, baby boy.

[¡Apresurate!]

<¡Da vuelta a la izquierda, es más rápido!>

-Si, si, ya sé- se detuvo y levantó a Peter en brazos, obligándolo a abrazarle como si fuera un koala- sujetate fuerte, sweetums, haremos parkour... jajaja parkour, ¿entiendes? Porque te apellida Parker y...

-Pésimo chiste, Wade. Perdió su gracia después de las primeras treinta y dos veces...

-Jum, todo mundo es crítico- hizo un puchero, un tanto ofendido. Se aseguró que el chico estuviera bien sujeto y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, saltando charcos, esquivando autos y cascadas de agua helada que caían por las canaletas de los edificios.

De vez en cuando bajaba el ritmo y toqueteaba el trasero de Peter, para acomodarlo mejor contra su pecho. O al menos eso era lo que le decía al menor cuando éste se quejaba de tanto acoso. Luego de una hora, por fin llegaron al apartamento del ex-mercenario, más mojados que un atún y tiritando como las rodillas de un anciano con artritis.

-Tlaloc en tutú, creo que no necesitaré bañarme en un mes- Wade abrió la puerta de una patada y sin detenerse, se dirigió al baño, donde bajó a su preciosa carga.

-Si no tuviera agua hasta en el ombligo, te diría que exageras- el castaño se quitó la sudadera y la puso sobre el lavamanos, frunciendo el ceño al ver que definitivamente tendría que cambiarse toda la ropa- Wade, ahm... ¿tendrás algo de ropa que me prestes?

-Supongo que debe haber algo por ahí- respondió el ojiazul desde la puerta, pues regresó a cerrarla bien y a subir la temperatura de la calefacción- pero con lo pequeño que eres, se te caerá...

-¿Y qué propones? ¿que ande desnudo por ahí?

-No me molestaría, Petey pay~. Estos pobres ojos agradecerían ver algo tan delicioso~

-Argh, para qué pregunté- se presionó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, contando mentalmente hasta cien en un intento por aplacar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro- al menos puedes prestarme unos boxers?

[¿Petey usando nuestra ropa? Suena sexy]

<¿Nuestra ropa interior? Jodidamente sexy, una fantasía hecha realidad>

-Hasta se me hizo agua la boca- murmuró con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras rebuscaba en el closet, tratando de encontrar algo que le quedara al menor- ¿Se imaginan si lo convenciéramos de usar lencería?

[Grrrrr, ambrosia de los dioses]

<De solo imaginarlo ya me puse como piedra>

-Mmmm… yo también…

[Ejem, quizá deberíamos esperar un poco… tenemos que vernos decentes ante Petey]

-Ah, es tan difícil no ser un maldito pervertido lujurioso- tomó una playera que le quedaba algo apretada y el último par de boxers limpios que tenía- lo siento baby boy, solo tengo esto- regresó al baño, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, admirando a un descamisado Peter luchar contra las agujetas de sus tenis.

-Oh, gracias, Wade. ¿Te molesta si uso tu ducha?- tomó la ropa de las manos del ojiazul, colocándola sobre la tapa del tanque del inodoro- prometo no tardar nada…

-No te preocupes, Petey pay, mi casa es tu casa- le tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia sí- ¿que tal si ayudamos al planeta y ahorramos agua?- movió sus inexistentes cejas de forma insinuante.

-¡Wade!- el castaño le empujó con cierta fuerza, sonrojado

-¡Bromeo,bromeo!- rió un tanto nervioso, desviando la mirada- toma todo el tiempo que quieras, baby boy. Yo… ehm… estaré en la sala… y eso…

Se dio media vuelta antes de que Peter pudiera decirle algo. Escuchó como la puerta se cerró ni bien dio dos pasos, así que dejó caer los hombros con pesadez. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Había querido sonar cool, pero lo único que logró fue incomodar a Petey.

[Somos un asco con esto]

<Por un momento creí que la autora al fin escribiría el maldito porno>

[Sigue soñando, joven padawan]

<¿No podemos demandarla o algo?>

-No podemos culparla por todas las idioteces que hacemos- se sentó en el sillón, sin importarle que aún seguía con la ropa mojada- Odín en tacones de flamenco, Petey debe pensar que soy un maldito pervertido…

[Creo que eso lo sabe desde que tuvimos sexo con él hace ya dos años]

<Nah, en ese momento no mostramos lo enfermos que podemos llegar a ser>

-Gracias por los ánimos, Amarilla…- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró cansado- somos un completo desastre…

<Somos nos huele a manada. Tu y tus malditas fantasías sexuales, me decepcionas>

[Oh, cierra la boca, tu eres el primero que empieza a sugerir posiciones para el Peter de nuestra imaginación]

<Disculpa, solo uso mi creatividad para algo productivo>

-Ninguno de ustedes tiene remedio- se llevó las manos al rostro y gruñó con frustración- a este paso lo único que conseguiremos será una orden de restricción...

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no sé cerrar la boca cuando debo- suspiró abatido, antes de caer en cuenta que quien le preguntó no había sido una de sus voces- ¡Petey! ¡Jesús en tacones, casi me das un infarto!- el castaño le miró sin creerle una palabra- Ejem... ¿ya terminaste tu ducha exprés?

-Creo que es obvio- rodó los ojos y se sentó junto al ojiazul- ya puedes bañarte.

-¿Yo?, ¿y cómo para qué?

-¿Para que no apestes a humedad?- le dio un empujoncito con el hombro- anda, se que no puedes enfermarte, pero eso no quiere decir que no debes cuidarte. Además, te sentirás más cómodo

[Se preocupa por nosotros, sniff]

<Es tan... raro...>

-Ok, ok, mamá araña, ya voy- se levantó del sillón, fingiendo resignación, cuando en realidad sentía que podía bailar la macarena por todo el apartamento- ve una película o lo que sea que hacen las arañas nerdas cuando llueven~

-Solo vete a bañar, Wade, antes de que te crezca moho.

-¡Hai, hai, Spidey-senpai!- le sacó la lengua y fue a su cuarto por ropa. Se detuvo un momento y miró a Peter, quien encendía la televisión, vestido solo con sus boxers y esa playera que a él le quedaba ajustada, pero que a su baby boy le venía como un camisón. Se relamió los labios y se obligó a concentrarse en buscar algo decente y cómodo. Ya tendría tiempo para comerse con la mirada al menor.

_____________________

Un trueno hizo retumbar el enorme ventanal desde el que Steve miraba la ciudad. El rubio frunció el ceño, preocupado, y miró su reloj de muñeca, notando que, a pesar de la oscuridad que se había adueñado de New York, aún era relativamente temprano.

Tomó su celular y mandó un rápido mensaje a Peter, esperando que tan espantoso clima no arruinara los planes que éste había hecho para su cita. Ni bien su celular le informó que el mensaje había sido enviado, la puerta del ascensor al otro lado de la sala comunal se abrió, dejando salir por ella a Tony y a Thor.

Éste último se veía pensativo e incluso, podría decirse que culpable. Steve entrecerró los ojos, desviando la mirada a su novio, quien se veía bastante más animado que el asgardiano. Tomó aire, y se acercó a ambos hombres, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

-Hola chicos, ¿dónde estaban?

-En el laboratorio, como siempre.

-Me encontraba en la cocina, saboreando los placeres de la comida midgardiana...

-Mmhmm... ya veo. Yo quería salir un rato al parque, pero ésta repentina tormenta me arruinó los planes...- sonrió levemente, fingiendo no haber visto la forma en que Thor se tensó, ni como Tony desvió la mirada por un segundo- ... en fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer, no? Solo espero que se detenga pronto, o Peter no podrá regresar a casa...

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dijiste, Steve?- el billonario se mostró sorprendido

-Pues sí, Peter salió desde hace horas, pero con éste clima tan horrible, es probable que prefiera quedarse en otro lado hasta que las calles no estén tan inundadas...

-¡Pero nuestro compañero de armas es capaz de trasladarse sin tocar el suelo de la ciudad!

-Si, usualmente, pero con tanta lluvia, sería muy peligroso para él. Ya ha tenido varios accidentes por andar en sus telarañas cuando hay tormenta.

-¡Diablos!- Tony se dio media vuelta y vio fijamente a Thor, moviendo la boca de tal forma que le entendiera a pesar de que no hacía ningún ruido “¡Ve y termina la tormenta!”

-¡Ah, si! Discúlpenme, mis queridos amigos, acabo de recordar que... ah... que tengo asuntos de vital importancia con el respetable, ehm... ¡pan de centeno! Y aquel embutido midgardiano que está hecho de cerdo... ¡Sí, eso! ¡Volveré en poco tiempo, mis camaradas!- el rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió disparado hacia el ascensor.

Steve se cruzó de brazos y miró con el ceño fruncido a su novio, escuchando como el elevador se ponía en marcha. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, Thor no iba a hacerse un emparedado. Tony se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo los principios de una jaqueca. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con su rubio, quien parecía atravesarlo con la mirada.

-Steve, ¡hey!... ¿Todo bien?- preguntó con cierto temor, pasándose la lengua por los labios en un gesto nervioso.

-Sí, Tony. Todo bien. ¿Algo interesante que Thor y tu hayan hecho en éstas últimas horas?

-¿E-el grandote y yo? Pfft, para nada, amor... jejeje...- movió las manos para restarle importancia, aún sintiendo la penetrante mirada del otro- ¿y... y tú?

-Mmm... solo estaba esperando...- Steve retrocedió un par de pasos y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Esperando? ¿Qué cosa?

-Hasta cuándo ibas a tratar de arruinar la cita de Peter

-¿D-de qué hablas, Cap?- Tony tuvo al menos la decencia de verse un poco culpable

-¿Una tormenta repentina en pleno otoño? ¿En serio, Tony?

-¡Efectos del calentamiento global! ¡Incluso DiCapprio sacó un documental sobre...- el rubio le miró sin creerle una palabra- ... ok... tal vez no sea algo natural... pero, ¿por qué no piensas que es obra de algún supervillano?

-Porque ya lo hubiera hecho saber- Steve arqueó una ceja y siguió con la misma expresión- usualmente los villanos hacen eso. ¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?

-Aaaaah... Este... ¿puedo responder mañana?- el billonario sonrió avergonzado, esperando que Steve no lo mandara a dormir al sillón por mucho tiempo.

-Tony...

-¡Oh, mira la hora que es! ¡Tengo... un proyecto importante en el que trabajar... justo ahora! ¡Nos vemos en la cena, amor!

El pelinegro giró 180° y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando solo a Steve, quien solo atinó a suspirar con cansancio, suponiendo que tendría que hablar muy seriamente con su novio sobre dejar de usar a sus compañeros de equipo para arruinarle los planes a alguien más. Miró de nuevo por la ventana, la lluvia al fin deteniéndose.

______________________

Cuando Wade salió del baño, encontró a Peter recostado en el sofá, dormitando mientras en la televisión daban un comercial sobre autos. Sonrió levemente y tomó las piernas del castaño, se sentó lo más cómodo que pudo y puso las largas piernas sobre su regazo, acariciándolas suavemente.

-¿Qué vemos?

-¿Mmmhm?- el chico parpadeó varias veces y trató de sentarse- un... un documental sobre tiburones...- respondió aún adormilado- ... solo... descansaba los ojos mientras salías...

-Hey, no pasa nada si te quedas dormido, pero creo que la cama es más cómoda para eso- señaló hacia su habitación.

-Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estas tratando de seducirme- murmuró Peter, un poco más despierto.

-¿Está funcionando?

-¿Tú qué crees?- el chico le miró fijamente, notando que aún seguía sin máscara.

-¿Qué si?- preguntó esperanzado y algo nervioso.

-Me gusta cuando estás así...- con una de sus manos acarició una de las mejillas del mayor, sonriendo cuando éste cerró los ojos y presionó el rostro contra su mano.

-¿A punto de tener un colapso nervioso porque no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy por tenerte aquí?

-... iba a decir que sin máscara, pero eso también puede funcionar- Peter rió levemente, sin dejar de acariciar al ojiazul- ¿de verdad vas a tener un colapso nervioso?

-Depende...- abrió un ojo y le miró- ¿vas a correr si hago esto?- tomó a Peter por la nuca y le acercó para darle un beso en la boca.

-Mmm... creo que no- el chico sonrió tímidamente una vez que se separaron- bajando su mano hasta el hombro de Wade

-¿No?

Peter negó un par de veces, sintiendo el aliento de Wade contra sus labios. El mayor sonrió complacido y volvió a besarlo, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el sillón, sin dejar de besarse lentamente.

La forma en que sus bocas se movían la una contra la otra le era tan familiar a Peter, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde aquella noche en que, estando ebrio, decidió tirar por la ventana sus inhibiciones y se dejó llevar por el deseo que sentía hacia el ojiazul. Justo como en este momento, cuando Wade metía sus manos bajo la holgada playera y acariciaba sus costados, sus besos cada vez más desenfrenados.

-Eres... eres perfecto... baby boy...- tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueó perezosamente.

-Wade...- suspiró el castaño, tocando con sus manos el fuerte pecho del otro, buscando sin prisa la orilla de la camiseta- te quiero...

- ¿Dónde me quieres, Petey?- tomó una de sus manos y besó sus nudillos, haciéndole sonrojar.

-Aquí... conmigo...

Wade sintió algo cálido apresar su corazón, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para contener las lágrimas de felicidad que esas simples palabras le causaban. Aún no era amor, pero... por la mirada de Peter, sabía que pronto llegarían ahí. Jaló el brazo del chico y se inclinó a besarle de nuevo, metiendo su lengua en la ávida boca del menor, cuyos suspiros empezaban a inundar la sala.

Cada caricia que Wade le daba, encendía el cuerpo de Peter, dejaba a su piel deseosa de más. Se soltó de la mano del ojiazul y sin pensarlo, se quitó la estorbosa playera, quedando solo en boxers, buscando de inmediato los labios del otro, dejando que su lengua saboreara cuanto pudiera de la boca del hombre sobre él. Sintió algo duro rozar contra su cadera y por instinto, bajó sus manos por la fuerte y ancha espalda de Wade, presionándolo contra si, gimiendo al sentir lo grande que era.

El ojiazul gruñó con deseo, separándose de los labios de Peter para dejar un camino de besos y mordidas por todo su cuello, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Le dio una pequeña lamida, sonriendo cuando escuchó al chico gemir necesitadamente. No recordaba que Petey fuera tan sensible. Sonrió como un cazador ante su indefensa presa y apresó entre sus labios el pequeño y sonrosado botón, mordisquéandolo sin prisa, deseoso de escuchar más de aquellos gemidos que salían de la boca de su baby boy.

-W-wade... noo... aaah...- trató de alejarle de su pecho, pero solo consiguió que el mayor apretara con posesividad su cadera, moviéndolo hasta que sus erecciones se rozaron la una contra la otra, solo la tela de los boxers de por medio.

-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?- murmuró con malicia, rozando sus labios contra el otro pezón, sintiendo como éste se endurecía casi de inmediato- tal vez tu boquita diga que no, pero tu cuerpo está deseoso de que siga~- se tensó de repente y se separó para mirarle a la cara, totalmente serio- ¿está bien esto, Petey?

-¿Ah...?- el chico parpadeó confundido, tratando de regresar de aquel mundo de placer que el ex-mercenario le estaba brindando- S-si… sí, está bien, Wade…- acarició su nuca y le sonrió tímido- … quiero esto… ¿y tu?

-Más que nada en el mundo, baby boy- sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría, subiendo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del chico, acariciándola con adoración- si… si algo no te gusta, solo dime, ¿ok?

-Ok...- el menor asintió, acercándole para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

Se besaron largo rato, tratando de volver a esa sensual atmósfera de hace unos momentos, jugando perezosamente con sus lenguas, mientras sus manos trataban de acariciar todo lo que podían. Wade besó el hombro del castaño y mordió con cuidado la tersa piel, sintiendo como Peter rasguñaba su espalda por encima de su playera y soltaba entrecortados suspiros.

Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más... sentir las delgadas y cálidas manos de Peter contra su piel, aun cuando ésta fuera horrible y asquerosa. Sin darse tiempo de dudar, se sacó la playera y abrazó al chico contra su pecho, gimiendo bajito ante el contacto de sus cuerpos, sus corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente.

Peter besó su cuello, acariciando con sus manos la espalda desnuda de Wade, trazando caminos invisibles con sus dedos al tiempo que la dureza del mayor se frotaba descaradamente contra su abdomen. Hizo un puchero al notar que aún había ropa entre ellos, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Puso sus manos contra el pecho del otro y le empujo levemente, hasta que hubiera suficiente espacio entre ellos.

-¿Petey, qué pasa?- jadeó el ojiazul, tratando de no pensar en que tal vez había hecho algo malo.

-Mucha ropa...- sonrió de lado, tomando el elástico de sus boxers para deslizarlos por sus piernas tanto como pudo- ¿me ayudas?

-Oh, estaría encantado, baby boy- Wade tomó la molesta ropa interior y terminó de quitársela, aprovechando para dejar un rastro de besos desde sus muslos hasta sus tobillos- estoy seguro que tanta belleza debe ser ilegal~

-Basta...- murmuró apenado, llevándose una mano al rostro en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo- ahora tu...

-¿Yo?- se señaló a sí mismo, un tanto confundido.

-Sí, tu- Peter le miró por unos instantes y, cuando fue obvio que Wade no haría nada, rodó los ojos, para tomar con brusquedad la orilla de los boxers del otro. Los jaló hacia abajo y casi hizo que el mayor cayera sobre él, por lo impaciente de sus movimientos.

-¡Tranquilo, Petey pay! ¡Soy una mujer independiente! Puedo desnudarme sin ayuda alguna- le sacó la lengua y se levantó del sofá, lo necesario para quitarse los boxers y lanzarlos a algún punto indeterminado de la sala- ¿te gusta lo que ves, sweetums?- movió sus inexistentes cejas de manera provocativa al notar la intensa mirada del castaño.

-No tienes idea...- se relamió los labios y abrió levemente sus piernas, ganándose la atención del mayor- ¿Y tu?

-Creo que ni siquiera el fin del multiverso me haría dejar de verte, baby boy- se arrodilló junto al sofá y observó embelesado cada detalle de su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez- eres tan precioso, tan dulce...- acarició una de sus piernas, sintiendo los músculos tensarse y relajarse bajo la palma de su mano- podría adorarte toda la vida y aún más~

-¿De verdad?- preguntó tímido el castaño, sus mejillas más rojas que una manzana

-Absolutamente, Petey pay- le sonrió travieso y dejó un beso sobre su estómago, apenas un leve roce- ni siquiera Galactus podría evitar que te comiera todito~

-¡Wade!

-¿Qué, no me crees?- arqueó una ceja, desafiante- supongo que tendré que probartelo... Jajajaja, ¿entiendes? Porque es lo que voy a hacer con Spidey Jr~

-¡No lo llames así!- el chico frunció el ceño

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento... no tiene nada de pequeño, de eso estoy seguro- tocó con la yema de su dedo índice la sensible piel de su miembro, haciéndole jadear con sorpresa- es tan adorable, como tú~. Me pregunto si también sabrá igual de delicioso que tu boquita. ¡Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!

-¡No, espe... aaah!- Peter entrecerró los ojos, gimoteando al sentir la húmeda lengua de Wade lamer la punta de su miembro con lentitud, como si quisiera saborear cada milímetro- W-wade...

-Mmmhmm... sip, es igual de rico... me pregunto cuánto podré meterlo en mi boca- el ojiazul prácticamente salivaba ante la mera idea de tener el pene de su baby boy hasta la garganta- bueno, como dijera un desconocido filósofo, ¿para qué esperar a mañana, cuando puedes chuparsela a tu novio hoy?

-N-nadie nunca d-dijo es... Aaaah... W-wade...- arqueó ligeramente la espalda y apretó los cojines del sofá con fuerza, la cálida humedad que envolvió su hombría de repente haciéndole perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo- W-wadey... nyng... Aaah... e-esp-pera... Aaaah...

Wade levantó un pulgar, en señal de aprobación y metió el miembro del chico un poco más en su boca, sintiéndole pulsar al ritmo de su agitado corazón. Pasó un poco de saliva, ganándose un largo gemido del castaño, quien trataba de mantenerse quieto. Movió su rostro de arriba a abajo varias veces, sonriendo cuando Peter puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, temblando de pies a cabeza por lo bien que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Sin dejar de chupar la hombría de su baby boy, subió como pudo al sofá. Se removió tratando de encontrar una forma de caber en el reducido espacio, gruñendo cuando le fue obvio que no se podría así. Llevó sus manos al trasero del menor y le fue levantando al mismo tiempo que él se arrodillaba en los cojines del sillón. 

Peter sintió el cambio de posición y ayudó al ojiazul, poniendo sus piernas sobre los hombros del otro y soltando su cabeza, apoyando las manos en el brazo del sillón, sonrojándose a más no poder por la forma en que había quedado: la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el sillón y la otra siendo sostenida por Wade, quien no dejaba de lamer y chupar su miembro, como si fuera el manjar más exquisito del mundo.

El mayor miró cada reacción de su baby boy, aumentando sus movimientos hasta tener a Peter retorciendose bajo él, mientras jadeaba como si estuviera ahogándose. Apretó la cadera del chico y le acercó un poco más, sosteniéndole con una mano, mientras la otra rebuscaba entre los cojines del sofá, seguro de que en algún punto había escondido una botellita de lubricante después de la insistente perorata de Amarilla. 

Suspiró con alivio cuando al fin la encontró y, haciendo gala de sus excelentes habilidades, abrió la botella y mojó cuanto pudo un par de dedos, frotándolos entre ellos para calentar el pegajoso líquido. Satisfecho con los gemidos que desbordaban de los labios de su Petey pay, acarició delicadamente la entrada del castaño, sintiendo como éste se tensó de inmediato.

-Tranquilo, baby boy...- murmuró con voz ronca, sacando el duro miembro de entre sus labios- iremos lento...

-S-si... l-lo siento... no e-estoy haciendo nada...- el menor desvió la mirada, apenado.

-Shhhh, no te preocupes por eso... me gusta... saber que te puedo dejar sin control alguno con solo mi boca- le guiñó el ojo, lascivo- hace que se me ponga más dura que el diamante y que mis ganas de cogerte hasta que no puedas caminar aumenten como un 9000%

-Uggh... no seas tan vulgar...- a pesar de sus protestas, Peter le sonrió.

-Es parte de mi encanto, sweetums- presionó con cuidado el primer dedo contra su entrada, haciéndole jadear- no cualquiera puede dominar el arte de la charla pervertida como yo~. Se requiere de ingenio y un sexy castañito para inspirarse- metió con lentitud su dedo, suspirando al sentir lo cálido y apretado que estaba- y justo ahora, tengo toda la inspiración del mundo~

Besó la hombría del chico sin prisa alguna, distrayéndolo de la forma en que su dedo se abría paso en su estrecha cavidad. Miró atentamente su rostro en busca de alguna señal de incomodidad o dolor, pero los gemidos y jadeos de Peter le distraían constantemente.

-Diablos, baby boy... eres tan perfecto...- metió otro dedo y dejó que el chico se acostumbrara un poco, antes de volver a moverlos- ... y tu cuerpo responde tan bien... no puedo esperar por estar dentro de ti...

-W-wade... por favor... aaah... por favor...- Peter gimió agudamente cuando Wade encontró su próstata.

-¿Por favor qué, sweetums?- ladeó el rostro y mordió con lujuria un pálido muslo, esperando paciente a que el castaño recobrara el aliento.

-Por favor... de... deja de torturarme así... aaah... por favor... Wadey... me... mételo... por favor...

El mayor se quedo quieto de repente, respirando con pesadez. Que nadie dijera que su Petey pay no sabía como hablar sucio. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. No sería de buena educación correrse cuando aún no llegaban al evento principal. Sacó sus dedos y bajó las piernas del chico de sus hombros, acomodándolo de la mejor manera posible en el sofá.

-Aún... aún no, baby boy... te lastimaría...- acarició con su pulgar los rojos labios del castaño- y jamás me perdonaría eso...

-No...- Peter negó varias veces, desesperado- solo... solo hazlo lento... no pasará nada malo... por favor, Wadey... te quiero dentro de mi...

-Jeeez... si sigues diciendo esas cosas, harás que me de un ataque o algo así...- río levemente, mirando por largo rato a su Petey-... ok.., pero debes prometer decirme si algo duele o quieres que me detenga.

-No será necesario...

-Petey- advirtió con seriedad. No iba a permitir que se sobre esforzara solo para complacerlo- promételo.

-Ah, ok... lo prometo...- el castaño rodó los ojos, impaciente- vamos Wade... no puedo esperar más...

-Definitivamente me vas a matar, baby boy- soltó una risita y se inclinó a besarle con calma- Bien... aquí vamos~

Buscó el lubricante, que había caído del sillón el algún punto, y se echó bastante en la mano. Miró fijamente a Peter, mientras acariciaba su propio pene, esparciendo muy bien el resbaloso líquido. El chico le observaba atento con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior, en un precioso cuadro de deseo e impaciencia.

-¿Aún puedo confiar en que no me arrancarás la cabeza y me comerás para alimentar a nuestras crías?

-Dios... ¿de nuevo eso?- Peter se llevó una mano al rostro, pidiendo fuerzas al universo para no darle un zape en la cabeza al idiota este

-¿Qué? Tengo que estar seguro, baby boy- le guiñó un ojo, antes de tomarle por atrás de las rodillas y separar sus piernas un poco más- aunque de verdad que no me molestaría... estar dentro de tu pancita~

-Ugh, ¿qué nunca te callas?

-Nope~- alineó su erección con la entrada del chico y presionó lo suficiente para que entrara la punta, causando un estremecimiento en ambos- ya... ya deberías saber eso... mi querido Petey...- tomó ambas manos del chico y entrelazó sus dedos- ¿listo?

Peter asintió, sonrojado y aún tembloroso. Wade le sonrió y fue entrando en él, tan lento como pudo. El chico cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando entrecortadamente. Había olvidado lo grande que era el otro, aunque ésta vez, el ligero dolor que sentía, le excitaba aún más.

Por su parte, Wade estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse e ir lento. El interior de Peter era tan cálido y le apretaba de una forma deliciosa. Pasaron tortuosos minutos hasta que estuvo completamente adentro, resoplando como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Tomó aire varias veces y abrió los ojos, sin recordar cuando los había cerrado, encontrándose con la mirada de Peter, tan llena de deseo como la suya.

El chico movió la cadera ligeramente, un tanto sorprendido de lo profundo que había llegado el otro. Ni siquiera Matt le había llenado de tal manera. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y siguió con sus movimientos, tratando de acomodar el gran y duro miembro en sus entrañas.

-Alguien... alguien está... ansioso...- Wade se acercó a besar su hombro, ahí donde las cicatrices de su primer encuentro con Lizard aún marcaban su piel. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pues después de tanto tiempo, el ojiazul lo recordaba

-E-eres...- tuvo que pasar saliva varias veces para poder hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz- ... tu eres el lento...

-No dirás lo mismo... en un momento...- le regaló una enorme sonrisa y él también empezó a mover sus caderas en un lento, pero firme vaivén.

Peter hizo un puchero que no duró mucho, pues cada embestida le arrancaba un quedo gemido. Apretó las manos del mayor y se dejó llevar por el placer que iba recorriéndole por el cuerpo, causando que cada milímetro de su piel se sintiera como si fuera devorada por un intenso fuego que se negaba a calmarse hasta consumirle por completo. Wade no dejaba de besar cuanto podía, pasando sus labios por la afiebrada piel del castaño, saboreando el sudor que empezaba a cubrilo.

Sus embestidas fueron volviéndose más fuertes y rápidas, cada una golpeando sin piedad la próstata de Peter, quien gemía desesperadamente, pidiendo por más. El chico le abrazó con sus piernas, haciéndole ir más profundo. Un hillillo se saliva empezaba a resbalar por su mentón, y hasta dobló las puntas de sus pies de lo bien que le hacía sentir Wade.

-Wa... Wadey... voy a... voy a...

-Yo... yo también... baby boy...- gruñó entre dientes el ojiazul, dando una última estocada antes de tensarse y tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-¡Aaah! ¡WADE!- solo bastó sentir el semen de Wade llenar su interior, para que Peter no pudiera más y se aqueara tanto como le permitía el cuerpo sobre él, eyaculando en medio de ambos, manchando su pecho y el abdomen del mayor.

Wade pegó su frente a la del chico, tratando de recobrar el aliento, sintiendo los jadeos de Peter contra sus labios. Se quedaron así un largo rato, aún sintiendo los espasmos de sus orgasmos. Cuando estuvo más calmado, Wade salió de Peter y se tiró a su lado. Cayendo como costal  de papa  en el frío suelo.

-¡Argh!

-¿W-wade?- el chico ladeó la cabeza y trató de mirar por la orilla del sofá

-Maldición... olvide que no estábamos en la cama...- miró el techo un momento, agradecido por el silencio mental- el suelo no es cómodo, baby boy...

-Me imagino- Peter se sentó con cierta dificultad y observó al ojiazul, quien no parecía tener intensión de moverse- deberíamos limpiar...

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Exijo arrumacos y besos y más arrumacos!- por fin se levantó del suelo, sobándose la espalda- ¡y los exijo ya!

El chico se pasó una mano por el sudado cabello y suspiró con una mezcla de resignación y verdadera satisfacción. Sintió las manos de Wade tomarle de la cintura, obligándole a ponerse de pie. Se abrazó al fuerte cuerpo frente a él y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor que le daba.

-Vamos baby boy... hora de dormir...

-Como sea...- murmuró, dejando que Wade le moviera como se le antojara.

El ojiazul rió quedito y prácticamente le cargó hasta la cama, donde le acostó sobre el mullido colchón. Tomó una esponjosa cobija y cubrió muy bien a su sweetums, antes de subir él también a la cama y meterse bajo la cobija, atrayendo al chico contra su pecho. Peter ocultó el rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del otro, suspirando contento.

-Wade...

-Dime baby boy- le acarició la espalda y enredó sus piernas con las de él.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- murmuró en voz baja el menor, abriendo los ojos para mirarle expectante.

-¿No debería ser yo quién pregunte eso?- besó su frente y le apretó aún más contra él- diablos, Petey pay, yo que tenía planeado algo súper mega ultra genial...

-¿Eso es un no?

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novio, baby boy!- le dio un enorme beso en los labios- pero mañana discutiremos los términos y condiciones de tan maravillosa propuesta... ahora... hay que dormir...

-Me parece bien- se acurrucó aún más entre los brazos del mayor, sintiéndose seguro y tranquilo- buenas noches Wadey...

-Buenas noches, Petey... descansa...- el ojiazul escondió el rostro en el alborotado cabello de su ahora novio, inhalando  profundamente el rico aroma de su baby boy mezclado con sexo.

-Quédate esta vez…- susurró el menor, apenas audible en el silencio de la habitación.

-… nunca más me iré, Petey…- contestó el otro, abrazándole con más fuerza-… lo prometo...

Cayeron dormidos antes de darse cuenta, sus corazones latiendo al mismo compás, y sonriendo como tontos enamorados, abrazados el uno al otro, por fin sintiéndose completos.


	21. Lo que empieza bien, (al menos, a tu lado) siempre será maravilloso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es. El fin de este fic y el inicio de una nueva vida para Peter y Wade...

La pálida luz del sol entró por la ventana, gracias a la cortina ligeramente entreabierta, dando de lleno en la cara de Wade, quién gruñó con molestia. Se giró hacia el otro lado y abrazó contra su pecho el cálido y suave cuerpo a su lado. Éste se removió ligeramente y dejó escapar un suspiro.

[… Mmm… que bien dormirmos…]

<… No quiero levantarme aún… cinco minutos más…>

[¡Nada de eso! ¡Hora de desperezarse y saludar a la mañana!]

<¿Bromeas cierto? Es nuestra primera mañana como novios de Peter y tu quieres, ¿qué? ¿Saludar a los putos pájaros y ser un humano medianamente normal?>

[No tienes visión a futuro, Amarilla. Si nos levantamos ahora, tendremos tiempo de preparar un maravilloso desayuno continental…]

<¿Para qué? ¡8 de cada 7 días no comemos ni una mierda!>

[Sigh… para empezar, eso es una mentira más grande que la edad de Walter Mercado, tragamos como si no hubiera mañana, por Odín en zapatos de tap, ayer dejamos ese puesto de algodón de azúcar más pelón que la cabeza de éste idiota. Y el desayuno no sería para nosotros, maldito iletrado, es para Petey]

<Oh… ¡OH! ¡Eso sería un super mega ultra detalle de nuestra parte!>

[Y nos ganaría pequeños favores sexuales]

<Muajajajajaja, me gusta como piensas, Blanca, por eso eres la más lista de éste trío~>

[Nu uh, ahora somos un cuarteto, y el lugar de genio está reservado para Petey pay]

<Aaaahhh… baby boy es tan lindo… aún no puedo creer que… ¡que sea nuestro novio!>

[Pues créelo, porque debemos hacer todo lo posible por mantener esta relación]

<Me parece bien. Si tuviera una cabeza, asentiría>

[Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a levantar al cabeza de chorlito!]

<¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAH, BABY, VAMOS A ROCKEAR!>

-Ugggh… silencio… ustedes dos…- murmuró adormilado el pobre ojiazul- dejen… dormir…

<¡Arriba, idiota perezoso! ¡Hora de ganarnos el amor de Spidey con deliciosa comida!>

[¡El camino para ganarse el corazón de alguien es por el estómago!]

-¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablan?- frotó su rostro contra el sedoso y alborotado cabello de Peter, suspirando contento- olvídenlo, solo… shhh…

<¡Blanca! ¡No se levanta!>

[Tranquilo… sé de un método infalible… Wade~]

-¿Mmmh?

[Si haces lo que te decimos, recibirás una mamada de Petey pay antes de mediodía~]

-¡¿Cómo?!- abrió los ojos de inmediato, más despierto que un gallo.

<¡Eres la hostia, Blanca!>

[Lo sé… Lo sé. Doy clases los jueves, no cobro caro]

-Ugh, deberías probar un poco de modestia, no te caería mal- gruñó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos- déjenme dormir unos cinco minutos más… es demasiado temprano para escuchar voces…

[Pedazo de idiota… ¡Levántate de una jodida vez! ¡Hay demasiado por hacer y muy poco tiempo!]

<¡Sí! ¿No quieres darle de comer en la boca a Petey pay de nuevo? ¡Recuerda lo adorable que es!>

-Mmm… están jugando sucio- hizo un puchero, acurrucándose un poco más a Peter, quien continuaba durmiendo como una piedra- por una parte… ¡Dormir con mi baby boy un rato más!- besó el alborotado cabello y acarició con gusto la desnuda piel de su novio- por la otra, alimentar y hacer feliz a mi pobre y famélico sweetums… mmm… decisiones, decisiones…

[Voto por la opción dos, obviamente]

<¡Yo también, yo también!>

-Dos contra uno… no es justo… ¿Tu que opinas baby boy?- pegó su frente a la del castaño, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta- ¿voto nulo?- le besó suavemente en los labios, sonriendo- ok, parece que la democracia ha ganado.

[¡C'est la vie!]

<люди, ответственные, некультурным свинья!*>

-Si, sí, como digan- se levantó cuidadosamente, para no despertar a su querido baby boy. Tomó una de las almohadas y la puso entre los brazos del chico, sonriendo cuando éste la apretó contra su pecho- tendrás el mejor desayuno de todos, Petey pay~

_______________________

El aroma de café recién hecho y tocino dorado a la perfección llenó el pequeño apartamento en cuestión de minutos. La nariz de Peter se movió por sí sola, olfateando aquel delicioso aroma. Con un quejido, el chico entreabrió los ojos y miró perdidamente la pared frente a él.

Parpadeó varias veces e intentó sentarse, pero un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda le hizo desistir. Resignado, volvió a acurrucarse en la suave cobija que le cubría y cerró los ojos, suspirando tranquilo. No sintió el cuerpo de Wade junto a él, pero no se alarmó como aquella mañana, ya dos años atrás, pues podía percibir el ruido que el otro hacia afuera de la habitación.

Su estómago gruñó levemente, exigiendo comida después de tan extenuante noche, pero Peter no se movió de su lugar, arrullándose con el distante sonido de las calles de New York y el aroma a Wade que le envolvía.

-Baby boy~ hora de desayunar~- el ojiazul entró a la habitación cargando una charola llena hasta el tope con comida de todo tipo- hice huevos revueltos con jamón, tocino de la más alta calidad, panqueques con chispas de chocolate, sus hermanos bastardos, osea waffles, sándwiches de jamón, platos de deliciosos cheerios, jugo de naranja, chocolate caliente con maliciosos viscos, café colombiano traído desde el Amazonas…

[Eso no tiene sentido]

-¡Hush! ¡No interrumpas! ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! También hay fruta picada, yogurth de fresa y galletas de avena~. ¿Qué quieres comer primero, baby boy?

-Mmmm… mmm…

-Definitivamente no eres un madrugador, sweetums- dejó la charola en el mueble al lado de la cama y se recostó junto al castaño, abrazándolo contra su pecho- vamos, baby boy~ la comida se enfriará y me pondré muy muy triste porque pasé como mil horas preparándola… y probablemente piense que la despreciaste porque me odias y eso significaría que lo de anoche solo fue una alucinación y de verdad que eso me terminaría de matar, aunque no puedo morir por obra y gracia de Marvel. Malditos, ellos ganan millones con mis comics y yo tengo que trabajar de sol a sol por una mísera enchilada…- Wade se calló cuando sintió los besos de Peter en su mejilla- ¡baby boy~! ¡Despertaste!

-Siiiii- el menor entreabrió los ojos y le miró todo adormilado- ¿dijiste comida?

-¡Así es, Petey pay de frambuesa con crema batida!- asintió tan rápido que su cuello se dislocó poquito, pero en segundos se acomodó- ¡Mucha, mucha comida para ti! ¡Incluso esa bebida del diablo que te quita lo adorablemente amodorrado que estás al despertar!

-¿Café?- le sonrió embobado, tratando de sentarse nuevamente, quejándose levemente por el dolor.

-Hey, tranquilo… ya te ayudo, mi dulce baby boy…- Wade también se sentó en la cama y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, levantándolo lentamente- así, sweetums…- le movió con cuidado y lo acomodó en el espacio entre su brazo y su torso, de tal forma que la cabeza del chico terminara apoyada en su hombro- listo~. Ahora sí, a desayunar… ¿Qué quieres probar primero, baby boy?

-Caféeeee- hizo un gesto con las manos de querer agarrar algo, pero el ojiazul le detuvo con un beso en la frente.

-Nada de eso, primero comida, luego esa bebida del mal…- tomó como pudo el plato con panqueques y lo puso sobre la cobija que aún cubría al castaño- a ver, di “Aaaaa”

Peter obedeció y se dejó dar de comer como un niño pequeño, suspirando contento por lo rico que estaban los panqueques. Cuando terminó de comer al menos dos, Wade cambió a un poco de huevos revueltos con jamón, y así hasta que su Peter se comió la mitad de todo.

El chico ya estaba más despierto, pero no lo suficiente para protestar por la forma en que Wade le mimaba, al contrario, lo disfrutaba mucho. El no pensar en nada y solo dejarse cuidar no era algo que tuviera el lujo de experimentar desde que se había convertido en Spiderman. Claro que Matt veló por él, pero siempre teniendo en mente que era un adulto, no como Wade, que no tenía empacho en tratarle como un niño que necesitaba ser protegido de cualquier cosa, por muy tonta que fuera.

-Caféeeee…- volvió a quejarse, tratando de pasar sobre el ojiazul para alcanzar la taza con su adorada bebida.

-No seas impaciente, baby boy- le sujetó con un brazo para sentarle de nuevo y tomó el café- aún está caliente, espera, ¿sí?.

Wade le dio un trago a la taza y se inclinó hacia Peter. Le dio un beso y con cuidado metió su lengua en la boca del chico, entreabriendo los labios, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Peter cerró los ojos, sonrojado por la forma tan original que tenía su novio de darle café. Sin darse cuenta, terminó acostado en la cama, con el ojiazul encima de él, besándolo con ganas, el café ya completamente olvidado.

-Que… que rico desayuno…- murmuró embobado cuando se separaron para respirar, notando al fin que el otro no traía su máscara puesta.

-¿Buen Wade?- le sonrió travieso, haciendo a un lado la cobija, contemplando con hambre el desnudo cuerpo de su castaño.

-Increíble, Wade…- ahora sí, completamente despierto y avergonzado a más no poder por la mirada de su novio, le tomó de la nuca y le hizo besarle de nuevo.

[Te lo dije…]

<Definitivamente eres el puto amo, Blanca… mis respetos>

-Shhh, ustedes dos…- masculló el ojiazul, presionando su cadera contra la del castaño, sacándole un lujurioso gemido- ...ocupados…

[Ya pues, pero me debes una]

<Esto se pondrá ardiente… iré por los pañuelos desechables>

-Oh, que guarden silencio…- le dio un tic en el ojo, de verdad que no necesitaba sus comentarios en un momento como éste.

-Wade… no les hagas caso…- el menor le miró jadeando, un hermoso sonrojo extendiéndose por su cuello- … Wadey…

-Como digas, baby boy… toda mi atención para ti y tu sexy cuerpo…- le guiñó un ojo y tomó con fuerza su cadera, seguro de que le dejaría marcas- ¿me dejas hacerte mío de nuevo, sweetums?

-Mhmm- asintió, aún más rojo y deseoso- … quiero… quiero sentirte dentro de mi Wadey...

-Santa vaca en leotardo de cerdo… tus deseos son órdenes…- se bajó la bragueta del pantalón y acomodó a Peter sobre su regazo, su hombría más que lista para darle a ese lindo culito- prometo ser gentil, Petey pay de fresa…

-Por favor…- susurró tímido, a pesar de restregar su trasero contra la dureza del mayor.

Wade solo asintió, sintiéndose en el paraíso ante las palabras de su novio. Tomó su miembro con una mano, la otra sujetando la espalda de su baby boy, y lo colocó contra su entrada, presionando leve. Peter se quedó quieto, sujeto muy bien de su cuello, expectante.

-¿Listo, Petey?

-Si… listo, Wadey…- se estiró un poco y le besó despacio, conteniendo la respiración cuando el ojiazul empezó a entrar en él- Wadey… aaaah… me… me gusta…

-Y eso… que aún no… no termino de metertela…- dijo bajito contra sus labios, enamorado por el adorable sonrojo del castaño.

Hicieron el amor sin prisa, moviéndose en un lento vaivén, casi como si siguieran el ritmo de un dulce vals. Wade se mantuvo casi en silencio, embelesado con los suspiros y gemidos que salían de aquellos labios, que en ratos pronunciaban su nombre como si fuera la más hermosa de las oraciones. Dejó besos húmedos por todo su cuello, murmurando con voz ronca de deseo y amor, lo mucho que le adoraba, lo que haría con tal de protegerlo de cualquier mal.

Cuando a fin estuvieron satisfechos, el café ya se había enfriado y el sol brillaba con fuerza en el claro cielo azul.

_______________________

Poco a poco el ambiente festivo del año nuevo dio paso a la rutina cotidiana de los neoyorquinos. Las calles volvieron a estar abarrotadas de personas y el tráfico se tornó menos infernal, pero igual de insoportable que siempre. Las vacaciones también habían terminado, y con ello, empezaba un nuevo semestre, y para Peter, una nueva oportunidad para ponerse al corriente, ahora que la licencia que le había conseguido Tony llegó a su fin.

Esta mañana había despertado en el apartamento de Wade, apretujado a éste y cubierto de pies a cabeza con una gruesa cobija que le regaló a su novio en Navidad. Intentó salir de la cama, pero los fornidos brazos del mayor se lo impidieron, apresando su cintura con fuerza.

-Wade... oye... ya tengo que levantarme... tengo clase en una hora...- empujó al ojiazul, pero nada, éste no se movía ni un ápice- Es en serio, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día... ¡Wade!

-Mmmm... no pasa nada si faltas... eres muy inteligente, Petey pay...

-No, Wade. Debo ser responsable, ya falté lo suficiente el semestre pasado- como pudo, se removió entre los brazos del mayor y logró zafarse un poco del agarre mortal de su novio.

-Jo... baby boy...- Wade le abrazó también con las piernas, completamente dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, con tal de que su sweetums se quedara en casa con él, haciéndose arrumacos y todas esas cosas cursis que tenían más de dos meses poniendo en práctica.

[Creo que olvidas algo]

<¡Bueeeeenos días señooooor soooool~!>

-¿Qué olvido, sabelotodo?- se quejó, apretando más a Peter.

[Ah, algo tonto en realidad... como que... ¡Tu novio tiene superfuerza!]

Dicho y hecho, Peter usó algo de su fuerza arácnida y se levantó de la cama con todo y ex-mercenario abrazado a él como un koala. Caminó con facilidad hacia el baño y se sacudió con fuerza, para hacer caer al mayor al suelo.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió Petey pay!

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, tonto- el castaño le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera responderle algo.

<¡Hey!, ¿por qué estamos tirados en el suelo?>

[Tu jamás te enteras de nada, idiota]

<¡Acabo de despertar! No seas malo conmigo tan temprano...>

-Shhh ustedes dos- se levantó y se estiró cuanto pudo, rascándose el estómago mientras bostezaba con fuerza- ya que es obvio que no volveremos a la cama, mejor hacer algo productivo.

[Jamás creí escucharte decir esas palabras]

<Y estar totalmente de acuerdo contigo>

-Lo sé... somos un hombre nuevo...- fue a la cocina, sin preocuparse por ponerse algo más aparte de los boxers que traía- ... no es tan aterrador como pensé que sería.

[¡Todo es gracias a Petey pay!]

<Su dulce y puro amor nos hace mejor persona cada día~>

[Aunque aun no nos haya dicho que nos ama...]

<Oh, anímate, Blanca, ¡solo es cuestión de tiempo!>

-Sí, solo han pasado como dos meses... Baby boy debe estar juntando valor para decírnoslo- sacó un sartén y rebuscó en el refrigerador por algunos huevos y jamón- él siempre ha sido muy tímido...

[No parecía tan tímido hace dos noches, cuando nos estaba montando como si quisiera ganar el oro en equitación]

<Babeo de solo recordarlo... esa carita llena de placer y lujuria...>

-Jejejeje...

-¿Por qué te ríes como un total salido?

-¡Baby boy! No tardaste nada- se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Peter en la entrada de la cocina tratando de acomodar su cabello.

-Te dije que tengo prisa- el menor se acercó y se puso de puntitas para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿No vas a desayunar, sweetums? ¡Te voy a preparar huevos revueltos con jamón! ¡Y café!

[¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que está tan activo si no ha bebido café?]

<Mmm... Es una buena pregunta... ¿tendrá que ver con la taza que tiene en la mano?>

[¡¿Aaaah?!]

-¡¿Aaaah?!- al fin notó que su castaño sostenía una taza con el martillo de Thor dibujada en ella, los asientos del café extracargado descansando en el fondo- ¡¿En qué momento pasó eso?!

-En los diez minutos que estuviste parado frente a la estufa con cara de pervertido- Peter rodó los ojos y dejó la taza en el fregadero- te veo para la cena, tonto- besó su mejilla y salió de ahí antes de que Wade pudiera salir de su estupor y le intentara detener.

[Wow... creo que ahora si exageramos con el soñar despiertos]

<Ahora que lo pienso bien bien, Petey pay estaba bastante muy despierto hace rato, antes de tomar café a nuestras espaldas>

-¡Cierto! ¿Acaso la autora olvidó la continuidad de ésta historia por andar escribiendo sobre lobos gays?

[O tal vez sea el sentido de responsabilidad que tiene... Digo, su lema principal es: “un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad” y toda esa basura filosófica que implica]

-Podría ser... mmm... le daré el beneficio de la duda...

<Más nos vale, o deja el fic incompleto>

[Ahora solo queda un último problema...]

-Qué es...- movió las manos, para que Blanca continuara

[Petey no desayunó]

<¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡USO SUS TÁCTICAS NINJA CON NOSOTROS!>

-¡PETER!

____________________

La puerta del laboratorio se cerró tras Steve, una vez que entró con una bandeja de sandwiches en la mano. Tony estaba muy concentrado mirando varios planos holográficos, moviéndolos de aquí para allá, dándoles vueltas y murmurando entre dientes.

-Tony, deja eso un momento y come algo- el rubio hizo espacio en una de las mesas y puso la bandeja ahí, acercándose a su novio- Tony...

-¿Ehm?- el pelinegro pareció salir de sus cavilaciones y miró con una sonrisa al otro- ¡Steve! ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-No subiste a desayunar- el rubio negó varias veces y le tomó por los hombros, llevándolo frente a la mesa con los emparedados- son de jamón y tocino...

-¿Sin lechuga?

-Con lechuga, tomate y queso. Necesitas alimentarte bien, Tony.

-Oh, vamos Cap, eso no es justo- el billonario hizo un puchero, tomando uno de los sandwiches y mirándolo como si hubiera ofendido a su madre- ¡la lechuga es para los conejos!

-Y es buena para ti, así que come- Steve le miró serio y se cruzó de brazos, en su mejor impresión de mamá gallina.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿Y el café?- Tony miró a todos lados pero nada, ni rastro de su amada bebida.

-Agua para ti, Tony, es buena para tus riñones.

-Oh, dios, a este paso me convertiré en un conejo, con todo y los enormes dientes- se quejó el otro, mirando de nuevo la mesa- ¿y dónde está ese líquido transparente y con cero contenido cafeínico?

-¿Cómo que dónde? Está ahí- señaló a un lado de la bandeja, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nada- pero... estoy seguro que traje un jarra...- se alejó unos pasos y buscó alrededor, confundido- ¿tal vez la olvidé?

-Deben ser esos 70 años que te cargas encima, Steve- bromeó el pelinegro, tomando un emparedado.

-Jajajaja, que gracioso. Regreso enseguida- le dio un beso en la frente y salió del laboratorio.

Tony le miró por las puertas de plexiglass y esperó hasta que se perdió de vista para regresar a los planos y hacerlos a un lado, una página bastante conocida en el mundo del crimen apareciendo en su lugar.

-Bien hecho, Dummy, te has ganado un día más de vida en la torre- murmuró el billonario, mirando de reojo como el robot salía de debajo de la mesa y agitaba una jarra de agua- ve y escóndela por ahí.

-Señor, no sé si esto sea moralmente correcto...

-Shush, J, este no es el momento para tus sermones. Verifica de nuevo la última conexión de Deadpool.

-El señor Wilson no ha iniciado sesión en casi tres meses, tal como se lo informé antes- la AI no sonaba muy contenta- y por la información que reunió SHIELD hasta hace una semana, el señor Wilson no se ha visto involucrado en ningún tipo de actividad extraoficial.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, J- Tony accedió a la página por medio de una sesión anónima, tan usual en éste tipo de páginas y empezó a escribir- o más bien, de dinero. La oferta que le daré a ese sinvergüenza es una que no podrá rechazar... Y que le pondrá en evidencia frente a Peter. Mira que hacerle creer que es una buena persona solo para meterse en sus pantalones. Detestable- cerró todas las ventanas y regresó los planos de su ultimo invento a la parte principal- le enseñaré a no jugar con los sentimientos del chico.

-Señor, si me permite...

-Lo siento, J. Ya está hecho. Prefiero que Peter sufra una decepción pequeña en vez de que le rompan el corazón después, como con Murdock- recordó que aún tenía un sandwich en la mano y se lo terminó de dos bocados- ... hablando de ese bastardo. ¿Ya está fuera de la torre?

-Desde hace tres semanas, señor- la pobre AI parecía querer suspirar con frustración ante la terquedad de su creador- la doctora ya le dio el alta y regresó a vigilar Hell's Kitchens

-Bien, que se quede en su rincón de New York. No necesito dividir mi odio por ahora- fue y tomó otro sandwich, quitándole la lechuga y escondiéndola en su bolsillo. El crimen perfecto- J, ni una palabra de esto a Steve, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como usted diga señor.

______________________

Peter se estiró hasta escuchar sus articulaciones tronar por todo el tiempo que había pasado sentado en su pupitre. Miró su reloj y sonrió al notar que solo le quedaban dos clases más antes de poder ir a casa. No que no disfrutara sus clases, pero con un novio como Wade, a veces era difícil no querer estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

Se tapó la boca con una mano, riendo bobamente al pensar en las palabras Wade y novio en la misma oración. ¿Quién diría que el ex-mercenario sería tan considerado y honestamente, una de las mejores parejas que hubiera tenido?

Mientras iba pensando en eso, dejó el salón, caminando sin prisa hacia el edificio donde tendría su siguiente clase. Tan ensimismado estaba en su mente, que no notó a la persona que caminaba directamente hacia él, hasta que chocó con ella.

-¡Lo siento!- miró hacia el frente y se tensó al ver de quien se trataba- ¿Matt?

-Hola Peter, ¿cómo estás?

-Ah... estoy bien...- desvió la mirada y se frotó la nuca con la mano que no sostenía sus libros- ... ¿y tu? ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, Peter- respondió muy cortés el pelirrojo, sintiendo el nerviosismo del menor, aún sin necesidad de usar sus agudos sentidos- Ejem... ¿Crees que podrías regalarme unos minutos?

-Mmm... supongo...- dijo no muy convencido. Era raro hablar con Matt después de lo que pasó entre ellos dos.

-¿Esta bien un café? Yo invito

Peter asintió y, sin esperar al abogado, echó a andar hacia la cafetería afuera del campus. El silencio que les siguió durante el corto camino era tan incómodo que algunas personas a su alrededor voltearon a verlos.

A pesar de que el lugar estaba un tanto vacío, Matt insistió en que se sentaran en una de las mesas más apartadas, pidiendo amablemente un café negro para él y un capuchino con caramelo para Peter. El chico frunció el ceño levemente, molesto porque el pelirrojo decidió por él lo que iba a tomar, aunque siendo honesto, iba a ordenar exactamente lo mismo.

-Y... ¿de qué querías hablar?- murmuró, tomando la orilla de su camisa para jugar con ella, nervioso.

-Antes que nada... quiero disculparme por mis acciones de hace meses...- el pelirrojo dejó caer los hombros, culpable- fui una persona horrible y no te traté con el respeto que merecías siendo mi novio- Matt pudo notar la forma en que el chico se tensó aún más ante esas últimas palabras- lo lamento mucho, Peter. Se que no tengo derecho, pero quisiera que me perdonaras...

-Ummm... vaya... creo que no esperaba eso...- rió debilmente, mirando a todos lados menos al pelirrojo. De todas las cosas que pudieron pasarle ese día, ésta era la más retorcidas de todas- Matthew... a-aprecio que te hayas dado cuenta de tu... ¿error?- suspiró, contrariado- y que pidieras disculpas... pero no creo que pueda... no aún... Yo... yo confiaba en ti... y no pareció importarte al final...- pasó saliva con dificultad, observando detenidamente sus manos, sin saber que más decir.

-Entiendo... y respeto tu decisión...- Matt le sonrió con tristeza- ... aunque me gustaría que nos dieras la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos. Realmente te aprecio, Peter...

-Lo... lo pensaré...- justo en ese momento llegó la mesera con sus bebidas. Tomó el vaso térmico y le dio un largo trago, sin importarle quemarse la lengua.

El pelirrojo abogado asintió, confiado en que el buen corazón de Peter le dejaría acercarse de nuevo. Y cuando eso pasara, le haría ver a Peter que esa relación con Deadpool no era a lo que debía aspirar en la vida.

_____________________

-Siento una perturbación en la fuerza...- Wade dejó de batir la masa para waffles que estaba haciendo, mirando hacia el horizonte, como si éste contuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

[Creo que la autora trama algo]

<Imposible, éste es el final de la historia>

-Mmm... tal vez solo fueron gases... nos pasa muy a menudo...

[Me das asco, pero tienes razón]

<Debieron ser esos quince taquitos de pollo que comimos hace rato>

[¿No se supone que los dejaríamos después del susto que nos dio Petey en esa tonta misión en el Sahara?]

-¿De verdad nos crees con la suficiente voluntad? ¡Hasta la autora los come, aunque después su estómago explote en el baño!

-Ah... ok... no preguntaré...- la voz de Peter sonó a su espalda, titubeante.

-¡Baby boy! ¡Regresaste!- se dio la vuelta y le tacleó tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al piso- ¡Te extrañé un titpuchal de titpuchales de titipuchos!- besó todo su rostro, emocionado- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Ya tienes tu doctorado y tu empapelado?

-Jajajaja... no, Wade. Apenas conseguiré el título, pero aún me falta otro semestre...- acarició su nuca, agradecido por verle sin máscara.

-¡Eso es mucho! ¡Tu eres un genio, deberían dártelo de inmediato, como las visas ilegales en los callejones del barrio chino!

-Así no funciona, Wadey...- le dio un beso en la boca, calmando al ex-mercenario- pero agradezco tu fé en mi.

-Eres mi religión, baby boy, sacrificaré mil vírgenes en tu nombre si así lo ordenas~

-Demasiado explicito, no gracias. Mejor dime qué estás haciendo de comer y estamos a mano.

-Bueno, hoy se me ocurrió intentar esa cacerola de atún que hace la esposa de Bob- se puso en pie de un salto y ayudó a su novio a levantarse, rodeándole por la cintura con los brazos- tuve que sacarle a punta de tiros la receta, pero valdrá la pena...

-Wade... ¿qué te dije sobre lastimar a Bob?- le miró con falso enojo

-... fue en sentido figurado, sweetums, solo le di una buena zarandeada, nada más...- el mayor puso cara de perrito apaleado, sabiendo que Peter caía en ella 6 de cada 10 veces, como en éste momento.

-Más te vale...

-En fin~, como te decía, hoy habrá cacerola de atún, justo estaba cortando los vegetales- el ojiazul le dio un beso en la mejilla y le levantó del piso, sentándolo en la barra junto a la tabla de picar- ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo estuvo tu día, baby boy, en lo que termino de preparar nuestra deliciosa cena?

-Ok... no tienes idea de lo que me pasó hoy después de Bioquímica avanzada...

Y así, mientras Wade hacía su mejor imitación de chef ninja, Peter le empezó a platicar sobre su día en la universidad, ambos mirándose de vez en cuando, sonriendo atolondrados y regalándose pequeños besos. La vida al fin perfecta, después de tantas lágrimas y dolor.

Un final feliz para un par de idiotas enamorados.

.

.

.

Al menos, por ahora.

  
  


 

(*El pueblo manda, cerdo inculto!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... pero no es lo último que verán de éste universo. Pero por ahora, dejaré descansar a estos dos y me meteré de lleno a Vampire Chimichanga. Con eso de que soy desempleada de nuevo xD.  
>  Cualquier petición, duda o amenaza, pueden mandarla a mi tumblr: arikohiranei.tumblr.com o a mi twitter: @arikohiranei


End file.
